Hotel do Amor
by Milady G-chan
Summary: Kagome trabalha num hotel, até que uma banda chega lá para se hospedar e ela conhece um cantor que irá mecher c seu coraçao..KagInu SanMir Sesshy e Rin Ayame Kouga....
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Oi gente tudo bom?Sou nova no ramo então não sei se vão gostar, mas vou ficar muito feliz se pelo menos lerem e me dizerem o que acharam falou?

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do Amor

1o capitulo: Um encontro especial

Dezembro...férias de fim de ano, cidade de Tókio cheia de turistas e pessoas que ali moram.Era de manhã quando no hotel mais famoso da cidade, o Hotel Star Tókio, uma linda jovem de cabelos preto liso e ondulado nas pontas, olhos castanhos, pele branca, magra, e alta, dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama.O nome dela?Kagome,Kagome Higurashi.Se ela estava ali hospedada e era cheia da grana, super famosa e coisa e tal?NÃO!Quem dera se esta fosse...ela era na verdade uma empregada do hotel que fazia quase de tudo, trabalhava na cozinha, e como garçonete, faxineira, secretaria, ente outros, quase tudo!

Ela fazia isso para poder viver ali(afinal só rico pra viver no hotel mais famoso e caro da cidade!), pois não tinha "família", alguém que a abrigasse ou que lhe desse o que comer.Mas como ela conseguiu fazer um acordo de trabalhar para viver, com o dono do hotel?Fácil...O dono era o Sr. Bankotsu, um amigo dela desde que ela era pequena e ainda tinha família...isso mesmo!F-A-M-I-L-I-A!Família que esta perdeu...seus pais foram mortos misteriosamente, seus avós a abandonaram e foram morar nos EUA, e seus dois tios não tinham tempo de cuidar dela...ela ainda tinha um primo...que nunca conheceu e que sabe-se lá aonde estava!(N/A: cada coisa que eu invento...nem liguem...).Bem, mas voltando ao Bankotsu, ele a abrigou pois era muito amigo dela e não queria vê-la na rua pedindo esmola para sobreviver, e como este ainda era rico, ele pagava os estudos dela.

Enquanto Kagome dormia, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, com pele branca, magra e um pouco mais alta que Kagome, entra no quarto se aproximando de Kagome e começa a gritar:

-KKKKAAAGGGOOOMMMEEEE!Acorda GAROTA!VAMOS!

-HAAAAAAA!- Kagome acorda desesperada e vê a garota ao seu lado com uma gota na cabeça, e então percebe o que disse- Ops...hehehe, e aí Sango?Tudo bom?Que fazes aqui?

-Aff...vim te acordar né?Se não você fica aí dormindo o dia inteiro!Agente tem que trabalha K-chan!Vai por seu uniforme que eu te vejo lá embaixo, tchau!-disse Sango, enquanto saia do quarto.

-Aiaiai, vai começa o inferno de novo T–T...-disse a morena com preguiça e se levantando da cama.

No restaurante do hotel Sango se encontrava arrumando as mesas para o café da manhã.Sango tinha 17 anos (NA: gente eu não sei se falei lá em cima, mas a Kagome tem 17 também ta?), trabalhava no hotel fazendo um pouco de tudo também, ela também morava lá junto com seu irmão Kohako, e também era amiga do Bankotsu e fora este também que a abrigara junto com seu irmão (N/A:nossa o Bankotsu é bem bonzinho né?Vou lá ver se ele também não quer deixar eu morar lá XD).Ela até tinha uns parentes, mas estes moravam em outro país e não ligavam muito para ela...na verdade eles nem sabiam que esta e Kohaku estavam vivos...Sango não precisava pedir para Bankotsu pagar o colégio para ela e seu irmão pois a dona do colégio era amiga de seu falecido pai e então deixou estes estudarem de graça.

Kagome já estava descendo a escada quando foi abordada por uma garota ruiva (N/A:quem será né?rsrsrsrs), alta, magra, com 17 anos, pele também branca e muito animada chamada Ayame que pulava na frente dela e a pegou pelo braço a puxando sabe-se lá para aonde.

-Oi né Ayame?O que você esta fazendo hein?De onde saiu tanta empolgação?-perguntou Kagome.

-Oi, desculpa ai K-chan, é que eu, ou melhor, o Bankotsu tem uma novidade pra contar e quer ver os funcionários lá no restaurante pra falar.-explicou a ruiva.

-Ahhh...mas o que será que o Kotsu-kun quer hein?-indagava a colegial morena mais para si do que para Ayame.

Ao chegarem foram abordadas por Sango que as perguntavam o que estava acontecendo.Depois de explicarem tudo certinho para esta, Bankotsu (ele era alto, magro, cabelos pretos compridos presos numa enorme trança) chega ao local e começa a falar.

-Bom dia para todos, eu pedi para vocês virem até aqui para contar-lhes que a banda Shikon vai vir passar as férias nesta cidade e se hospedara neste hotel (N/A: não...eles vão se hospedar no cortiço ali da esquina...é óbvio que vai ser aí!) e eu queria pedir-lhes para que dêem o maximo de vocês para honrar o nome deste o hotel, quero tudo perfeito!Qualquer erro terá sua punição!Por isso nem se atrevam a dar uma de fãs lunáticos ou de engraçadinhos que estarão despedidos e se depender de mim NUNCA mais verão a luz do dia!Espero que tenham entendido, eles chegam hoje de noite, preparem a festa de boas vindas, tchau.-e assim ele foi embora deixando alguns felizes, outros desesperados, e alguns com gotas na cabeça.

-O Kotsu-kun é de dar medo quando quer...-falava uma Kagome pasma.

-Bobagem K-chan, ele é muito mandão e perfecssionista , isso sim U.U- dizia Sango com indiferença, esta não tinha medo do amigo, era raro ver Sango com medo de alguém na verdade.

-Bem gente, ao contrario de vocês eu vou começar a trabalhar, tchauzinho pras duas.-e assim Ayame as deixou a sós.

Kagome olhou para Sango e esta parecia estar longe.Abanou a mão na frente desta a tirando de seus devaneios.

-No que estava pensando?-indagou.

-Nada não K-chan', er...há!Ô, os meninos desta banda são mó gatinhos né?Você já viu?

-Já vi sim, quer dizer...só um!Eu vi uma vez na revista de uma menina, era um com tatuagens estranhas na cara, cabelo branco, alto e magro, era bem bonito...só não sei o nome dele...-respondeu a morena.

-Esse é o Sesshomaru, ele é lindo mesmo!Mas eu acho os outros dois mais bonitos, hehehe...-disse Sango com um tom meio malicioso.

-Aff...você não tem jeito...bem vamos trabalhar antes que o Kotsu-kun nos mate!-disse Kagome pegando Sango pelo braço e a puxando para a cozinha.

O dia passou sem problemas, as meninas ajudaram na cozinha, na limpeza, na decoração, na administração do hotel, trabalharam como recepcionistas, além de trabalharem como camareiras.

Kagome se encontrava na cozinha, e já estava cansada de ficar correndo pra lá e pra cá com as comidas e bebidas.Esta agora, estava sentada na mesa da cozinha conversando com Ayame, as duas olhavam para os lados, observando o ambiente, às vezes comentavam sobre uma ou outra pessoa que ali se encontrava.

Kagome percebeu que sua amiga estava fitando um ponto fixo, e então olhou para este, e lá estava o cozinheiro, Kouga (N/A:Ta mal hein Kouga?Cozinheiro?Acho que não tenho coragem de provar sua comida XD, desculpem ai gente!), um rapaz alto bem bronzeado, cabelos pretos e compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo, magro e com um corpo bem definido, tinha 19 anos e um temperamento horrível, adorava se exibir e tirar uma com a cara dos outros, dava em cima de qualquer garota bonita que passasse em sua frente.

-Ayame, porque você está olhando pro Kouga?(N/A:não seja burra K-chan, porque ela torceu o pescoço de garanto que não é U.U)-indagou a colegial a ruiva.

-Hã...?O que?Er...não, nada!É que eu tava pensando e olhando para aquela direção, não estava olhando pra ele'-disse meio corada e sorrindo amarelo a ruiva.

-Há claro, e a Sango tem medo do Kotsu-kun U.U (NA: O.O NOSSA!Agora ela mostrou que não é tão ingênua quanto pensávamos!)-falou Kagome em tom de deboche.

-Ai K-chan...eu não quero falar sobre isso agora...eu não tenho certeza, mas quando eu tiver você será a 1o a saber (N/A: você que pensa, eu e os leitores saberemos 1o!)- assegurou Ayame.

-Hehehe, então ta, bem agora eu vou lá em cima colocar a roupa para a festa que o Kotsu-kun quer que eu e algumas outras pessoas usem...tchauzinho!-assim a morena foi embora para seu quarto, afinal já eram 18:45, e a festa começava as 20:00h, e até ela se arruma e por tudo em ordem...vai tempo.

A hora passou rápido e Kagome já tinha tomado banho, se maquiado, arrumado o cabelo e se vestido.Esta usava um vestido preto comprido e agarrado, luvas pretas e compridas, sandália de salto preto, e um colar(N/A: não vou por brinco, porque eu num gosto muito.), ela parecia uma verdadeira deusa!Mas...porque ela usava essa roupa se ela era funcionaria?Ela não devia estar de uniforme?Não...é que ela iria trabalhar como supervisora dos funcionários, vigiando se eles estavam fazendo tudo certinho, e para isso ela não precisava usar uniforme.

Kagome estava no espelho arrumando seu cabelo (N/A: ele tava solto mesmo gente, mas finge que ela tava penteando...) quando escuta alguém bater em sua porta.Esta se levanta e abre a porta, revelando Sango.

Sango estava muito bela também.Ela estava de cabelo solto, usando um vestido vermelho com brilhinhos, comprido e agarrado, ela também estava usando anéis, pulseiras, brincos e colares, de rubi, uma sandália de salto alto vermelha, e um echarpe (N/A: pra quem não sabe o que é, sabe a Tomoe de samurai x?Aquele pedaço de tecido, pano, sei lá, que ela usa é um echarpe).Ela estava assim, pois também seria supervisora.A morena admirada resolveu falar:

-Nossa Sango, você ta muito linda!Ta querendo arranjar namorado é?hahahahahaha!

-Ai, para com isso K-chan!Você esta mais bonita que eu até.Acho que quem ta querendo namorado é você!-diz Sango meio corada, mas com uma cara de garota travessa.

-Certo, certo...até parece...mas agora vamos indo que são 10 pras 8:00.Vamos, vamos...- disse Kagome empurrando Sango para fora do local.

Ao chegarem ao salão de festas e ao restaurante, se surpreenderam.Estava super lotado!Ninguém parecia disposto a perder a grande chance de ver a banda Shikon, todos estavam ansiosos.

-Oi meninas!- disse Ayame ao avista-las.Esta usava um uniforme de garçonete.

-E ai Ayame?Você sabe se a banda já chegou?-perguntou Kagome aflita de tanta ansiedade.

-Eu ouvi falarem que eles já estão vindo do aeroporto (N/A:Eles estavam em outro país ta?), devem chegar por cerca de uma meia hora, por ai – respondeu Ayame com um sorriso.

-Ai que legal!Mal posso esperar, vai ser super 10 né Sango?-vira para a de vermelho perguntando.

-Uhum...-disse Sango sem muita empolgação.

-Está tudo bem Sango-san?-perguntou Kagome preocupada.

-Claro!Porque não estaria?-disse Sango sorrindo falsamente.

Kagome olhou pra sua amiga desconfiada, mas preferiu não falar nada.Sabia que alguma coisa preocupava Sango e queria saber o que era para ajuda-la, mas também não queria ser inconveniente.

Convidou as amigas para irem pegar alguma coisa para beber, e lá foram elas.Kagome pegou uma coca-cola, pois odiava qualquer bebida alcoólica, ela dizia que tinha um gosto muito ruim (N/A:Eu também odeio todos os tipos de bebida alcoólica, já provei e todos tem um gosto horrível!Sei lá, mas não agrada meu paladar...rs).Sango pegou um vinho, pois ela adorava!Não era chegada em cerveja, mas em vinho, nem se fala.Já Ayame pegou uma cerveja, gostava de qualquer tipo de bebida, mas não trocava sua cerveja por nada.

E assim a hora foi passando, e cada vez chegava mais perto da hora em que a banda pisaria naquele hotel.

Perto dali, se encontrava um grupo de jovens dentro de uma limusine se dirigindo para o hotel.Dentro do veiculo, dois jovens de cabelos brancos compridos e com olhos dourados brigavam, provocando um ao outro e fazendo com que o resto do grupo suspirasse em sinal de desanimo.

-Já chega Sesshoumaru!Vá cuidar da sua maldita vida!- gritava, o meio-yokai chamado Inu-Yasha, este usava uma blusa vermelha e calça jeans azul escura.Ele era alto, com um corpo bem definido, pele branca, orelhinhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça e possuía 18 anos.

-Mas eu prefiro cuidar da sua mesmo, se não do jeito que você é inútil, é capaz de fazer alguma bobagem U.U -dizia com uma expressão séria, mas com um tom de deboche, Sesshoumaru, a qual estava vestido com uma blusa de manga curta branca, uma calça preta, e um sobretudo preto.Este também possuía tatuagens no rosto, era alto, magro, tinha pele branca e 21 anos.

-FEH!Você é um baka intrometido, isso sim!-resmungava o meio-yokai.

-Não fale assim de mim querido irmãozinho Inu-kun - dizia Sesshoumaru fingindo estar ofendido e provocando ao mesmo tempo o irmão mais novo.

-NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!Ou será que quer que eu lhe chame de **SESSHY **querido irmão?-provocava também Inu-Yasha.

-AI CALEM A BOCA SEUS INUTEIS!- gritava escandalosamente com voz de gralha Kikyou (N/A:Cala a boca você, ô gralha de barro!).Está era outra integrante da banda, era alta, magra, com pele branca, olhos castanho, morena (N/A:e fedia a barro XD), tinha 19 anos, e uma personalidade horrível, era falsa, possessiva, intrometida, fofoqueira e mal agradecida...tradução, uma bruxa que só não ia pro inferno porque o diabo não aceita concorrência...rs.Usava um vestido curto preto e colado ao corpo.

-Calma Kikyou, não se estresse, você é a vocalista junto com o Inu-Yasha, não pode gritar a toda hora porque pode dar problema na sua voz U.U " e também porque sua voz é horrível, não sei quem teve a idéia 'genial'de te colocar como vocalista"- disse e pensou Kagura.

Está também não era muito confiável, mas era BEM MELHOR que a Kikyou.Ela era um grude, fofoqueira e falsa.Tinha olhos vermelhos, 20 anos, pele branca, era magra e alta, e usava seu cabelo castanho escuro preso num coque.Ela possuía uma paixão secreta por Sesshoumaru, e por isso vivia vigiando-no.Ela tocava baixo, e às vezes fazia a segunda voz junto com Kikyou (N/A: eu sei q to enchendo, mas desta vez é importante!A Kikyou era a vocalista, mas ela só vazia a segunda voz, afinal se só fosse ela, a banda teria falido faz tempo XD.O Sesshoumaru tocava guitarra ta.).Kagura usava um vestido chinês roxo.

-Unf...tem razão Kagura, minha voz é bela de mais para ser desperdiçada (N/A: ÔÔÔ!Muito bela sarcasmo geral .)-disse Kikyou com sua metidez comum.

Alheio á tudo isso, um jovem com óculos escuros, alguns brincos na orelha, um pequeno e baixo rabinho de cavalo, calça jeans azul, camiseta preta, tênis preto, magro, alto, com pele branca e olhos azuis escuros, e que tinha 18 anos olhava para a fora da janela, observando a linda noite noturna, com luzes da cidade e da lua, o que dava a esta cena um toque muito romântico.Seu nome?Mirok, o baterista da banda, ele era meio pervertido e tinha um jeito mais malandro e travesso de ser do que os outros, sendo assim o mais animado da banda, ele também era o melhor amigo de Inu-Yasha.

Eles já tinham chegado agora ao hotel, e esperavam para sair do carro.

-KAGOME!KAGOME!-gritava Sango desesperadamente para chamar a atenção da amiga.

-O que houve Sango?Aconteceu alguma coisa de errado?-perguntava a morena.

-Não, é óbvio que não!Eles chegaram!A BANDA CHEGOU- dizia feliz Sango.

-SEERIO?HAAA!QUE BOM!-falava feliz Kagome e dando pulinhos de alegria (N/A: Não me perguntem como, se ela estava usando salto...).

-Vamos para entrada do salão ver eles entrar!-puxou Sango á amiga e estas foram à entrada.

Logo a multidão se formou e todos esperavam a grande entrada da banda, a qual não chegou a tardar.E lá estavam eles, entrando por aquela entrada e sorrindo como de costume.Para vários ali isso era um sonho, ver de perto aquela banda tão famosa, tanto que tiravam até fotos e pediam autógrafos.Kagome e Sango não viam a hora de pedir um autografo a estes também.

Assim os integrantes da banda foram bem recebidos, e Bankotsu fez até questão de fazer um discurso de boas vindas e oferecer um brinde.A festa transcorria normalmente, os empregados mesmo que quisessem não podiam chegar perto dos cantores se não fosse por motivos de trabalho, e as outras pessoas às vezes pediam autógrafos, mas não eram muitos, pois a maioria tinha medo de que algum segurança da banda reclama-se e fizesse com que fossem expulsos do local.

Inu-Yasha que estava meio cansado de recusar os "pedidos de casamento" das garotas oferecidas dali, como este as denominava, disse para Mirok que iria dar uma volta pelo salão para distrair a cabeça. "Isso é o cúmulo!" pensava o hanyou "Não acredito que paguei esse hotel caro, para chegar aqui super cansado, querendo dormir e em vez disso eu ter que ficar aqui fingindo estar feliz e tirando fotos!Afinal se eu quisesse tirar foto eu ia marcar uma sessão de fotos para alguma revista!MALDIÇÃO!".

Foi assim, perdido em seus pensamentos, que este continuou a vagar pelo salão.

Ali perto, Kagome também estava entediada.Do nada Bankotsu aparecera para ela e Sango e dissera que elas não precisavam trabalhar mais nessa noite, e podiam simplesmente curtir a festa.Claro que a morena adorara a noticia, mas ficar curtindo a festa sentada numa mesa observando, não era bem o que ela chamava de curtição.

E porque ela não estava com Sango dançando, comendo ou conversando então?Porque esta tinha sido convidada para dançar por Bankotsu.Todos no hotel sabiam que ele tinha uma certa quedinha pela a amiga da morena, mas Kagome sabia que Sango não gostava dele nem de longe, claro, gostava como amigo, mas como namorado nunca!O problema é que este a tinha convidado com tantas esperanças que Sango ficou com pena e resolveu aceitar para alegrar o amigo.

Passou-se mais 5 minutos e a púbere se aborreceu de vez, "Chega de tédio!" pensou decidida.Ela levantou da cadeira e começou a andar pelo salão para ver se encontrava alguém conhecido ou se criava coragem para dançar sozinha.

Sem prestar muita atenção por onde andava esta acabou esbarrando em alguém e chutando o pé deste.

-Aii!Maldição!Não olha por onde anda inútil!Olha só o que você...er- O garoto parara de falar quando viu que se tratava de uma linda garota, e até corou um pouco pois dava para ver o decote desta.

-Ai, ESCULTA AQUI!- começou Kagome brava, mas quando viu que se tratava de Inu-Yasha, o vocalista da banda, corou e entrou em desespero- Opa!Mil desculpas!Pelo amor de Kami-sama, não conte nada a ninguém e me desculpa!Eu não te vi!- desculpou-se Kagome pensando " Se Kotsu-kun souber eu sou uma garota morta e sem caixão!".

- Calma, eu não sou um monstro que vai te bater se ousar dar um passo também - dizia Inu-Yasha com uma gota e com tom de deboche-agora se você quiser eu posso fazer outra coisa- sorriu maliciosamente.

-OQUEE?Quem você acha que eu sou seu cachorro!Eu não são qualquer uma que você pode ter a hora que quiser, agora se me da licença eu vou embora pois já fui ofendida demais!- revoltou-se Kagome e saiu sem antes dar um tapa na cara do cantor.

-Ei garota!Com quem pensa estar falando?EI!Volte aqui sua covarde- gritava o hanyou, mas a púbere já havia ido embora. "Maldição, quem era aquela garota?Primeiro se faz de obediente e depois de revoltada...que esquisita.BAH!Deixa pra lá...mas ela é bem bonita...e me lembra alguém, hum...EPA!Ela me lembra a Kikyou!Elas são idênticas!Só algumas coisinhas diferentes...há, esquece vai..." pensou ele.(N/A: EU PROTESTO!A K-chan é 100 melhor que a barro inútil!Desculpem a intromissão novamente, um dia eu vou parar...rs).

Kagome se revoltara total!Queria matar aquele infeliz, afinal, quem ele pensava que ela era?Por acaso ela tinha cara de puta pra ficar com o primeiro que visse pela frente?Ela tinha honra e exigia muito respeito, nunca ia admitir uma coisa dessas. " Se ele não fosse o vocalista da banda, e fosse qualquer um, eu iria matar!" pensou mais revoltada ainda "Mas até que ele é realmente muito bonito, tem um corpo de Deus e...EPA!EPA!EPA!O que está pensando Kagome!Tire esses pensamentos, tire!Ele é um grosso isso sim!" corou Kagome se reprovando mentalmente.

A hora passava e já era 23:00h, nenhum ainda tinha esquecido o outro ainda, e aquele final de noite ainda prometia muitas encrencas.

CONTINUA...

N/A:OI gente!E ai?Curtiram?Ainda esta no começo e pretendo fazer com que demoreeeeeeeeee mmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttoooooooooo!hehehehe, mas bem me deixem reviews, falou?Podem falar, se gostaram, se odiaram, dar opinião, qualquer coisa!Sei que não ficou muito bom mas eu sou iniciante poxa...peguem leve um pouco ta?Até algum dia!

Bjusss e xauzinho

G-chan.


	2. A noite de confusões

NA: Tah ai mais um capitulo, espero que gostem, não vou mais interromper tanto XD...queria agradecer as reviews, vlw viu gente ;)!até o final do cap, bjusss e bom proveito.

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

2o Capitulo: A noite de confusões...

Era 11 horas da noite, e Kagome agora se encontrava dançando com Sango, finalmente esta ultima se livrara de Bankotsu e pudera vir acompanhar a amiga.Elas estavam muito animadas, Sango até conseguiu fazer Kagome tomar um copo de vinho!Ás vezes, as amigas sentavam na mesa para conversar ou paquerar um pouco, estava ótima a noite para elas.

Kagome já quase não lembrava mais de seu pequeno acidente com o "grosso do vocalista" , como falava.Ainda continuava com raiva é verdade, pois nunca fora garota de levar desaforo para casa...mas a questão era, ou levava desaforo ou perdia o emprego e a casa, resolveu então por uma pedra nisso.

Sango já estava meio bêbada, e Kagome pode ver isso, e também ao notar que esta iria pegar mais um copo de vinho, tirou a garrafa da mão da amiga e alertou-a:

-Já chega Sango!Se continuar assim vai acabar desmaiando ou fazendo alguma besteira "sem contar que esta cheirando a pura bêbada!E o cheiro não é nada agradável..."-disse e também pensou essa.

-Ai K-chan!Credo!Como você esta chata, me deixa beber vai!-implorou Sango, mas Kagome não deu nem ouvidos, sabia que depois ela a agradeceria por impedir que fizesse besteira ou estragasse a noite.

Kagome já estava cansada de ouvir as suplicas de Sango depois de 7 ou 8 minutos e quando viu Ayame, a chamou e explicou toda a situação, pedindo para esta tomar conta de Sango enquanto ela dava uma volta.A ruiva concordou.

Ali perto se encontrava Inu-Yasha conversando com Mirok.Ele na verdade só escutava a conversa do amigo com as garotas, e o fora destas depois dele passar a mão em locais indevidos...já estava com enormes gotas na cabeça de ver como seu amigo era burro e persistente.Ele também quase esquecera o acidente com Kagome, e agora só queria mesmo se pudesse manda-la pro inferno.

-Inu-Yasha?Terra chamando Inu-Yasha...OI?-chamava Mirok por seu amigo, o tirando de seus devaneios.

-Nani?O que foi agora?Cansou de levar foras...rs?-indagou o garoto de olhos cor de âmbar.

-Nossa que ser bondoso você U.U, agora pare de rir da minha cara!Estou lhe chamando para perguntar se já que você não esta fazendo nada de útil como sempre, será que dá para levantar esse seu traseiro gordo e ir pegar um pouco de cerveja pra mim?- disse TAO 'educadamente' Mirok.

-Você realmente não tem noção do perigo seu houshi hentai!Bah!Bem...eu vou só porque não agüento ver cada vez mais seu olho ficar roxo de tapa de mulher, só não garanto voltar muito cedo, até fracassado...-provocou Inu-Yasha saindo da mesa.

-Não me force a chama-lo de INU-KUN caro amigo...-respondeu Mirok

-FEH!Se você ainda quiser ter filhos sei que não me chamara assim U.U- disse com uma cara assustadora Inu-Yasha, o que fez Mirok suar frio e ficar quieto.

Inu-Yasha se dirigiu então para a pista de dança, pois pretendia dançar um pouco antes de pegar a cerveja de Mirok.Este dançava muito bem, e estava contente.Várias mulheres pediam para dançar com ele, e ele as deixava loucas de prazer, era simplesmente PERFEITO!

Kagome que até agora não sabia para onde ia, e estava meio enjoada de só ficar vendo gente, decidiu ir para pista de dança distrair a cabeça (N/A: sei, sei, isso é o que você pensa, ela foi pq eu quis!Nossa jura?XD...desculpem-me).

Na pista, Kagome dança extremamente bem, e recebia vários convites de homens para dançar com estes.Estava se divertindo muito, mas em um passo falso acabou por trombar com alguém.Levantou a cabeça para pedir desculpas, mas depois de ver o ser no qual esbarrara se arrependeu...

-Pelo visto você realmente gosta de esbarrar em mim garota...-provocou Inu-Yasha.

-Ai, damare!Vê se não enche, não tenho culpa se você me persegue!-bufou Kagome.

-Bah!Como se eu perde-se meu tempo fazendo isso...-retrucou o primeiro.-Quer dançar?

-O QUÊ?-surpreendeu-se Kagome com a pergunta repentina do cantor, afinal o que ele queria?Uma hora a infernizava e na outra a convidava para dançar...estranho

-Não grite bruxa!Não sou surdo, haja como uma dama...ops...me esqueci, você não é uma, bem se quiser conheço alguém que pode ajuda-la...

-Ora seu grosso, do que me chamou?E pra sua informação eu sou uma dama sim!Mais respeito para comigo seu ser irritante!E é claro que não vou dançar com você, não sou tão baixa assim, e além do mais...tenho **muitos pretendentes**.- falou Kagome tentando ao máximo humilha-lo.

-Damare bruxa velha...eu só estava fazendo uma caridade..mas se você não aceita então fique aos trapos...-disse Inu-Yasha indo pra outro canto da pista, mas tinha ficado um pouco enciumado por saber que havia homens a cortejando... "No que estou pensando?Não tenho nada a ver se ela fica ou não com outros homens.."

-Baka...- sussurrou a morena.

Kagome continuara a dançar, mas no meio da dança um garoto chamado Houjo a convidou para dançar e esta aceitou, não confessava mais gostava um pouco mais do que devia de Houjo, o amava muito e tinha esperanças de que um dia este gostasse dela do mesmo jeito.

Na dança Kagome não podia estar mais feliz, ia a loucuras com Houjo...era um sonho.Porém esta não sabia que sua felicidade não tardaria a ir embora...

Derrepente o garoto começou a toca-la de forma mais ousada (NA:NÃO PENSEM BESTEIRAS SEUS HENTAIS!), e a beija-la no pescoço...ela estava no paraíso, se aquilo era um sonho realmente não queria acordar...mas o destino as vezes é cruel...as vezes é melhor acordarmos antes que o sonho se transforme em outra coisa...

Finalmente ele a beija na boca, fazendo-a se arrepiar bruscamente...quando se separam ele a olha nos olhos e ela cora.Ele sorri e se aproxima da orelha dela, sussurrando que ela era muito sensual e que beijava muito bem...resultado: uma Kagome mais corada que um tomate.

Quando esta ia responder ou tentar mostrar que ainda possuía voz, uma voz feminina que parecia estar bem nervosa grita e os dois viram na direção desta.Houjo fica espantado com a presença da garota e Kagome não estava entendendo nada.A garota era loira, de olhos verdes, pele branca, magra, e da mesma altura de Kagome, uma verdadeira beldade.

-Houjo como pode me trair!SEU CACHORRO!Pensei que me amasse de verdade! Porque...porque?- a garota de 16 anos, agora possuía lágrimas nos olhos e entrava numa feição mais desesperada.

-Talita...me perdoe, não é o que você está pensando (NA: ixiii, pode ir embora, quando fala isso é desculpa esfarrapada que vai criar alguma história mirabolante...), eu te amo muito, ela me seduziu, me deixou embriagado, perdi a noção do que estava fazendo amor...- tentou inutilmente desculpar-se o garoto de olhos e cabelos castanhos, pele branca, alto e magro.

-O quê!- dessa vez foi Kagome que gritara- eu não fiz nada disso!E você não parece estar nem um pouco embriagado, muito menos confuso de suas ações!Quer dizer que eu não sou nada pra você né?Porque eu ainda me iludo?KUSO!E você ainda tem namorada...cachorro, escute menina, Talita se entendi bem...ele está mentindo, não te merece e não me merece também...não acredite nele!Foi ele que me seduziu!Houjo nunca mais quero te ver...ADEUS!- Kagome saiu chorando da pista de dança, e correndo foi até um balcão bem longe dali...do nada...começou a beber exageradamente...a garota que nunca bebia, agora se via perdida no álcool.

Inu-Yasha cansado de dançar resolveu pegar a cerveja de Mirok antes que este aparecesse para lhe encher o saco por ter demorado para atender o seu pedido, como sempre fazia.

Chegando ao balcão onde se servia cerveja, este chamou a garçonete e pediu para lhe trazer a cerveja, esta a entregou rapidamente.Quando o meio-yokai ia embora, acabou dando uma olhada para o lado, e se assustou com o que viu.A garota no qual esbarrara das outras vezes estava ali, completamente bêbada e chorando, tinha uma expressão desesperada e triste, ao olha-la ficou com pena da menina.Resolveu falar com ela...

-Você está bem?-perguntou o garoto.

-Quem é você?-perguntou a garota que não conseguia nem enxergar direito, pois sua vista havia ficado turva de tão bêbada que se encontrava.

-É...você ta mal...- concluiu o cantor- "Kuso!E agora o que eu faço?Se eu a deixar aqui é capaz que ela faça alguma besteira, o estado que ela se encontra é lastimável!Por que isso só acontece comigo?Tá tá tá...lá vou eu de novo..." venha eu vou ajudar você, se apóie em mim.

-Me ajudar?Mas eu estou perfeitamente bem moço...não lhe entendo..apoiar em você?Ta legal então...- falou Kagome meio balançando e tentando inutilmente se apoiar nele.

-Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei...- suspirou o vocalista famoso.

Depois de algum tempo, Inu-Yasha conseguiu fazer com que esta o segui-se se apoiando nele.Ele como não iria fazer nenhum show mesmo naquela noite, resolveu subir com a garota para os apartamentos (NA: não sei se em hotel se fala apartamento mas vocês entendem o que é né?).O problema era um.Ele não sabia se a garota estava hospedada ali, ou só viera para a festa mesmo, ou se trabalhava ali...então resolveu leva-la ao seu apartamento mesmo.

Ao entrar no local, ele deixara a púbere sentada no sofá e foi buscar um copo com água.Voltando deu-lhe a menina.

-Beba, talvez tire o gosto horrível de álcool que deve estar na sua boca agora...-falou Inu-Yasha que também não era chegado a bebidas alcoólicas.

-Aeee, valeu moço!Cê é gente boa mesmo hahahaha!Água, água, do meu coração, vou te beber e não vai sobrar nadinha de você hahahaha!Você é gay moço?Moço tem que casar com moço!Se não é gay!Eu só posso casar com muiés hahahaha! Muiés! Entendeu?HAHAHAHA!- ria Kagome como se falasse a coisa mais certa do mundo.

-Acho que a situação é pior do que eu pensava O.O' ...-falou um Inu-Yasha completamente pasmo, e com varias gotas na cabeça.

Quando Kagome pareceu melhorar, e começar a falar um pouco coisa com coisa, o vocalista já cansado de tanta idiotice em uma só noite...resolveu buscar uma toalha para a garota tomar um banho , ele achava que ajudaria.

Kagome que quando este foi embora contava quantos pés tinha em um dedo (NA: pra vocês verem a situação que a coitada se encontra U.U ...), quando Inu-Yasha voltou, antes dele poder falar qualquer coisa, ela começou a cambalear enquanto andava na direção deste...e quando chegara perto dele, se atirara em seus braços.

-EI! O.O O que?O que pensa ...estar fazendo ...menina?... –perguntava sem entender nada e totalmente corado.

-Não diga nada...e vamos lá...vamos...vamos juntos...nos entregar ao amor...- dizia Kagome sem saber o que fazia, enquanto o abraçava e se esfregava nele...

-Errrr...menina ..você não sabe o que esta dizendo, ...pare com isso!Vai acabar se arrependendo!-dizia mais corado ainda, a pegando pelo pulço de forma violenta e fazendo esta voltar a se sentar no sofá.

(NA: Quem viu o episódio O ultimo banquete do mestre de Mirok sabe que tem uma cena parecida, só que é com a Sango, eu tirei de lá a idéia...)

-EU SABIA!SEU CACHORRO!VOCE ME TRAIU!VOCE NÃO ME AMA!- chorava e gritava Kagome fazendo as sensíveis orelhinhas de cachorro de Inu-Yasha doerem...

-FIQUE QUIETA BRUXA!Esta fazendo meus tímpanos estourarem!-reclamou o meio-yokai.

-Ahnn?Quem é você moço?Me desculpa...-falou Kagome esquecendo o que fizera.

-Será que ela esta mesmo embriagada ou ela é louca mesmo?- se perguntava Inu-Yasha, que parecia meio frustrado por ser chamado de moço, pois parecia que estava falando com uma criancinha.-escuta menina, tome essa toalha e essa camisola.

-É de comer?-indagava a morena cheirando as peças de roupa.- qual seu nome moço, o senhor não me respondeu...

-Aff...agora chegamos ao ponto de ela perguntar se roupa é coisa de comer...mantenha a calma Inu-Yasha, mantenha a calma...escute bruxa velha, no final do corredor tem um banheiro, tome um banho e vista essa camisola.-ordenou o garoto

-Credo quem são esses tais de Inu e o Yasha?Eu hein...vou tomar banho, tchau moço...- se dirigiu ao banheiro a púbere.

-ARGH!KUSO!Calma...é só por essa noite, só por essa noite...- dizia mais para si mesmo o garoto de olhos cor de âmbar.

Depois de uns 20 minutos Kagome apareceu na sala já tomada banho, e vestida com a camisola, seus cabelos estavam molhados, e esta já estava um pouquinho mais lúcida, porém ganhara uma bela dor de cabeça...

-Oi...moço...já fiz o que me mandou...- dizia Kagome (NA: Ela ainda não lembrava quem era Inu-Yasha e nem onde estava, e o que tinha acontecido antes de ficar embriagada.).

-Desisto...bem, pelo menos você já esta mais lúcida, acho que amanha já poderá ir embora...hum...-sem perceber Inu-Yasha olhava fixamente para Kagome, só faltava babar, percebeu que foi um erro dar aquela camisola a garota, a camisola era preta meio transparente, o que dava para ver a cor do sutiã da garota, e ainda era curta, o que deixava a parte do joelho pra baixo exposta.

-O que você tá olhando seu tarado!-percebeu a garota, e finalmente o chamando de outra coisa sem ser o famoso "moço".

-Hã?Do que você ta falando, o que eu poderia olhar numa bruxa velha e feiosa como você?-nisso ele confessava que estava mentindo, pois nunca vira beldade mais linda, e mesmo ela sendo parecida com Kikyou, ela a superava sem nenhum esforço.

-Ora seu baka...- repreendeu Kagome.

-A verdade dói, eu sei...- provocou.

-Por isso que você ta com essa cara de quem comeu e não gosto né?-resolveu entrar no jogo a jovem de olhos castanhos.

-Fazer o que quando tem uma puta que fica se esfregando em mim U.U- falou calmamente o rapaz.

-DAMARE NO BAKA!Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo!- explodiu a colegial.

-Entao agora sabe?Por que não vai embora então?- indagou despreocupado.

-Eu não me lembro onde eu moro, nem onde estou, muito menos quem é você!Não posso sair daqui até ficar completamente...ik!Ai..comple...iki...mente...o que mesmo?Lúcidea?Ai sei lá...minha cabeça tá girando muito, to com dor de cabeça...escuta...iki!Vamos parar um pouco de brigar ok?Não agüento mais...posso dormir?Onde fica ...er...é na cozinha que se dorme né?- falava novamente nada com nada Kagome, fazendo o rapaz perceber que mesmo esta estando mais lúcida ainda confundia as coisas.

-É no quarto...humph!Bem se quiser dormir lá vai ter que dormir junto comigo, NÃO PENSE BESTEIRA!Eu não vou fazer nada, é que é o único quarto daqui, e também a única cama...agora se quiser dormir no sofá tudo bem.- explicou o meio-yokai.

-Como assim pensar besteiras?O que tem demais dormimos juntos?Acho que tem algo demais, mas não consigo me lembrar...sofá?O SOFÁ?Ele é duro demais!E ainda é molhado e fica no banheiro!(NA: Ela confundiu com a banheira U.U).

-Ai...-suspirou o primeiro- esquece, pode dormir comigo vai...- e assim ele a conduziu ao quarto onde se deitaram na mesma cama, um de cada lado já que era de casal a cama.

Kagome dormiu rapidamente pois estava muito cansada, mas Inu-yasha permanecia acordado.Uma hora ele se virou para o lado de Kagome, e ficou observando-a sem falar nada "Como é linda, parece um anjo...bem diferente de quando está acordada.."...ele afastou uma mexa de cabelo do rosto da menina e inconscientemente sorriu ao ver como ela dormia tranqüilamente.Depois de um tempo dormiu também.

Na festa Mirok ainda permanecia na mesa, bebendo e se divertindo com as garotas em sua volta.Enquanto isso pronunciou bravo:

-Kuso Inu-Yasha...você esqueceu de novo...

O final da noite foi ótimo para todos ali, a festa tinha sido um sucesso!No final todos foram embora para suas respectivas casas.

Hotel Star Tókio, 8 h da manhã...os dois jovens ainda dormiam...mas por sentir que sua cama estava com um espaço muito menor do que de costume, Kagome abre os olhos.Não reconhecendo o lugar onde está, ela se senta na cama e ao se virar para o lado arregala os olhos e solta um grito :

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

( continua...)

Oizinho d novu povo!Td certu c vcs?

Bem tah ai o Capitulo, sei q fiko curto...mas não teve jeito...gomem nasai...tinha que parar nessa parte mesmo.Bem...eu tinha que ferra o Hojo nessa fic hauhaauah, eu odeio aquele garoto, ele eh mto MALA!Bem ...por favor me mande mais reviews tah legal?Se bem eu fiquei meio espantada,porque esperava receber bem menos XD, mas eu amei demais viram!Vou responde-las abaixo... E eu ainda aceito criticas, sugestões, elogios...qualquer coisa .

Gent queria que voces me explicasem quem souber, como eu faço o meu perfil, favorito as pessoas, ou as fics...essas coisas...sou nova no site sab?...por favor me ajudem..

Bem, eu não sei se esse cap fiko bom ou meio chatinho, até tentei fazer ele engraçado, mas ai...vocês é que vão me dizer se fiko legal, essa parte mesmo que pareça inútil, eh importante pra desenrolar a historia nos próximos caps...nos vemos no próximo cap entao...q por sinal já terminei de escrever...hehehe...mas eu só vou posta-lo quando acabar de escrever o quarto...mas aviso: o terceiro cap eu acho q tah mais legal, e tb tah bem maior!bjussss e xauzinho!

Respondendo as Reviews:

**Angel Higurashi: **Oie, td bom?Que bom que você gostou da idéia, e tb da fic ...lógico...rsrsr. Bem dessa vez eu interrompi menos, fiko melhor?Estou tentando me controlar...mas é que as vezes a tentação é grande demais hauhaauahauah.Vlw por escrever pra mim viu.Boa semana pra ti, e até o próximo cap ;).

**Francisca Marques Aquino: **Oizinho, td certu com vc?Fiko contente por você estar gostando da fic, eu também amo casal que briga no inicio e dpois se entende, eu acho mais fofo e interessante!Realmente o Inu e Kagome vão fikar amigos, mas isso vai demorar um pouco, no inicio eles vão ser mais "colegas que não se dão mto bem, mas ainda convivem juntos" hauhauahahuha!E eu estou continuando a fic...bjus e xauxau

**Nayara: **Oi, td bom?Mto obrigada pelo seu recadinho viu, amei, e fiko feliz de estar gostando da história!A Rin vai aparecer sim!LOGICO!Nunca faria uma historia sem ela, pois eu tb adoru ela...e pod fikar tranqüila q ela vai fika c Sesshy sim, pois eu amo esse casal, tipo só num sei direito o q vou fazer c eles ainda, se vc tiver alguma sugestao me fala, pq eu vou fikar bem feliz!Sei la, só pra eu ter uma idéia do q fazer ...eu já tenho mais ou menos uma coisa q talvez qnd eu introduza os dois va crescendo e assim forme d vez...mas msm assim kero sugestão flw?E a Rin vai aparecer bem xicss viu!bjuss e xauzinho!

**Tibinha: **Oieee, como tah?Espero q esteje bem neh?XD huahauah, q bom q vc tah gostando, vlw msm!Claru q o casal vai aparecer!Se kiser me dar ateh sugestão do que fazer com eles eu to aceitando viu!Bem...não sei, mas acho q eles vão demorar um poukinho soh para aparecer, é que antes eu tenho q introduzir a Sango-chan e oMirok, fazer umas coisas, dar meio q rumo á historia!Mas tb n vai demorar tantooo assim, pois eu tb to anciosa pra botar esse casal em ação!Bjuss

**NathBella: **Oi, td certinho?Q bom q vc tah gostando!Gosto d saber q consegui agradar...hehehe.Tirando sua duvida, quando eu falo 'morena' eu to falando da Kagome mesmo, é que tipo...a Kagome tem cabelo preto, já a Sango-chan tem castanho claro neh?Então morena cai melhor na Kagome...espero ter esclarecido.Vou tentar por mais os nomes...mas é que as vezes eu acho q fika mto repetitivo sab...bem, boa semana viu!

**Paty: **Oi, td bom?hauhuahauah, eu tb odeio a Kiky-nojo-barro-inutil!E ela vai ter um destino horrível!Tipo, eu tenho um poukinhozinho d pena dela pq ela só sofreu qnd tava viva, mas se agent analizar bem, ela sofreu mais pq quis neh?E meu ódio por ela BEM MAIOR, q faz essa dó fika d tamanho microscópico!hauhauahaueu sou novata sim (putz, vc prescisava ver o trabalho q tive pra conseguir publicar!Eh tudo em inglês!Fikei moh tempão tentando entender como se publicava XD), por isso q estou meio receosa, to c mto medo d acabr fazendo coisa errada sab?aiaiaiai, mas ai vc e os outros me ajudam neh?hehehehe...mas vlw pelos elogios (G-chan meio corada e sem jeito), hehehehe.Bem tah ai o segundo cap pra acbar com sua curiosidad ;)!espero q tenha gostado, msm eu n sabendo se fiko bom...boa semana, bjussss!

**sakura-chan: **Oi, td blz?Q bom q vc tah gostando, fiko mto contente!hauhauaha, q bom q vc tb é anti akela baka da kikynojo!Ela vai sofre q só Deus e eu sab hauhauahauaaha!Mas tb não vou faze-la tao mal assim, pq ainda tenho um pouco d dó dela, mas fika tranqüila q o destino dela é triste e sombrio...bjusss

**ashley-inu: **Oiee!Td bem com vc?Espero q sim!Vlw pelo seu recadinho viu, eu adorei!Fikei feliz d vc estar gostando da minha fic viu!Ta ai o segundo cap, dpois me diz o q achou, acho q num fiko tao bom, mas kero sua opinião flw?Bjonesss e xauxau.

**Jéssica: **Oie, td bom?Adorei saber q vc tah gostando tanto assim da fic, tah ai a continuação pra sua felicidade, dpois me conta o q achou tah!Aceito sugestões!Ate o próximo cap!Bjinhoss

**Steh: **Oieeeee!Fala miga!Td bom contigo?hauhauah, to respondendo seu recadinho, fiquei mto feliz d vc ter deixado ele pra mim viu...afinal vc sab q eu t adoru neh?Espero q nossa viagem de certo neh?Vamos torce miga!Também espero poder fazer mais fics, mas isso só vai ocorrer dpois q eu terminar essa, kero manter minha criatividad e atenção voltada só pra ela!Mas eu kero fazer mtas outras sim!Miga, eu me vou flw?Nos vemos dpois...bjusss e xauzinho!

**Kmilinhah – chan: **Oiee td bom?Q bom q vc tah gostando da my fic...ai eu tb achei q ele foi um cachorro fazendo akilo!hauhauaahu...inha, então...na verdade eu acho brincos bonitos, tanto que puis a Sango usando...mas é que eu tenho trauma de brincos, por isso não gosto de usa-los, só uso de vez em quando...é q tipo, já inflamou minha orelha 2 vezes por causa d brincos...ai eu acabei pegando trauma...vc me favoritou neh?Como se favorita?Tipo eu sou nova no site, então to boiando...hehehe...me explica onegai!Bjuss e xauzinho!

G-chan


	3. Esclarecimentos e marcando um

Oiee, voltei pra felicidade geral de alguns hauaahaauahau!Bem tá ai o cap, mas queria avisar para aproveita-lo bemmmmmm, porque eu entrei em época de provas no meu colégio e vai demorar pra publicar o próximo capitulo...eu sei que eu só ia publicar esse quando termina-se o outro...mas ai ia demorar mais ainda...bem, acho que vcs já entenderam né?Então até o final do cap ;) !

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

3o Capitulo : Esclarecimentos e marcando um novo encontro...

Recordando:

Hotel Star Tókio, 8 h da manhã...os dois jovens ainda dormiam...mas por sentir que sua cama estava com um espaço muito menor do que de costume, Kagome abre os olhos.Não reconhecendo o lugar onde está, ela se senta na cama e ao se virar para o lado arregala os olhos e solta um grito :

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-SEEEEUUU HHHHHHEEEEEENNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAIIIIII!- gritava a menina.

Nesse instante Inu-Yasha pula na cama assustado, e ao olhar para o lado é atingido na face com um punho feminino.

-Itai!- este fala automaticamente.

-Seu louco, tarado, pervertido, malandro, safado, cachorro, o que...o que você fez comigo?Onde estou?O que você vai fazer?FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!- dizia desesperada e com medo que as respostas das suas perguntas fossem as piores.Enquanto isso esta também jogava travesseiros, cobertores, e outras coisas que estavam por ali no cantor, ele até tentava se desviar, mas era impossível sentado na cama...

-Sua busu, baka!Por que fez isso?E pare de fazer tantas perguntas bruxa!- reclamou o garoto.

-ME RESPONDA LOGO!- enfureceu-se a morena.

-BRUXA!Sabia que você é muito mal agradecida?E quem lhe deu liberdade de bater em mim sua louca!-falou o primeiro.

-ORA ESSA SEU...seu...ai, esquece!Mas será que não percebes que estou desesperada criatura!É tão difícil me responder assim? "Ai Kami-sama, por favor...que não tenha acontecido nada, se não eu estou perdida!"- falou e pensou Kagome aparentando estar mais preocupada do que brava agora.Inu-Yasha percebeu isso, achou melhor acalma-la.

-Bah!Calma bruxa...eu não sou nenhum desonrador de moças, pare de pensar nessas coisas!Não aconteceu nada, fique tranqüila U.U, agora vá para a cozinha e prepare o café, eu irei trocar de roupa e já vou...depois você troca de roupa também.- disse ele se levantando da cama, e quando Kagome ia protestar e dizer que não era empregada dele, ele a pegou pelo braço e a jogou para fora do quarto, fechando a porta do aposento logo em seguida.

-Ora essa, quem ele pensa que é para me mandar preparar o café pra ele?Tenho cara de empregada por acaso?Tá...eu sou uma, mas...Kuso!Ele disse ' Prepare o café!'...baka, só faltou falar no final escrava inútil...ARGH!- reclamava a garota enquanto ia para a cozinha.

No quarto Inu-Yasha já tinha se trocado e pensava em quem era aquela garota irritante e como fazer para contar tudo a ela sem que ela fizesse um escândalo, e assim tudo isso não fosse parar nas mãos da mídia.

Resolveu sair e avisar para a garota se trocar no banheiro agora.Só que era um pouco tarde demais...quando entrou na cozinha podia ver todas as curvas do corpo da menina, as pernas, tudo! "Maldita camisola transparente...porque eu peguei essa pra ela?" pensou ele.

Kagome que até então se preocupava em como fazer aquele café, já que não tinha achado leite na geladeira, sentiu que dois pares de olhos a observavam atrás de si.Quando virou se para berrar que ele era um pervertido parou bruscamente.

-O q...que pensa que esta fazendo...?- disse ela corada.

Inu-Yasha mesmo estando com outra roupa, estava sem camisa, deixando a mostra todo o seu peitoral maravilhoso, tórax, a morena não conseguia desviar o olhar.O garoto também se encontrava enfeitiçado pela beldade a sua frente.Quando se deram conta, os dois coraram mais ainda e viraram a cara para outro lado.

-Como você é feia bruxa U.U, precisa fazer um regime não acha, assim vai ficar cada vez pior...- disse mentindo Inu-Yasha.

-O que?Escuta aqui seu baka!O feioso aqui é você!E eu não preciso dessas coisas inúteis!(NA: nossa que sorte, porque eu preciso XD, calma...não sou tão gorda , só não sou aquelas magrinhas, com corpo perfeito!)- fechou a cara a morena.

-...Preparou o café?-indagou ele.

- "Por que ele muda de assunto tão facilmente?" ai...baka...preparei, agora engula esse seu maldito café e me diga o que foi que aconteceu!-falou ela.

-...-não falou nada Inu-Yasha, ele apenas pegou o café e se sentou na mesa.Torcia mentalmente para que ela não fizesse escândalo e que sua imagem na mídia não manchasse.

Kagome sentou-se na frente dele na mesa e ficou o encarando enquanto ele tomava o maldito café.Inu-Yasha percebeu mas não fez nada, ao terminar o café apenas se levantou e foi lavar a loça que tinha sujado.Kagome continuava observando...achou estranho ele não ter pedido para esta fazer o que ele estava fazendo, ou pelo menos pedir sua ajuda...por fim acabou se oferecendo para ajudar.

-Não precisa...você não é a empregada daqui.Sente-se e cale a boca.-disse ele sério, mas Kagome percebeu um pouco de preocupação no tom de voz do hanyou. "O que sera que ele tem?Não sou empregada?Então por que diabos ele me pediu para preparar o café?", pensou a colegial.

-Bah!- disse ele quando terminou de lavar a loça, ele olhou para a garota e viu que esta estava perdida em seus pensamentos.Ficou com pena dela, afinal não é muito normal você acordar na casa de um estranho e não saber o que aconteceu.- Ei menina, venha...vamos para a sala, vou lhe contar o que aconteceu.

-Hã?HÁ!Tá, tudo bem, vamos.

Ao entrarem na sala, os dois sentaram-se no sofá ficando um do lado do outro.Kagome estava muito nervosa e mesmo ele no inicio tendo dito que não acontecera nada demais, com a expressão de preocupação do garoto ela começara a achar que era mentira.

-Meu nome é Inu-Yasha Yukiri, mas isso não deve ser novidade para você, estou certo?- começou ele.

-É...está...meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, prazer...- falou ela, apresentando-se também.-e o que aconteceu?

-Bah...ontem de noite eu tinha ido pegar uma cerveja pra um amigo meu, e quando estava indo embora do balcão vejo você chorando e bêbada...perguntei se você estava bem e você não falava coisa com coisa, e não falou durante a noite inteira também U.U.Bem..se eu a deixasse ali sabia que você ia ficar cada vez pior e era bem capaz de fazer alguma bobagem ou alguém se aproveitar de você, então resolvi traze-la aqui.Dei-lhe água e tentei fazer você ficar mais lúcida, você foi tomar banho trocou de roupa e realmente ficou um pouco melhor, mas não se lembrava quem era, nem aonde morava, nada...então eu resolvi deixa-la dormir aqui e hoje quando acordasse mais lúcida poderia ir embora...perguntei se podia dormir no sofá já que só tem uma cama aqui e você confundiu ele com a banheira e fez mó escândalo que queria dormir na cama e não se importava de ser junto comigo.Ai deu no que deu...-contou toda historia Inu-Yasha (NA: sei que foi inútil escrever isso porque vocês já sabiam mas tudo bem..).

Kagome soltou um suspiro de alivio...então era isso, graças a Deus não tinha acontecido nada.A menina sorriu inconscientemente. Então, neste momento esta se lembrou que precisava agradecer a Inu-Yasha, afinal se não fosse por ele poderia mesmo ter acontecido algo pior.Meio envergonhada virou-se para ele e agradeceu:

-Domo arigatou Inu-Yasha-sama, não sei o que poderia ter me acontecido se você não tivesse me ajudado.Sou muito grata ao senhor...e também, queria lhe pedir desculpas por lhe tratar de forma tão rude...gomen nasai.

-Bah!Deixe disso mulher!Só fiz o que teria feito por qualquer outra pessoa...pare com esse seu discurso idiota.-falou provocando o garoto.

-Assim o senhor me ofende!Só queria agradecer por ter me ajudado!Mas vejo que Inu-Yasha-sama é tão grosseiro que não percebe!Se me dá licença então, eu vou me retirar Inu-Yasha-sama.- falou irritada Kagome (NA:Cada dia a K-chan da um apelido novo pro coitado XD).

-Pare com esse maldito "Inu-Yasha-sama"!Parece que sou velho, e que você quer mostrar isso de todas as formas!E onde esta indo bruxa?Vai sair na rua, ir pra sua casa de camisola transparente, burra?- zombou Inu-Yasha.

-Porque deveria parar, se você também não é gentil comigo nas formas de me chamar?E eu não sou burra!Eu moro aqui, só que no andar de cima!E além do mais, eu não posso lhe chamar de outra forma afinal eu sou uma empregada do hotel!- respondeu Kagome, deixando Inu-Yasha surpreso.

-Você tra...trabalha aqui?-Perguntou ele como se quisesse ter certeza do que ouvira "Essa não!Maldição, se ela abrir a boca pra alguém vai ser pior, pois esse hotel é o muito famoso!Antes eu poderia dizer que ela era só mais uma vadia que tinha me cantado bêbada e eu aceitei...mas agora é diferente...o hotel vai proteger ela, droga!".

-Problema básico de audição?Sim trabalho...por quê?-falou

-Você não pretende contar a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu pretende?-perguntou meio receoso.

-Hã?Ahn...não, não vou contar.Afinal se eu contar o Kotsu-kun ira me matar, ou me demitir, ou até me despejar...rsrs, eu não quero isso.Por favor não comente com ninguém ok?Eu sei que isso também pode lhe prejudicar.- falou ela.-...ainda posso trocar de roupa?

-Pode...-ele sorriu ficando mais aliviado.

Kagome se dirigiu ao quarto, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro se trocar.Ela punha sua roupa que usara na festa...a festa.Lembrou-se das cenas em que Houjo a beijava e dizia que a amava ...e das que descobriu que ele era um cachorro, e que tinha namorada, e a pior...dizendo que ele era inocente e ela uma vadia que o tinha seduzido, e que ele...ele...amava a ... outra.

Lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, não queria lembrar-se daquilo, daquelas palavras tão frias, vindo da boca da pessoa que sempre amou.Caiu no chão se retorcendo, não lhe doía partes do corpo, lhe doía a alma, o coração estava machucado.

Tentou se acalmar, mas foi inútil...parecia que nunca iam acabar aqueles pequenos pingos de iria fazer?Tinha que sair dali, queria ir embora...mas se saísse por aquela porta no estado em que se encontrava certamente o cantor lhe encheria de perguntas, e alem dela não estar nem um pouco afim de responde-las, sabia que sua dor de cabeça só ia piorar.

Inu-Yasha que ainda estava na sala, pode sentir o grande cheiro de lagrimas vindo do banheiro onde Kagome se encontrava, graças ao seu olfato apurado.Preocupado foi correndo ao encontro desta.Abriu a porta do banheiro com tudo (NA:UAU!Parece aqueles filmes de cinema..tava melhor sem meus palpites neh?Rsrsrsrs...sei que não sentiram minha falta T-T) e se deparou com a visão de uma Kagome chorando, sentada a sua frente e o olhando com uma cara de medo e surpresa.

Ele a fitou e foi ao seu encontro, perguntando-lhe se estava tudo bem, por que ela estava chorando, o que tinha acontecido, e como ele podia ajuda-la.De tantas perguntas, Kagome ficou mais estressada, e começou a gritar com o coitado.

-AI POR QUE VOCÊ FAZ TANTAS PERGUNTAS IDIOTA?(NA:onde já ouvi essa pergunta?que cena irônica...rsrs)ME DEIXE EM PAZ!EU VOU EMBORA, MUITO OBRIGADO POR TUDO, DESCULPE QUALQUER COISA, MAS VOCE É IRRITANTE E NÃO TEM NADA QUE QUERER SABER DOS MEUS PROBLEMAS!TCHAU!- saiu Kagome correndo e esta foi embora do apartamento, indo para o elevador e subindo para o seu apartamento, onde poderia ficar em paz.

-Bruxa...- tirou como conclusão Inu-Yasha que não entendera nada do que a morena lhe falara, apenas a amaldiçoando por ter gritado tão alto perto de suas orelhas sensíveis.

Kagome entrou no seu apartamento e ao fechar a porta caiu sentada no chão, ela queria paz...somente paz.Ouviu o celular tocar...era Sango, ela pensou um pouco e por fim resolveu atender, sabia que se não o fizesse a amiga lhe daria mais dor de cabeça com suas reclamações.

-Fala Sango-san...

-K-chan!Menina, onde você tá?Eu e a Ayame já cansamos de te procurar, e você não atendia o celular!-falou Sango.

-Não estou muito bem Sango, tinha saído pra relaxar...gomen nasai...

-DESCULPA?É só isso que você fala?Que mal agradecida!E você saiu pra onde?Te procuramos em todos os lugares!Já estava preocupada, nunca mais faça isso de novo, tá me entendendo?Quer me matar de susto? –esbravejava Sango.

-Ai Sango...que parte do 'eu não estou bem' você não entendeu?Já me desculpei poxa!E eu sai por ai oras!A interrogação já acabou?Posso desligar?-respondeu grosseiramente Kagome.

-Não antes de me falar onde está, e porque não está bem...e deixe de ser mal educada, só quero te ajudar!-reclamou do outro lado da linha a garota de cabelos castanhos.

-Eu sei...desculpa.Estou no meu quarto.Até você vir correndo me encher o saco.-(NA: substituição do ' até logo')falou Kagome se despedindo temporariamente como deixara bem claro na frase dita, e assim ela desliga o telefone sem esperar resposta.-Parece que não vou ter sossego mesmo...aiaiai.

-Ora essa!Agora é que não vou mesmo!Que bom que ela vê minha forma de ajuda-la como forma de enche-la o saco...vou voltar para o trabalho- disse Sango decidida, mas quando ia em direção a cozinha...-...HÁ!DANE-SE!Eu vou subir lá e falar poucas e boas pra ela, ela vai me ouvir até que os ouvidos dela comecem a doer!-e assim subiu em direção ao quarto da garota.

-Nossa...dessa vez ela ficou só 15 segundos resistindo...ela tá cada vez pior XD- concluiu Ayame que antes contava quanto tempo a amiga demoraria para subir até o quarto de Kagome.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia Inu-Yasha se encontrava na sala de jogos do hotel, este jogava sinuca com Mirok.Mirok ganhava longe de Inu-Yasha, o que vinha irritando este ultimo...mas este também não estava prestando muita atenção ao jogo, seu cérebro ainda não havia processado os últimos acontecimentos corretamente.

-Ei Inu-Yasha!Presta atenção no jogo né?Assim não tem graça, eu só ganho, e ainda de uma maneira chata e sem emoção.-reclamava o moreno.

-Bah!Maldita mania sua de gostar de 'emoção'...nem emoção da pra se encontrar nesse jogo, anta!- respondia o hanyou.

-Inu-Yasha se mata...poxa, deixa eu gostar de emoção em paz!Mas...você está estranho desde hoje de manhã, além de ter sumido ontem de noite sem ter trazido minha bebida pra variar...rs.O que aconteceu?A garota te magoou?hauhaauahauahaua- zombava Mirok.

-HA-HA-HA...muito engraçado, estou quase morrendo de tanto rir...e dane-se sua bebida!Não acredito que ainda me enche a paciência por causa disso.Mas, sim, estou assim por causa de um ocorrido com uma garota.-confessou.

-E o que aconteceu?

-A levei bêbada pro apartamento...dormi na mesma cama que ela, mas não aconteceu nada...só estou preocupado se é verdade que ela não vai abrir a boca, pois se abrir o hotel vai protege-la já que trabalha aqui, e ele também pode criar mentiras, e se isso cair na mídia minha fama já era...- contou Inu-Yasha.

-Nossa, agora deu pra abusar de garotas indefesas?Depois reclama de mim...você é pior!Há relaxa, ela não vai falar nada, porque se falar ela também vai estar ferrada. – acalmou o amigo.

-É...foi o que ela disse...bem, mas e ai?O que vamos fazer de noite?-perguntou mais relaxado Inu-Yasha.

-Nem sei viu...bem, que tal chamarmos as garotas e o Sesshoumaru para ir em algum barzinho dançante?Ou então podemos ficar jogando mesmo aqui no hotel.- deu as opções Mirok enquanto ganhava mais uma partida do jogo.

-Há!Seu houshi desgraçado!Ganhou de novo, maldição...bem não sei, depois agente fala com os outros.-respondeu Inu-Yasha tentando formar alguma tática de jogo para vencer alguma vez.

-Ta falado então...- concluiu o ultimo.

Enquanto tudo isso ocorria, Ayame que tinha sido abandonada por Sango, andava pelo hotel a caminho da cozinha.Quando chega nela, entra em desespero total.Era Kouga, estava indo na direção dela, e ela podia sentir que estava cada vez mais corada.Ele se aproxima mais ainda e ao vê-la a cumprimenta.

-Bom dia senhorita Ayame, tudo bom?

-Annn...er...quer dizer, ai...claro tudo bem, porque não estaria não é mesmo?hehehehe, bom dia pra você também'! "Ai, kuso!Ele deve me achar uma boba!Porque eu sempre estrago as coisas?Droga..."- falou totalmente atrapalhada Ayame, e pensou se revoltando consigo mesma.

-Obrigado ''', bem eu vou indo...tchau- disse Kouga rindo internamente da cara da pobre coitada "Essa daí se eu quiser algum dia vai ser facinho...hehehe, acho que nem graça tem.Mas até que ela é bonita também, fácil pro papai aqui" (NA: AI CACHORRO!Tadinha da Ayame-chan!).

-Tchau...-disse desanimada Ayame, pois sabia que parecia uma idiota, trouxa falando...suspirou e continuou andando dentro da cozinha, ajudando nas coisas.

-ABRE ESSA PORTA K-CHAN!-gritava escandalosamente Sango enquanto simplismente MURRAVA a coitada da porta, quem visse a sena se espantaria no mínimo.

Kagome que não agüentava mais ouvir Sango gritando como se o mundo fosse acabar, resolveu abrir a droga da porta logo, antes que a amiga a parti-se em duas e tivesse mais prejuízos.

-Até que enfim né criatura?-resmungou Sango.

-...Não enche...o que você quer?-falou friamente, chegando ao ponto de até assustar Sango, que estava acostumada de ver sempre uma Kagome feliz, simpática e educada.

-Er...ORAS!O que deu em você hein?Porque está agindo assim criatura?-perguntou.

-Entre...sente-se no sofá.-falou Kagome.Sango já estava pensando na possibilidade dela ter sido robotizada pra falar as coisas daquele jeito tao... "robô"...-O Houjo me seduziu na festa e depois eu descobri que ele tem namorada, e ele disse que amava ela não eu.

Sango ficou pasma, sabia que Kagome era apaixonada pelo garoto, mas como esta não sabia que ele tinha namorada. "E o cretino ainda disse isso pra coitada!Ai dele se eu encontrar ele por ai, vou matar aquele baka!" Sango, sem saber o que falar, quando viu lagrimas caírem do olhos da amiga, resolveu abraça-la.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, tudo bem...-dizia Sango,enquanto a amiga chorava e soluçava em seu colo.

-Ahhhh Sango-san, porque isso tinha que acontecer justo comigo?Eu o amava tanto...-se lamentava Kagome.

-Não diga nada Kagome, tudo vai ficar bem, Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas...você vai ver!Ele não te merece, você merece coisa bem melhor que aquilo " Aquele ser desprezível, eu mato aquela criatura repugnante, a se mato!"- disse Sango, e pensou também.- Vamos, eu vou preparar um chá pra você se acalmar.

-Está bem...-concordou Kagome.

-KAGOME!SANGO!ORAS!Onde estão aquelas duas!Quando eu mais preciso delas, elas me somem!-resmungava Bankotsu que andava pelo hotel desesperado atrás das duas meninas.

-Posso ajudar Kotsu-kun?-perguntou Ayame atrás deste, ela estava por ali e escutou Bankotsu falando e resolveu ver o que ele queria, o problema é que ela quase o mata de susto.

-HAA!Ayame quer me matar do coração?-indaga furioso.

-Não!Não..me perdoe senhor, eu só queria ajudar...não era essa minha intenção.-explicou a moça de lindos olhos esmeraldas.

-Está certo então...pode me dizer onde estão Kagome e Sango?Já procurei por todo hotel e não as acho...-falou o rapaz.

-A Kagome não esta muito bem, então ela ainda não começou a trabalhar, a Sango foi agora mesmo ver o que ela tem...-contou a ruiva.-Mas eu posso ajudar?O que quer que elas façam?Eu posso fazer...

-Obrigada Aya-chan, eu quero sua ajuda sim, mas do mesmo jeito vou precisar delas.Mas bem...quero que tome conta da área de jogos do hotel hoje de noite junto com elas (NA:Galera, era como se fosse um tipo de cassino, ou aqueles bares cheios de coisas de jogos falou?)- disse Bankotsu.

-Kotsu-kun!Não gosto que me chame de Aya-chan!Só as meninas podem me chamar assim!E isso porque elas me torturaram até eu deixar!Mas tudo bem, eu faço isso sim, vou trocar de roupa então- disse Ayame meio furiosa pelo apelido, ela não gostava dele, achava que ela ficava meio infantil.

-Deixe de bobagens, se elas te torturaram, eu faço chantagem, abaixo seu salário se não deixar eu te chamar assim U.U-disse calmamente Bankotsu, mas Ayame não ficou nada calma.

-QUE!O senhor não pode fazer isso!-replicou

-Posso e vou fazer se você não deixar U.U-falou mais calmo ainda.

-ARGH!Droga!Tá saco, pode chamar! "Argh!Porque tinha que ser Aya-chan?Mas que nhanha!" (NA: Se a minha amiga Sté ver que eu escrevi nhanha, ela me mata huahauahauah...eu acho fofo o apelido Aya-chan...e vocês?A Ayame tá exagerando né?)- falou Ayame sem alternativas.

-Obrigada **Aya-chan**, vou chamar as meninas então, tchau- despediu-se Bankotsu, enfatizando o apelido da amiga, e rindo internamente "Ayame você é muito cômica meu!É só um apelido hahahaha".

Do outro lado do hotel, duas garotas se encontravam no salão de beleza do hotel, fofocando sobre tudo e todos (NA: Advinha quem são as cobras...XD).

-Esse hotel pode até ser um dos melhores do Japão, mas ainda assim não é grande coisa, o hotel de Hong Kong era bemmmm melhor né?-falava mal do hotel a insuportável da Kikyou.

-Não sei não, lá os empregados eram muito metidos e grosseiros, preferi este daqui.-disse Kagura enquanto se lembrava de ter sido insultada por um empregadinha idiota, como esta a denominava. "Vadia, mas pelo menos eu dei o troco, humilhação pior do que eu a fiz passar ela nunca mais vai ter, hahahaha!".

-Hunf!Como quiser...ai sua inútil!Não está vendo que esta me machucando!- gritou escandalosamente (NA: e ainda com voz de gralha U.U) Kikyou com a coitada da manicure, que tentava tirar a cutícula da Kikyou sem machucar e não precisar escutar mais reclamações, mas como a cantora era muito fresca não conseguia realizar suas intenções, qualquer coisinha ela já reclamava.

-Calma Kikyou, nem está doendo tanto assim, principalmente porque não dói! "Dói um pouquinho se ela machucar, mas também não é motivo para escândalo geral...fresca."- falou Kagura enquanto pensava também.

-Está sim!Eu sou sensível, alguma coisa contra?- perguntou Kikyou.

-Claro que não "Não contra a sua sensibilidade, mas contra sua frescurísse aguda sim U.U"- Pensou e falou Kagura novamente.

Enquanto as duas conversavam sobre as outras garotas dali, falando mal, reparando no cabelo, cor de pele, vendo se eram gordas ou muito magras, e outras coisas, a cabeleireira do hotel se aproxima de Kikyou e pergunta (NA: Que corajosa essa cabeleireira, se fosse eu preferia me demitir! XD..tá, vou tentar parar com as interrupções idiotas..):

-A senhorita gostaria de fazer alguma coisa no seu cabelo?

-Pode cortar uns três dedos...acho que esta comprido demais(NA: Não corta só isso não, deixa ela careca!Não ressisti...rs)- falou Kikyou.

-Então esta bem.- falou a moça, e foi pegar os acessórios.

Nesse momento, pela porta do salão Inu-Yasha e Mirok entram e vão em direção as meninas.Kikyou ao perceber já faz sua melhor pose e da um sorriso para Inu-Yasha (NA:Cínica, vadia, ofercida, cascavel...desculpe, ela me irrita), e Kagura olha ao redor para ver se Sesshoumaru estava junto, mas ao ver que não simplismente suspira em desanimo.

-Ou, olá Inu-chan, veio falar comigo?Se quiser agente pode conversar melhor ali fora a sós- sorriu maliciosamente.

-Obrigada Kikyou, mas o que eu vim falar é para você e a Kagura também- falou sinpatico Inu-Yasha sem ter percebido o que Kikyou fizera, deixando esta desapontada...porem, mesmo este não tendo visto, Mirok viu, na verdade este já sabia que Kikyou era uma cobra e que estava interessada no Inu-Yasha, achava o cumulo o amigo não perceber, mas preferia ficar quieto.

-Pois fale de uma vez então- disse grosseiramente Kagura.

-Eu, o Inu-Yasha e o Sesshoumaru vamos jogar uns jogos hoje de noite no cassino do hotel e queríamos saber se vocês querem ir junto.-falou Mirok.

Kagura ao ouvir o nome de Sesshoumaru concordou na hora.Kikyou não gostava muito de jogos, mas achou que era uma boa oportunidade de ficar com Inu-Yasha então resolveu topar também.

-Entao tá falado, nos vemos as 9 horas no cassino beleza?Tchau pra vocês- disse por fim Mirok, e os dois foram embora do lugar.

-Mulher faça o melhor penteado e maquiagem que conseguir fazer!Kagura depois daqui vamos ao shopping comprar as melhores roupas que aquele lugar pode nos oferecer- falou Kikyou que queria estar linda para conquistar Inu-Yasha.

-Para conquistar o meu Sesshy eu topo qualquer coisa- disse por fim Kagura.

Bankotsu corria até o apartamento da Kagome, para avisa-las, e quando chegou a este, bateu na porta esperando ser atendido.

-Quem é?- era Sango perguntando.

-Sou eu Sango, Bankotsu...-respondeu.

Depois de alguns segundos, Sango abriu a porta para o amigo o convidando para entrar.Indicou o sofá que estava na frente de Kagome para ele se sentar, e assim ele fez.Sango também se sentou, e perguntou o que ele queria.

-Antes queria saber se Kagome já está melhor...Ayame me disse que não estava.-falou o moreno.

-Sim, já estou sim- disse sorrindo falsamente Kagome, ela sabia que não estava, mas não podia passar sua vida interira se lamentando...e ela não tinha trabalhado ainda, não podia ter tanta folga... "Bah!Não vai adiantar eu ficar chorando, e não quero preocupar mais ninguém com os meus problemas..".

-Fico mais tranqüilo e feliz ao ouvir isso K-chan.- falou Bankotsu.

-Domo arigatou Kotsu-kun!- agradeceu Kagome.

-Bem mas voltando, o que você quer de nós Kotsu-kun?- agora era Sango que perguntava.

-Vim perguntar-lhes se podem me ajudar fazendo um trabalhinho hoje de noite...topam?- falou Bankotsu.

-Hum...-ficaram meio receosas as duas, pois sabiam que quando ele vinha com esse papo estava aprontando alguma, e que se não concordassem ele iria obriga-las a trabalhar dobrado, ou diminuir o salário.

E agora...?Aceitavam ...ou não?

(continua...)

Fala galera!hauhauahuah...bem...agora vai demorar pra nós vermos essa fic atualizada novamente...triste não?fazer o que...ou eu estudo pra depois eu atualiza, ou eu não estudo e nunca mais atualizo hauahuahauah...serio...minha mãe me mata...hehehe.

Mas e ai?Gostaram do cap?Eu sei que ele não teve muito humor nem romance, e mesmo eu assim eu disse que tinha achado mais legal, mas é por que eu AMO suspense...e esse cap tem!hehehe...E eu também não ia dar o doce tao cedo neh?Mas afinal o que será que o Kotsu-kun está tramando hein?Qual será o trabalhinho que elas farão? O que a nojenta da Kikyou vai fazer para tentar conquistar meu Inu-chan?E a Kagura?E como fica a Ayame com o Kouga?O que acontecerá com a K-chan e o Inu agora?hauhaaahaua..credo...que interrogatório, não?XD...bem até mais gente, boa semana!

Respondendo as reviews:

**Paty: **oie, como vc ta?Q bom q vc tb gostou do segundo cap..espero q tenha gostado desse tb hauahauah...inha, eu ateh q não fui tao cruel não huahuaha q bom q vc tb concorda cmg sobre a kikynojo!Aquela infeliz, baka feita d barro!E vlw por vc estar sempre aki pra me dar uma força viu!bem vou indo flw?boa semana...bjuss e xauzinho

**Kmilinhah – chan: **oizinho!Que bom q vc gostou do cap passado, espero q tenha gostado desse tb viu!Msm eu não dando o q eu acho q a maioria das pessoas esperavam...mas qm sab eu ainda não dou hein?hauahaua soh lendo pra sabe...há!Mto obrigado por me explicar como se favorita, sou mto grata...boa semana pra ti, bjusss!

**Nathbella: **Oi d novu!Q bom q tah gostando, vlw msm!E d nd por ter tirado sua duvida, qualquer outra q tiver pod falar, viu!Bjuss e xauxau

**ashley-inu: **Oieeeee, fala ai!Td bleza?hauahaua!E ai ?Matei sua curiosidad?Sei q acho q não dei o q todo mundo esperava...mas continue acompanhado e talvez tenha uma surpresa hauahauah!Q bom q vc tah gostando e achando engraçada (msm eu achando q não sou mto boa pra comedia XD...bem, estou me esforçando hehehe)..fiko mto grata por vc acompanahr minha fic e me deixar reviews domo arigatou!Bem vou indo...bjusss e xauzinho!

**Mila Himura: **Bem vinda!Tudo bom contigo?Vlw pelos elogios viu, fiko mto contente d vc estar gostando!Hauahauha, realmente a part do 'moço' fiko fofa...eu tb achei!Nessa fic ela deu outro apelido pro coitado XD, quando sera q ela vai chegar no "amorzinho Inu-Kun" ?XD vai demorar...hehe, mas bem, espero q tenha curtido esse tb..bjusssss

**Angel Higurashi: **Oie!Td bom?Q bom q vc achou q fiko melhor c eu enterrompendo menos...hehe, se bem q eu achei q nesse cap acabei interrompendo mais neh?no fika brava cmg tah?eh q eh meio impossível eu ressistir as vezes, mil desculpas!Mas obrigada por acompanhar a fic e fiko feliz d estar gostando!Bjusss e xauxau

**Bellynha: **Oie, td bom?Bem tah ai o cap pra acabr c sua anciedad!Eh realment devia ser mto cômico ouvir a k-chan falando aquelas coisas bêbada hauahauah!Bem ateh q não deu mta confusão neh?NÃO!hauahua...a confusão ainda esta por vir...hehehe, mas vlw pelo recadinho e por estar gostando da fic!bjusssss

**Natsumi Takashi: **Oie, seja bem vinda viu!Obrigada pelos seus elogios viu!Amei, e fiko contente por estar gostando, hauahauaah...eh verdad, tadinha da Kagome, afiinal qualquer um entraria em desepero na situação dela neh?Ateh q eu acho q ela não fez tanto escândalo...eu chamava a policia na hora e abria um processo!XD hauahaua, se bem q com o Inu eu pensaria duas vezes antes hauahau, ele eh um gato afinal e eu amo ele...bem mas espero q tenha curtido o cap, bjusssss!

**Erowin Elric: **Oie, td bom?Q bom q vc tah curtindo a fic, espero q tenha agradado esse cap tb….hehehe, vlw pelos elogios viu!E tb por acompanhar my fic!Bjusssss e xauzinho!

**Luizinha: **Oieee, td bom?Seja bem vinda!Q bom q vc tah curtindo a fic ;), bem tah ai a resposta do q a Kagome ia fazer em relação aquilo hauahuaah, se bem q não se sab o q ela vai fazer no cassino neh?hehehe...vamos ver!XD Vlw pelos elogios!Beijosss e xauxau


	4. entre jogos de cassino

NA: Oieeeee!Voltei hauahauah, desculpa a demora flw?Bem nos vemos no final do cap (correção: nas minhas intromiçoes do cap!XD hauahau) Bom divertimento!

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

4o capítulo: Entre jogos de cassino...

Depois daquilo, Kagome e Sango resolveram concordar com Bankotsu, pois sabiam que se não o fizessem seriam prejudicadas.O problema era só um: dessa vez o amigo não as tinha contado seu plano...Simplesmente pedira para elas trabalharem no cassino hoje e ficassem mais em cima da banda.Por isso só concluíram que ele estava aprontando alguma para cima da banda...mas o que seria?

Ayame estava trabalhando como supervisora e usava um vestido agarrado comprido branco e com brilhinhos, só que sem decote...Sango trabalhava como um tipo de prostituta que na verdade não fazia nada além de usar uma roupa ousada e ficar sentada conversando e bebendo com os homens na mesa(NA:Eu não sei o nome dessas mulherzinhas, então eu puis que é um tipo de prostituta...mas como eu expliquei já, não é!).Ela estava vestida com um kimono com a parte de cima meio aberta (NA: Igual o da Yumi de samurai x), vinho, com obi preto, e o kimono tinha umas rosas vermelhas na parte de baixo, ela usava também um batom vermelho e o cabelo estava preso num coque.

Kagome também estava por lá, só que esta estava trabalhando como garçonete.Ela e Sango se encontravam no balcão do cassino conversando.

-Sango, não acha estranho isso?-perguntou Kagome.

-...-novamente Sango não estava prestando atenção e tinha uma expressão perturbada e preocupada.

Kagome não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo, começava a ficar mais preocupada com a amiga...afinal ela já agia assim desde ontem.Estranho...

-Sango estou falando com você!-exclamou a morena.

-Hã?Desculpe não escutei...-respondeu finalmente Sango.

-Sango-san...está acontecendo alguma coisa?Sabe que pode me contar!-falou Kagome.

-Hã?HÁ!Não, não é nada...eu é que estava só pensando mesmo..hehehe, mas o que você tinha falado antes?-disse Sango tentando disfarçar "Me desculpe K-chan, mas isso é uma coisa que eu realmente não quero contar, pelo menos...não por enquanto..." pensou esta também.

-Hum...tá, tudo bem...bem, eu perguntei se você não acha estranho o Bankotsu pedir para que fiquemos em cima da banda, se é que ele queria que ela tivesse a melhor impressão do hotel, e também pelo fato de ele não ter nos contado o plano como sempre faz.- explicou Kagome, mas esta ainda não tinha se convencido de que a amiga estava bem.

-É...tem razão, é muito estranho mesmo.Mas acho que se ele não nos contou deve ser porque não é nada de muito importante.Talvez só queira que agente descubra algum podre da banda, afinal é sempre isso, ele não é má pessoa, só faz isso para ganhar dinheiro na mídia.- disse Sango.

-Eu sei que ele não é má pessoa, mas até hoje não concordo dele fazer isso com as pessoas, e ainda me fazer ajudar!Não acho certo ganhar dinheiro as custas dos outros!- repreendeu Kagome, que nunca concordara com o que Bankotsu fazia com as pessoas.

-Também não concordo K-chan, mas o que podemos fazer?Às vezes me pergunto porque ele tinha que mandar justo agente pra fazer essas coisas.-falou Sango.

-Se eu não dependesse dele nunca faria isso!Me sinto suja...- falou Kagome.

-Kagome, esqueça...e agente sempre deu um jeitinho de enganar o Bankotsu contando mentiras ou então só coisas sem importância.Acho que às vezes que realmente chegamos a prejudicar alguém foi umas duas vezes!- disse Sango.

-É...o Kotsu-kun sempre fica uma fera com agente huahuahuahaua!-falou Kagome rindo, e se lembrando das vezes em que enganavam o amigo para não prejudicar os outros e este ficava furioso.

-Pois que fique uma fera!Nós não estamos nem ai!O que importa é que nós sempre ajudamos os outros em vez de prejudicar – falou Sango enquanto piscava.

-Isso mesmo, enquanto estivermos aqui ninguém será prejudicado pelo Kotsu-kun!hauhauahau- riu Kagome.-mas e ai Sango?A banda já chegou no cassino?

-Sim já...mas não vou lá agora.Vou deixar eles mais a vontade por algum tempo e depois eu dou o ar de minha graça...hehehe- respondeu Sango.

-Bem eu também não vou aparecer por lá agora...se me chamarem eu vou, se não não. "Eu não vou mesmo! Quanto mais tempo eu puder ficar longe daquele idiota, grosso, eu irei ficar!"- disse e pensou a morena.

-Faça como quiser...- falou Sango sorrindo, mas no sorriso desta podia se ver claramente um pouco de tristeza que contaminava a alma dela ... o que será que estava acontecendo...?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso na mesa do cassino um grupo de jovens cantores se encontravam jogando porco e conversando.Todos olhavam uns para os outros como se estivessem prontos para dar o bote, o que fazia eles tremerem um pouco por medo de perder.

-PERDEU!-Gritou Mirok para Kikyou (NA: tinha que ser ela a mais lerda pra perder hauahauah).Mirok usava uma blusa branca, uma jaqueta jeans azul, e uma calça também jeans azul.

-Argh!Não agüento mais esse jogo!Sempre sou eu que perco, daqui a pouco eu estarei gorda de tanto tomar água!(NA: no jogo quem perdia tinha que tomar um copo da água inteiro!)- reclamou Kikyou que não suportava perder, principalmente porque ela achava que o Inu-Yasha acharia ela uma lerda(NA:Ele não acha minha querida, ele sabe e assina em baixo XD!).Ela usava um vestido azul colado ao corpo, curto, e no estilo tomara que caia, também usava brincos e pulseiras de prata, junto com um colar com um coração feito de pedra água marinha.Esta usava o penteado de princesa, e uma sandália de salto alto.

-Não precisa exagerar Kikyou, e ninguém aqui tem culpa de você ser uma lesma de carterinha!Por que em vez de reclamar não presta mais atenção no jogo!- disse Kagura que não agüentava mais ouvir as reclamações da morena.Ela usava um vestido verde escuro colado e curto, e acessórios esmeraldas. "Burra...e desde quando tomar água engorda?Eu mereço...ela só pode ser loira oxigenada por dentro!" pensou esta também.

-O QUE?Como pode falar assim comigo Kagura?Pensei que fosse minha amiga!- gritou Kikyou.

-"Pensou errado, o dia que eu for sua amiga por favor mandem me internar!Eu só poderei estar louca!"- pensou Kagura.

-Acalme-se Kikyou!Não precisa fazer escândalo!- repreendeu Inu-Yasha, o que já fez Kikyou se xingar mentalmente pois não queria que Inu-Yasha a achasse uma escandalosa (NA:IMPOSSIVEL !).Ele vestia uma camiseta amarela e calça preta.

-Ou, me desculpe Inu-chan,eu falei tão alto assim?Não foi minha intenção...é que eu fiquei magoada pelo jeito que Kagura-sama falou comigo.- falou Kikyou fazendo voz doce, e fingindo ser uma vitima.

-Unf!Té parece...-murmurou Kagura para que ninguém ouvisse.

-Como é fresca...- falou Sesshoumaru que até agora não sabia o que fazia no meio daqueles idiotas, como este os chamava.Ele trajava uma blusa de manga comprida preta, e calça jeans azul bem escuro, quase preto! "Se Inu-Yasha acreditar ele realmente é o cara mais trouxa que eu conheço" pensou ele.

-" Quanta merda em uma só fala...Inu-Yasha pelo amor de Deus, me diga que você não acreditou!Eu imploro!"- pensou Mirok.

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu te conheço bem (NA: Acho que não meu amor...mas tudo bem, ainda é cedo para desiludir as crianças...rs, ta foi horrível!), sei que esta falando a verdade , realmente Kagura foi um pouco grossa , te dou todo direito de ficar magoada!- falou Inu-Yasha que para o **não** espanto da população mundial, acreditou na Kikyou!(NA:Afinal espantaria se ele não acredita-se...rs)

-"Trouxa..."- pensaram Kagura, Mirok, e Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo.

-Obrigado Inu-chan- falou Kikyou sorrindo e ficando aliviada por ele ter acreditado.

-Bem nós vamos jogar um jogo decente agora ou eu vou ter que me retirar da mesa e ir jogar sozinho?- perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-É verdade, não acredito que num cassino nos encontramos jogando porco!Me digam que isso não está acontecendo...- concordou Kagura com Sesshoumaru.Em parte porque achava aquilo mesmo, em outra porque queria agradar Sesshoumaru.

-Inha..vamos jogar buraco então?- sugeriu Mirok.

-Eu topo, meu jogo preferido é buraco!- falou Inu-Yasha.

-Como quiserem...- disse Sesshoumaru.

-Por mim tanto faz... "Contanto que eu fique com o meu lindo do Sesshy, tá bom demais!"- disse e pensou Kagura .Kikyou também concordou embora soubesse que era pior nesse jogo, pois sempre demorava pra pegar o morto ou fazer uma canastra (NA: pra quem não sabe que jogo é ou como joga, nesse jogo tem que fazer mais de 3000 pontos, cada carta tem seu valor, e uma canastra vale 100 ou 200 pontos, e tem que pegar o morto antes de bater, o morto são outras cartas, que quando acabam as primeiras que são dadas tem que pegar...nossa como ficou grande XD).

-Como tem muita gente acho melhor fazermos duplas né?- falou Mirok.

-Tudo bem, eu vou com o Inu-Yasha!-falou Kikyou já se agarrando ao braço do cantor.

-Se emportaria de ir comigo Sesshoumaru?- perguntou Kagura que ao contrario de Kikyou era mais educada e perguntava primeiro se a pessoa queria ou não ir com ela.

-Pode ser...- respondeu este.

-Bah!Eu dou a idéia e eu acabo ficando sem dupla...- falou Mirok.

-se quiser eu posso ir com você em vez de com Kikyou.Afinal, Kikyou você não curte mesmo muito esse jogo não é?- perguntou Inu-Yasha a Kikyou.

-NÃO!Quero dizer, sim!Eu curto esse jogo, curto não!EU AMO ESSE JOGO!E bem...o Mirok pode chamar uma daquelas mulherzinhas daqui do cassino para fazer dupla com ele não é mesmo?-falou Kikyou que queria ir com Inu-Yasha de qualquer jeito.

-É mesmo!Hehehe...acho que vou chamar uma bem gatinha pra vir aqui comigo hehehe...- sorriu maliciosamente Mirok "Finalmente essa cobra teve idéia que presta!" pensou ele.- vou lá chamar, já volto!

- Ufaa...- suspirou Kikyou.

-Ufa por que?- perguntou Inu-Yasha.

-Hã?NÃO NADA!Hehehe, estava só pensando em voz alta- respondeu ela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mirok andava pelo cassino a procura de alguma mulher no estilo prostituta, do hotel que quisesse jogar com ele.Olhava para os lados, mas não via nenhuma verdadeira beldade, e quando via, estas já estavam acompanhadas...Decidiu ir até o balcão perguntar se tinha alguma disponível para alguém que trabalha-se ali.

Ao chegar no balcão encontra Kagome que olhava entediada para um monte de papeizinhos com os pedidos dos clientes.Resolveu perguntar a ela.

-Com licença , mas a senhorita poderia me ajudar?

-Oh!Claro, estou aqui para isso!O que o senhor deseja?- falou sorridente e simpática Kagome.

-Nossa falando desse jeito...bem o que eu realmente preciso é saber se a senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu!Aceita?-falou Mirok sorrindo maliciosamente.

-O QUEEE?- gritou Kagome corada e pasma.Afinal será que todos daquela banda só sabiam fazer coisas indecentes?E ela pensando que esse era melhor do que Inu-Yasha...triste ilusão.- claro que não seu tarado!Mais respeito!- concluiu dando um tapa bem forte no rosto dele.

-Aii!Nossa a senhorita é forte mesmo!Realmente me desculpe, mas é que eu não resisti!A senhorita é um colírio pros meus olhos (NA:Até hoje eu lembro dele falando isso no episódio pra Kagome!O Inu ficou muito bravo com isso hauahauha)- explicou o baterista.

-Er...tá tudo bem, mas era só isso?- perguntou a morena "Que cantada mais horrível!Que falta de criatividade!" pensou ela também.

-Não, não era.Eu queria saber se a senhorita sabe se tem alguma mulher que trabalha aqui como meio que prostituta pra jogar cartas comigo.- falou ele.

Kagome não sabia o que fazia.Lembrou que era tarefa de Sango ficar fazendo companhia à banda, mas se preocupava se aquele 'jogar cartas' estava no real sentido, não queria ferrar a amiga.Mirok percebeu o olhar desconfiado de Kagome e explicou que era pra ela não pensar besteiras, que ele realmente só queria jogar isso a garota de olhos castanhos resolveu indicar Sango.

-Eu vou chamá-la.Espere aqui por favor.- falou Kagome se retirando.

-Tudo bem.- disse Mirok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hora de agir Sango- falou Kagome para a amiga.

-Inha...já?eu pensei que eu iria lá só na hora que eu quissesse...- resmungou Sango.

-Pare de reclamar e vá logo, ele está lá fora esperando...-disse a morena.

-Aiai...tudo bem vai...até depois K-chan- despediu-se Sango.

-Até...- falou por fim Kagome enquanto pensava que mais cedo ou mais tarde também teria que aparecer por lá, pra ver se conseguia escutar alguma coisa que servisse.

Sango foi até o balcão e cumprimentou Mirok.Este fez o mesmo sorrindo, mas como já era de se esperar ficou olhando pro decote ENORME de Sango.Quando esta viu, deu-lhe um belo tapa e gritou que ele era um pervertido!O problema...ela estava fazendo papel de um tipo de prostituta, então...porque reclamava?Mirok não entendeu nada...

-Não entendi o porque a senhorita me bateu?-falou Mirok "Nossa que garota linda, parece uma verdadeira deusa!".

-Ora!E você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar!- falou Sango brava "Que cachorro!Ainda se faz de inocente!Ódio profundo...".

-E não deveria?Pensei que fosse seu trabalho me agradar...- disse Mirok com tom de deboche "Será que ela é iniciante?Que boba...pelo menos ainda é bonita".

-Ops... "DROGA!É mesmo!Eu me esqueci por completo, mas também, nunca nenhum homem me olhou de forma tão descarada!Tá certo que nunca o Kotsu-kun me deu roupas com decotes desse tamanho, mas do mesmo jeito os outros me respeitavam!"...me desculpe senhor, sou nova no ramo...- mentiu Sango enquanto pensava.

-Tudo bem, fique tranqüilo...eu vou ser bonzinho com você.Só quero que jogue cartas comigo e meus amigos.- falou Mirok "Tinha certeza que era iniciante" (NA:Tadinho de você Mirok...).

-Unf...domo arigatou.Bem, vamos.- terminou Sango.

Mas enquanto andavam um do lado do outro indo em direção a mesa, Mirok passa a mão em um lugar não muito apropriado do corpo de Sango e acaba levando mais um tapa da garota.

-Parece que você conseguiu mesmo arranjar uma gatinha- disse Inu-Yasha ao ver Sango e Mirok chegando.Mirok sorri divertido e Sango bufa em sinal d desanimo.

-Bem vamos jogar então- falou Kagura.

-Certo- todos concordaram.

-Eu começo- declarou Sesshoumaru.

E assim o jogo foi...a cada partida ficava mais interessante e dificil.A luta para ver quem chegava aos 3000 primeiro...Sango e Mirok estavam ganhando, realmente faziam uma bela dupla.Tinham estilo, eram espertos, sempre sabiam a jogada dos outros e o que fazer, estavam indo muito bem.Em segundo lugar se encontravam Sesshoumaru e Kagura, estes também eram muito bons, pois eram craques em jogos de carta e sempre estavam prontos para vencer qualquer complicação.Inu-Yasha e Kikyou se encontravam em terceiro, para infelicidade do vocalista.Este até jogava muito bem, mas o que atrapalhava era Kikyou que nunca sabia o que estava fazendo e só fazia eles perderem...Inu-Yasha já estava à beira de explodir com Kikyou e dizer que ela era uma burra mesmo!

-Ganhamos mais uma rodada gatinha!- falava Mirok contente.

-Sim senhor!Já estamos quase nos 3000, vamos ganhar essa partida de vez- falava Sango também feliz, feliz por estar longe de Mirok na mesa e por estar ganhando também, lógico.

-Argh!Kikyou joga direito!Você só esta fazendo coisa errada!- falou Inu-Yasha tentando se manter calmo.

-Ai me desculpa!Também não precisa ficar nervoso, é só um jogo!Um jogo idiota se quer saber!- gritou Kikyou que também cansara de ouvir as reclamações sobre ela de Inu-Yasha, estava fazendo de tudo para se sair bem mas não conseguia!E alem do mais, ainda não tinha visto graça nenhuma naquele jogo tao idiota, só fingia estar se divertindo e gostando para que Inu-Yasha pensasse que ela gostava das mesmas coisas que ele.

-Idiota é você Kikyou que não faz nada direito!- explodio Inu-Yasha.

-O que?- Falou Kikyou espantada e fingindo ter ficado ofendida "Ora seu hanyou desgraçado!Cale a boca!Um dia você vai comer na minha mão e fazer tudo que eu quiser!".

-Ei vocês dois, parem de brigar!Parecem duas crianças!É só um jogo!Vamos nos acalmar- falou Mirok "Inha...eu queria mesmo é ouvir o Inu-Yasha xingar mais essa vadia!Mas eu não posso deixar eles fazerem escândalo!A mídia é um horror!".

- "impossível uma gralha e um trouxa se acalmarem"- pensou Kagura.

- Está bem...desculpe- falaram Inu-Yasha e Kikyou juntos.A diferença?Inu-Yasha estava arrependido de ter falado daquele jeito com Kikyou, não suportava vê-la triste, queria abraça-la e dizer para ela não se preocupar, e que ele era um grosso mesmo sem solução.Não sabia direito o que sentia por ela, só sabia que gostava muito dela e não queria vê-la triste.Já Kikyou estava furiosa!Não suportava ser ridicularizada em publico, e ainda por Inu-Yasha! "Aquele hanyou me paga!" pensava ela.Porem mesmo se preocupando mais com o que os outros pensariam dela, ou qualquer outra coisa, também estava meio triste por Inu-Yasha ter gritado com ela daquele jeito.Ela confessava que só queria estar com ele por interesse, só queria mais fama e dinheiro...mas depois de tanto tempo tentando se envolver com o cantor...não sabia, mas parecia que tinha criado um sentimento, e temia muito descobrir qual era ele.

-Bem vamos continuar o jogo- falou Sango que só observava a cena, avaliando tudo. "Esse grupo não me parece ser muito unido de verdade...e o que será que esse Inu-Yasha e essa Kikyou tem na realidade hein?Estranho...vou ver se descubro mais alguma coisa...".

Depois de um tempo, Sango e Mirok conseguiram fazer mais de 3000 pontos e ganharam o jogo.Decidiram festejar um pouco antes de irem jogar outro jogo.Sango e Mirok estavam muito felizes e as vezes faziam comentários se gabando.Sesshoumaru e Kagura ficaram em segundo mesmo, mas também estavam felizes, pois tinham perdido por 5 pontos de diferença.Inu-Yasha mesmo em ultimo lugar com Kikyou não ficara bravo, também não ficara feliz, mas fazer o que?Ele se encontrava quieto bebendo sua coca cola na mesa.Kikyou observava a festança dos outros, também quieta.Não tinha coragem de se aproximar de Inu-Yasha, pois temia que ele brigasse de novo com ela.

-Gata você é a melhor jogadora que eu já conheci!O que vamos jogar daqui a pouco?- falou Mirok.

-Obrigada, o senhor também joga muito bem...que pena que não tem juízo U.U- falou Sango enquanto dava mais um tapa em Mirok, que tinha passado a mão nela de novo, para a infelicidade dela.

-Ai!Nossa a gatinha bate forte mesmo, mas não se preocupe, tapa de amor não dói- falou o moreno enquanto massageava a bochecha.

-Unf...baka- concluiu a garota de lindos cabelos castanhos.

-Depois eu vou ver o que podemos jogar...- falou Sesshoumaru que só observava, enquanto agüentava Kagura do seu lado falando um monte de besteiras.

-Minha bebida acabou...vou pegar mais lá no balcão- disse Inu-Yasha enquanto se retirava da mesa.Kikyou até ia se oferecer para ir junto, mas ao ouvir o tom de voz frio do cantor achou melhor não.

Inu-Yasha caminhava até o balcão com o rosto sem expressão.Não sabia, mas sua noite já tinha ido pelo ralo...queria sumir, estava desanimado.Chegou no balcão (NA:Por que raios é sempre no balcão?XD) e ao levantar a cabeça da de cara com Kagome que desesperada tentando entender os pedidos das pessoas não o tinha notado.

-Oi...- falou ele surpreendendo Kagome, que viro a cabeça na hora na direção dele.

-Hã?Oi...- ela falou meio corada.

-Poderia me ver uma coca-cola?- ele perguntou.

-Tá...tudo bem- e ela foi pegar a coca. "Nossa nem vi que era ele que tinha se aproximado...também estava tao desesperada..aiaiai!Pior que não queria falar com ele!Mas que droga, o azar me persegue!".- toma a sua coca- entregou a bebida ao cantor.

-Obrigado...- agradeceu o hanyou.

-Pode ir embora agora..- falou Kagome séria.

-Eu não quero, e você não manda em mim..- resmungou o vocalista.

-Nossa mas que básico...- revirou os olhos a morena.

-Não de uma de sabe tudo, bruxa...- provocou Inu-Yasha.

-Cala a boca!- gritou Kagome.

-E se eu não quiser...- falou calmamente Inu-Yasha enquanto observava divertido a morena ficar cada vez mais brava.

-Ora!O que você quer seu idiota?- perguntou Kagome.

-Nada...- falou Inu-Yasha, mas Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha em sinal de quem não acreditava.O cantor ignorou o ato desta- você esta melhor?

-Hã?Como assim 'melhor'?- perguntou Kagome que não tinha entendido a pergunta.

-Você saiu chorando e gritando do meu apartamento aqui...fiquei preocupado se tinha melhorado...melhorou?- explicou Inu-Yasha.

-Ou!Sim, eu estou melhor, obrigado por se preocupar- falou Kagome "Nossa, quer dizer que ele tinha ficado preocupado comigo?Será verdade?AI!E eu aqui, tratando mal ele...Kagome você é uma burra" pensou ela também.Esta sorria para Inu-Yasha enquanto falava, mas o sorriso era falso...ela não estava bem ainda...Inu-Yasha percebeu.

-Mentira...você não esta bem- falou ele surpreendendo Kagome.Ela estava tao transparente assim?Era o que ela se indagava antes de continuar ouvindo o que o cantor ia falar- mas tudo bem se não quiser contar o que ouve...eu respeito.

-Hum...obrigado.- a morena disse.- você também não me parece bem..- dessa vez foi ela que surpreendera o cantor.

-Como sabe disso menina?- ele perguntou.

-É Kagome!E eu sei só por intuição mesmo...e afinal hoje você não esta tão mal educado U.U- falou ela .

- Quer conversar?- perguntou Inu-Yasha.

-Tudo bem vai...- concordou Kagome, na realidade ela não queria, mas lembrou-se que era obrigação dela ficar em cima dos integrantes da banda pra ver se descobria algo...e aquela era uma ótima oportunidade.

-Você pode ir para fora do cassino?Lá na parte do jardim?- perguntou Inu-Yasha.

-Posso..- falou Kagome, ela sabia que como garçonete não podia, mas...como a meio que 'espiã' podia..e também, ninguém iria notar.

Enquanto os dois se dirigiam ao jardim, na mesa onde o grupo se encontrava, Kagura conversava com Kikyou, já que Sesshoumaru tinha saído para jogar outra coisa pelo cassino e Kikyou estava tão quieta que começara a se preocupar.Mirok bebia e conversava com Sango.

-Gata você é poderosa mesmo- elogiava Mirok tentando ver se conseguia fazer Sango beijar ele.

-Obrigado...mas até quando vai ficar só me elogiando?- perguntava Sango que já estava farta de tantos elogios...sabia que na verdade o baterista só queria que ela o beijasse...coitado, era o que pensava.

-Quer conversar de verdade?Eu gostaria de outra coisa...- falou Mirok maliciosamente.

-O senhor disse que ia ser bonzinho comigo...- falou Sango fingindo estar meio sem jeito.

-Ai...você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo disso- falou Mirok "Essa garota...ela diz ser iniciante, e por um lado até parece...mas...por outro não.Ela se comporta de uma forma perfeita, sua postura também é boa demais, ela sabe como conversar e o que deve conversar, e também é boa demais no jogo...como se já tivesse jogado varias vezes...igual uma veterana...estranho" pensou ele meio desconfiado de Sango.

-Mesmo...que triste, estou quase a ponto de chorar por você- falou ironicamente a garota de lindos olhos castanhos.

-Por que faz esse trabalho?- perguntou diretamente Mirok surpreendendo Sango.

-Trabalho nesse hotel de varias formas...hoje é dia de eu trabalhar assim...- falou Sango.

-Então era mentira que você é iniciante, certo?- perguntou Mirok convencido pensando que tinha acertado.Mas Sango não ia se entregar tão fácil.

-Não, não era...sou iniciante nessa área de trabalho do hotel...nas outras áreas não.- mentiu Sango.

-Há tá..entendendo...- falou Mirok decepcionado, mas por algum motivo achava que ela ainda estava mentindo.

-O senhor resolveu entrar nessa banda porque?- perguntou Sango.

-Por que o interesse?- perguntou Mirok "Será que é só mais uma espiã?" pensou ele.

-Só quero conversar, mas se quiser continuar a sessão de elogios, pode continuar...- falou Sango.

-Entrei porque amo musica, adoro tocar, sempre quis fazer parte de uma banda, ser famoso...e com o tempo conheci Inu-Yasha meu melhor amigo.Ele também queria fazer parte de uma banda, ele sabia cantar...e o irmão dele, Sesshoumaru sabia tocar guitarra...resolvemos montar uma banda...mais tarde apareceram Kagura que sabe tocar baixo e Kikyou que pra ser bem sincero não sabe fazer nada, a voz dela é horrível, estaríamos melhor sem ela...só deixamos ela entrar porque Inu-Yasha era amigo dela e achava que ela era boa...e até hoje acha, não me pergunte como...bem o resto da historia é obvia né?Fizemos sucesso e hoje estamos assim...famosos.- falou Mirok.

-E porque não falam para ele que ela é horrível e que sem ela vocês vão ficar melhor?- perguntou Sango.

-Sabemos que Inu-Yasha sente alguma coisa por ela, mesmo ele negando e dizendo ser só amizade...e também temos medo de que Kikyou faça a cabeça dele e o convença a sair da banda junto com ela...se ele sair é o fim da banda de vez...- respondeu Mirok.

-Faz sentido...- disse Sango "Então é verdade que eles tem alguma coisa...interessante." pensou ela.- a noite está linda não é mesmo?

-Sim é...- falou Mirok enquanto passava a mão em Sango.

PLAFT! Era o som do tapa que Mirok levara de Sango.

-Tarado..- resmungou Sango.

-Aiaiai, você podia ser mais boazinha gata- falou Mirok.

-Não gosto de ser boazinha com tarados!- gritou Sango.

-Como quiser..-suspirou Mirok em desanimo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltando a Kagome e Inu-Yasha, estes agora já estavam no jardim sentados em um banco enquanto olhavam a bela lua e as estrelas daquela noite espetacular.

-O que aconteceu com você?- perguntou Kagome.

-Eu briguei com uma pessoa muito importante pra mim- falou Inu-Yasha.

-Sua namorada?- perguntou de novo Kagome, meio angustiada pela palavra 'namorada'...fazia lembrar de Houjo e da namorada dele.

-Não...- respondeu.

-Quem então?- disse a morena.

-Uma garota...mas não é minha namorada, não sei o que sinto por ela, acho que é só amizade mesmo...- ele respondeu.

-Hum...quer falar o motivo?- perguntou novamente a garçonete.

-É uma besteira...mas acho que machucou ela...e eu também...acho melhor não falar- disse o vocalista.

-Tudo bem...não tem problema.- falou Kagome.

-Obrigado...e você?- agora era Inu-Yasha que perguntava.

-Hã?- não entendeu Kagome.

-Porque estava daquele jeito na festa?E porque chorou no meu apartamento?-perguntou de uma forma melhor Inu-Yasha.

-È doloroso demais pra mim...- disse Kagome.

-Ás vezes é mais doloroso guardar no coração as magoas que a vida traz- falou Inu-Yasha.

-Hum...é verdade.Eu gostava de um garoto- falou Kagome.

-Não gosta mais?- perguntou o cantor.

-Nunca mais quero ver a cara daquele cachorro!- disse meio alterada Kagome.

-O que ele fez?Foi tão grave a ponto de seu amor se transformar em ódio desse jeito?-novamente perguntava Inu-Yasha.

-Ele..ele...me seduziu, me beijou, disse que me amava e depois eu descobri que...que ele tinha...namo...namorada..- começava a chorar Kagome.Inu-Yasha não suportava ver garotas chorando e ficou com tanta pena dela que a abraçou- ele disse que amava ela, que eu era só uma vadia que ele se aproveitou!- chorava mais e mais no colo de Inu-Yasha.

-Calma, calma...já passou.Esse cretino nunca mais vai ver você- falava Inu-Yasha tentando acalma-la "Coitada, a minha briga com Kikyou não é nada comparado ao que essa garota sofreu" pensou ele.

-Eu não quero ver ele!- berrou Kagome.

-Não se preocupe, ele nunca mais vai encostar um dedo em você!Eu prometo!- falou Inu-Yasha olhando nos olhos de Kagome o que fez ela corar.

-Obri...obrigado- agradeceu ela.

Inu-Yasha não sabia o porque mas a abraçou na hora, e começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dela, fazendo o choro da garota cessar.

-Está melhor?-ele perguntou.

-Sim obrigado...- ela respondeu, mas os dois continuavam abraçados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na mesa do grupo Sango continuava conversando com Mirok, e batendo nele por causa das suas sem-vergonhices.Kagura fora jogar com Sesshoumaru, pois temia que este chamasse alguma outra para jogar com ele.Kikyou se encontrava só...

Perguntava-se onde estava Inu-Yasha.Ele dissera que ia apenas pegar outra bebida...será que tinha ido embora?Kikyou resolveu sair e procurar por ele, mesmo temendo que este ainda estivesse bravo com ela.

Procurou pelo cassino inteiro e não o achou.Resolveu ver se ele estava no apartamento, então saiu do cassino, e foi primeiro para o jardim que ficava no caminho.Mas ao olhar para o lado se depara com a cena: Inu-Yasha abraçado com uma garçonete.Foi a gota da a gritar assustando Kagome e o cantor que olharam na direção que ela se encontrava.

-Kikyou...- falou Inu-Yasha surpreso.

-O que significa isso Inu-Yasha!O que pensa estar fazendo com essa empregadinha horrível!- berrava Kikyou.

-O que?Eu não sou uma empregadinha horrível!-retrucou Kagome (NA:Isso mesmo Kagome!Quebra ela, quebra!).

-Tem razão!Você é só mais uma vagabunda mesmo!- gritou Kikyou fazendo Kagome ficar mais brava e um pouco assustada pela agressividade de Kikyou.

-Não fale assim dela Kikyou!- gritou Inu-Yasha que também não gostara da atitude de Kikyou.

-Vai me dizer que está do lado dela, é isso?Você prefere essa...isso do que eu?- perguntou Kikyou explodindo de raiva.

-Ei!Eu não sou uma coisa para ser chamada de 'isso'!- falou Kagome que já não agüentava mais ser ofendida.

-Não é nada disso Kikyou!Ela é só uma amiga minha!- falou Inu-Yasha.

-Quer dizer que agora você prefere ser amigo de empregadas oferecidas do que de mim!- falou Kikyou.

-Cala a boca Kikyou!Ela não é nenhuma oferecida!E do que você está falando?Eu sempre fui seu amigo!Por acaso você acha que eu só posso ter você como amiga?- falou Inu-Yasha também bravo.

-Não sabia que ser amigo era ficar se agarrando com o outro!- ela falou ironicamente.

-Nós não estávamos nos agarrando!- falou Inu-Yasha tentando se defender.

-Ou, claro!E ela não é só mais uma vadia que esta interessada no seu dinheiro!Por que não abre os olhos?Ela é só uma interesseira! (NA: Olha só quem fala...)- disse ironicamente Kikyou querendo que Inu-Yasha ficasse contra Kagome.

-Que?Repete se for mulher!Escute bem, eu tenho honra e sou uma garota correta!Nunca seria uma interesseira que só fica com os outros por dinheiro!- falou Kagome, afinal essa foi a pior ofensa que ela recebeu na vida!

-Cale a boca sua falsa (NA:Acho que ela esqueceu de se olhar no espelho.)!Voce é só uma empregada que vai passar a sua vida inteira servindo pessoas com eu!Ajoelhe-se diante de mim sua inútil!- falou Kikyou realmente querendo humilhar Kagome.

Nesse hora Kagome começou a chorar por achar que aquela frase era verdadeira...que ela nunca sairia daquela vida de servir os superiores a ela.Inu-Yasha achou que Kikyou tinha ido longe demais com aquilo e ao ver Kagome chorando perdeu a razão de vez.

-Suma daqui Kikyou!Não acha que já a maltratou o bastante?Nunca esperaria saber que você é uma cobra sem coração!Sua COBRA!Saia antes que eu bata em você!- falou Inu-Yasha.

-Hã!Você me acha uma cobra por eu tentar abrir seus olhos para a realidade?Inu-Yasha como pode achar isso de mim? (NA:Deixa eu responde!Deixa!Eu respondo!XD) Não sabia que você prefere ela do que eu...tudo bem Inu-Yasha...eu não vou mais incomodar...adeus- disse Kikyou começando a chorar e saindo correndo para o seu quarto.

Mas antes ela começou a fazer escândalo e logo algumas pessoas do cassino vinham ver o que estava acontecendo, quando tinha umas 15 pessoas ou 20 ela começou a falar que Inu-Yasha a traira e blá blá blá, e depois sumiu deixando as pessoas apenas comentando.

- Você está bem?- perguntou Inu-yasha a Kagome que ainda se encontrava chorando.

-Não...- respondeu francamente Kagome.

-Me desculpe...tudo isso aconteceu por minha causa...mas saiba que tudo que ela disse era mentira, ela só estava nervosa!- falou Inu-Yasha.

-...- Kagome não falou nada.Não acreditava que aquela mulher tinha falado aquilo só por falar.

-"Droga!O que eu faço?Quem eu acudo?As duas estão chorando...ai meu Deus!Me ajude!Acho que peguei pesado demais com Kikyou...mas ela também pegou pesado com Kagome.Mas...eu sou o culpado!Ela ficou ofendida ao eu preferir ficar do lado de Kagome do que do dela!E eu não devia estar daquela forma com Kagome, eu nem a conheço direito!Kikyou tem razão...droga eu sou um idiota!Me desculpe Kagome...mas a Kikyou...eu tenho que acudir ela e explicar que foi tudo um mal entendido...a amizade de mim com ela é bem mais antiga...e eu não quero perde-la, não quero!"- pensou Inu-Yasha.

Assim Inu-Yasha se desculpou novamente com Kagome e disse que precisava falar com Kikyou.Foi embora...deixando Kagome sozinha chorando.( NA:INU COMO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COM A COITADA?)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango, Mirok, Kagura e Sesshoumaru também escutaram o escândalo de Kikyou.E quando Kikyou passou por lá chorando Kagura foi ao encontro dela para saber o que tinha acontecido e acompanha-la até o quarto.Sesshoumaru ficou esperando para ver se o trouxa do Inu-Yasha ia atrás daquela bruxa, o que se confirmou e ele riu da idiotice do irmão.

Sango quando soube que Kagome estava envolvida na confusão, levantou na hora para ir socorrer a amiga...mas foi impedida por um braço.

-Aonde você vai?- perguntou Mirok.

-Minha amiga!Parece que está envolvida na confusão!Me perdoe, mas tenho que ir ajuda-la...não posso ficar aqui com o senhor!- disse Sango.

-Tudo bem..mas me responda uma coisa antes de ir?- perguntou o moreno.

-Hã?Sim claro, o que foi?- disse Sango que na altura do campeonato não prestava atenção em nada na realidade.

-Qual o seu nome? (NA: SIM!Huahaauah!Para o espanto da população ele ainda não sabia o nome dela!XD)- perguntou Mirok.

-Hã?...Meu nome... é Sango- disse a garota de cabelos castanhos.Mas ao se lembrar que precisava ver Kagome, se desculpou de novo e saiu correndo indo acudir a amiga.

-Sango...é um belo nome...eu não vou me esquecer.- disse Mirok sorrindo e também indo embora do local.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kagome!Kagome!Kagome você está bem?- Falou Sango quando achou a amiga.

-Me tire daqui Sango, eu te imploro- falou Kagome chorando.

-Ou...está certo!Mas você vai ter que me contar o que aconteceu!- disse Sango.

Assim as duas saíram do local.Enquanto passavam pelo cassino Ayame as viu, ia falar com as meninas...mas quando estava indo foi impedida por uma voz.

-Kotsu-kun?- indagou ayame virando-se para traz.

-Quero que você me ajude a fazer uma coisa...me acompanhe por favor!- falou Bankotsu.

-Hum...esta certo- disse Ayame indo com ele para algum lugar "Depois eu falo com elas..." pensou esta.

Mas o que será que Bankotsu queria dela?E porque não fizera nada a respeito do escândalo?Estranho...

(CONTINUA...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fala galera!tudo bom com vcs?Eu espero q sim!EU PASSEI EM TUDO NA ESCOLA!UebA!Hauhauaahuaah!E o melhor!Soh em 4 materias minhas notas no boletim foram abaixo de 9,0!O resto tudo foi a cima ;)!As q eu tirei abaixo d nove foram inglês (8,5), matemática (6,5), português ( 8,5...soh não sei o porque dessa nota, eu tirei 9, na mensal, 9,5 na bimestral e 9,5 na do livro...akela profa filha duma ) e técnica d redação (6,0...tah vcs devem tah se perguntando como eu consegui fica c essa nota...mas era tudo soh dissertação sobre akeles assuntos chatos que eu não sei nada e tb não gosto!Bah!Dane-se...).

Mas e ai/Gostaram do cap/Putz...não da raiva?O baka do meu Inu-chan foi corre atraz daquela barro e me deixou sozinha chorando!Que ódio!To batendo nele!XD hauahaua,inha akela escandalosa da Kikyou...mas afinal o que será que o Bankotsu tem na cabeça?O que será que ele ta armando hein?hein?NO CONTO!HUAHAUAHA...sim eu sou má, mas me perdoem plis!(EU SEI Q EH PLEASE MAS EU PREFIRO PLIS!Sou leonina vai encarar?ORRA!Ta...eu to falando muita merda, eu sei U.U'''').Bem gente vou indo flw?Me deixem reviews!Eu imploro, adoru recebe-las!Bjusss e xauxau

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:

**Paty:** Oieee, td bom?MUITO OBRIGADO PELA SUA REVIEW!Huahauahau!Sério, eu adoru os seus recados ;), e pode ocupar o espaço que quiser viu!Huahauaah, e bem agora vc vai poder ver (ou melhor: ler XD) o final dessa fic hauahaua, e eu tb consegui afirmar as suspeitas d q eu nem precisava estudar!(mentira...se eu não estudasse eu taria ferrada XD hauhaau).Assim vc não vai precisar se preocupar c a historia do enterro, embora eu ficaria mto feliz se no meu enterro d verdad vc e os outros leitores aparecessem por la.Que bom q vc gosta dos meus comentários no meio da fic.inha tem gent q no curte muito...então eu tento por menos, inha..acho q assim agrado os dois lados hehehe...bem a Kagome tava como garçonete mas a roupa dela te garanto que era mais bonita q da barro!Hauahau, e a Sango tb tava arrasando!Vc deve msm tah amando a Kagura hauahauahau, tipo eu não gosto dela pq ela eh do mal, mas eu tenho pena dela...pq ela eh escrava do Narak!E ela não quer ser!Ela quer ser livre, e eu acho q todo mundo tem o direito d ser livre, e ela tb eh bem melhor q a Kikyou!Eu acho pelo menos hehehe...Espero q tenha gostado desse cap..bjussssss!

**Erowin Elric**: OI!Td blz?mto obrigado pelos elogios, fiko feliz de vc gostar da minha fic e achar q escrevo bem espero q tenha curtido esse cap tb ;)!Q bom q vc concorda q a Kikyou eh uma barro inútil, uma verdadeira gralha!Mas pelo q eu sei...Damare eh q significa 'cale a boca', Urusai tb significa?Inha bom saber...hauahauah!E pod fika tranqüilo, no fiko preocupada por estarem me apressando ou não, se kiser me apressar td bem...principalment q eu não tenho nd pa faze quase nessas férias hauahauaha!Boa semana...bjuss!

**Kmilinhah – chan**: Oie, td bom?Q bom q vc tb gosta dos meus comentários sobre akela vaca da kikyou!O q ela fez nesse cap foi horrível neh?Vamo matar ela?Hauahauah, morte a barro-inutil!Obrigado pelo seu recadinho ;)!Bjuss e xauzinho

**NathBella**: Oieeee!E ai?Como tah?Alguma das suas idéias para o trabalinho das meninas era esse?Se bem q nem fiko mto claro o q o Bankotsu queria com isso neh?Veremos nos próximos caps hauahauah!bem sobre a sango e o Mirok...eles se viram nesse cap!ALELUIA!ALELUIA!hauahauah, eh q eu gosto d ir com calma, cada um no seu tempo certo...e apresenta mto personagem ou casal num cap soh eh meio ruim (eu acho), bem, mas agora eles vão se ver mais,no fike preocupada hehehe!Bjusss

**Mila Himura:** Oie,td certu?Q bom q curtiu o apelido do cap passado (vamos ver se o coitado recebe mais um hauahauaha).Inha eu odeio a kikyou profundament, mas se vc não, pod fika sussa!Nada contra qm gosta dela , mto pelo contrario!Eu ateh sou amiga d algumas pessoas q se dizem ser uma Kikyou!E no fundo eu tenho um pouco d pena da Kikyou tb...ela tb não vai ser uma vilã completamente sem coração...bom, eh esperar pra ver no q da...bjus e xauxau

**Angel Higurashi**: Oizinho!Realment prova eh um saco!Eu juro q qnd morrer eu vou bater no cara q inventou as provas, lá no céu!Se kiser q eu bata por vc tb, será um prazer!Q bom q vc acompanha minha fic, fiko mto feliz!Espero q tenha gostado do cap, obrigada por esperar!Bju e xauzinho!

**Kagome K-chan:** Oieee!Vlw pelo elogio e por ler minha fic!Hauahau, a sua tb eh mto legal, eu adoru ela!Vê se continua logo viu!Qnt a sua outra qnd der tempo eu juro q eu leio (ainda não li nenhuma fic essa semana...moh merda...)!Q bom q vc odeia akela vaca de barro!Eu tb no tenho nd contra qm gosta dela, mas tenho td contra ela!Vamos assassina-la!XD hauaha...bah!La vem a pergunta q não quer calar...QND A RIN VAI APARECER?Hauahauaha...inha, vai demorar um pouquinho...tem coisa pra acontece antes ainda!Mas no vai demorar tanto, fike sussa...soh mais alguns e ela já aparce!Pra felicidad geral d toda população q sempre me pergunta qnd ela vai aparecer hauahauaahau!Boa semana pra ti!Bjussss

**Kagura Higurashi**: Oie, bem vinda!Obrigado pelo elogio a minha fic viu!Fiko contente por estar lendo e gostando!Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb!Bjusss e xauzinho

**Layla Hamilton**: Oie!td bom?Seja bem vinda ouviu!Inha!Nem precisa se preocupar, pod mandar e-mail se der pra mandar review, no tem problema!A sua sort foi a d eu ver o meu e-mail!Eu não custumo abri-lo...mas agora, eu vou sempre dar uma olhadinha nele antes de publicar os caps flw?Fike tranqüila ;)!Mas eu fiko mto feliz por vc estar gostando da fic, e obrigada pelos elogios!Fiko mto feliz!A Rin não vai demorar tanto pra aparcer, mas tb não vai ser tao rápido assim...mas ela vai aparecer mto xics!E eu tb amo o casal sesshy e rin, por isso fike sussegada q daki a pouco vc vera a Rin dando o ar d sua graça nessa fic!Bjuss e xauxau

G-chan


	5. Acidentes culinarios

Oizinho galera!Voltei com mais um cap!Espero que se divirtam e curtam ele bastante!Até o fim do cap!

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

5o Capitulo: Acidentes culinários...

Depois de todo o escândalo daquela trágica noite, todos se voltaram para seus aposentos e foram dormir.Misteriosamente quando a luz do sol raiou naquela cidade mostrando que um novo dia começava, ninguém mais falara sobre o acidente, nenhum jornal nem se quer comentou sobre aquilo...estranho.

Kagome estava exausta.Se encontrava em seu apartamento tomando café da manha com Sango.As duas conversavam sobre o acontecido da noite passada.

-Não acredito que ele preferiu socorrer aquela cobra, mesmo depois de ter brigado para te defender!- falava revoltada Sango.

-Ele está certo Sango-san...ele é amigo dela a mais tempo...na verdade, eu nem sou amiga dele, sou só uma conhecida...- disse Kagome.

-Unf!Conhecida ou amiga, tanto faz!O que importa é que ela estava errada e ele não devia ter ficado a favor dela!- retrucou Sango.

-É...pode ser- disse Kagome sem empolgação.

-HÁ!Qual é K-chan?Agora você vai ficar assim também?Levanta esse animo!E alem do mais, isso não é problema seu!Pense que pelo menos você conseguiu beijar ele e ela não hahahaha!- disse Sango.

-EI!Eu não beijei ele!Nunca beijaria alguém que eu acabei de conhecer! Principalmente só por beijar!Eu nunca teria esse tipo de contado com uma pessoa que eu não amo!- falou Kagome ofendida e brava.

-Inha...que boba!Se fosse eu beijava!Aquele pedaço de mal caminho huhuhuhu!- falou Sango rindo da cara da amiga e se imaginando com Inu-Yasha.

-HÁ-HÁ-HA!Estou morrendo de rir...-disse irônica Kagome.

-Tá legal, me desculpa!Vou parar de falar besteira...- falou Sango.

-É bom mesmo...- disse por fim Kagome, enquanto bebia seu leite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-E o que foi que ele disse?- perguntou Kagura.

-Inha...veio me pedir desculpas, disse que eu estava certa de ficar brava, mas que eu não precisava ofender a moça, que não tinha acontecido nada, mas pra eu desculpar o modo que ele me tratara e blá blá blá...- explicou Kikyou.

-Hum...e você disse o que?- perguntou Kagura "Mas como o Inu-Yasha é trouxa!" pensou também.

-Ora...o que você acha?Me fingi de garota boazinha e disse que o perdoava, para ele ficar tranqüilo e tudo mais.- respondeu Kikyou(NA: FINJASE DE BOAZINHA ENQUANTO PODE!MINHA VINGANÇA SERA MALIGNA!XD).

-É...você realmente consegue fazer ele comer na tua mão...impressionada eu estou...- disse Kagura enquanto girava os olhos.

Kikyou começou a falar sobre como Inu-Yasha era idiota, que ela estava com tudo, e coisa e tal.Kagura farta de ouvir essas coisas, ao ver que Kikyou começara a rir muito e estava com um potinho de esmalte, resolveu esbarrar nela fazendo o potinho voar da mão dela e que o liquido deste saísse do pote e sujasse toda a cara dela.Kagura se segurou muito para não rir.

-KAGURA!Olha só o que você fez!Minha pele de 'porcelana' toda manchada de esmalte!ARGH!- disse Kikyou com um olhar mortal (NA:Toma vadia!Essa foi minha vingança!XD Ô, pele de porcelana?tá tá tá...só se for falseta e ainda com um cheirinho especial a lá puro barro XD hauahauah).

-Ou me perdoe!Estava rindo tanto que nem percebi, me desculpe!A propósito, acabei de me lembrar que tenho um compromisso, vou ter que lhe deixar sozinha...adoraria ficar aqui mas infelizmente tenho que ir...tchauzinho- disse Kagura enquanto ia embora "Adoraria ficar?Só se fosse pra derramar outro esmalte na tua cara!HUAHAU".

-Adoraria ficar...acha que sou idiota Kagura?Ela também terá a dela...mas agora vou tirar esse esmalte!ARHG!MALDIÇÃO!- disse Kikyou se dirigindo para o banheiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Inu-Yasha me perdoe mas tenho que lhe dizer!VOCE É UM TROXA!- berrou Mirok.

-Mas ela estava certa!- retrucou o vocalista.

-Certa?Certa o cacete!Abra os olhos, como depois de ela humilhar aquela coitada você tem coragem de ir atrás dela pedir desculpas?Isso que eu chamo de cúmulo da estupidez!- falou Mirok que acabara de ouvir toda a historia do ocorrido da noite passada.

-Não sei porque implica tanto com ela Mirok!Afinal o que foi que ela fez pra você?E eu sei que o que ela fez foi errado, mas eu também agi de forma incorreta!- falou o jovem de cabelos brancos.

-Como quiser Inu-Yasha, como quiser...não é a toa que dizem que os mais burros são aqueles que não querem ver a verdade...- falou o moreno.

-Já cansei de sua ladainha Mirok!Se for me passar um sermão que pelo menos seja um decente!- esbravejou o meio yokai.

-Inu-Yasha...ai, esquece vai...já sei que é perda de tempo falar.Vou sair um pouco, até logo.- despediu-se Mirok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto Mirok descia as escadas ele se depara com Sango que estava subindo.Os dois se olham e coram um pouco pela aproximidade.Se cumprimentam e ficam um pouco em silencio até Mirok resolver quebra-lo.

-Está indo trabalhar?

-Não...estou no meu tempo livre mesmo.- respondeu a garota de cabelos castanhos.

-Er...eu estava pensando, eu não tenho nada pra fazer...então queria saber se você gostaria de ir no meu apartamento fa..-falava Mirok, mas ele foi interrompido pelo tapa que recebeu bem na face esquerda, de Sango.

-PERVERTIDO!-gritou Sango- nunca iria ao seu apartamento fazer esse- dessa vez foi ela que foi interrompida.

-Só queria convida-la para me ajudar a fazer um bolo!- falou Mirok.

-Um bolo?Pra que um bolo?- perguntou Sango que não entendera nada e estava com mó cara de gota.

-Oras pra que?Pra comer de preferência!(NA:NÃOO!JURA MIROK?)- respondeu Mirok.

-Hum...então até posso ir, mas só se responder o porque de queres minha companhia!- propôs a condição Sango.

-Porque não tem mais ninguém pra me ajudar e eu sou um desastre na cozinha- respondeu o moreno.

-Tudo bem então, mas se passar a mão em mim vai levar!- avisou Sango "Sei que não vai funcionar mas tudo bem" pensou ela também.

-Ok, como a senhorita desejar - concordou o baterista.- Vamos subir?

-Sim...

Assim os dois subiram e foram para o apartamento do Mirok (NA:Não!Eles foram pra Los Angeles gastaram todo o dinheiro em jogos e bebidas e morreram atropelados!Tá eu falei merda de novo...rsrs).Ao entrarem Mirok encaminha Sango...(NA:PARA A CAMA!AHA!EU SABIA!Tá...não falo mais merda nenhuma...) para a cozinha e mostra a ela onde estavam os ingredientes e tudo que eles precisariam.

-Bem vamos pegar os ingredientes e começar logo esse maldito bolo!Mãos a obra!- declarou Sango.

-Eu pego que ingredientes?- perguntou Mirok.

-Deixa eu ver...hum..vem cá- fala Sango e assim Mirok se aproxima dela e começa a observar a receita do bolo que estava nas mãos dela- eu pego estes daqui e você esses aqui, tudo beleza?- perguntou enquanto indicava as coisas com o dedo na folha da receita.

-Hum...tá tudo bem, eu topo...vou pegar- disse Mirok indo pegar.

-Bem deixe me ver...eu pego este aqui, este daqui, esta...lálálá- falava Sango, mas quando esta se vira vê que Mirok fazia tudo errado, pegava uns que não tinham nada ver, entao começa a chama-lo- Mirok...ei Mirok...Mirok!MIROK!

-Uai!- grita Mirok que quando se vira na direção de Sango, acidentalmente faz com que o saco de farinha que estava em suas mãos se abra e lance todo o conteúdo na coitada da Sango (NA:Relaxe Sango...você sabe que com crianças meia tortura não bastaXD...to cada vez pior...)- opsss, foi mal eu juro!(NA:E todos nós acreditamos...PEDALA SEU LESADO!).

-Argh...ARGH!- fala Sango enquanto tacava vários ovos em Mirok fazendo uma bela de uma sujeira nele tambem- ops!Foi mal eu juro!- falou ironicamente Sango imitando Mirok.

-Nossa ela tá brava – concluiu Mirok.(NA: Imagine Mirok, é que ela acabou de ganhar um carro e não sabe como demonstrar a felicidade, tenha paciência querido...ironia totalXD).

-Só agora percebeu ?- perguntou Sango brava.

-É...na verdade...não..hehehe- respondeu Mirok.

-Não?Então toma!- falou Sango que tinha colocado um monte de coisas no liquidificador e enquanto ele 'batia' tudo ela abre a tampa fazendo tudo voar na cara do Mirok(NA:Dessa vez ele não merecia vai!Sango também hein...que garota nervosinha!hauahau).

-Ei!È guerra?Então com todo prazer segura minha querida!- disse o moreno lançando vinagre na roupa de Sango.

-DESGRAÇADO!Como ousa?Pensei que tinha vindo para fazer um bolo!- reclamou a garota.

-Inha.. nem estragou tanto assim..(NA:Pra vocês terem uma idéia, ela tava...HORRIVEL!Toda suja..)- falou Mirok observando o corpo dela e passando a mão em um lugar não muito apropriado.

-HHHHHHEEEEEENNNNNNTTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!- bate Sango no Mirok...detalhe, ela ainda tava com o liquidificador na mão e então quem acertou o rosto do garoto foi o aparelho.Mirok caiu duro no chão.-MEU DEUS!O que eu fiz?Mirok você está bem?

-Ai...agora que você esta assim tão perto de mim não poderia estar melhor...hehe- disse Mirok com sorriso bobo e pondo a mão nos peitos de Sango.

-HHHHHAAAAAA!Tira a mão seu hentai!- esbofeteou Sango o garoto.

-Inha...isso é injusto!Estou em desvantagem!Mas tudo bem...eu ainda tenho a pimenta!- tacou pimenta Mirok em Sango fazendo Sango se retorcer.

-Isso é sacanagem seu viado!- disse Sango que tacou limões nele.

-Eca !Odeio limões!- exclamou Mirok (NA:Te entendendo Mirok, eu também odeio!).

-Quem disse que era pra gostar?(NA:Nossa humilhou você nessa hein Mirok?)- falou Sango vitoriosa.

-A é?É assim?Então tudo bem!Que a guerra continue!- falou Mirok partindo pra cima de Sango com tudo, e quando digo tudo, é tudo mesmo XD, um monte de comida e outras coisas.

-HAAAA!Sai de perto!- gritou Sango, e os dois começaram a correr pela cozinha fazendo a maior zona, derrubando coisas, sujando...a cozinha estava uma zona total!

-Prepare-se para a super potentes bolas de sorvete!- atirava Mirok.

-Ai!AI!Para porra!É frio!(NA:Não Sango...é quente...affff)- gritava Sango.

E assim a briga continuava...parecia que ia demorar muito e que aquilo ainda ia acabar mal...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto tudo isso ocorria Kagome andava distraída pelos corredores dos apartamentos, até que ouviu umas vozes conhecidas.Foi andando divagar para verificar quem era e quando viu parou estática.A visão que via era de chocar!Houjo mais aquela namorada dele...a tal de Talita...eles estavam rindo e conversando juntos!Super animados e tal!Quer dizer que tinham voltado?Que ele realmente amava ela?Kagome queria chorar novamente.

-Talita-chan fico feliz de estarmos juntos rindo novamente- falou Houjo.

-Também fico muito feliz...mas nunca mais faça aquilo de novo!- disse a garota loira d olhos verdes.

-Já disse!Estava bêbado!Nunca faria uma coisa daquelas em sã consciência (NA:Cachorro), eu te amo amor!- falou Houjo.

-Eu também!Ou!Vamos para a piscina, está quente hoje!-convidou a garota.

-Claro amor, tudo que você quiser!- falou Houjo.E assim os dois se foram e Kagome que até então estava longe aproximou-se do local de cabeça baixa.

-Hum...então...bem, espero que pelo menos ele não pule a cerca de novo...aquela menina não merece...- disse Kagome para si própria...mal sabia que tinha sido ouvida.

-Você é generosa...mesmo com quem não merece- falou a pessoas que estava atrás dela.

-Inu-Yasha?- disse virando-se para ele.

-Hum...- olhou para Kagome o vocalista.

-O que faz aqui?Ou melhor...o que quer?- disse friamente Kagome.

-Feh!Vim-lhe pedir desculpas por ontem- respondeu Inu-Yasha.

-Porque?Você já tinha se desculpado...- falou Kagome.

-Me desculpei pelo que Kikyou fez a você...mas não pelo que eu fiz...- falou o hanyou.

-...não precisa se desculpar, você estava certo de ir atrás dela...ela saiu chorando e fora de si- disse Kagome.

-É lógico que preciso me desculpar!Não importa se estava certo ou errado!Você...também estava chorando, não podia ter deixado você sozinha naquele estado- disse Inu-Yasha.

-Hum...tudo bem então- falou a morena "Quer dizer que se estivesse bem ele iria?..." pensou ela.

-Aquele é o infeliz que fez aquilo com você?Aquela...é a namo- foi interrompido por Kagome.

-Sim são!Mas não quero falar sobre eles...- disse Kagome.

-Tudo bem então...- disse Inu-Yasha "E ela queria que eles fossem felizes?Mesmo depois de tudo?Ela realmente tem um grande coração..."pensou ele.

-Era só isso?- perguntou Kagome.

-Bem na verda- Inu-Yasha parou de falar quando eles começaram a escutar uns barulhos estranhos de coisas se chocando, pessoas gritando, perto em direção ao apartamento de onde vinham os barulhos.

-Pera ai!Esse é o apartamento do Mirok!-falou Inu-Yasha reconhecendo o apartamento.

-Nossa, mas o que será que esta acontecendo?- perguntou Kagome.

-É entrar pra ver!Vamos lá- e assim Inu-Yasha abriu a porta.

-Ei!Essa voz...SANGO?- perguntou Kagome reconhecendo a voz da amiga.

Assim os dois foram correndo para a cozinha e ao abrirem a porta se deparam com uma visão que poderia ser ou o reino das comidas destruídas ou o puro inferno de cores (NA:Sim porque eram tantas comidas espalhadas de cores diferentes que até cansava a visão.).Sango e Mirok ao se darem conta de que havia outras pessoas no local param a brincadeira de 'vamos matar o outro?'.

-Kagome?- indagou Sango.

-Inu-Yasha?-perguntou Mirok.

-Sango?- dessa vez era Kagome que perguntava.

-Mirok?-indagou Inu-Yasha (NA:Que legal agora só falta as comidas perguntarem!Meu deus que horror...).

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo juntos?-perguntou Mirok.

-Eu é que pergunto isso!E o que diabos aconteceu aqui?- perngunta Inu-Yasha.

-Ahnnn...errrrrr, bem sabe o que é?Nós estávamos tentanddo fazer um bolo- disse Mirok.

-Ou claro!Depois você me ensina esse 'novo' jeito de se fazer bolo...só que não acha que era mais pratico fazer o bolo do jeito que não transforma-se essa cozinha num caos?- disse Inu-Yasha.

-É bem...foi por isso que chamei a Sango- disse Mirok apontando pra garota de cabelos castanhos.

-Pelo visto ela não ajudou...rs- concluiu Inu-Yasha.

-Ora, parem de ironias!O que aconteceu aqui na verdade?Saco!- disse Kagome.

-Calma K-chan!Acontece que este imbecil fez tudo errado!E também passou a mão em mim!- falou Sango.

-Mirok seu pervertiido!- disseram Inu-Yasha e Kagome em coro.

-HÁ!Perá lá!Que começou com a guerra de comidas foi a Sango!- se defendeu Mirok.

-Há Sango!Que infantilidade!- disse Kagome.

-Infantilidade!Ele estava tentando passar a mão em mim!M tirou do serio!- falou Sango.

-Ai parem de brigar como se fossem duas crianças mimadas!Olhem só Mirok e Sango o que a brincadeira idiota de vocês fez com a cozinha!- falou bravo o vocalista.

Nesse instante Sango e Mirok olharam quietos para a cozinha e abaixaram as cabeças murmurando um pedido de desculpa.

-Não devem pedir desculpas para nós!Devem pedir pra cozinha!- falou Inu-Yasha.

-Cala a boca Inu-Yasha!Não fala merda...pedir desculpa pra cozinha!Affff- disse Kagome enquanto tava um soco na cabeça de Inu-Yasha.

-Itai!-gemeu o hanyou.

-Bem...mas o que faremos agora?- perguntou Mirok.

-Naturalmente teremos que arrumar essa bagunça -respondeu Sango.

-Aiiiii, odeio limpeza...- disse chorando Mirok.

-Deixe de preguiça Mirok!Você só vai limpar porque sujou!Isto é justo!- disse Sango.

-É mas vai dar um trabalho...bem, mãos a obra pessoal!- disse Kagome.

-Boa sorte pra vocês- disse Inu-Yasha se retirando mas Kagome o segurou pela orelha.

-Onde pensa que vai?- perguntou a morena.

-Embora oras!Agora me deixe ir!- reclamou o hanyou.

-Claro que não deixo ir!Você vai ajudar a gente!- falou Kagome.

-Porque?não foi eu que sujou !Eu não limpo é nada!-disse Inu-Yasha.

-Deixe de ser chato!Vai nos abandonar agora?não custa nada seu folgado!- disse Kagome brava com Inu-Yasha.

-Hum...bah!Só vou ajudar porque não tenho nada pra fazer!- disse Inu-Yasha de cara amarrada.

-Hum...bom menino -falou kagome soltando a orelha de Inu-Yasha.

-Não me chame de bom menino bruxa!- brigou o hanyou.

-Não me chame de bruxa!- disse Kagome e quando Inu-Yasha ia retrucar Mirok grita.

-Incrível!

-O que?-perguntam todos.

-A senhorita Kagome!- responde ele.

-O que tem eu?- indagou a morena.

-Você conseguiu pegar na orelha dele sem ele reclamar!- respondeu Mirok.

-È mesmo!Como ousa sua bruxa?Nunca mais toque na minha orelha!- falou Inu-Yasha bravo para Kagome, mas desta só saiu uma expressão confusa e uma gota na cabeça.Sango também não entendera...mas ficou quieta- bah!Vamos começar logo com essa faxina!

Todos concordaram e foram pegar os materiais de limpeza, as roupas e etc...cada um limpava um pouquinho e assim começaram a limpeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do outro lado do hotel uma garota ruiva andava pelos corredores vestindo uma roupa de empregada e mostrando uma expressão séria de dar medo.Ao ouvirr passos vindo em sua direção de forma muito rápida ela para e se vira lentamente para trás.Ao ver quem era sua expressão séria muda para uma um tanto confusa como envergonhada...sim, era ele.

-Ayame!Aya-chan!- Kouga chamava por Ayame.

-Kouga?- perguntava Ayame "Aya-chan...Odeio esse apelido!Como foi que ele descobriu?Se bem...que saindo da boca dele...sei lá...fica tao...bom?".

-Oi Ayame, tudo bem?- cumprimentou Kouga.

-Sim tudo...er...o ..o que quer?-perguntou Ayame "Seje firme!Você não pode fraquejar!Se não ele vai achar você uma boba!".

-Vim-lhe avisar que Bankotsu quer falar com você na sala dele...- respondeu Kouga.

-Ahnn...domo arigatou Kouga...- agradeceu a ruiva "Então era isso...como sou boba...até parece que ele iria me procurar para conversar...droga..".

-Bem eu vou indo então...tchau Aya-chan!- disse Kouga saindo do local e piscando rapidamente para ela "Hahaha!Aposto que ela vai sonhar com eu piscando hauahau, que tonta!" pensou ele.

-Tch-tchau- falou Ayame totalmente corada "Ele piscou pra mim?Ai meu Deus!Ele piscou!EU sei!Não pode ter sido uma alucinação!Mas..será que ele gosta de mim?Ou só esta brincando?Aiaiai!Esquece!O que importa é que ele piscou!Hehehe...bem tenho que ver o que o Kotsu-kun quer..." e assim ela se dirigiu para a sala de Bankotsu.

Toc toc (NA:Tá eu sei!Foi péssimo, mas é o som dela batendo na porta...inha..o que voces queriam que eu coloca-se? 'TRIM TRIM" que não é, né?)

-Quem é?-indagou uma voz conhecida.

-Sou eu Bankotsu- respondeu Ayame.

-Pode entrar- disse Bankotsu.

-Kouga me disse que queria falar comigo...o que quer?- perguntou Ayame se sentando em frente ao rapaz.

-Primeiro queria lhe dar os parabéns por ter feito o que eu pedi de uma forma tão eficaz!Não ouve nenhum comentário nos jornais!Fiquei até surpreso!Pensei que teria um pouco de dificuldade por ser meio tímida- disse Bankotsu.

-Obrigada, mas convencer gente a calar o bico com dinheiro não é difícil mesmo...não finja que está totalmente surpreendido- falou Ayame.

-Hehe...eu sei.Mas pelo que vi você sabe como convencer com as palavras também.Bem...isso não importa mais.Quero que me faça outro favor- disse Bankotsu.

-Contanto que eu não tenha que convencer alguém a fazer algo tudo bem...- disse Ayame.

-Não se preocupe...só quero que arrume este apartamento aqui.Quero que fique impecável para a pessoa que estou esperando.Ela ficara hospedada nesse apartamento- disse o rapaz entregando um papel com o numero do apartamento a Ayame.

-Este apartamento?Mas este é o mais caro e luxuoso do hotel!Quem está esperando?- disse Ayame surpresa.

-Logo saberá...logo.Agora vá- ordenou Bankotsu.

-Como quiser- disse Ayame se retirando da sala.

Mas afinal?Quem ele estava esperando?

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NA: oizinho gent!Tudo bom?Curtiram o cap?Eu espero...hehe.Quem será que está vindo dar o ar de sua graça hein?hehe, veremos nos próximos caps!O Houja e a Talita voltaram a aparecer, e eu quero pedir para que não se esqueçam deles!Eles vão aparecer mais ainda!

Que confusão na cozinha neh?huaahauahauaha meu deus...que horror, isso pq eles não são crianças!Imagine se fossem XD...gent queria agradc as reviews viu!Adoru recebe-las por favor me mandem mais!Vou responde-las agora(obs!Se eu não escrever mto é pq minha mão já ta doendo d tanto escrever!):

Respondendo as reviews:

**ashley-inu: **Oizinho, td bom?Fiko feliz de você continuar gostando my fic, mto obrigada msm!Obrigada por gostar, por ler e por me deixar seu recadinho ;).Tah ai a continuação!Espero que tenha curtido, bjusss e xauzinho.

Tibinha: oi, td bom?Não eskenta por ter sumido, eu entendo ;) mas fiko contente d ter voltado e continuar gostando!Mto obrigada pela sugestão, mas eu já sei como a Rin vai aparecer, se bem q eu curti a idéia da faculdad, qm sab eu não acabe pondo tb?Bem...na realidad eu queria q me dissessem como seria o relacionamento da Rin com o Sesshy...tipo eles iam se dar bem, ou não...ou o sesshy iria despreza-la...ou ela seria amiga dele...esse tipo d coisa...me fal dpois?Bjusssss 

**Kmilinhah – chan:** Oiee Td beem?Verdad!Deu moh raiva do Inu e da barro!Já to batendo neles hauahauah!Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic!Gostou desse cap?Qnt ao t ensinar a jogar buraco...vc já deve ter lido q minha mão não agüenta mais escrever neh?hehehe e ia dar um texto enorme...mas bem, a melhor forma d apreender eh observar alguém jogando!Pelo menos foi assim q eu aprendi ;) me desculpa não poder explicar, mas axo q nem ia adiantar...afinal como nuiguem me explicou falando axo q tb não sei se consegueria ensinar soh falando...vlw pela review!Bjusss e xauxau!

**Erowin: **Oiee!td certu?Relaxa eu entendo o porque d vc não escrever mto, o q importa eh q pelo menos vc deixou um recadinho mto obrigado!E tb obrigado pelos elogios hehehe fiko contente d continuar gostando da fic!E esse cap?Fiko bom?Me diz dpois flw?Bjusss e xauxau!

**Mah Higurashi: **Oie, td certinho?Q bom q vc tah curtindo a minha fic, fiko mtoooooo feliz hehehe!Q bom q vc tb odeia akela vaca da Kikyou!Quer entrar para o club d exterminadores d barros inúteis?HUAHAUAAHUAAH!Eu entendo vc não ter gostado dele ir atrás da nojenta da Kikyou...t garanto q foi horrível eu escrever aquilo hehe.Bem espero q tenha curtido esse cap!Bjaoooooo e boa semana!

**Cami Taisho: **Oizinho!Td certu!Hehehe!Mto obrigada pela sua review e por ler minha fic!Obrigada pelos elogios tb viu!Fiko contente por estar gostando ;) EH VERDAD!A BARRO TEM Q SOFRER UM ACIDENT!so não pod morrer pq ela tem eh q sofrer antes e pq se matarmos ela seremos q nem ela!E tb...já imagino o cheiro d barro podre?hauahauahauaah ai meu Deus hehe...espero q tenha curtido o cap!Bjaoooo

Kagome K-chan: Oiee, td bom?Imagina!Eu eh q fiko feliz por vc tb gostar da minha fic!q bom q vc concordou em assassinar a barro!Como vamos começar?Se bem q andei pensando...não vamos matar, se não ela não vai sofrer quase nd...vamos soh torturar!hauahauaa q horror, essa não pod ser eu XD haaahauaahauINHA DESCULPA!Eu sei q vc deve tah querendo me matar por ter feito ele ir atrás da barro mas...isso tb doeu em mim!Foi horrível escrever XD...bem ta ai o próximo cap pra acabar c sua ansiedad!Espero q tenha curtido!Bjussss 

**NathBella: **Oie!td bom?Vlw pela review viu!E pelos elogios hehehe...inha kikyou realmet eh uma merda, mas td bem...o bom eh o q acontec c ela no fim hauahauaah (risada maligna!), bem nesse cap a sango e o mir se viram d novo espero q tenha curtido!Parabéns por acertar qual era o trabalho q elas iam fazer XD!Bjusssss e xauzinho

**Paty: **Oieeee miga!Td bom?Hauahauah mto obrigada por me dar os parabens!Finalment estou livre dakele colégio!hehehe inha!O Inu realment eh um neh?Já bati nele um mont aki!Ele não podia ter feito akilo!XD Q bom q vc concorda cmg sobre a Kagura!Inha!vc pod ocupar o espaço q kiser nas reviews!Qnt mais ficar maior, maior será my felicidad hhauahaua!Seriu q meus comentários são tao engraçados?hauahuahau q bom!Vc caminha todo dia?Q sort!Eu não tenho tempo pra isso...aquela merda d escola ficava me enchendo, nunca dava tempo!Eu ia uma vez ou outra...mas eh bom caminhar!Pelo menos ajuda emagrecer, nessas férias eu vou aproveitar q não tem nd pa faze e vou ndar no club, joga vôlei e andar tb!Vamo ver se emagreço um pouco heheeh, não to mto gorda, mas tb não estou magra...então...eh ver no q da!E eu gosto das suas reviews sim!São minhas favoritas se quer saber, mas não conta pa ninguém q podem ficar c ciúmes hehehe!Espero q tenha curtido o cap!Bjussssss

**Angel Higurashi: **Oizinho td bom?Como vc conseguiu ficar d recu em quase tudo?NOSSA O .O!Se fossse cmg eu morria!Bem boa sort nas recuperações!Não se preocupe a Kikyou vai sofrer mtoooooo!hehehe, espero q tenha curtido o cap!Bjaooooooooo

**r-chan: **Oieee!td bom?bem vinda!Inha...q bom q vc tah curtindo a fic!Fiko mto feliz!Mas sera q o Kotsu vai usar elas pra isso?Bem não posso dizer pra q ele vai usar se não perde a graça neh?Então...SIM A KIKYOU EH UMA VACA!VAMOS MATA-lA!HAUAHAU!Inha!O Inu da raiva msm!Eu já bati nele!Mas msm assim eu ainda amo mto ele!A Kagura ateh q tah d um jeito q todo mundo tah gostando, mas ainda não fiko mto claru qual eh adela...se ela eh do bem ou do mal, vc vai entender o q to falando c o desenrolar da fic...hehehe...bem se o q ela não queria contar pra k-chan era q ela gosta do mirok?Não não é isso, é outra coisa q ainda pd trazeer complicações no futuro...ops, axo q falei mais do q devia, mas bem..tb não fiko tao claru neh?Sobre a k-chan virar vocal eu já tinha pensado nisso ;), mas não vai ser dakele jeitonao hehehe, mas eu curti a idéia do karaokê!Talvez eu faça uma cena c eles la!Vlw pela idéia ;)Se o Kouga vai atrapalhar isso eu ainda não sei...no decid hehehe...Qnt a Rin...ela não pod aparecer como a prima da k-chan, pq eu já disse q ela não tem primas, soh um primo...e akelas outras pessoinhas q moram longe hehehe, lembra?eh por isso q ela vive no hotel!Mas eu já sei como a Rin vai aparec!Vai ser bem xic!T garanto ;)Obrigada pela review!Bjuss

Adriana Paiva: Oie!Seja mto bem vinda viu!Mto obrigada pela sua review e por ler minha fic, fico feliz por estar gostando!Seriu q vc tb Curt meus coments sobre a nojenta da barro?Realment ela merec!Hauhauaahauah!Mto obrigada por tudo viu!Boa semana pra ti!Bjaoooooo e xauzinho ViHH: OiE!Td certu?Huahauaha, vlw por curtir my fic por deixar um recado!O Inu foi mto besta msm, mas eu já bati nele, fikee sussa!A NOJENTA DA BARRO EH UMA COBRA MSM!VAMOS MATA-LA!K-CHAN FOREVER!Verdad...o Houjo foi mto safado msm!Mas ele tb vai ter a dele hahaha, me aguard!heheheINHA!O Kouga realment eh um mala, tadinha da Aya-chan neh?Matar akele lobo fedido!LOGICO Q A RIN VAI APARECE!VAI TER ROMANC SESSHY E RIN SIM!Agora com qual das duas o sesshy vai fika no final eu ainda no sei, eu soh sei q eu gosto mais da rin!Qnt...ao o Inu namorar a barro, eu ainda não sei...pod ser q eu faça isso, mas t garanto q ele não vai ficar c ela no final!Bjusssss e xauxau 

Bjuss e xauzinho povo!

G-chan


	6. Compras Natalinas

Oieee td bom galera?Desculpa a demora, dpois eu explico!Tá ai meu presentinho d natal pra vcs, espero que gostem viu!Bjaooo e bom proveito.

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

6o Capitulo:Compras Natalinas

Depois daquele dia, mais dois dias se passaram, e dessa vez de forma mais tranqüila.Às vezes Kagome e Sango ainda se encontravam com os integrantes da banda, e aos poucos iam ficando mais amigos.O Natal estava próximo e as meninas ajudavam no que podiam para a grande festa que Bankotsu daria naquele hotel.Mas assim como qualquer pessoa comum elas também iriam sair para comprar presentes mais tarde.No momento as duas se encontravam na parte de recepção do hotel.

-Sango-san o que vai comprar de Natal?E para quem?-perguntou Kagome enquanto mexia nos computadores da recepção.

-Ainda não sei, mas hoje de tarde no shopping eu vejo...agora...bem, eu pretendo comprar presentes para você, a Ayame, o Bankotsu e o meu maninho Kohaku(NA:Sim ele ainda existe!Mesmo não tendo aparecido ainda...)- disse sorridente Sango, esta adorava o Natal, achava uma época bonita, e também legal pois era tempo de união, juntar a família...mesmo que esta não tivesse bem uma família...mas todos os seus amigos e seu irmão eram considerados a família desta, então não se importava.

-Eu também vou comprar pra eles e pra você...estava pensando em comprar para o Kouga-kun também...o que você acha?- perguntou Kagome.Esta também amava o Natal, achava tudo que Sango também achava sobre esta data tão especial, mas o que ela mais gostava mesmo era de sair na cidade de noite ver os enfeites natalinos (NA:Essa também é minha parte favorita), era tão lindo...e romântico.

-O KOUGA?Aquele imbecil?Me poupe né K-chan?Você quer mesmo que eu responda?Você sabe que ele vive iludindo a Ayame e as outras garotas que aparecem na frente dele!Ele é um cachorro(NA:Em que sentido Sango?Acho que você se enganou...ele é um lobo!XD).- disse a garota de cabelos castanhos, ela realmente não ia com a cara de Kouga...mesmo que a amiga ainda achasse ele meio legal.

-Hahaha...não acha que está exagerando?O Kouga é um cara legal...só que não é perfeito...bem, eu vejo isso depois alem do mais- Kagome foi interrompida por uma voz que vinha da porta de entrada do hotel.

-Aquele lobo fedido é legal?Me poupe querida amiga, mas acho que precisa mudar seus conceitos...e esse modelito de recepcionista também está um horror, meus olhos sensíveis não podem ver isso!- disse um 'homem' (NA:Ainda estamos na duvida?Não...) de cabelos negros presos num coque e que vestia uma calça jeans azul, uma blusa rosa choque, e uma jaqueta jeans azul, junto com um cachecol rosa choque também.Tinha maquiagem estranha na cara, e ainda por cima rosa!Era uma figura um tanto estranha...(NA:Para os seres lerdos desse planeta: era um cara gay!).

-JANKOTSU!- gritaram escandalosamente Kagome e Sango enquanto corriam para abraçar o amigo...ou a amiga.(NA:A FODA-SE!Vocês entendem né?).

-Ai meninas que saudades!Ops...certo, certo, por favor querida K-chanzinha não encoste muito em mim!Esse tecido inferior me dá náuseas!Você me entende né?Perdoe-me...- disse Jankotsu também feliz, mas preocupado com o contado que estava tendo com aquele tecido 'inferior'.

-Hahaha!Você não muda mesmo, né?Que bom que você veio pra cá!Ainda mais nessa época do ano, estávamos com saudades!Bem Sango...parece que teremos que comprar mais um presente hahaha!- disse Kagome que não conseguia conter a sua felicidade, estava com muitas saudades do amigo.

-É verdade, mas comprar presente para um grande amigo é sempre um enorme prazer!- disse Sango rindo.- também estava morrendo de saudades Jankotsu, mas conta!Como foi a viagem para Paris?

-HAAA!Amiga você nem imagina!Parecia um sonho, até agora me pergunto se era real!E lá tinha uns carinhas tão tudo que me faziam perder o ar...aiaiai- falava Jankotsu suspirando e também com estrelas nos olhos.

-Hauahauahau!Só você mesmo Jankotsu hauahauah- ria Sango.

-Mas e ai Jankotsu?Você vai mesmo passar o Natal aqui?O seu irmão Bankotsu te convidou?Você vai ficar hospedado aqui né?- perguntava Kagome.

-Calma querida, uma pergunta de cada vez!hehehe...sim eu vou ficar hospedada aqui!E não vou passar só o Natal não!Vou ficar até o final das férias das duas senhoritas!E sim foi meu irmão que me convidou- disse Jankotsu.

-EBAAAAAA!-Gritavam Kagome e Sango.

-Jankotsu você não quer ir com a gente no shopping hoje de tarde?Nós vamos fazer as compras de Natal!- perguntou Kagome.

-Ou claro que quero, mas antes eu tenho que mandar alguém levar minhas coisas para o apartamento que vou ficar deste hotel- disse Jankotsu.

-E que apartamento é esse?- indagou Sango.

-Hum...acho que ainda tenho o número aqui...deixe-me acha-lo...nossa mas onde esta?HÁ!Aqui!Achei, toma!- disse Jankotsu entregando o papel para as meninas.

-Ahnnn, é este...O QUE?VOCE VAI FICAR NESTE APARTAMENTO?- perguntaram Kagome e Sango pasmas...era o mais chique e caro do hotel.

-Sim...a sabem como é, né?Não suporto ficar em apartamentinho horrível!Acho que morreria, meu DEUS!Me livre disso!- disse Jankotsu achando que era normal aquilo.

-...- elas ainda não sabiam nem o que comentar...tá certo que ele era o irmão de Bankotsu...mas...ele ia pagar não ia?Elas estavam tentando processar a informação.

-Bem queridas, mais tarde nos vemos, tenho que fazer uma série de coisas, não posso ficar aqui!Por favor mandem levarem minhas coisas...vocês lembram qual é meu carro né?- perguntou Jankotsu.

-Como se desse para esquecer uma limusine daquelas...- disse Sango com tom de deboche.

-Então até depois queridas!- disse Jankotsu indo finalmente embora do local.

-Até- disseram em coro as meninas.Estas se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

-Não acredito nisso!Estava com tantas saudades dele!E ele não mudou nada!Mas o que mais me espantou foi ele se hospedar justo naquele apartamento!- falou Kagome.

-O Jankotsu sempre foi assim, você sabe né?Todo cheio de frescuras hauahau, mas mesmo assim ele é gente boa, e nosso amigo!- disse Sango enquanto pegava umas coisas de uma gaveta que estava atrás do balcão.(NA:Por que demônios sempre tem um balcão no meio?)

-É verdade...e ele é tão engraçado!Só de chegar perto tenho vontade de rir do jeito dele huahaauaahaua- ria Kagome se lembrando da figura.- bem, mas acho melhor você mandar logo alguém ir pegar as coisas dele e levar para o apartamento antes que ele tenha outro ataque.

-Pode crer...já vou indo, até mais K-chan!- despediu-se Sango indo procurar por alguém para fazer aquilo.

-Aiaiai...hoje vai ser um longo dia- concluiu Kagome enquanto mexia nos computadores e arrumava umas pilhas de papel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango andava pela garagem do hotel vendo se encontrava alguém para lhe ajudar com aquele serviço, mas parecia que não havia ninguém.Cansada suspirou pensando que teria que fazer aquilo ela mesma...começou a andar até a limusine mas parou ao ver alguém conhecido perto desta.

-Mirok?O que faz aqui?- disse Sango fazendo o moreno se assustar e virar para ela com uma cara um tanto espantada.

-Sango...eu, eu só estava saindo do meu carro...é este daqui.- apontou Mirok para um carro azul escuro.- e você?O que faz aqui?

-Infelizmente vim levar as malas de um amigo meu que esta hospedado aqui para o apartamento dele...nem quero ver o tanto de malas que vou ter que carregar- explicou Sango.

-Se quiser ajuda...estou ao seu dispor- ofereceu-se Mirok.

-NÃO!Não de jeito nenhum!Se Bankotsu ver isso me mata!Principalmente porque você é um hospede e ainda um dos que Bankotsu faz questão de ter todo o conforto e mordomia possível!Ele acharia o cúmulo!E eu sou a empregada aqui!Não você!- disse Sango tentando de tudo fazer com que ele não a ajudasse.

-Deixe de besteiras...se ele reclamar eu explico que fui eu que insisti e que você não tem culpa de nada...fique tranqüila- falou Mirok.

-Tudo bem...- disse Sango "Acho que Bankostu não vai ver...principalmente porque deve estar dando as boas vindas ao irmão...é, acho que tudo bem".- e obrigado.

-Não tem de que- sorriu Mirok, o que fez a garota corar um pouco.

Sango abriu o porta-malas da limusine e os dois ficaram meio pasmos pela quantidade de malas...realmente Jankotsu não gostava de se separar de nada...e Sango apostava que a maioria era tudo roupas de marca, e jóias...se perguntava como o amigo não tinha medo de viajar com tudo aquilo, afinal ele poderia ser assaltado!Bem...não era hora para ficar pensando nas maluquices de Jankotsu.Sango e Mirok se entreolharam e começaram a pegar as bagagens levando-as para o apartamento de Jankotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ou muito obrigada meu querido e minha querida...e voltando ao querido, não estou brincando quando digo que você é querido mesmo amorzinho...-falava Jankotsu avaliando Mirok de cima a baixo e piscando para este no final.Mirok não entendeu nada, tinha vontade de sair correndo e se esconder(NA:NÃO!Ele tinha vontade de beijar ele!Me poupe...), o negócio dele era mulher não homem!Sango ria da cara dos dois.

-Jankotsu não comece, o Mirok não esta acostumado com suas cantadas hehehe- disse Sango tentando salvar Mirok das garras do amigo.

-Huhuhuhu querida amiga!Quem sabe ele não se acostuma com outra coisa (NA:NÃO PENSEM BESTEIRAS SEUS HENTAIS!)- disse Jankotsu sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Er...eu...- Mirok ainda não sabia que comentário fazer.

-Bem queridos tenho que ir agora, muito obrigado pela ajuda!Vou ir falar com Bankotsu já que aquele grosso nem vir aqui, não veio!Aposto que deve estar trabalhando como um louco como sempre...argh!Aquele suor horrível!Já disse para ele parar, mas é como falar com as paredes!Ou...bem, é melhor eu ir logo, beijinhos!- disse Jankotsu indo embora.

-Tchau tchau!- disse sorridente Sango e logo depois se virando para Mirok.- Não foi tão ruim assim né?Eu até que te ajudei a conseguir escapar dele.

-DELE?Você quis dizer dela né?Se é que pode se chamar aquilo de "ela"!- disse Mirok- mas obrigado de qualquer jeito...só que da próxima vez me avise que tipo de amigo seu eu vou encontrar...

-Hauahauah, está bem!Jankotsu não é má pessoa, mas ninguém é perfeito então...mas obrigada você também por me ajudar- sorriu Sango.

-De nada- disse Mirok também sorrindo.Quando perceberam coraram um pouco.

-Er...bem a propósito eu...queria saber se gostaria de ir comigo, e com Kagome e ele no shopping hoje fazer umas compras de Natal...- convidou Sango meio sem jeito.

-Seria um prazer...contando que essa coisa não me agarre...hehe- disse Mirok rindo.

-Hauahauah, fique tranqüilo, e se seus amigos quiserem ir também pode leva-los...er...menos a Kikyou- falou Sango.

-Não convidaria aquela cobra nem em sonhos!Mas então...até mais tarde- falou Mirok indo embora.

-...até mais tarde...- disse também Sango sorrindo inconscientemente "Até que hoje ele foi mais delicado...e nem passou a mão em mim!NOSSA!É mesmo!Que milagre..o que será que aconteceu?Acho que era porque ele estava mais preocupado em fugir de Jankotsu e também por estar com as mãos ocupadas com as malas...sorte minha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Jankotsu descia as escadas daquele imenso hotel para conseguir chegar a sala onde seu irmão Bankotsu estava trabalhando.No caminho via alguns garotos bem gatinhos e até se arriscava em dar umas cantadas ou umas piscadelas, mas o maximo que conseguia com isso era espantar os homens do local.Por ali também estavam algumas crianças brincando nos degraus ou sentados conversando, achava uma graça.Porem...quando via as mulheres fazia questão de se mostrar superior e ficava reparando nas roupas delas como se fossem inferiores.

Jankotsu gostava de mulheres como amigas, mas aquelas que eram exibidas e se achavam o máximo fazia questão de humilhar mesmo, mostrando-nas que era superior.Porem enquanto ainda andava viu uma mulher que lhe chamou a atenção.Era muito parecida com Kagome, mas com toda certeza não era ela.Afinal sua amiga Kagome nunca usaria uma roupa tão ridícula e inapropriada para o local como aquela mulher usava, ainda percebia-se que aquela mulher era metida e orgulhosa.Não deu outra!Jankotsu fez questão de ir até ela.

-Com sua licença, pode sair do meu caminho?Esta me atrapalhando a passagem e a vista!- disse ele.

-Porque não desvia?Seria mais fácil...- disse a morena.

-Ou me perdoe...pensei que não fosse burra, mas vejo que é!Estou tentando tirar tal monstruosidade deste local onde só pessoas devem freqüentar.-disse Jankotsu.

-O que?Escute aqui sua bicha loca!Tem noção de com quem esta falando?Esta falando com Kikyou da banda Shikon!-disse Kikyou indignada.

-Da banda Shikon?Impossível...pensei que não permitissem bruxas nos dias atuais!Principalmente em bandas!- falou Jankotsu não se mostrando nem um pouco preocupado com o motivo dela ser aquilo que falava ser.

-Ora!Já fui ofendida demais!(NA:Nossa jura?Pensei que ele estava te elogiando!Que conclusão inútil hein Kikynojo?).

-A Intenção era essa se sua burricidade não deixou perceber...e alias, não estamos num puteiro para usar tais trajes!E há crianças aqui!Ponha uma roupa mais decente e de preferência com um tecido que se preze...adeus!- disse Jankotsu 'quebrando' com a cara da Kikyou, deixando ela lá em baixo, humilhando ela até não poder mais!E indo embora do local.

-Ora!ARGH!- soltava fumaça pelos ouvidos de tão brava que estava.Mas como ela era muito burra mesmo, parou e olhou para si mesma avaliando-se se estava mesmo com trajes ruins...não queria que Inu-Yasha a visse assim se fosse verdade.(NA:Ai Deus!Ela só se preocupa com que o Inu-Yasha vai achar!Ninguém merece né?Posso dar um pedala nela?Eu imploro!).

Jankotsu continuava andando até que finalmente chegou a porta que dava entrada para a sala onde seu irmão certamente estaria.Bateu não porta três vezes e esperou até ouvir o comando para poder entrar.

-Entre...- disse a voz já conhecida.

-Obrigada querido irmãozinho...- disse Jankotsu sorridente.

-Vejo que chegou rápido, espero que tenha gostado da arrumação de seu apartamento, mandei uma de minhas melhores empregadas fazer...acho que já a conhece da outra vez que esteve aqui...a senhorita Ayame...- falou Bankotsu enquanto se levantava e arrumava a mesa de trabalho.

-Ou sim...Aya-chan...me lembro bem daquela garota...ela fez um ótimo trabalho, de os parabéns a ela por mim e também meus agradecimentos...não suportaria entrar num local mal arrumado!Mas bem...sim cheguei mais rápido pois aconteceram umas coisas...depois lhe conto.- disse Jankotsu.

-Bem então bem vindo ao hotel e a esta cidade querido irmão (NA:Tadinho do bankotsu...ele deve ficar na duvida se deve chamar de irmão ou irmã hauahau)- falou sorridente Bankotsu.

-Ou obrigada, fico até envergonhada!HUHUHU!Mas já estava com saudades desta cidade de você e das meninas...- agradeceu Jankotsu.

-Também estava com saudades, o que acha de jogarmos um pouco de damas?Afinal é seu jogo favorito e não jogamos há séculos!- convidou Bankotsu.

-Eu adoraria irmãozinho!DAMA!HAAAAAAAAA!- concordou Jankotsu dando no final um gritinho gay e fazendo o coitado do Bankotsu tampar os ouvidos para não estourar os tímpanos.Jankotsu gostava desse jogo só por causa do nome...dama...era o que ele se achava e por isso amava a palavra...e o jogo.

-Onde fui me meter...-sussurou Bankotsu mais para si mesmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lá para as quatro da tarde, Kagome e Sango foram liberadas do trabalho e já podiam ir ao shopping.Subiram para seus apartamentos e trocaram de roupa.Kagome usava uma blusa vermelha de manga comprida e uma saia de prega também um laço vermelho no cabelo (NA:Igual o da Mina de sailormoon), e um tênis preto.

-Sango!Já to pronta!Você já avisou o pessoal?- perguntou a morena.

-Sim já!Estão nos esperando lá em baixo- respondeu a amiga.

Sango trajava uma blusa branca e uma calça capri (NA:Eu sei que tá errado!Fiquem quietos!) jeans azul, junto com uma boina jeans azul também (NA:EU AMO BOINAS!Comentário inútil eu sei...rs) e um tênis branco.

-Bem então vamos indo se não vai ficar muito tarde- falou Kagome pegando sua bolsa e indo embora do apartamento junto de Sango.

Elas iam no carro de Jankotsu e os meninos também, afinal na limusine cabia até a torcida do flamengo (NA:Não me perguntem o que o flamengo tem a ver...principalmente porque eu odeio futebol de um jeito que vocês nem sabem!Um dia ainda jogo uma bomba naqueles gramados idiotas!certo...me desculpem...eu to enchendo...).Ao chegarem dão de cara com Jankotsu que vestia a mesma roupa, Mirok que estava com uma blusa verde e calça jeans azul.E também estava lá Inu-Yasha com um casaco azul escuro e calça também azul escura.E para o espanto da população mundial Sesshoumaru também se encontrava lá!Vestia uma blusa de manga curta cinza e calça preta.

Eles se cumprimentaram e entraram no carro indo em direção ao shopping.No carro Sango discutia com Mirok por este passar a mão nela, e Kagome conversava animadamente com Jankotsu...isso causava um pouco de ciúmes em Inu-Yasha, mas este também não sabia o porque...mas não dava para ele pensar afinal passava o tempo brigando com seu irmão Sesshoumaru.

Ao chegarem no shopping Kagome e Sango ficam fascinadas com os enfeites, Jankotsu já começa a olhar as lojas, e as mais caras que tinha por lá, Inu-Yasha e Mirok conversavam e Sesshoumaru estava meio incomodado porque havia pessoas demais naquele lugar e dava vontade de ir chutando elas pra poder passar (NA:Eu também tenho vontade de fazer isso, aquela droga de povo que não anda!).

O Shopping de fato estava lotado, era de ensurdecer qualquer um o barulho de pessoas falando e crianças gritando, os enfeites natalinos às vezes se confundiam com as luzes do próprio shopping mesmo, causando uma certa dificuldade de enxergar nesses locais que ficam muito iluminados.Podia-se ver varias pessoas fazendo compras, realmente o povo tinha deixado pra fazer as compras tudo por volta daquele dia!Numa área um pouco próxima de onde o grupo se encontrava havia um coral de papais Noeis, que cantavam e tocavam animadamente atraindo varias pessoas.Kagome quis ver e lá foi todo o grupo observar e cantar junto com aquele coral tão lindo.

-Esse coral é uma graça né?E ainda cantam muito bem!- comentou Kagome.

-Pode até ser ,mas eu canto melhor!- falou Inu-Yasha convencido

-Ai mais como é você é insuportável!Nem pra elogiar quem merece...- repreendeu Kagome, que não gostava de gente convencida.

-Damare busu!- falou Inu-Yasha mostrando a língua.

-Argh!- esbravejou a morena.

-Vocês dois parem de brigar- Mirok entrou na briga tentando fazer para-los- estamos aqui pra nos divertir, e não para brigar!

-Tá...- falaram Inu-Yasha e Kagome em coro.

-Gente!Jankotsu disse que viu uma loja com umas roupas muito bonitas!Vamos dar uma olhada?- perguntou Sango e todos concordaram.

Ao entrarem na loja focaram todos de boca aberta, era uma loja MUITO chique, com certeza não iriam comprar nada ali.O grupo voltou os olhos para Jankotsu e esse não entendeu nada, apenas seguiu em frente indo falar com alguém que pudesse lhe indicar roupas caras.

-E ai?Que fazemos agora?Esperamos ou não?- disse Inu-Yasha.

-Vamos sumir daqui- respondeu Sesshoumaru que não estava afim de ficar em pé vendo uma bicha ficar mudando de roupa...não mesmo.

-SANGO!KAGOME!Queridas venham aqui!- chamou Jankotsu.

-Parece que termos que esperar..hehe- disse Mirok enquanto via as meninas se afastarem.

Depois de alguns minutos Kagome e Sango apareceram vestidas com kimonos muito lindos.Kagome vestia um rosa com detalhes em branco com forma de fores, Sango já vestia um vermelho com um desenho de dragão nas costas muito lindo!Mas essa visão não durou muito, logo foram embora depois de ouvirem os comentários dos meninos que estavam praticamente babando.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e elas voltaram agora vestidas com roupas de frio.Kagome com uma blusa roxa de manga comprida e saia branca.Sango usava uma blusa cinza e uma jaqueta vermelha por cima, e também estava com uma calça preta.Voltaram ao provador e saíram com roupas de praia, tangas, biquínis, chapéus, tops, e sandálias.Foram muitas as roupas que experimentaram...tudo a mando de Jankotsu que estava armando alguma.Saíram da loja depois de provar todas as roupas que ele queria...saíram sem comprar absolutamente nada.

-Nossa minha cabeça ainda esta girando de tanto rodar e não acredito que foi tudo em vão!- falou Sango.

-Querida ninguém disse que foi em vão...os rapazes tiveram uma bela visão, eu pude ver o que queria e vocês puderam usar roupas que se prezem por alguns minutos...- falou Jankotsu.

-Quer mesmo que eu comente?- falou Sango brava.

-Ai e agora?Que vamos fazer?- perguntou Kagome.

-ORA AGORA È QUE COMEÇAM AS COMPRAS!- gritou feliz Jankotsu fazendo todos tampar os ouvidos.

-Eu mereço...porque estou aqui mesmo?- se perguntava Sesshoumaru.

Assim eles foram.Passaram em varias lojas.Jankotsu sempre torturava as meninas fazendo-as experimentar varias roupas, o que só agradava aos meninos...Iam também em lojas de bijuterias, o que Jankotsu se recusava a entrar, dizia que teria uma crise se colocasse os pés naquele lugarzinho horrível, como chamava.Passaram em lojas de bugigangas e em livrarias, lojas de cd e muitas outras.Jankotsu sempre aprontava.Mirok sempre passava a mão em uma garota, Inu-Yasha brigava com Sesshoumaru...estava tudo normal...mas não ficaria por muito tempo...

Logo o grupo passou por uma loja que na verdade era o salão de beleza do shopping...se eles entraram?Foram arrastados por Jankotsu que queria entrar de qualquer jeito.Foram todos parar nas cadeiras do local, todos menos Jankotsu...ele ia ajudar no serviço...sim, Jankotsu trabalhava com aquilo, só que como era famoso só trabalhava com artistas famosos.Não deu outra, os coitados foram todos 'maquealizados' (NA:NOSSA ESSA FOI HORRIVEL!Eu sei...).Cabelos foram cortados, mas só um pouquinho, era mais para dar um tipo de corte e deixar diferente, foram passadas maquiagens, unhas foram feitas, passaram cremes para a pele e muitas outras coisas...e como era tudo feito na pressa, e como Jankotsu tinha uma mania idiota de rodar as cadeiras que os coitados estavam sentados, tudo para eles também começou a girar, e eles tinha vontade de vomitar, estavam tontos...e aquela musica que Jankotsu fez questão de botar no ultimo volume só piorava as coisas...

A 'tortura' terminou.Todos não agüentavam mais, queriam ir para suas casas descansar...mas já que estavam ali não custava ver como tinham ficado...Kagome e Sango mais lindas realmente não podiam ter ficado, tinham que agradecer ao amigo.Mirok também não tinha ficado ruim, nem Inu-yasha...continuavam uns gatos...agora o coitado do Sesshoumaru...parecia que ele era o gay agora...todos riram da cara do coitado.Sua maquiagem no rosto que antes era bonita e combinava...agora estava horrível e parecia de gente gay mesmo...seu cabelo que era até o joelho...agora se encontrava um pouco acima do...(NA:tá!Do traseiro gordo dele XD..nossa coitado...nem gordo ele é!Tem mó corpo de Deus grego!XD ai que horror...), e o pior...suas unhas...pintadas de rosa choque!Acho que Jankotsu não sabia que ele era um homem...hehe, ou queria que ele virasse gay pra ficar com ele?(NA: O.O vamos mudar de assunto...não imagino o lindo do Sesshy gay...e nem quero imaginar...).

-...quem fez isso comigo deve ter um mínimo de consciência que não sairá ileso certo?- perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Voce tá fudido- falaram Mirok e Inu-Yasha para Jankotsu, este ultimo gelou na hora.

Não demorou muito e logo se ouviram os tapas, socos e chutes que Jankotsu levava de Sesshoumaru...se ninguém impedisse, o nosso amigo gay (NA:Qual deles?Orraa!XD) iria morrer nas mãos de Sesshoumaru.Para se redimir Jankotsu mesmo depois de ter sido espancado, deu um jeito de fazer Sesshoumaru voltar ao normal...e não parecer mais gay...

Terminado o serviço e as compras todos foram embora.Ninguém sabia o que o outro tinha comprado e para quem tinha comprado...mas isso não importava...na noite de Natal todos saberiam...

Quando voltaram ao hotel se despediram e cada um foi para o seu apartamento...já era 22:00 horas...e estavam muito cansados...não esperavam voltar nesse horário...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu se encontrava na área de recepção do hotel, estava conversando com a funcionaria e ajudando a arrumar alguns arquivos.Tudo estava calmo por ali...não tinha visto as meninas desde depois do almoço, se perguntava onde estariam...mas se lembrou que não iam trabalhar hoje...concluiu que deviam estar se divertindo ou fazendo coisa parecida.

-Ela ainda não chegou...- disse Bankotsu.

-Engano seu querido...- falou uma voz feminina que vinha da porta de entrada do hotel.

Bankotsu olhou assustado para traz na direção onde se encontrava a garota que havia falado.Era uma garota muito bonita, magra, de pele branca, cabelos pretos e compridos, altura normal, nem baixa nem alta.Usava uma blusa branca tomara que caia, uma calça preta, e óculos escuros...colares, brincos e anéis de prata..e por fim uma sandália preta de salto alto.Era uma verdadeira beldade.

-Você?- perguntou Bankotsu já começando a sorrir.

-Pareço ser outra pessoa?Hahaha...desculpe meu atraso, aconteceu uns probleminhas que tive que resolver...mandei Jankotsu vir primeiro que eu por caso disso...ele é meu melhor amigo e também um ótimo profissional, por isso não merecia ficar tendo que resolver problemas que eram meus...espero que não tenha se importado...- disse a morena tirando os óculos escuros e piscando.

-É claro que não me importei!Afinal...ele também é meu irmão, é um prazer recebe-lo aqui.Mas você continua linda como sempre Rin!Não é à toa que é uma das atrizes mais lindas que existe!Deveria ir ser modelo também- falou Bankotsu.

-Sou uma das atrizes mais lindas sim...mas isso não é importante!O importante é que sou competente!Uma verdadeira profissional..sabe que não brinco em serviço!Modelo?Pare com essa historia, não quero virar anorexa!Afinal...todas são...parecem um bando de esqueletos andantes!Que horror...prefiro continuar assim, e eu amo o que faço...não preciso ser outra coisa.- respondeu Rin.

-Tudo bem...nada contra, se é o que quer...Jankotsu está hospedado no mesmo apartamento que você...mas você já sabe que lá a dois quartos, certo?- falou o rapaz.

-Ora!Não sou burra!Claro que sei...minhas bagagens já foram trazidas por ele...então se me dá licença eu vou para o apartamento...estava com saudades!Tenha uma boa noite- disse Rin.

-Obrigado, tenha uma boa noite você também...e alias!Seje bem vinda ao hotel e a esta cidade!- disse Bankotsu.

-Muito obrigada...tchau tchau!- foi embora Rin.

-Isso está ficando cada vez melhor...huhuhuhu(NA:Risada roubada do Narak)- riu bankotsu indo embora.Mas...o que ele quis dizer com isso?Ali ainda tinha coisa...a vinda daquela atriz talvez fosse causar algo...mas o que?

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oi gent td blz?Desculpaaaaaa o atraso, mas é que semana passada eu tive um mont d coisas pra fazer e soh deu pra escrever esse cap nessa...mas fika então como presentinho d natal flw?Hehehe...NOSSA!Confessem!Eu enganei todos XD hauahauah, todo mundo pensou que era mesmo só o Jankotsu que ia chegar!Mas tah ai!Finalmente a nossa grand amiga Rin apareceu!E eu não disse que ia ser chique?Ó lá...ela é atriz famosa XD hauahau!Eu tinha que fazer kikynojo se fude na fic neh?huhuhuh...ela não escapa d uma!XD credo...olhem soh oq me tornei...Bem queria agradecer as reviews que vcs me mandaram!Domo arigatou...por favor me mandem mais e ainda aceito criticas e susgestoes!Vou responder as do cap passado abaixo.Bem gent...por fim...feliz Natal para vcs!Tenham uma boa passagem!E tb feliz ano novo caso não nos falarmos d novo hehehe, desejo-lhes tudo de bom, muitas alegrias e felicidads, muita saúde!E mtos presents huahauahaua.!

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:

**ViHH:** Oi td bom?Q bom q vc tah gostando da my fic, fiko mto feliz a briga do mi com a sango foi msm mto boa hauahaua!Ai!VERDAD!O Inu eh uma besta msm...mas fmz...pra tudo se da um jeito, ele ainda vai perceber q tipo d gent ela eh, fike sussa...oo!eu respondi sua review cap passado, mas eu não sei se vc viu...eh pq essa droga d site fez c q a sua ficasse junto d uma outra...ela eh a ultima da pág q eu respond...se vc no viu, dpois da uma olhada flw?Bom Natal e ano novo pra ti, bjussss

**Cami Taisho**: Oieeee!Hauahauah, realment foi cômica a guerra na cozinha hehe, vlw pelo elogio...e foi fofo neh a kchan pegar na orelha dele?inha hehehe.NOSSA tem razão!A melhor foi a do esmalte!Ela mereceu neh?gravar?hum...boa ideia XD eu eh q tenho mania d mandar gravar tudo..não d verdad, mas sab nas novelas?da vontad d falar pros personagens faze isso hehehe...nesse epi a kikynojo tb se fu, fiko bom?me diz dpois..bom natal e ano novo pra vc!Bjus e xauxau

**Tibinha:** Oi, td certu?Vlw pela ajuda miga, eh uma boa!Se eu assistia cravo e a rosa?INHA!SIMMMMM!Eu morria d tanto rir XD hauahaaua, agora eu não me lembro direito...mas eu sei q era mto boa...realmente o melhor das brigas eh a reconciliação, eu concordo plenamente ;)!Dpois me diz se curtiu o cap!Feliz natal e ano novo!Xauzinho

**ashley-inu**: Oieee, td bom?Nossa q azar d seu pc te fikado assim, espero q esteje melhor...eu tb gosto d mandar reviews...mas infelizmente eh mto difícil eu ter tempo pra isso...eu tenho vontad d me socar...eh q soh da pra ler as fics Durant a semana d tard...e essa hora digamos q eu não posso entrar na inet hehe...então, no fim d semana eu salvo elas no pc pra dpois ler...soh q ai...são tantas q eu acabo esquecendo meio...e não da pra comenta...eu soh comento naquelas q da pra ler no fim d semana msm...eh um saco!me sinto horrível...bem, mas fmz...e eu t perdôo por não ter comentado no 4, relaxa!eu entendo!;) mas mto obrigada por continuar acompanhando my fic e o melhor!continuar gostando dela!hehehe, bom natal e ano novo!bjaooo

**Mila Himura**: Oi, td bom?Eu leio sim sua nova fic relaxa viu!Bem...mas qnt ao deixar coment nela, vai ficar meio difícil..pq eu tenho um probleminha...mas vou fazer todo possível pra conseguir flw?mas dpois deixa o nome dela pra eu saber qual eh flw?Bem a pessoa, ou melhor, as pessoas misteriosas eram a Rin e o Jankotsu hehehe...fiko feliz d continuar gostando da fic, vlw pelo elogio!Bom Natal e ano novo, bjuss

**R-chan**: Oi, td bom?Não vai dar pra responder mto bem..mas fmz, vamo la...eh q eu tenho q responde td antes d my mãe voltar hehehe...bem mto obrigado pelos elogios viu eu adorei!Sim mort a barro!Vamos assassina-la hehehe...inha, eu sei q o pedido d desculpas foi meio assim...mas eles ainda nem são mto amigos, então não podia ser mto diferent...hehe...a kagura tah cada vez melhor, dki a pouco o povo vai começar a amalaXD hauahau...sim as meninas tao d férias, começa a fic falando q eh dezembro na verdad..hehehe, lembra?e dessa vez elas saíram...elas n saem mto pq tem q trabalha entendeu?hehe sim a rin eh a ricassa!e atrizassa XD q horror...e ela ainda veio acompanhada XD sem comentários XD..vc n permite q a kikynojo namore o Inu?nem eu!hauahauah, eu disse q talvez isso vá acontecer...e eu mando seus advogados pro Havaí se vierem pra cima d mim!Sera q eles gostam do havaí?XD e meus direitos autorais ainda estão aki!(G-chan se perguntando se realment tem direitos autorais e procurando por eles XD) hauahauah, espero q tenha curtido o cap!Bom Natal pra vc e sua família, e bom ano novo tb!Bjuss

**Erowin:** Oi, td bom?Vlw pelos elogios, mto obrigada msm!Q bom q curtiu a guerra d comida hauahauah, n me pergunte como eles n se mataram lá XD boa idéia!eles podiam ter jogado o bolo na barro...ou claro, se conseguissem fazer o bolo XD tb amo coments com ironia uhuhuh, eh o q eu mais faço...hehehe, mas fmz então, bom Natal e ano novo pra vc!bjuss e xauxau!

**NathBella:** oizinho!td bom?vlw pelos elogios, fiko mto feliz d estar gostando da fic!Vc curti meus coments na fic?hauahauah q bom hehehe obrigada tb!Bem o Mirok e a Sango agora já estão indo neh...hehe demoro mas chegou!E falando em chegada...os seres malignos do mal como vc diz chegaram huahauahau, la rin e jankotsu!Espero q tenha curtido o cap!bom natal e ano novo pra vc!bjus

**Kagome K-chan:** Oixxx!Fmz c vc?Sim a rin q chegou!e ainda acompanhada hehehe...o esmalt foi msm ilario, akela cobra mereceu!Desculpe por n ser tao boazinha c vc, e fazer ele fikar c pena da barro hehehe...nossa, eh msm!a kagura dvia esbarrar na barro pra ela se kebrar huahauahaua, espero q tenha curtido o cap!Bom natal e ano novo pra ti e sua família!Bjussssss

**Angel Higurashi**: Oi, td boom?Vlw pelo elogio e por continuar acompanhando viu!Espero q tenha gostado desse cap.bom natal e ano novo!bjaooooooooo

**Paty:** Oi miga!td certu?Nossa vc já trabalha?qnts anos ce tem?hehehe eu ainda tenho soh 13 XD...vou começar o ano na oitava serie...novinha hehehe!Vc tb desenha?Q legal!Eu tb desenho, desde meus 6 anos, eh um dom q herdei do meu pai, ele tb sab desenhar...inha, eu desenho td, paisagem (adoru, principalment noturna!), pessoas(odeio desenha pessoas, n q fike ruim, mas eh q da um trabalho!)animal, e principalment anime e manga(meus prefeidos!nossa jura?XD)...eu comecei a fazer aula ano retrasado pra aperfeiçoar...sou uma das melhores da sala...acho q fiko em terceiro lugar, antes vem a grand Alice!Vc precisa vê os desenhos q akela garota faz!eh incrível!e dpois vem a marcela, e ai eu!hehehe paguem pau XD hauhau, vc faz desenho em menos d três minutos nesse local? O .O!Como?XD eu no consigo nem ferrando!tem desenho q eu demoro teh dias!Mas eu não entendi direito no q vc trabalha...me explica dpois?Bem...voltando a fic...foi ilario msm o negocio do esmalte huhuhu e a do Jankotsu hj hein?nossa acabou c ela neh?e anta ainda foi se olhar no espelho!ninguém mercê neh?aiaiai...qnt ao kouga...eu n sei se ele vai gostar da kchan na fic mas dpois eu vejo isso hehehe...inha, qnt ao emagrecer..relaxa eu tb não quero ficar anorexa q nem modelo hehehe, eh q eu to uns 4 ou 5 kilos acima do peso...era soh isso msm q eu queria perder...tava feliz da vida se conseguisse...bem, feliz natal e ano novo pra vc e sua família!bjussss

**Dani**: Oi, td bom?bem vinda viu!Vlw pelos elogios, a sim, sou iniciant sim hehehe, vc vai começar tb?q bom dpois me passa o nome pra eu ler da sua fic...qnd eu fui começar a escreve eu tb comecei c varias...mas ai no deu certo...dpois d um tempo eu resolvi escrever soh uma (essa daki hehe) e ai eu achei q fiko boa e resolvi publica e bem...tah ai, dando super certo hehe...entao não sei, mas eu acho melhor vc tb ir com calma, esse negocio d ir escrevendo varias eh meio complicado, mas se vc consegue então boa sort e q de td certu pra vc tb ;)E sua idola (Rin) acabou d chegar hahahaaha!Bom Natal pra vc e tb bom ano novo!Bjaoooooooooo

Ufa acabei d responder XD...my dedos cansados XD

Bjuss e xauzinho

G-chan


	7. Uma tarde de Véspera de Natal

Oizinho galera!Desculpa a demora, semana passada viajei pra praia...então não deu pra escrever nada /...ficou pra essa semana mesmo...me desculpem!HÁ!Queria pedir perdão por colocar no epi passado Jankotsu, quando o certo eh Jakotsu...n vai se repetir!Espero que curtem o cap!Té mais!

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

7o Capitulo: Uma tarde de Véspera de Natal...

Mais um dia começava naquela cidade...tudo parecia normal, pessoas saiam...crianças brincavam nas ruas, namorados passeavam...a cidade toda enfeitada e coberta pela neve...mas todo esse clima mágico e agradável tinha um motivo, um motivo que para muitos era uma alegria imensa...finalmente era véspera de Natal!

No hotel, Kagome ainda dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama...estava tudo calmo...aquela agitação toda que teve nos dias anteriores para conseguirem arrumar tudo para festa, finalmente tinha acabado.Agora era só esperar a noite...noite que prometia grandes acontecimentos...

O despertador toca e com isso Kagome acorda.Ainda meio sonolenta se levanta e vai para o banheiro, tomar um banho.A água fria percorre pelo corpo da jovem fazendo esta tremer um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo sentir-se relaxada.Poderiam acha-la louca por tomar banho gelado com todo aquele frio que fazia lá fora...mas ela não se importava...para "acordar" de vez ela precisava daquilo...(NA:LOCA?LOUCA?Doida de carterinha...rs, não troco um banho quente por nada!).

Depois de 7 minutos ela sai do banho (NA:Como ela não congelou?) e com frio, logo põe uma roupa...hoje não iria trabalhar...então colocou uma blusa de lã verde de manga curta, luvas pretas, uma mini-saia verde com uma calça preta por baixo e um tênis preto e verde.Ela caminha até a janela do quarto e a abre...então ela fica a observar toda aquela neve caindo...todas aquelas crianças brincando...a jovem satisfeita com a cena sorri... " Que lindo!Eu queria ir brincar na neve também..." pensa ela.

De repente a púbere escuta batidas na porta...devia ser Sango, a amiga sempre ia lá para as duas conversarem ou saírem...fechou a janela e foi abrir a porta.Realmente era Sango.A garota de cabelos castanho claro,vestia uma jaqueta vermelha, uma calça preta, um cachecol preto e um tênis vermelho.

-Ohayou K-chan!Feliz véspera de Natal!Nossa como você tá linda miga!- cumprimentou Sango.

-Domo arigatou Sango-san!Você também está bonita!E feliz véspera de Natal pra você também!- falou a morena.

-Obrigada também!E ai?Que vamos fazer hoje de tarde?-perguntou Sango se encostando na porta.

-Hum...sei lá...acho melhor irmos tomar café da manha e depois resolver isso...- disse Kagome pegando sua boina verde e a colocando na cabeça.Logo depois ela se vira para a amiga e sorri- Vamos?

-Hai!- concorda Sango, desencostando da porta e indo em direção ao elevador.

Ao chegarem no local das refeições, o restaurante...tudo estava normal...não havia muito movimento...certamente as pessoas do hotel deveriam ter saído para visitar alguém ou fazer as compras atrasadas (NA: Atrasadas?Coitadas!É claro que não estão...onde já se viu!Achar que estão atrasadas...ironia geral..rs).

As duas se sentam e logo Ayame vem como garçonete perguntar o que queriam.Sim, Ayame infelizmente trabalharia hoje também...mas isso era por causa dela ter faltado uns dias atrás...ela se condenava profundamente por isso...

-Que pena que você vai trabalhar hoje...mas na hora da ceia eu tenho certeza que o Kotsu-kun vai te liberar!- disse Sango com pena da amiga.

-Kami-sama te ouça!Se não vai ser o pior Natal da minha vida!- falou Ayame "Bah!Ele já devia ter me liberado!Aquele desgraçado...depois de todo meu serviço ele poderia dar um desconto!Argh!Só não vou lá e reclamo porque ele ainda é o meu chefe...kuso!" pensou esta também.

-Bem eu vou querer o de sempre Aya-chan- falou Kagome entediada olhando ao redor.

-Também vou querer o mesmo- disse Sango.

-Está certo...té mais amigas!- despediu-se Ayame indo buscar os pedidos.

-E ai gatinhas do my heart?- chegou Mirok por trás das garotas falando alto e quase as matando de susto.

-Haaa!Mirok?- perguntaram elas assustadas.

-Sim, ao vivo e a cores!Sei que devem estar honradas por eu vir aqui tomar café com vocês...vocês: duas garotas comuns...eu entendo como devem estar felizes por receber tal presente divino...por favor só não babem!- diz Mirok todo convencido fazendo pose de galã...as duas estavam pasmas e com varias gotas na cabeça.

-Humph!Olha a panca do garoto...por favor, né Mirok?Vê se me erra- diz Sango bufando e revirando os olhos...

-Hauahaua!È verdade Mirok...você tá parecendo um idiota assim...e até parece que tomar café com você é algo de muito óóó!(NA:Sim, ela deve ter amnésia recente para ter se esquecido que ele é um cantor famoso...não se preocupem, abaixem esse telefone, eu já fiz questão de chamar a ambulância...nossa isso foi horrível eu sei!).

-Como assim não é algo de muito óóó?Está me desprezando, é isso?- perguntou Mirok fingindo estar ofendido.

-Ou Mirok...pare com essa infantilidade...eu só estou brincando, agora senta logo ai!- diz Kagome rindo da cara de Mirok.

-Bem e o que as belas damas que me acompanham vão querer?- perguntou o rapaz fazendo novamente pose de galã.

-Nós?Se puder que você pague a conta...rs- disse Sango com tom de aproveitadora, e olhando para Mirok com um sorrisinho vitorioso.

-Inha...tudo bem então...- concorda Mirok espantando as duas garotas.

-Cê tá zoando com a minha cara né?- perguntou Sango surpreendida.

-Ora!Claro que não!Você acha que eu me sentaria com vocês e deixaria que pagassem a conta?- pergunta Mirok novamente se fingindo de ofendido.

-Aff...não me venha com machismo!Eu odeio isso!- bufa Kagome.

-Deixa Kagome...pelo menos economizamos...no final das contas quem realmente acabou vencendo a troca de 'delicadezas' fomos nós...hihihihi- disse Sango fazendo Mirok perceber que na real ele que tinha perdido, pois elas só estavam ganhando com aquilo.

Enquanto os três conversavam animadamente sobre diversos assuntos, Ayame chega trazendo os pedidos de cada um.Eles comem e logo se retiram do local...porem...

-Sango, não quer passear comigo por ai?- pergunta Mirok

-Hã?Eu?Mas...mas...eu...eu...er- Sango não sabia o que responder, fora pega de surpresa... "Ai!De onde céus ele tirou essa pergunta?Veio assim do nada!Ele podia ser menos imprevisível!Mas que saco!" pensava brava Sango, mas mesmo assim sua aparência era uma bem frustrada.

-Aceita criatura.- sussurrou Kagome para só Sango escutar.

-Eu não!Ops..- Sango havia gritado mas ao ver a cara de Mirok, fica mais confusa ainda e acaba ficando vermelha- Eu bem...eu não quis dizer isso, o que eu quis dizer é que...ai...tá vai...vamos.-concordou por final Sango, suspirando "Onde eu fui me meter?" pensou ela.

-Obrigada, vamos.- disse Mirok feliz "Eu sabia que ela não resistia a mim!" (NA:Mirok eu tenho pena de você...rs).

-Bom passeio pra vocês !- disse Kagome alegre "Eles fazem um belo par...só espero que ele não esteja só se divertindo...a Sango é esperta pra não cair...mas...".

E perdida em seus pensamentos Kagome também foi embora do local.Não tinha nada pra fazer...e isso meio que a chateava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou andava pra lá e pra cá dentro de seu quarto reclamando sobre algo, e Kagura estava sentada na cama desta só escutando...ou fingindo escutar (NA:É por isso que eu amo ela!Faz a barro de trouxa mesmo!Eu apoio!).Kagura na verdade olhava uma revista de roupa e cosméticos...precisava comprar novos.

-Não é um absurdo Kagura?- pergunta Kikyou.

-É...- respondeu Kagura sem nem saber o que era o tal do 'absurdo'.

-E o que você acha que devo fazer?- pergunta Kikyou novamente (NA:Como é burra...nem pra perceber que a outra não está ouvindo...afff).

-Se matar...-responde Kagura entediada "Não sei o que ela quer mesmo, mas vai que ela faz o que eu falei?Eu ia vibrar..rs" pensa ela.

-Tem razão!Hã?Ei, para tudo!Como assim me matar?- indaga Kikyou (NA:Ora querida Kikyou (ECAAAAAA!) o que tem demais em se matar?È completamente normal e te garanto que hoje em dia todo mundo faz., tá na moda...vai, eu ajudo! (e com o maior prazer XD)).

-Humph!Eu esqueci do que estávamos falando...afinal...o que quer que eu fale?- disse Kagura revirando os olhos "Kuso!Ela quase realmente concordou..."

-Ai...mas afinal que tipo de amiga é você?- indaga Kikyou brava.

-Aff...não enrola!Fala logo o que quer!Já to perdendo a paciência!- disse Kagura enquanto virava a folha da revista... "E quem disse que sou sua amiga?Ainda não estou tão desesperada para me rebaixar a esse ponto!" pensou ela.

-Humph!O MEU Inu-kun (NA:Seu?Ahnnnn claro seu...nos seus sonhos...rs) saiu com aquela empregadinha horrível, foram passear no shopping!E o piorrrr!Ele nem comentou nada comigo!Onde já se viu!Argh eu estou morrendo de raiva, você- Kikyou falava mas foi interrompida por Kagura.

-Me poupe dos detalhes inúteis (NA:EU TE AMO!)- falou Kagura.

-Er...certo!Bem...o que eu quero saber é o que você acha que eu devo fazer?Um escândalo?- perguntou Kikyou.

- "Mas ela só pensa em escândalo!Que horror...e depois diz que não é escandalosa..não...imagina...minha tia que é!rsrsrsrs" – pensou Kagura.Ela depois pensou mais um pouquinho sobre o assunto e finalmente se virando para Kikyou falou- Deixe passar...não foi nada de importante e você não tem nada a ver com a vida dele.

-Deixar passar?DEIXAR PASSAR?Foi isso que disse? (NA:Não!Ela disse pra você se mudar!E por favor se mude para bem longe!)- perguntou Kikyou.

-Por acaso você é surda agora?Desculpe, mas eu sou a pessoa menos indicada para lidar com deficientes... "mentais"- disse Kagura e terminou a frase em pensamento.

-Eu não vou deixar passar!Não mesmo!- falou Kikyou decidida.

-E o que vai fazer?Brigar com ele em plena véspera de Natal?Meus parabéns pela belíssima idéia!- disse Kagura com ironia.

-Ou!É mesmo...hoje é véspera de Natal..(NA:Eu mereço...)...bem, mas pelo menos vou ter uma conversa!Sei lá...darei umas indiretas...se me dá licença eu vou indo...- falou Kikyou saindo do apartamento para ir se encontrar com Inu-Yasha.

-Ela dar indiretas?Burra do jeito que é só quero ver as tais indiretas...rsrsrs- comentou Kagura enquanto voltava a ver a revista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A garota de cabelos pretos andava pela varanda do hotel junto com Jakotsu e os dois conversavam sobre como a cidade estava bela e que roupas usariam na grande festa de hoje à noite.No meio da conversa resolveram se sentarem um pouco para poder observar a vista...mesmo que metade desta fosse só a pura e cristalina neve.

-Eu adoro esta época do ano...- comentou a garota.

-È verdade, eu também amo!É quando posso usar meus trajes mais elegantes!- comentou Jakotsu.

-Hauahauahahauah!Você não tem jeito né?Não se esqueça que está encarregado de me deixar bem chique para a festa!- riu a garota.

-Ora!Eu sempre fiz meu serviço perfeito!Alguma vez te deixei mal arrumada?- reclamou Jakotsu indignado.

-Não, não!È claro que não, e você sabe que eu adoro o seu serviço não sabe?- perguntou a púbere.

-Ai obrigada amiga!Você não sabe como fico emocionada quando fala assim!- disse Jakotsu com lagrimas nos olhos e com aquele sorriso de 'eu ganhei na loteria!'.

-Er...de nada...hehe...- disse a menina de cabelos castanhos com varias gotas na cabeça.

-AI QUE GATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita Jakotsu de repente ao olhar para o lado.Sim.Era um garoto...coitado...Jakotsu já estava planejando ataca-lo...- Ai querida Rin, me desculpe, mas eu não posso deixar passar um bofe desses!Beijinhos e até mais- e lá foi a bicha louca...ops...quero dizer...o Jakotsu.(NA:Tadinho, nessa eu peguei pesado XD inha..eu adoro ele!).

-Er...tá..tá bom- disse Rin com MUITAS gotas na cabeça, enquanto fazia tchauzinho para ' a amiga'.Mas ela também já estava acostumada com Jakotsu...ele sempre fora assim...mas ela não se importava, considerava ele além de um ótimo empregado (NA:Sim para aqueles que não caíram a ficha ele é empregado dela!) um excelente amigo! "Acho melhor voltar para o meu quarto...está frio aqui fora...vou por um casaco." Pensou ela e foi embora do local.

A garota de lindos olhos castanhos passava pelo salão do hotel quando vê um rapaz que lhe chama a atenção.Ou melhor...o livro que este carregava lhe chamava a atenção.Sendo como for, ela resolveu ir até ele, quando estava perto ele lhe lançou um olhar intimidador...concluindo que ele não queria que ela chegasse perto...ela desistiu.Nos sonhos dele é claro.Rin era uma garota determinada e que não tinha medo de cara feia, estava acostumada a lidar com varias na verdade..já tinha se tornado um tédio.

-Não se aproxime- alerta o rapaz.

-Esse livro é bem interessante...já li uma vez, realmente é muito bom, mas o autor dele também é um profissional de primeira linha (NA:Confesso que acabei de inventar esse livro XD)- comenta Rin tirando o livro das mãos do homem.

-Garota, me dê esse livro agora, estou avisando- reclama ele.

-Não sou surda!Sei que está avisando...pensei que fosse menos indelicado garoto!-fala brava a garota fechando o livro com brutalidade.

-Sesshoumaru- fala o rapaz.

-Que?Que treco é esse?- indaga a mulher.

-Meu nome é Sesshoumaru senhorita...- fala melhor o garoto de olhos âmbar.

-Ahnnn...porque não disse logo!- falou Rin fazendo pouco caso, mas depois de cinco segundos se vira para ele e começa a falar- Meu nome é Rin!Mas para os desconhecidos Rin-sama!Tenho 19 anos e você?HÁ!Espera, eu adoro ler historias de romance, humor, suspense, casos policias!E sou atriz de tv famosa...embora nesse ano tenha feito apenas filmes...hehehe, gosto muito de comer e patinar!Mas meu esporte preferido é o tennis!-fala Rin...sim...ela as vezes era meio tagarela...

-Er..prazer...sou o guitarrista da banda Shikon- diz Sesshoumaru "Como essa garota fala!" pensou ele meio frustrado.

-DA BANDA SHIKON?Eu amo essa banda!Depois você poderia tocar uma musica pra mim?HÁ vai não custa!Eu imploro!- diz Rin animada.

-Não acho uma boa idéia, alias- ele ia falar alguma desculpa mas Rin o interrompeu.

-Você pode tocar amanha, não acha uma boa idéia?Seria um presente de Natal maravilhoso pra mim!HÁ!Você vai na festa de Natal daqui?- perguntou Rin.

-Olha eu realmente não vou tocar coisa- ia falando mas foi interrompido de novo.

-Eu espero que vá, sabe como é...eu não conheço quase ninguém aqui, seria ótimo ter sua companhia!Te vejo lá tá!Até mais!- despediu-se Rin indo embora sem nem deixar o coitado responder.

-Eu vou bater nessa garota...- diz ele frustrado por não conseguir falar (NA:ELE FALAR?Como ela interrompeu tal momento único?XD) "Merda...vou tocar o que?...Merda...como vou escapar dessa..." pensou ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-yasha estava sentado no restaurante...tinha recebido um recado de que Kikyou queria falar com ele ali.Já tinham se passado 5 minutos...mesmo sendo pouco o atraso, para ele parecia uma eternidade.Quando chegou sua coca-cola pensou em ir embora mas finalmente ouviu a voz da garota que esperava.

-Está atrasada.-fala o garoto.

-Me desculpe Inu-kun, sabe como é...fiquei conversando com Kagura e perdi a noção do tempo, mas não se importa não é?- perguntou Kikyou sorrindo enquanto se sentava.

-Ahn...- ele queria dizer que se importava, e que ela sabia que sim...mas, ele não resistia aquele sorriso...não mesmo.Kikyou era como um anjo na vida dele (NA:Claro...como vocês podem pensar que não?Olhem pra ela!Um anjo perfeito!...(sarcasmo geral)), sempre presente nos momentos difíceis e alegres, sempre lhe dando força e o aconselhando.E aquele sorriso...há!Como adorava ele...(NA:Gostar de sorriso falso?Essa é nova...rs).- Não Kikyou...não me importo- terminou a frase sorrindo também.

-Que bom, e a propósito!Feliz véspera de Natal hehehe!- diz Kikyou ainda sorrindo e mexendo em sua bolsa, procurava por um espelho para ver se sua maquiagem estava correta.

-Pra você também...er...você esta muito linda hoje- disse o vocalista, mas realment hoje ela estava com trajes decentes...Vestia uma blusa branca com um casaco preto, e uma calça também preta...seus cabelos estavam soltos hoje...realmente parecia uma deusa...mas o que lhe incomodava era que ela o vazia lembrar muito de Kagome...e de repente a imagem da garota empregada não lhe saia da cabeça.

-Hã?Estou?Er...-mesmo sendo a cobra fingida que era, Kikyou realmente sentia algo forte por Inu-Yasha...ela achava que no fim das contas, com a convivência acabou aprendendo a amar ele...e com o elogio do rapaz ficou vermelha e um pouco sem saber o que falar...aqueles olhos...a enfeitiçavam- Obrigada...muito obrigada...

-Só disse a verdade!Mas me diga...porque me chamou aqui?O que queria conversar?- pergunta o hanyou.

-Nada em especial...mas é que faz um tempão que não nos falamos direito...você ultimamente só anda saindo com aquela empregadinha...- diz Kikyou bufando e mudando sua expressão para uma mais incomodada com algo.

-Hã?A Kagome?Hahaha!Não vai me dizer que esta com ciúmes?-pergunta Inu-Yasha divertido com aquela cena de ciúmes de Kikyou.

-Ora!Claro que sim!Você esta trocando a minha companhia por a daquela empregada de quinta categoria!- diz Kikyou furiosa.

-Não fale assim Kikyou!Você não é uma pessoa com esse vocabulário horrível (NA:Claro que não querido!...é pior rs!), e não entendo porque o ciúmes!Eu e ela somos apenas amigos, ou pra ser bem sincero, apenas conhecidos!Ela nunca vai ocupar o cargo de minha melhor amiga que é seu!- diz Inu-Yasha para Kikyou pegando na mão dela.Mas podia-se notar que os dois ficaram meio tristes com aquela frase.Kikyou era apenas uma melhor amiga?Kikyou não queria ser só isso.Inu-Yasha também não queria que ela fosse só aquilo para sempre...mas tinha medo de dizer o que sentia...de ser rejeitado.

-É...obrigada.E...desculpe qualquer coisa...se me dá licença eu vou me retirar...- disse Kikyou se levantando da mesa, "Só uma melhor amiga?..." pensou ela.

-Espera Kikyou!- diz ele fazendo a garota se assustar um pouco e parar no lugar- Te vejo na festa- termina a frase sorrindo falsamente.

-...- Kikyou andou um pouco indo se afastar do local, mas para um pouco e fala- estarei te esperando nela.- e por fim vai embora de vez.

Inu-Yasha fica a observar ela ir embora em silencio.O que faria?Estava tao confuso sobre seus sentimento...Ficou lá perdido em suas frustrações enquanto bebia sua coca-cola.De repente senti o cheiro de um perfume conhecido...era ela...só podia ser...só ela tinha aquele aroma mágico de flores de cerejeira.Segundos depois ele observa a garota se sentar na sua frente...ela estava sorrindo.Aquele sorriso também mexia com ele...era como o de Kikyou...mas...com algo a mais...e isso lhe perturbava.

-Oi!Tudo certo com você?Feliz véspera de Natal!- diz a garota de olhos castanhos.

-O que faz aqui, bruxa?-pergunta ele ignorando a frase dita por ela.

-Aff!Você podia ser mais educado sabia!Eu vim aqui conversar com você, mas se não quer minha companhia eu vou indo- fala brava a púbere.

-Idiota- conclui ele sobre a garota.

-Que!O baka aqui é você!Ora seu grosso, garoto mimado!- perde a paciência garota.

-Veio aqui pra me xingar?- indaga o rapaz com cara de tédio.

-Argh- veias saltavam da face da mulher de tanta raiva que esta sentia- Vim aqui conversar surdo!

-Então porque não para de gritar e inicia a conversa?- fala Inu-Yasha com sorriso vitorioso.

-Humph!Você é irritante- diz ela "Porque nunca consigo ter uma conversa civilizada com esse cara?Inha...ele é muito mala...mas eu sei que só está tentando me irritar, não vou cair de novo." pensa ela.

-Belo inicio de conversa, bruxa.- diz irônico o vocalista.

-Quando vai me chamar de Kagome hein?- pergunta ela.

-Bah!Quando eu quiser é obvio.- Inu-Yasha revira os olhos.

-...- Kagome fica em silencio. "Ele é muito infantil..." pensa.

-Vai passar o Natal aqui?- pergunta ele finalmente começando uma conversa decente.

-E onde mais passaria?- diz a empregada.

-Na casa de algum parente ora!- fala ele.

-...- Kagome ficou quieta sem responder, mas seus olhos mostravam a tristeza que aquela frase lhe trouxera.

-Disse algo de errado?- perguntou Inu-Yasha preocupado.

-Bah!Eu não tenho família.- disse kagome virando o rosto.

-Não tem?Ops...me desculpe então.- diz ele também meio abaixando a cabeça e o tom de voz.

-Tenho dois tios que moram aqui...mas eles não ligam pra mim.Então não os considero da família- disse ela sorrindo falsamente-Dois avós me abandonaram quando ainda era pequena...não me lembro mais nem da aparência deles...eu era muito pequena mesmo...e eles não moram no país.- disse ela.

-Ou..deve ser difícil pra você- disse Inu-Yasha, ele não sabia o que fazer para confortar a garota.

-É...mas já me acostumei...e não sinto falta deles!E eu acho que minha verdadeira família são os meus amigos aqui do hotel!E sou muito feliz com essa família!- diz ela sorrindo.

-É...pelo menos você não tem um irmão mala de enchendo!Hehehe- diz Inu-Yasha se referindo a Sesshoumaru.

-Huahauahaua!Vocês não se dão muito bem, né?- riu Kagome.

-Bah!E dá pra se dar bem com ele?- bufa o garoto.

-Bem, já esta ficando meio tarde...tenho que subir para me arrumar.- sorri Kagome.

-Tudo bem então...te vejo na festa- diz Inu-Yasha.

-Também te vejo lá- disse Kagome fazendo tchauzinho com a mão e indo embora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango e Mirok passeavam pelas ruas daquela enorme cidade de Tóquio.Tudo estava calmo...não havia muito movimento por ali.A neve cobria um pouco as calçadas, mas graças ao trabalho dos moradores que se dispunham a limpar a neve, não era tanta assim.Os dois conversavam animadamente, Sango já havia perdido a timidez.Era uma conversa agradável e os dois se divertiam muito.

Acabaram por parar numa praça que tinha uma barraquinha onde vendia café.Tomaram, pois estavam com muita cede e frio.Logo terminando, cansada de andar Sango vai se sentar na balança da praça.Ela adorava balançar, desde criança era seu brinquedo favorito nas pracinhas...ela se sentia bem.

-Hoje está um dia muito agradável, não acha?- pergunta a garota.

-Sim...mas só o fato de ser véspera de Natal já faz o dia ser agradável...- fala o baterista.

-A praça está vazia hoje...é tão triste ver uma praça sem a alegria das crianças- fala Sango.

-Tem razão, mas pelo menos assim nossos ouvidos não sofrem danos por causa de gritaria, hauahauah- ri Mirok.

-Hauahauahau!Pode crer!Aquela gritaria infernal, ninguém merece!- ri Sango também.

-Hehe!Você não me parece uma pessoa que curte muito crianças, acertei?- pergunta o rapaz de olhos azuis escuros.

-Errou!Eu adoro crianças!Meu irmão ainda é uma praticamente...- novamente a expressão de Sango se tornou uma triste e preocupada.

-Algum problema?De repente você ficou estranha...- fala Mirok.

-Hã?HÁ!Não, problema nenhum, só estava pensando hehehe!- diz Sango sorrindo.

-Hum...- Mirok olha desconfiado, mas resolve mudar de assunto- Não sabia que tinha um irmão, como ele chama?

-...Kohaku...é um bom menino.Tem 13 anos.- responde a púbere.

-Ele é muito sortudo por ter uma irmã tão legal como você!- diz Mirok.

-Hã?Eu...eu...obrigada...er..- Sango ficara meio envergonhada com o comentário, podia-se perceber um tom avermelhado em sua face.

-Só disse a verdade- sorri Mirok para ela.

-"Ele é tão bonito...e legal...NÃO!PARA SANGO!Você não pode ficar pensando nisso!Tá na cara que ele só quer se divertir, você vai acabar sofrendo!Aiaiaiai...que que eu faço?Não!Eu vou ser só amiga dele!Só isso!"- pensa Sango, mas logo ela também sorri para ele- Mas sabe que quem detesta criança pequena é a Kagome?E o mais engraçado é que as crianças parecem adora-la (NA:É exatamente isso que acontece comigo...rs, só gosto de 5 anos pra cima!).

-Senhorita Kagome não gosta de criança pequena?Olha, isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça!- disse Mirok.

-Hehehe, é que ela não tem muita paciência!- fala Sango.

-É isso eu já percebi!- diz Mirok com uma gota na cabeça.

-Vai na festa de Natal daqui, não vai?- pergunta Sango.

-Se disser que sim você vai fazer o que?- perguntou Mirok.

-Perguntar se não quer ficar comigo e com a Kagome na festa, pode chamar o Inu-Yasha se quiser.- responde a garota de cabelos castanhos claros.

-He!Então tá combinado!-pisca Mirok.

Os dois continuaram a conversa, mas foram passear em outro lugar.Resolveram dar uma olhada em algumas lojas das ruas.Parararm em uma loja de CDs muito legal, e ficarm conversando sobre musica, depois passaram também por um pet shopping(NA:Não sei se tá certo.).Sango se apaixonou por uma gata..mas infelizmente não tinha dinheiro para comprar.Mirok teve uma idéia...mas esperaria para realizar.

Depois de 1 hora, o casal voltou para o hotel...e foram cada qual para o seu quarto.Foram se arrumar para a grande noite de Natal que viria.

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NA:Oieeeeee!Demorei, mas cheguei!XDCredo...rs!E ai povo?Curtiram o cap?Sei que vcs esperavam já a noite de Natal mas vão ter que esperar mais um pouquinho...heheehe!Mas até que esse cap fico bom neh?A Rin e o Sesshy se viram, ela revelou o lado: 'tagarela' dela XD!O passeio tb do Mir c a San, teve um pouquinho de Inu e K-chan tb...infelizmente um pouco d MEU Inu c a bruxa da barro q pensa q ele eh dela!Mas a Kagura não eh demais?Soh ela pra humilhar akela barro!Xdhauahauaha

Nossa finalmente eu fui pra praia!Vcs n tem noção da my felicidad!Fazia uns 3 anos q eu n ia!Tava c muita saudads do mar!Eu amo o mar!Eu amo nadar!Eu amo fica na água e fica recebendo akelas ondinhas!Inha!Delicia XD huhuhuhu...bem to falando demais neh?Desculpe...my natureza rs!HÁ!Eu queria agradecr as reviews que vcs me mandaram!EU amo recebe-las!E mto obrigada tb por continuar acompanhando a fic ;)!

Vou responder as reviews!Bjaooooooooooooooo!

Ops!Alguém quer fazer part do club: EXTERMINADORAS DE KIKYOU!Me falem!

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:

**kagome-web**:Oie, td bom?Mtoooooooooooooo obrigada por ter gostado da my fic hehehe, e tb por mandar uma review, eu fiko mto feliz!HÁ!Obrigada tb por me incentivar a dar um pedala naquela barro!Vamos mata-la !XDEspero q tenha curtido o cap!Bjaoooo

**Cami Taisho**: Oiee!Tudo bom?Vlw pela review!Huahauaah, q bom q vc curtiu a humilhação da Kikyou!Ela merece neh?O Jakotsu foi demais msm, eu adoru ele!Eh engraçado!O passeio no xoppis tb foi legal...mas vc tem razão...a transformação do Sesshy foi sensacional!XD hauahaua tadinho do nosso querido Sesshy hauahauah!Bem...a noite de Natal vai demorar mais um pouquinho, mas tamo quase la !XDEspero q tenha curtido esse cap!Bjaooooo!

**Jaque-chan: **Oieeee, td bom?Seja bem vinda viu, adorei receber sua review!Há!O Inu foi idiota msm d correr atrás daquela vaca...mas fazer o q...se n botar um pouco d kikynojo o romance n tem graça, neh?N tem graça...pq imagine...com ela nós podemos humilha-la no final!E sem ela n hauahauahaua!Ai meu Deus XDVc ainda n leu tds os caps neh?Mas a Rin já apareceu...cap passado dpois se vc n leu, da uma lida viu!Sim!O Houjo foi vagal!Mas eu já bati nele!Realment eu odeio aquele imbecil...mas mto obrigada pelos elogios viu!Espero q continue acompanhando!Bjaoooo

**thataro:** Oizinho, td bom?Mto obrigada pelos elogios e por me add nos seus favoritos, fico lisongiada!Feliz Ano novo pra vc tb e um feliz Natal super atrasado hehehe!Espero q tenha curtido o cap viu!Bjaooo e xauzinho.

**nadeshiko.ro:** Isso pod parecer idiota, mas como vc soh flw 'oi'...então oi pra vc tb...rs

**paty:** Oiee miga!A tah vc tem 15!Hehehe!Vc vai ser estilista?Que legal!Boa sort pra vc viu!Bem eu kero ser akelas q fazem desenho pra passar na tv!Hehehe...qm sab um dia vc n liga a tv e assisti a um anime meu?hauahauaha!Na verdad...eu faço bastant revista em quadrinho de animes, eu tenho uma historia q soh eu enventei, os personagens tb enventei td...tal, neh...ai eu faço a revista, eh manga msm sab?mas n da direita pra esquerda e do fim pro inicio hauahauaahua!Vc tb erdou o dom do seu pai?Nossa q conhecidencia hein?hauahauaah moh massa!Inha..eu tb c 6 anos já desenhava como gent d anos pa cima!OU ateh melhor...pq tem gent q tem mais d anos e n sab desenha uma casa (my mãe XD) hauahauaahau!O povo q faz aula pod ateh ser fera...mas t garanto q mais fera são akeles q entraram já sabendo desenhar bem!Eu sou um caso desses, e os q desenham melhor da classe tb!Tipo, akeles q entram pra aprende msm, q n tem o dom...realment...n vale a pena, nunca vai desenhar melhor do q aqueles q já nasceram com aquilo sab?Bem pelo menos eh o q eu penso e vejo...rs Mas mudando d assunto geral, realment foi demais a humilhação da barro!Fala seriu!O Jakotsu merece um premio neh?E vc viu o q aKagura fez nesse cap?Ela tb eh outra q merece!QNt akilo d manda ela pra Amazônia..eu amei a idéia!Eu ri mto meu hauahauah!Qnt ao me add no msn...infelizmente...desculpe t decpicionar...eu n tenho msn / espero q entenda...há mas deixa baixo astral pra la!A gent ainda pd conversa aassim neh?Adoru suas reviews!Mto obrigada por manda-las!Espero q tenha curtido o cap!Bjussss

**nathbella:** Oiee, td bom?Vlw pela review e por continuar acompanhando my fic!O Jakotsu eh msm mto bom neh?Todo mundo adoro o q ele fez c a barro!Hehehe!Inha...tipo, o Bankotsu n tah querendo fazer escândalo n...vc e os outros soh vão entender o q ele quer qnd tiver no meio da fic!E isso ainda tah um pouco longe hehehe!Espero q tenha curtido o cap!Bjuss e xauxau

**Tibinha:** Oizinho!Q bom q tah gostando da fic ainda espero q esse cap tb tenha agradado!O Sesshy, coitado dele msm!Inha, eu dolu ele!Hehehe!O Jakotsu tah metido msm mas msm assim ele eh do bem e eu amo ele!Huaahauahauaha!Continue acomphando!Bjaooo

**Karol Misao:** Oiee!hauahauahauah!eu tb amo o Jakotsu!Ele eh msm td q vc falou!Ele eh mto xow!Hauhaauah, bem c vc curti a barro mas prefere o ele então nessa fic vc vai ter msm q odia-la!XD!Nd contra vc gostar dela eh claro, fike sussa!Eh finalment a Rin apareceu, todo mundo deve tah falando aleluia tb hehehe...bem tipo, q ela vai te caso c o Sesshy ela vai...agora como fica a Kagura...vc acha q ela vai desistir tao fácil?E eu n disse q ele ia ficar c a Rin no final...ele pod ficar, ou pod ficar c a Kagura ou pod n ficar c nenhuma, ou c as duas hauahau são varias as possibilidads, nd certo por enquanto!Espero q tenha curtido o cap!Bjussss

Bjuss e xauzinho povo!

G-chan


	8. Uma noite especial

Oi!Eu não morri!XD, não se preocupem!hehe!Desculpas novamente pela demora e eu gostaria de saber uma coisa...que musica vocês gostariam que o Sesshy tocasse para a Rin?Só pra ter uma noção do que vocês curtem!Por favor, me ajudem, ok?Bom proveito do cap, espero que gostem

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

8o Capitulo: A noite especial...

Aquela noite estava mesmo muito agitada!Varias casas daquela grande cidade de Tóquio aconteciam festas e mais festas, pessoas reunidas celebrando a chegada daquela noite especial!Sim...finalmente a noite de véspera de Natal chegara, todos estavam felizes.

Naquele imenso hotel onde nossos amigos estavam, também estava lotado!Empregados correndo pra lá e pra cá fazendo os seus serviços, os convidados e pessoas hospedadas comiam, conversavam, dançavam, riam, e se divertiam!Estava tudo correndo muito bem...

Kagome e Sango estavam realmente muito bonitas.Kagome vestia um vestido azul, um pouco escuro, mas não tanto, comprido e agarrado (NA:Alguém já percebeu que eu amo vestido comprido e agarrado?rsrsrs), sandália de salto, brincos, anéis, colares, e pulseiras.Sango já não estava de vestido...usava uma blusa branca com decote em 'V' e uma mini-saia também branca, e uma sandália de salto, usava um colar e um anel que tinham uma pedra preciosa chamada ametista.

As duas se encontravam conversando com Mirok e Inu-Yasha, estes estavam de terno e gravata...a diferença era que a roupa de Mirok era toda branca e a de Inu-Yasha era preta.Sesshoumaru não estava com eles, não...ele não tinha sido vitima de Kagura...e sim de uma certa garota de cabelos pretos que todos tinham ficado curiosos para saber o nome.

Kagura e Kikyou também estavam por ali.Kagura com ciúmes do Sesshoumaru, e Kikyou com ciúmes de Inu-Yasha(NA:Sério?Não diga...rs).Kikyou vestia uma calça verde escuro e uma blusa branca, sandália também de salto e algumas jóias, estava também com uma bolsinha de mão.Kagura já vestia um vestido curto, mas não era agarrado, a cor era roxa, mas devido ao tecido e por não ser agarrado parecia mais lilás.

-Quem é essa garotinha atrevida?-pergunta Kagura.

-É aquela empregadinha!Não é horrível?O MEU Inu-kun com ela!ARGH!- disse Kikyou com as veias saltando.

-Não estou falando dela, estou falando da garota que esta com o MEU Sesshy!- disse Kagura revirando os olhos e tomando um pouco da sua bebida.

-Ele esta com uma garota?- pergunta Kikyou (NA:Burra pra variar...)

-...- Kagura olha para Kikyou pensando se aquele ser inútil parado na sua frente realmente tinha algum tipo de cérebro ou coisa parecida- em que mundo você vive?- pergunta ela por final "Ela pensa que o mundo gira em volta dela por acaso?Ela só pensa nela!".

-Ai não enche!Se o Sesshoumaru está com outra não é problema meu, não vou ficar aqui escutando você falar sobre ele!- disse Kikyou pegando o espelho e retocando a maquiagem(NA: Maquiagem a lá barro xD).

-OTIMO!Porque eu também não vou ficar aqui escutando você falar sobre o imbecil do Inu-Yasha!Tchau!- disse Kagura ofendida e se retirando da mesa.

-Pode ir, não faz falta mesmo- disse Kikyou fazendo pouco caso...mas depois de cinco minutos ela fala:- Preciso de alguém pra me ouvir!Tenho que desabafar! DROGA!

Kagura andava pelo salão desanimada...ela podia ser falsa, pegajosa, chata, uma mala que pra dar mais trabalho não tinha alça...mas ela tinha seus sentimentos!Ela amava o Sesshoumaru, na verdade, ela achava que ele era a única pessoa que ela realmente gostava!Doía muito vê-lo com outra...era de arrasar com o seu ser.Passando pelas pessoas ela via ele com ela...os dois, juntos...a inveja e tristeza dominavam o seu coração.

Depois de pensar e observar os dois juntos decidiu ir dançar um pouco para afastar aquela dor e pensamentos ruins...quem sabe não se divertiria um pouco?Não custava tentar.

-Hoje a festa ta tão linda, né?AI EU AMEI!E você?As musicas estão bem legais, né?Depois agente pode ir dançar um pouco.Fiquei sabendo que você tem um irmão, é verdade?E Jakotsu disse que estava com alguns amigos também!- falava a garota de cabelos pretos.

-Sim, eu estou e- Sesshoumaru que acompanhava a garota foi interrompido por esta.

-Ai que bom!Depois você podia me apresentar a eles!Se não for incomodo é claro!HÁ!Que tal irmos até ali, tem uns quitutes gostosos, estou com fome.Vamos!- disse a menina puxando o rapaz até o local dito.

-Ei, calma!- exclamou ele.

-Ai eu adoro esse daqui!Você quer?Prova, tá uma delicia!HÁ!Tem esses daqui tamb- agora foi ela que foi interrompida.

-Posso falar!- disse Sesshoumaru bravo, o que assustou um pouco a garota.

-Si-sim- disse gaguejando ela.

-Ótimo!Primeiro: não estou com fome, obrigado.Segundo: a festa esta legal sim...- ele corou um pouco nessa parte- e...se quiser posso apresentar meus amigos agora.(NA:ELE CONSEGUIU FALAR!E DUAS LINHAS AINDA POR CIMA!)

-Ou...está bem então- Rin disse também um pouco corada, parecia que ela finalmente se calaria um pouco...mas- Então vamos!O que estamos esperando? Me leve logo!Quero conhece-los!Eles são legais?Tem menina?- e ela começava de novo para a frustração do guitarrista, que tinha sido puxado por ela para leva-la até onde estavam os outros.

Sesshoumaru e Rin chegaram a rodinha onde estavam os outros.Rin não falava mais, parecia muda...talvez estivesse com vergonha...Sesshoumaru agradecia por isso, um momento de paz para os ouvidos!Talvez não fosse má idéia deixa-la com eles.Todos olhavam para ela com cara de 'Eu te conheço?' e para Sesshoumaru com uma de 'Vai ficar ai olhando ou vai apresentar a humana logo?'.

-Quem é essa garota?- perguntou Inu-Yasha.

-Ela se chama Rin, é uma atriz de tv- apresentou Sesshoumaru.

-Nossa agora que você disse, eu me lembrei!Já vi muitos trabalhos seus!Eu adorei!Você é ótima!- disse Kagome estendendo a mão para Rin.

-Obrigada, fico feliz em saber que gosta- disse Rin também estendendo sua mão e apertando a de Kagome.

-Meu nome é Kagome, espero que sejamos amigas!É um prazer conhece-la!- diz a empregada sorrindo.

-E eu sou a senhorita Sango, muito prazer!- agora se apresentava a garota de cabelos castanhos.

-O prazer é meu de conhecer pessoas tão legais como vocês!- disse Rin sorrindo e já se sentindo mais à vontade.Então ela olha para os meninos e ergue a sobrancelha- E vocês?Vão falar seus nomes ou vou precisar de uma bola de cristal?- diz rindo um pouco da cara que os dois fizeram, que era meio que ' NOSSA!Eu me esqueci!'.

-Desculpe a nossa grosseria bela dama, estávamos querendo que você se sentisse a vontade com as garotas e esquecemos de nos apresentar.Espero que perdoe essa falha desagradável nossa!Prazer, eu sou Mirok.E este aqui ao meu lado é Inu-Yasha, o irmão de Sesshoumaru.

-Nossa você é mesmo parecido com seu irmão- comenta Rin apontando para o vocalista.

-Não me compare com esse idiota!FEH!- reclama o hanyou.

-Hauhaauahauahau!Vocês não se dão bem, né?-ri a garota- Mas estou muito honrada em conhecer cavalheiros tão simpáticos- diz Rin fazendo referencia.

-O prazer é meu conhecer um pedaço de mau caminho como a senhorita, se quiser me acompanhar- fala Mirok já se aproximando e pondo a mão em lugares indevidos.

PLAFT!

Mirok cai duro no chão com o soco da garota!O que surpreendeu a todos!Ela não havia gritado, nem reclamado, nem se espantado!Apenas mostrou irritação e socou o coitado!Nem Sango faz isso!XDE lá estava o rapaz...caído no chão vendo uma porção de estrelas, olhos rodando, e uma bela marca vermelha de mão na face esquerda de seu rosto.

-Aiai...- suspiram todos que observavam a cena.

-Meninas vocês gostam de ler?Eu conheço uns livros muito bons!Há!Vocês curtem fazer compras?Meninas tem um shopping nessa cidade que é tudo de bom, né?Ai não espera um pouco!O que vocês me dizem sobre as musicas que estão tocando/SÃO DEMAIS, né?Ai me desculpem...mas é que eu passei um mês inteiro ouvindo...ópera!Afff!Gente, tipo, eu não tenho nada contra ópera, mas é um saco!Eu não sou muito chegada...então eu agora só quero ouvir essas musicas da moda!- dizia Rin começando a tagarelar...o que novamente espantou a todos, exceto a Sesshoumaru.

-Er...- ninguém tinha algum tipo de comentário decente (NA:Tadinhos foi muita informação pra eles XD!Estamos lidando com deficientes, lembram?rsrsrs).

-Sesshy!Que tal irmos lá fora?Eu adoro ver a noite e a neve!Vocês querem ir com agente?Vai ser divertido!Agente pode conversar!(NA:Ou melhor...ela pode falar e eles fingirem que escutam...tadinhos, eu já disse que eles tem deficiência auditiva!..ironia total rssrsrs)E depois agente pode ir pra pista de dança também, né?Vamos?- termina ela.

-Sesshy?Vejo que ficaram bem íntimos...hauahauaha!E ai querido irmãozinho, posso chamar de Sesshy também?- Inu-Yasha zoou com a cara de Sesshoumaru.Mas Rin ficou corada com o comentário.

-GRRRR!Se me ousar me chamar assim você não estará vivo para se reproduzir nos próximos anos!-ameaçou o irmão bravo.

-Ai parem de discutir!- reclamou Kagome tentando parar a briga.

-Ok!OK!OK!Mas vamos ou não?-perguntou Sango.

Todos se entreolharam. ' E ficar escutando essa garota falar?' pensou Inu-Yasha. 'Se eu pudesse passar a mão, mas já vi que ela é do Sesshoumaru...'pensou Mirok. 'Acho que não tenho paciência pra escutar...não hoje' pensou Kagome...Sango também não pensou nada muito diferente.E como pelos olhares todos já deduziam o que o outro queria dizer...acabaram por olhar por fim para Sesshoumaru e dar um sorrisinho do tipo ' Foi você que arranjou a mala, né?'...

-Desculpe, mas agora não vai dar...podem ir você e o Sesshoumaru...depois vocês voltam pra conversar com a gente- diz Kagome sorrindo falsamente.

-Ahnnnn...que pena...mas tudo bem, até depois!Vamos Sesshoumaru!Quero lhe contar umas coisas, você sabia- e ela continuou falando enquanto puxava Sesshoumaru para irem para fora do salão.

Quando eles já estavam bem longe do grupo, todos começaram a rir do casal.

-Eles não são um lindo par?-pergunta Kagome.

-Sim claro...um papagaio que só fala com uma múmia que o máximo de som que consegue emitir são monossílabas...realmente é o casal mais 'perfeito' que já vi- diz Inu-Yasha com ironia.

-Não seja chato!Eu acho que eles combinam direitinho.E aliás, não dizem que os opostos se atraem?- fala Kagome.

-Bobagem!Não me diga que acredita nisso..- fala Inu-Yasha.

-Inha...vamos mudar de assunto- bufa Kagome.

-Bah!Não precisavam ser tão opostos assim...- conclui o garoto de cabelos prateados.

-Gente isso nem parece uma festa de Natal, né?- comenta Mirok sentando-se na cadeira do balcão (NA:E novamente o balcão aparece!xDDD).

-Inha...aqui no hotel é assim mesmo, mas quando chega a hora da ceia ai fica tudo mais no estilo de Natal mesmo...- responde Kagome.

-É verdade!O Kotsu-kun faz isso só pra ficar mais animado!Huahauahaua!Ai no final da festa...tá tudo bêbado hauahauahaua!Ai fica tudo aquela zona XDDDD- ri Sango.

-Cê ta zoando, né?Odeio bando de bêbados!-Diz Inu-Yasha bravo.

-Aff, claro que eu to zoando, né?Mesmo porque tem um monte de segurança aqui...qualquer coisa errada já botam pra fora da festa!- responde Sango para o alivio do rapaz.

-Oi princesa!- diz uma certa voz masculina que se dirigia a Kagome.

-KOUGA?- se espanta a garota.

-E ai princesa?Faz tempo que agente não conversa...você sumiu!Não faz isso comigo não...você sabe que eu tenho alta dependência de você...não quero que te culpem por eu ir parar num hospital...- diz Kouga convencido com sempre.Ele jogava seu charminho para Kagome enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros dela.

-Ahnn...er...muito engraçado Kouga...mas eu estou conversando com eles agora- diz Kagome tirando o braço do Kouga de cima dos seus ombros e revirando os olhos.

-Que isso gata?Pensei que você fosse minha princesa!- diz Kouga ofendido.

-Ai...Kouga...não faz essa carinha!Eu sou sua princesa sim, mas agora será que podia dar uma licençinha básica?- pergunta Kagome.

-Ta bom...mas é só porque você: MINHA princesa está pedindo- diz Kouga indo embora e mandando um beijinho pra Kagome pelo ar.

-Hehehe...tchau- diz Kagome vendo a idiotice do rapaz "Affffffffff!" pensa ela.

-Kagome tá podendo hein!Quem é o cara?- pergunta Mirok querendo deixar a amiga envergonhada.

-Ai...é só um amigo- diz Kagome vermelha.

-FEH!Sei, sei...você tava se esfregando nele!Princesa?Não acredito que paquera tal tipo idiota...- diz Inu-Yasha para o espanto de todos...não, não podia ser...ele estava com...ciúmes?(NA:Fofo!Inha...ele no é?).

-O QUE!Eu me esfregando nele?Você é cego?Eu estava dispensando ele!E daí que ele me chamou de 'princesa'?Por acaso não sou?E eu não o paquero!- se enfurecia Kagome...ela realmente não gostava que falassem dela como se ela fosse uma garota fácil que fica se esfregando em qualquer um.

-BAH!Conta outra!E é claro que você não é uma princesa...você é uma bruxa mesmo!- diz Inu-Yasha provocando Kagome.

-ORA SEU!GRRRRRR!Baka!- xinga Kagome.

-Feiosa!- retruca o rapaz.

-Grosso!O feio aqui é você!- fala Kagome.

-Sei, sei!Mas você não resiste a mim, né?- fala Inu-Yasha tentando encurralar a garota no 'jogo' de troca de delicadezas.

-Eu...eu...!ORA!É claro que não!Você é horrível, tenho vontade de vomitar- fala a empregada corada.

-Bruxa...pelo menos não quebro o espelho!- ri ele da cara dela.

-QUE?Seu...seu GAY!(NA:Nada contra gays!)- fala Kagome.

-GAY?O nível esta baixando, não?Sua monstrenga!- fala Inu-Yasha.

-É sempre charmoso desse jeito, ou tive sorte?- pergunta Kagome com ironia.

-A briga de casal vai terminar ou vamos ter que ficar escutando por mais algum tempo?- diz Sango com tom de deboche "Parecem crianças...rsrsrs" pensa ela.

-Er...- Inu-Yasha e Kagome coraram instantaneamente.

-È...a crise de ciúmes do Inu-Yasha foi boa hein?- ri Mirok.

-Crise de ciúmes?- pergunta Kagome "Ele?Com ciúmes?De mim?Hã?" pensa.Ela se vira e olha pra ele corando um pouco.

-Que?EU?Com ciúmes?DELA?Você está louco ou perdeu o juízo?Quer morrer!- pergunta Inu-Yasha para o amigo enquanto também negava tudo.Mas quem olhasse bem perceberia que ele também estava meio corado.

-Certo, certo...não vou insisitir...- fala Mirok Se levantando e olhando pra Sango- quer me fazer companhia na pista de dança?

-Não- responde Sango.

-Ai amiga!Aceita!Não custa- aconselha Kagome.

-Você tá me empurrando pra ele por acaso?- pergunta Sango.

-Impressao- diz a morena com ironia sorrindo.

-Aceita logo!Pra que fica dando uma de difícil?Bah!- reclama Inu-yasha.

-Ei, não se meta!- responde brava Sango.

-Ai Sangozinha...vamos!- fala Mirok.

-Sangozinha?- pergunta Inu-Yasha e Kagome juntos.

-Sangozinha?SANGOZINHA!Quem disse que você pode me chamar assim?-pergunta Sango simplismente, delicadamente...BRAVA!

-Desculpe senhorita Sango, eu não resisti- engole seco Mirok.

-Pois é bom resistir se não serei eu que não resistirei!- diz Sango.

-A mim?- pergunta Mirok já sorrindo de novo.

-AO DESEJO TE MATAR!- esbraveja a garota.

-Glup!- Mirok treme de medo da cara mortífera da garota a sua frente.

-Meus amores!Vocês estavam aqui?Procurei vocês em toda à parte!Huhuhu- fala Jakotsu que acabara de chegar na rodinha.

-Oi!- cumprimentam todos.

-Gente, a festa tá bonbando!Hauhauaahau!Nunca fui numa festa de Natal tão animada!Huhuhu- grita Jakotsu gaylosamente, ops!Escandalosamente...hehehe

-É...na verdade não é muito bem uma festa de Natal por enquanto- riem todos.

-Mas tem cada gato...huhuhu!Vocês também estão uma coisa rapazes- diz Jakotsu piscando para Mirok e Inu-yasha...as meninas só se divertindo com a cena.

-Ok!Parem de rir da nossa cara!- reclama Mirok.

-Kuso!- bufa Inu-Yasha.

-Sango-san e você- diz Jakotsu apontando para Sango e Mirok- vocês podem me acompanhar?Quero dançar, mas não sozinha!

-Er...por mim tudo bem.- aceita Sango.

-Se Sangozinha vai eu também vou- diz Mirok abrindo o sorriso.

-GRRR!- Sango lança um olhar mortal para Mirok pelo apelido e este fica congelado.

-Err, mas e nós?- pergunta Kagome se referindo a ela e Inu-Yasha.

-Não se preoucupe.Eu não quero atrapalhar...sei que é difícil você arranjar namorado...vou deixa-los a sós- cochicha Jakotsu no ouvido de Kagome, porem esta não gostara do que ouviu.Mas quando ia retrucar Jakotsu manda ela ficar quieta, e vai embora com Sango e Mirok.

-hum...- nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar.

Inu-Yasha resolve se sentar e pede uma um pouco com a garçonete, o que não agradou muito Kagome, e começa a beber. A garota só ficava ali observando...não ele, não a festa, mas sim um par de orelhas de cachorro que as vezes se mexia e fazia um barulho fofo.Ela sorri de forma travessa e cuidadosamente se aproxima do rapaz e pega nas orelhas!Sorri!Mas não dura muito...logo o rapaz vira e segura o braço dela de forma violenta e olhando-na irritado.

Kagome gagueja e começa a sentir dor...na sua expressão podia-se notar.Inu-Yasha solta o braço da menina, mas dessa vez com delicadeza.

-Nunca mais faça isso menina!-fala frio o rapaz.

-Ai...meu braço!Não precisava ter segurado tão forte!O que tem demais pegar em suas orelhas?- indaga a moça.

-Bah!isso não é da sua conta!Eu não quero que peguem e **ninguém** vai pegar, entendeu?- explicou Inu-Yasha.

-Humph!Entendi...- diz Kagome inconformada.

-Bah...- resmunga o hanyou.

-Mal educado- conclui a garota de olhos castanhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um casal se encontrava na varanda do hotel 'conversando' e observando a neve cair.A garota que não parava de falar se sentia muito feliz, não sabia porque...mas era agradável estar com ele.O rapaz ali parado apenas escutava a moça e pensava quando ia se livrar de tal tortura chinesa, mas ele também por mais contraditório, se sentia bem com a presença dela.

-Que musica?- pergunta ele.

-O que?- A garota que até agora falava não entendera a pergunta que veio do nada.

-Que musica quer que eu toque?- perguntou novamente o primeiro.

-Há!Você vai mesmo tocar?Obrigada!- diz ela abraçando o rapaz, mas quando se dá conta do que fez rapidamente o solta e cora- m-me desculpa!

-Não tem problema- fala ele tentando ser reconfortante.Também estava corado- ainda não me respondeu...

-Hã?Bem...não sei...na verdade, pensava até que não ia tocar.Pode tocar qualquer uma que ficarei muito feliz!E eu também adoro surpresas!- diz ela.

-Errr...está certo então- diz ele "Droga!Eu não tenho a mínima noção de qual ela gosta!" pensa.

-Tem bastante gente, né?Eu adoro festas animadas!Nunca imaginava que seria assim, e você?Estou acostumada a festas tradicionais!O Jakotsu me contou que- ela voltara a tagarelar mas Sesshoumaru a interrompeu de novo.

-Para!

-Parar?-pergunta Rin.

-De falar.- completa ele.

-Ma-mas porq-porque?-gagueja a atriz.

-Fique calma, não precisa ter medo de conversar comigo.- diz ele.

-Medo?Mas...eu estou conversando com você!Não estou com medo- diz ela, mas realmente agora se viam sinais de nervosismo.Ele se vira para ela ficando a encara-la...por fim suspira.

-Você...não conversa com as pessoas.E isso é porque tem medo!Hoje pude perceber claramente.Você age assim porque tem medo de não conseguir conversar com alguém, ou de não gostarem de você, ou coisa parecida.Você fica nervosa e não deixa que as pessoas respondam as suas perguntas, com medo das respostas.Você não age assim com Jakotsu, não é?- pergunta ele.

-É...não ajo- responde ela.

-Porque ele é seu melhor amigo e com ele você não tem medo, certo?- continua a perguntar Sesshoumaru.

-Certo- ela confirma.

-HE!Sabia...- se vangloria o rapaz.

-Pare de se achar- diz ela rindo de um jeito travesso e dando um 'soquinho' na cabeça dele.

-ITAI!Por que fez isso humana?- pergunta ele.

-Porque eu quis!Mas...então...eu posso conversar com você?Pensei que não me aturava...- disse ela.

-Se pensou isso porque estava aqui comigo?- indaga o guitarrista.

-Porque...sei lá...na verdade eu sempre acho que não me suportam...é um problema de infância...não quero falar- diz ela.

-Pois então eu te darei um conselho!- diz ele e a garota vira-se como se fosse para ouvir melhor- não tagarele mais...isso espanta as pessoas que não te conhecem.

-Ahnnn...obrigada hehehe- diz ela vermelha.- mas acho que depois de tanto tempo sendo tagarela é meio difícil, de certa forma me acostumei xD, mas vou tentar!

-A neve é mesmo algo maravilhoso- diz Sesshoumaru olhando para o jardim e vendo toda aquela neve cair...

-É...- concorda Rin colocando sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz e sorrindo.Os dois ficaram a observar aquela cena tão linda e curtir aquele momento tão agradável.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango, Mirok e Jakotsu dançavam bastante animados.Mirok não imaginava que a sua nova amiga dançasse tão bem.Jakotsu fazia a festa e vivia se atirando para os homens bonitos do local.

Mirok pega na mão de Sango e os dois começam a dançar juntos.Ele a gira, e faz com que o corpo dela voltasse e colasse ao seu.Eles começam a dançar juntinhos, mas logo se separam um pouco.O ritmo que dançavam era igual, perfeita sintonia.Mirok novamente aproxima Sango dele, colocando seu braço por trás das costas dela e voltando a segurar a mão de Sango.

De repente começa uma musica mais lenta (NA:Sempre começa...aposto que é complô!XD) e os dois olham um para o outro.Se perdendo nos olhos de seu parceiro.Sango cora um pouco e Mirok sorri...não um sorriso pervertido, mas um sincero e amável...como se quisesse que ela se senti-se bem.Mirok aproxima-se da orelha dela.

-Não poderia ter ganhado parceira mais maravilhosa...- sussurra no ouvido da garota, o que só faz ela corar mais ainda...pronto, um tomate!

-Assim você me deixa sem saber o que dizer...- diz ela num fio de voz, ele apenas sorri- mas acho que também dei sorte- pisca ela.

Os corpos vão se colando cada vez mais, e seus rostos ficam próximos.Sango porem estava com uma expressão um pouco confusa e triste, como se não tivesse certeza se queria fazer aquilo.Desviou o rosto e o colocou no peitoral de Mirok, ficando só a dançar e escutar a musica...e sentir, sentir aquele corpo tão maravilhoso.

Mirok beija o pescoço dela e volta seu rosto para ficar novamente diferente ao dela.Mas ele percebeu, percebeu que novamente ela fugia...resolveu se aquietar um pouco, não queria fazer nada que depois ela não gostaria.

Mais tempo, menos tempo...a musica agitada voltou.Eles voltaram a separar, dançavam normalmente agora, até Jakotsu entrara no meio dos dois.Mirok novamente se aproxima de sango, mas dessa vez por trás.Ela não havia percebido...e...

PLAFT!

Mirok novamente passara a mão em lugares indevidos.Sango pra variar ficou nervosa e esbofeteou ele, nada de muito anormal, né?Mas o problema ainda não havia chegado...ou havia?

-Sango?- pergunta uma voz masculina já conhecida.

-Kotsu-kun?- indaga Sango reconhecendo a voz do amigo.

-Oi!E ai?Está curtindo a festa?- pergunta o rapaz jogando seu charme pra cima dela, o que deixou Mirok enciumado.

-Ahnnnn, sim...estou- respondeu Sango sem graça.

-E você não gostaria de dançar comigo?- pergunta ele se aproximando mais dela.

-Kotsu-kun...hoje não...por favor!Você sabe que eu não gosto que você fique fazendo isso!Já disse que não sinto nada por você, só amizade- responde ela se afastando "Não na frente do Mirok...".

-Se nunca der uma chance pra mim nunca irá passar de amizade mesmo, mas...se você der.Por favor, você sabe que sou louco por você- diz sedutoramente Bankotsu.

-Aff, sai fora ok?- fala Sango perdendo a paciência.

-Se quiser seu salário abaixado...- comenta Bankotsu "De mim você não ganha gatinha!".

-Bankotsu isso é chantagem!Você nunca chegou a tal ponto comigo!Não acredito que disse isso!- se ofendeu a moça.

-Ora, no jogo e no amor vale tudo benzinho...- diz bankotsu abraçando-na.

-O que foi que você bebeu, hein?Me larga!- fala ela se irritando mais.

-Larga ela, cara!- diz Mirok entrando no meio dos dois e fazendo eles se separarem.

-Olha garoto, eu só não lhe falo umas boas porque você é meu hospede, e não quero que tenha má impressão do hotel- diz Bankotsu.

-Má impressão do hotel de maneira nenhuma.Mas do dono...total má impressão!- diz Mirok- deixa ela em paz.

-Escuta, não sei se você sabe, mas a Sango é a minha garota, ok?As pessoas que se metem com ela não tem um fim muito bom...agora veja o que eu faço com ela- fala bankotsu se virando para Sango o que espantou a garota.Ele pega ela e a beija a força!sango tenta resistir e empurra-lo mas não conseguia...ela era forte, mas com certeza Bankotsu era bem mais!

-Larga a Sango-san, B-A-N-K-O-T-S-U!- fala Jakotsu bravo ao ver a cena.

-BAH!Tinha que ser você pra atrapalhar!- diz o rapaz revirando os olhos.

-Obrigada por me ajudar Jakotsu- agradece Sango e logo olha para Bankotsu- nunca imaginei que me desrespeitaria desse jeito!Fiquei muito ofendida- Sango tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Qual é Sango?Vai me dizer que não gostou?Hauhauahaua!- diz Bankotsu indo embora rindo que nem louco.

-Não liga não amiga!Ele com certeza está bêbado, amanha se arrependera de tudo que fez!Escreva isso!Você sabe que ele gosta muito de você e nunca faria isso em sã consciência- tenta consolar a amiga o Jakotsu.

-Obrigada, você tem razão- fala Sango e logo vira-se para Mirok- obrigada por me defender Mirok, fiquei muito feliz!- ela sorri.

-Só fiz o que achei certo- sorri ele também.

-É!Mas chega de baixo astral!Vamos dançar cambada!- diz Jakotsu animado fazendo eles rirem.

Eles voltam a dançar, Sango demorou um pouco para se animar, mas Mirok tratou de cuidar disso...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura cansada de dançar resolve ir sentar numa mesa.O problema é que quando se vira para sentar numa dá de cara com Sesshoumaru e Rin.Os dois tomavam vinho e conversavam sobre alguma coisa.Sesshoumaru parecia estar gostando.Foi à gota d' água!Kagura não agüentou dessa vez!O ciúmes era tanto que veias saltavam e fumaça sai pelos ouvidos.Foi até lá.

-Ora, ora!O que temos aqui?Posso me sentar ou vocês vão continuar com a pouca vergonha?- pergunta Kagura.

-Quem é você?- pergunta Rin que não tinha entendido nada.

-O que quer dizer com isso Kagura?- indaga o rapaz.

-Isso mesmo que você entendeu!Bebendo vinho com uma garotinha dessas?De baixíssima categoria!Acha que vou suportar tal afronta?Se ainda fosse algo melhor!- diz Kagura irritada.

-Pera lá!Eu não te conheço, mas não gostei do que disse!Quem é você?Onde quer chegar?- pergunta Rin se irritando também.

-Kagura suma daqui- ordena Sesshoumaru.

-Por que?Esta tão ansioso pra levar ela pra cama?- pergunta Kagura.

-KAGURA SUMA DAQUI!- esbraveja Sesshoumaru.

-NÃO!Não até que essa garota atrevida, atirada, prostituta me escute!- diz Kagura xingando a menina (NA:Não...ela tava elogiando afff).

Rin ofendida pega a taça de vinho e taca na cara e na roupa de Kagura, o que deixa esta ultima furiosa.

-Garotinha atrevida...Grrr- resmunga Kagura.

-Suma daqui!A única prostituta que vejo é você!- diz Rin.

-Grrrr!- kagura estava pronta para pular no pescoço de Rin, mas resolveu se acalmar.- tudo bem, eu vou!Mas antes quero falar com você garota!

-Ela não vai a – Sesshoumaru falava, mas pra variar foi interrompido por Rin.

-Tudo bem, eu vou!- diz Rin decidida.

Kagura e Rin se afastam um pouco da mesa e Rin olha para Kagura como se esperasse que ela falasse algo, o que não tardou a acontecer.

-Escuta garotinha, vou já te alertando que comigo ninguém se mete e sai ileso!Você não vai ganhar de mim!Porque quer ficar com ele?Por ele ser famoso?Rico?Bonito?Saiba que Sesshoumaru é muito mais frio do que pensa, ele pode agir gentilmente agora, mas é só para conseguir o que quer, logo te descartara fora!Eu conheço bem ele!Eu o AMO!AMO!Fica longe dele, ou você vai viver um inferno...espero que tenha entendido a mensagem...- diz kagura se retirando.

Rin não se abala em nenhum momento, era até meio estranho.Afinal...qual era a da Rin também?Ela agia de forma estranha...Ela volta para a mesa e senta-se de novo.

-Resolvido- ela fala sorrindo.

-O que vocês falaram?- ele pergunta.

-Nada de importante, vamos esquecer esse momento desagradável.- diz Rin pegando sua taça e bebendo o vinho.Assim eles voltam a conversar normalmente...mesmo com Sesshoumaru curioso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A hora do Natal estava chegando, faltava muito pouco, questão de uns 20 minutos.Todo mundo já começava a se reunir na parte central do salão.Bankotsu mesmo estando bêbado estava lá no centro de todos, mas não poderia falar.Um outro rapaz falou, agradeceu a presença de todos, disse varias e varias coisas que eles sempre dizem nesses momentos só pra dizer que falaram.

Kagome, Sango, Inu-Yasha, Mirok, Rin, Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam juntos e escutavam tudo com atenção e refletiam um pouco sobre o que era o Natal de verdade.Logo chegou a hora.Todos voltavam uns para os outros desejando feliz Natal, no salão tudo que se ouvia era essa frase.Todos se deram as mãos e começaram então a orar.Podia parecer ridículo mas também soltaram alguns fogos, só pra comemorar também o nascimento do pequeno príncipe do céus (NATA foi horrível!traduzindo: menino Jesus).Os olhos de Kagome e Sango brilhavam!Elas amavam essa parte (NA:Eu também!), todos estavam felizes.

O grupo se dirigiu a enorme arvore de Natal do salão e todos com uns pacotes nas mãos...sim eram os presentes, tinha chegado a hora!Eles até foram chamar o Bankotsu...Sango ignorou ele.e também chamaram a Ayame!

-Vamos dar os presentes?- pergunta Kagome.

-SIM!- respondem todos felizes!

Todos gostaram muito dos presentes, não era nada de excepcional, mas tudo bem...há!Claru...com exceção dos de Jakotsu..xDDD!O Inu-yasha ganhou um boné da Kagome, vários doces da Sango, e uma camisa do Mirok.Este ultimo, o baterista, ganhara um livro sobre coisas espirituais da Sango, um short da Kagome e uma blusa do Inu-Yasha.A Kagome ganhou um vestido da Ayame, um ursinho de pelúcia do Inu-Yasha (NA:FOFO!), um brinco do Mirok, uma bolsa da Sango, agenda do Bankotsu, e sandália do Jakotsu.A Sango ganhou: colar do Mirok, brincos do jakotsu, anel de Bankotsu...um CD da Kagome, uma camisola da Ayame, e uma blusa do Inu-Yasha.Bem...o Jakotsu só ganhou coisa cara como já disse...hehehe!O Bankotsu ganhou das meninas uma blusa, calça e um chapéu, e um terno do Jakotsu.

Eles agradeceram uns aos outros e sentaram-se um pouco para conversar.Riram bastante contando piadas e situações engraçadas que já haviam passado!Porem Inu-Yasha se lembra de uma coisa, uma coisa que deveria ter feito...ou melhor, alguém que deveria ter visto.Ele pede licença dizendo que voltaria logo e assim se retira do local indo a procura de uma certa garota.

Ele já sabia mais ou menos onde ela estava...tinha a visto na festa, mas não teve coragem de falar com ela...bem, era Natal e ele devia esquecer as coisas ruins.Logo a achou.Acenou para esta e ela lhe acenou de volta dando um sorriso.

-Feliz Natal Kikyou!Muita paz e amor no seu coração (NA:...IMPOSSIVEL!xD)!- diz ele sorrindo.

-Domo arigatou, feliz Natal pra você também!Desejo-lhe o mesmo "Contando que o amor seu seja pra mim" (NA:falsa, cascavel, mentirosa, ordinária, imbecil,...BARRO!)- diz e pensa ela.- tenho um presente para você!

Ela entrega a ele um embrulho muito bonito (NA:mas ainda temos suspeitas que cheirava barro XD) com uma fita azul.Ele abre e encontra uma jaqueta realmente muito bonita!Agradecido ele sorri e entrega a esta um presente também.

-Para mim?(NA:Infelizmente!não conseguimos impedi-lo..rs, um dia eu paro!)- pergunta ela.

-Claro!Ou você acha que eu ia esquecer da minha melhor amiga?(NA:Só se for melhor amiga daquela sua onça que você guardava no armário quando era pequeno porque ela tentava ,misteriosamente, te matar...rs)- diz ele fazendo que era para ela abrir.

Ela abre e encontra...(NA:BARRO!ORRA!XD...sei lá, ele podia achar que ela gostava afinal ela é da mesma laia!se me entendem hehehe)...um lindo colar de brilhantes, nem precisamos comentar que ela ficou com sorriso de orelha a orelha...mas isso porque ela era interesseira mesmo.Ela agradece muito ele e acaba o abraçando!

-Me desculpe por não ter passado a noite com você...eu tinha prometido...- disse Inu-Yasha meio envergonhado.

-Tudo bem, não importa!- diz ela que na verdade não queria nem mais saber dele, só estava interessada em contemplar o colar.

-mas é claro que importa!Eu sei que ficou magoada...eu...queria perguntar se gostaria de almoçar comigo amanha e também se puder passar a tarde- pergunta ele.

-Claro!Eu adoraria Inu-kun!- Ela diz super feliz e sorrindo (NA:Isso porque ela não tem noção do que minha mente diabólica aprontara com ela nessa hora HUHUHUHUHU!Risada roubada do Narak!XD).

-Entao agente se vê amanha, ok?- pergunta ele novamente.

-OK!- diz ela piscando para ele.

Quando Inu-Yasha vai embora ela sai cantarolando pelo meio do salão, pulando de total alegria!Qualquer um que olha-se pensaria que ela era louca ou estava bêbada!No caminho encontra Kagura que lhe pergunta o porque do comportamento estranho.

-Vou sair com o Inu-Yasha amanha!PAGUE PAU!Eu me dei bem e você não!Hauahauahauaah!- diz Kikyou maldosa com sempre e rindo de kagura, fazendo com que esta ficasse triste.

-E quem disse que me dei mal!- grita Kagura quando Kikyou já está longe- ARGH!Por que essa cobra se dá sempre bem e eu não?Eu sou muito melhor que ela!AI QUE ODIO!- kagura sai pisando duro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-Yasha volta ao local, mas os outros não estavam mais lá...só Kagome.A garota sorri para ele, mas este não entende direito.Ela se levanta e segue em direção a ele.

-Os outros foram dançar...mas eu resolvi ficar aqui para te avisar e também porque não estou afim...- diz ela se lembrando da dança desagradável que teve naquela noite com Houjo.

-Também não estou afim de dançar...quer ir respirar um ar fresco lá fora?- pergunta ele.

-Claro!Seria um prazer!- diz ela.

Os dois se encaminham para fora..Se sentam na balança de dois e começam a conversar.Por causa do frio estremo também tomaram um chazinho juntos para aquecer embora por alguma razão só de estarem perto um do outro já se sentiam aquecidos...

-Obrigada por começar este dia de Natal tão especial comigo...- diz kagome.

-Eu é que lhe agradeço por fazer desta festa uma das melhores da minha vida...- diz Inu-Yasha sorrindo para a garota.

E assim os dois permaneceram até o final da noite...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ele esqueceu de novo a minha bebida!INU-YASHA SEU IDIOTA!- grita Mirok bravo por Inu-Yasha ter esquecido de novo da bebida...XDDD!

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oi povo!td certu?Desculpa novamente a demora...tava enmeio enrrolada com a primeira semana d aula, e no fim das férias eu quis aproveitar mais pra relaxar...hehe, vagalidade total eu sei...gent eu sei q o próximo cap vai ser tb sobre o encontro do Inu e da barro mas n joguem tomates em mim!Eh q como eu prometi...a vilã não seria uma totalmente sem coração, ela ia ter sentimentos tb...e desde o momento q ela existe na fic como concorrente da Kagome é obvio q vai ter romance dela com o Inu!Mas ateh q eu pego leve vai?Nenhuma cena picante deles ateh agora!E o maximo q eles podem fazeer eh chegar nos beijos, mas nd alem disso!E o próximo cap...vai ser horrível pra ela, vou judiar d uma forma HAUHAAUAHAU!risada maligna!

Gent novamente peço para q me falem q musica vcs gostariam q o Sesshy tocasse pra Rin EH IMPORTANTE!

Espero q tenham curtido o cap...mandei reviews ok?E obrigada a qm mandou no cap passado

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:

**Cami Taisho: **Oie, td bom?Mto obrigada pela su a review viu!Mande mais q eu fiko cada vez mais feliz!Q bom q curtiu a idéia da Kagura, mas realmente acho q a Kikyou eh tao incopetente q n conseguiria fazer XD!SIM!O sesshy conheceu a Rin hauahauahaua!O mundo inteiro dizendo aleluia rsrsrsrs!Seu irmão tb eh tagarela hauahauah, as pessoas assim são engraçadas msm hauahauaha, e tem umas q nem se tocam neh q tao sendo?hauahaua!Q bom q curtiu o passeio do Mir c a San...se ele vai comprar a gatinha?Soh os próximos caps diram XDDDD!E tah ai a festa pra matar sua curiosidad, espero q tenha gostado!Bjuss

**NathBella: **Oizinho!Fiko feliz por vc continuar a acompanhar a fic e mandar reviews!DOMO ARIGATOU!Q bom q vc gostou do pedaço da Sango c o Mirok, hauahau sim eh a Kirara msm hehehe, mas shiuuuu!n espalha xD!Espero q tenha curtido esse cap!Bjuss e xauxau

**Karol Misao: **Oiee, td bom?Vlw pela review, fiko mtyo feliz em receber!Bem acho q esse cap tira a sua duvida sobre se o Sesshy vai tocar msm...hehehe!AH!E eu keria q vc me ajudasse me dizendo q musica vc acha q ele deve tocar!Por favor me ajude!PLEASE!XDHauahauaha, a Rin tah como uma tagarela msm...mas como vc já percebeu ela tb age estranho, neh?Então...ainda tem muitos mistérios por ai hehehe!Espero q tenha curtido o cap!Bjus e xauzinho

**Paty: **Oie miga!td bom?Vlw pela review!E eu n me importo d vc ter demorado, relaxa!EU entendo esse negocio d viagem ;)!Q bom q vc gostou do jakotsu!eles realmente são os heróis da historia como vc disse hauahaua, sim vamu matar a kikynojo!Hauahauahaua!Vc n tah conseguindo ler a cenas da barro c o Inu...bem miga ali em cima eu já expliquei neh?Desde o momento q ela existe na historia como concorrente para ser a namo do Inu tem q ter as cenas deles...eu tb n gosto dessas cenas!Sou 100 Kagome!Mas...como eu disse o maximo q eles chegam eh nos beijos, mais q isso d maneira nenhuma!Agora qnt ao namorar... namorar, namorar...não!Agora eles vão ter sim um romance, um tipo de casinho meio indeciso...q n sab se eh ou n eh, entende?mas fika tranqüila hauahauah!Kagome forever!\bem pa faze ciúmes no Inu já eexiste o Houjo e nesse cap entrou o Kouga...espero q tenha gostado do cap!Bjuss

Bjus e xauzinho

G-chan


	9. A prima da lama Encontros a parte

Oie povo!Td certu?Voltei com mais um cap!Bom proveito pra vocês!Obrigada pelas reviews passadas e mandem mais ;)!Bjaoooo

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

9o Capitulo: A prima da lama!Encontros à parte...

Depois daquela agitada noite, finalmente o dia de Natal começava realmente!Quase todos ainda dormiam, estavam cansados...No hotel eram poucas ass almas vivas que estavam de pé.Sango e Kagome eram uma dessas...

Elas não iam trabalhar, mas já estavam acostumadas a levantar naquele horário.Sango vestia uma camisola preta transparente e Kagome um pijama cor de rosa.As duas sentadas na mesa da cozinha tomavam o seu café da manhã.Sango aparentava estar meio triste e isso atiçou a curiosidade da amiga morena.

-Está tudo bem?- pergunta Kagome.

-Ai miga...sei lá!Tipo...ontem o Bankotsu...ai, fiquei muito chateada com a atitude dele!E...o Kohaku...ele não apareceu...eu tinha até comprado um presente pra ele na esperança dele vir a festa!- explica Sango meio chorando.

-...-Kagome olha para Sango com pena e se senta ao lado dela- Tenho certeza que o Kotsu-kun estava bêbado!Fique tranqüila!E quanto ao Kohaku...você nunca me disse para onde ele foi e como ele está!Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo entre vocês!Mas eu tenho certeza que ele ama muito essa irmã super legal que ele tem!- Kagome pisca para a amiga.

-Domo arigatou K-chan!- diz Sango emocionada...ela sentia muito falta de seu irmão querido, e para ser bem sincera, nem ela sabia como ele estava...mas ao ouvir as palavras de Kagome era como se tirassem um peso do seu coração!

As duas permaneceram em silencio então.Kagome foi para a sala e ligou a tv, estava passando um de seus desenhos favoritos e resolveu assistir.Sango fora trocar de roupa em seu apartamento, mas logo voltou vestindo uma blusa de lã cinza e uma calça preta.

-Não vai trocar de roupa também, Kagome?- pergunta a garota de cabelos castanhos.

-Ai...é que eu to com uma preguiça...hehehe!E o desenho tá tão bom!- diz ela sorrindo no estilo ' Não, obrigada'.

-Aff menina!Que preguiçosa!- diz Sango rindo.- mas então quer dizer que você não vai descer para passar esse lindo dia de Natal comigo e os outros?

-Que outros?- indaga a morena.

-ORA!O Mirok, o Inu-Yasha, o Sesshoumaru, a Rin, Ayame e o Jakotsu!- fala Sango com cara 'Isso não é óbvio?'.

-Inhaaaaa!Sei lá...o desenho é mais legal- diz Kagome, e Sango cai pra trás.

-BOTE LOGO UMA ROUPA E VAMOS DESCER!- ordena Sango perdendo a paciência!Isso realmente assustou Kagome, pois a amiga estava de traumatizar!Não deu nem meio segundo e Kagome correu para o quarto para se arrumar.

Alguns minutos depois Kagome aparece usando uma calça jeans azul e um casaco vermelho.As duas vão embora do apartamento então.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Desculpem-me gente, mas eu realmente não vou poder passar o dia hoje com vocês- se desculpava Inu-Yasha.

-Mas porque?Hoje é Natal!Passe conosco!- pede Kagome com aquela carinha de cachorro sofrido.

-Não faz essa cara!- fala o cantor com gotas na cabeça- Hoje eu vou sair com a Kikyou, me desculpem!E eu tenho que me arrumar...espero que o dia de vocês seja ótimo!Tchau!- diz ele indo embora.

-Com a ...Ki-kiyou?- pergunta Kagome meio triste para ela mesma "Ele prefere sair com ela...?".Kagome suspira e diz que ia dar uma volta por ai e que se eles fossem sair para chamá-la.

-Tadinha da K-chan...- fala Sango com pena da amiga.

-A senhorita Kagome realmente não merece!Não acredito que aquela anta vai deixar uma garota como ela para sair com aquela falsa!- diz Mirok chegando a conclusão que seu amigo era um jegue.

-E nós vamos deixar isso assim?- pergunta Jakotsu.

-O que quer dizer?- Sango e Mirok perguntam em coro.

-Temos que impedir que ele fique com essa cobra!Eu já tive a infelicidade de cruzar com ela e sei que não vale nada!OH MY GODDES!Não podemos deixar ele ficar com essa cobra!E também temos que vingar a Kagome!-diz Jakotsu fazendo pose de herói.

Gota geral.

-Não fale como se Kagome tivesse morrido!- fala Sango.

-Mas ele tem razão!Temos que vingar Kagome e impedir que a bruxa fique com o Inu-Yasha!- diz Mirok também com pose de herói.

-UHU!Mirok você é meu Hércules!Posso ser sua dama indefesa?- Diz Jakotsu se apoiando no ombro de Mirok e piscando para este.

-Errr!- Mirok com varias gotas na cabeça vira para Sango com cara de desespero e pedindo ajuda.

-HUAHAUAHAU!Jakotsu deixe o Mirok em paz!Huahaauaha!Mas o que vamos fazer?Chegar lá e fala: 'Vocês não podem sair!'...não dá, né?- diz Sango rindo enquanto puxava Mirok para longe de Jakotsu, o ajudando.

-Tem razão amiga!Mas nós podemos transformar esse encontro num inferno!- diz Jakotsu sorrindo malignamente.

-E isso porque hoje é Natal!Imagine se não fosse!- diz Sango com ironia.

-ORA!É por isso mesmo que vamos fazer isso!Hoje é Natal e temos que ajudar quem merece!-diz Jakotsu.

-HÁ sim claro...- diz Sango concordando "Mesmo que prejudique alguém?".

-Bem, mas se quisermos fazer isso temos que ir logo!Olha lá o Inu-Yasha!Ele já está saindo com a Kikyou!- alerta Mirok.

-Então mãos á obra!Nós vamos no meu carro!- decide Jakotsu!

-Tá falado!- os três bateram as mãos umas nas outras e se dirigiram ao carro...

Que confusões ainda viriam?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayame andava distraída pelo hotel, praticamente morta de sono.Graças aos céus não trabalharia, mas infelizmente também não tinha nada pra fazer. "Primeira opção: Ficar na frente da tv me entupindo de chocolate e refrigerante...não...ia dar trabalho emagrecer depois!Segunda opção: dormir...não, ia ser deprimente passar o Natal assim...rs!Terceira opção: vagar por ai sem rumo e pensando seriamente em aceitar a proposta de suicidio...é, talvez...não é tão ruim..." pensava a garota ruiva enquanto entrava no restaurante.

-Feliz Natal Ayame!- diz uma voz masculina atrás dela, mas como a ruiva estava com tanto sono não virou para trás para ver quem era.

-Hum...pra você também...- diz ela desanimada para quem fosse.

-Algo errado com você?- pergunta o rapaz pondo-se na frente dela e a assustando.Era Kouga...e agora?O que ela faria?

-KOU-KOUGA?-diz ela espantada.

-Não, a bruxa do 71!(NA:Sempre desconfiei xD!)- diz ele com ironia.

-Ahnn, er desculpe...o que faz aqui?- pergunta ela corada.

-Ué?Eu trabalho aqui também, lembra?Hauahau!O que foi Ayame?Está tão avoada!- diz ele se sentando na mesa.

-Ou...desculpe (NA: 99 das frases dela tem 'desculpe', tadinha, analfabeta é assim mesmo...vocabulário curtoooo xD) eu estou desanimada, é Natal e eu não tenho nada pra fazer...- diz ela cabisbaixa.

-E quem disse que não tem nada?Hoje de noite vai ter uma balada ótima numa boate aqui perto...se quiser ir comigo...- diz ele "No mínimo vai querer ter gravado essa fala minha hauahauahau!" (NA:Convencido, insuportável!) pensa.

-Jura?não é nenhum incomodo?- pergunta ela não se contendo de felicidade.

-Incomodo nenhum, te vejo as 22:00 h na frente do estacionamento, tchau!- diz ele indo embora.

-Isso sim é Natal!Valeu ai menino Jesus!Acabou de nascer, mas já vem alegrando tudo!xDDD!- diz Ayame realmente com um humor bem melhor...ela mal sabia com quem estava lidando...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome estava trancada em seu quarto lendo uns mangás de consolação depois daquela coisa chata que havia acontecido.Até que estava bom, ela lia 'Love Hina' e estava adorando.

"Droga...eu sei que els são melhores amigos...e que eu sou só uma simples empregada que virou uma conhecida dele e tudo, mas...eu pensei que ele ia passar comigo...hã!No que estou pensando!isso é um absurdo!E eu nem gosto dele, aquele grosso idiota!Humph!" pensa ela aborrecida e bufando.

Ela olha pro lado e vê o bichinho de pelúcia que havia ganhado do cantor...era tão fofinho...ela pegou e abraçou, sorrindo.

-Idiota... por que não é tão teimoso?- pergunta ela.

A empregada se levanta e vai para a cozinha fazer um chá para tomar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jakotsu, Sango e Mirok estavam no carro e seguiam Inu-Yasha e Kikyou.Jakotsu dirigia enquanto os outros dois trocavam de roupa para se disfarçar.Sango usava um sobretudo preto que cobria todo o corpo, a mesma calça preta, e uma blusa branca mais leve que a anterior.Usava também uma boina preta e ósculos escuros (NA:Um frio de lascar, neve pra todo lado e ela com óculos de sol!xD).Mirok usava uma cartola preta, uma calça, uma blusa e uma jaqueta, tudo preto!

-Terminamos de por as roupas!- comenta a garota.

-Ok queridos!Nós vamos arrasar!- diz Jakotsu dando um gritinho.

-Nós vamos é pagar mico!A Sango usar óculos escuros não tem lógica!E eu com essa cartola!Droga!- reclama o moreno.

-OK!OK!OK!Vai pagar mico então……nunca vi!Desde quanto estar bem arrumado é pagar mico?Aiaiai, esses garotos sem juízo...- diz Jakotsu baixinho mais pra si mesmo.

O carro de Inu-yasha de repente para e ele e Kikyou descem do carro se dirigindo a um restaurante.Jakotsu para o carro também, mas um pouco mais longe, numa praça que tinha ali perto...Jakotsu estava bem diferente!Era seu disfarce, e ele também usava óculos escuros.Os três depois de 10 minutos que o casal entrou no restaurante, resolveram entrar também e se sentaram numa mesa afastada da do casal, mas que mesmo assim ainda dava para ver.

-Ok, e agora?- pergunta Sango fingindo ver o cardápio.

-Posso pedir sushi?- pergunta Mirok também olhando o cardápio.

POFT!Sango batera nele com o cardápio.

-Claro que não!Não estamos aqui pra comer!E sim para fazer algo para prejudicar o encontro daqueles dois!- fala Sango indignada com o baterista.

-Ai...não precisava bater com tanta força!Mas nós vamos passar o Natal inteiro sem comer!- pergunta ele.

-Mirok-kun tem razão U.U- dizia jakotsu que só olhava para o casal se divertindo.

-Mirok-kun?- perguntam os dois surpresos.

-Huhuhuhuh!- ria jakotsu com cara de 'raposa pervertida'...gota geral.

-Certo, e o plano?Depois agente come algo!Vamos por em ação!Opa!Já sei!Pra disfarçar, vamos pedir uma salada!- sugeriu Sango.

-Isso que dá andar com garotas que fazem dietas- reclama Mirok e logo em seguida leva um soco na cabeça.

E assim eles começavam a conversar sobre o que iriam fazer e comiam a tal saladinha.Mas em outra mesa daquele restaurante duas pessoas (NA:Se é que barro andante pode ser chamado de gente..rs) conversavam enquanto olhavam o cardápio.

-Acho que uma picanha cai bem, e você?- pergunta Kikyou.

-Por mim tanto faz, o que você quiser eu aceito (NA:Não aceite não!O ministério da saúde adverte que conviver com barro e satisfazer as vontades dele não faz bem a saúde!xD)!- fala Inu-Yasha sorrindo encantadoramente, o que fez Kikyou gaguejar um pouco e corar.

-Ahnn, sei lá...você me deixa encabulada assim!- fala Kikyou rindo "Ele está tão gentil hoje...não!Eu não posso alimentar isso!Kikyou você esta com ele pela grana!Só por isso!Não ponha seu futuro a perder!" pensava ela.(NA:Cobra...)

-O que foi Kikyou?Por um momento sua expressão ficou estranha (NA:Ela é estranha, querido!)- pergunta ele pondo a sua mão em cima da dela (NA:NÃO!NÃO!Pode ser tóxico!XDD). e a olhando nos olhos, mostrando sua preocupação a garota.

-Não foi nada...- responde ela "Droga!Eu sou uma besta!" (NA:Que bom que confessa!Ok...um dia eu paro...é que tá tão irresistível!XDDDD) ela pensa.

-Hum...vou pedir a salada...- afirma ele.

Logo ele chama o garçom e faz o pedido...o que ele não sabia é que outras pessoas sabiam qual era esse pedido.

-Eles pediram salada e agora?- fala Sango que estava com aparelhos que dava para escutar tudo que quisesse ao seu redor.

-Serio?Eles pensam como agente!Essa salada aqui está uma delicia, porque não come a sua?- pergunta Mirok que já tinha praticamente se esquecido do plano.Ele comia sua salada com muita alegria, estava ótima.

-Idiota..- conclui Sango com uma gota na cabeça- Já sei!Vamos dar um jeito de aquela salada estar horrível!

-É por isso que eu te amo amiga!Vamos fazer eles comerem uma salada estragada!- diz Jakotsu sorrindo malignamente.

-Ok!E onde vamos achar uma salada estragada?- pergunta Mirok- Ou melhor!Como vamos fazer eles comerem!E eu não quero ser responsável por fazer meu amigo ir pro hospital!

-Queridinho, você esta lutando do lado do Jakotsu!E no meu lado nada é impossível!Fazer isso não é nada difícil!HUHUHU!- fala Jakotsu convencido.

Não deu nem meio segundo e logo os três estavam na cozinha com uma salada estragada que ainda por cima era importada da Europa (NA:Não me perguntem como!É culpa do Jakotsu!), e de uns 5 anos atrás!Jakotsu oferecia 3 mil ienes para cada um do pessoal de lá fazer o que ele queria e fechar o bico depois.

-Se eles morrerem, azar!Mas se vocês morrerem vai ser de bobeira!Abram o bico e descubram o que acontece com suas lindas cabeças- dizia Jakotsu serio, o que até espantou Sango e Mirok.

-Será que ele é assassino?- perguntavam-se Sango e Mirok baixinho.

-Ok honeys!Tudo resolvido!- sorria Jakotsu- Podemos voltar a mesa!

Todos acharam meio estranho, pois Jakotsu estava feliz demais...parecia que ele tinha aprontado algo a mais.Ficaram quietos e retornaram a mesa para assistir o espetáculo horrível e grotesco que estava por vir.

Logo a salda chega na mesa do casal e eles se põem a coloca-la nos seus pratos.Kikyou foi a primeira a comer.Assim que enfiou aquilo na boca teve vontade de cuspir!Mas como ela era burra e queria fazer papel de dama exemplar, engoliu a salada e continuou a comer (NA:Os cientistas constataram que o excesso de barro na cabeça faz pessoas cometerem burrices!).Ela já estava praticamente passando mal de tanto enjôo que estava sentindo, mas continuou a comer.Inu-Yasha ainda não tinha começado mas assim que colocou aquilo na boca cuspiu pra fora!O que espantou Kikyou (NA:Não sabemos se foi pelo ato de cuspir ou por ele demonstrar que é mais inteligente!).

-Como consegue comer isso!Está horrível!Acho que está estragada!Pare de comer!Não sentiu gosto estranho?- fala Inu-yasha meio bravo.

-Eu, eu...senti um gosto estranho, mas sei lá!Pensei que era da salada!- responde Kikyou pegando um copo d' água e tomando tudo...estava com nojo de ter comido aquilo.

-E desde quando salada tem esse gosto, Kikyou?Nunca comeu salada!- brigou Inu-Yasha.

-Não grite comigo!Não é minha culpa se ela está estragada!Reclame com o restaurante!Ai meu Deus!Acho que vou vomitar...- Kikyou faz cena e pedi ajuda para uma garçonete a levar para o banheiro (NA:É tão inútil que não sabe nem ir ao banheiro sozinha..rs).

-O que é isto!Está salada está estragada!Quero meu dinheiro de volta!Eu e ela poderíamos ter parado no hospital!- reclamava Inu-Yasha com o gerente...mas esse também tinha sido comprado por jakotsu, então apenas seguiu as orientações recebidas.

-hauhaauahauah!Cara só a besta da Kikyou pra continuar comendo!hauahauahau!- ria Mirok com tudo.

-Nem me fale!Eu até cheguei a pensar que não era a salada que tínhamos mandado!- fala Sango mais aliviada.

-O que importa é que aquela perua teve o que mereceu!hauahauaha!- ria também Jakotsu.

-Bah!Mas então vamos embora?- pergunta Sango.

-Não, ainda não querida!Tenho mais uma surpresinha huhuhuhu!- ria Jakotsu, o que atiçou a curiosidade de Mirok e Sango.

Realmente depois eles observaram, que mesmo depois do acidente Kikyou já recuperada do ataque de fingimento agudo (NA:Não que ela não tivesse passado mal, mas ela fez mais escândalo do que o normal!Ela só tinha ficado meio enjoada!), e Inu-Yasha permaneceram na mesa e logo começaram a comer a picanha que haviam pedido junto com arroz e feijão.

Nessa parte não aconteceu nada, saiu tudo perfeito, o casal até fez as pazes e voltaram a conversar novamente.Deu tempo até de os três da outra mesa comerem o tal sushi que Mirok tanto queria!Mas na hora da sobremesa...foi uma tragédia!

Inu-Yasha e Kikyou pediram uma torta holandesa...e quando Kikyou foi comer surgiu uma barata nojenta de dentro da torta (NA:Que desperdício, eu amo torta holandesa xD) e Kikyou deu um berro que até quem estava na Rússia conseguiu escutar!

Sango, Mirok e Jakotsu caíram na risada!Era nojento!Mas a situação estava tão engraçada que realmente não resistiram!Depois Kikyou saiu uma fera do restaurante e Inu-Yaha também, e ele até se recusou a pagar!Jakotsu foi lá pagou os prejuízos e agradeceu pelo ótimo serviço!Foram embora também...mas a perseguição ainda continuava!Entraram no carro e puseram-se a seguir o casal...o que ia vir ainda?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin passeava pelo hotel, estava procurando Sesshoumaru.Ela queria conversara com alguém e seu amigo Jakotsu não estava...e ainda tinha a promessa... queria tanto que ele cumprisse, adorava as musicas da banda Shikon.

-Se não olhar por onde anda vai tropeçar- disse uma voz conhecida na frente dela, o que a fez levantar a cabeça e sorrir.

-Sesshoumaru!Estava te procurando!Quer conversar?- pergunta ela feliz.

- Depende do tipo de conversa que você quer ter- diz ele com ironia rindo, Rin bufou.

-Ora!Conversa de verdade!Eu prometi, não prometi?Vou deixar de ser tagarela!Ao menos com você!- diz ela decidida.

-Ok, não estou duvidando!vamos para o jardim?-pergunta ele.

-Claro- ela concorda sorrindo e eles vão para o jardim (NA:NÃO!Eles vão pra Indonésia fazer uma escavação arqueológica na esperança de encontrar uma torradeira!rsrsrs).

Rin senta-se numa balança e Sesshoumaru num banco.Eles começam a conversar sobre eles e varias outras coisas.Até que Rin se lembra, estava meio sem graça de perguntar, pois achava que ia parecer uma chata...mas...ele não...?

-Quase me esqueci!Fique aqui, já volto- diz ele se retirando do local.

-Ma-mas!-ela ia continuar, mas desistiu...achou melhor esperar.

Logo depois Sesshoumaru volta carregando sua guitarra com ele.Rin abre um sorriso, então ele lembrara?Rin estava emocionada.

-Você vai mesmo tocar?- disse ela até meio receosa da resposta.

-Não!Eu peguei a guitarra por burrice estrema minha- diz ele com tom de deboche.

-Huahauaha!Só não vou reclamar do comentário idiota por que minha felicidade está bem maior que minha vontade de te socar- fala Rin rindo.

-Está bem...não sei se você vai gostar da musica, mas eu acho ela bem bonita...é uma das minhas preferidas pelo menos.- afirma ele corando.

-Hauahau!Só o fato de você tocar pra mim já esta bom demais!E eu tenho certeza que se você gosta é porque é boa mesmo!- diz ela o encorajando.

-Ok, vamos lá- diz ele sorrindo e começando a tocar.

**Summer has come and passed **O verão veio e se foi

**The innocent can never last **O inocente nunca sobrevive

**Wake me up when September ends** Me acorde quando setembro acabar

**Like my father's come to pass **Como o meu pai que veio para ir embora

**Seven years has gone so fast **Sete anos passaram tão rápido

**Wake me up when September ends **Me acorde quando setembro acabar

**Here comes the rain again **Aí vem a chuva novamente

**Falling from the stars **Caíndo das estrelas

**Drenched in my pain again **Embebida na minha dor de novo

**Becoming who we are **Tornando-se quem nós somos

**As my memory rests **Como as minhas lembranças descansam

**But never forgets what I lost **Sem nunca esquecer o que eu perdi

**Wake me up when September ends **Me acorde quando setembro acabar

Rin escutava a musica fascinada!Era uma das preferidas dela!E ele realmente tocava e cantava muito bem!

**Summer has come and passed **O verão veio e se foi

**The innocent can never last **O inocente nunca sobrevive

**Wake me up when September ends **Me acorde quando setembro acabar

**Ring out the bells again **Toque os sinos novamente

**Like we did when spring began **Como nós fizemos quando a primavera começou

**Wake me up when september ends **Me acorde quando setembro acabar

**Here comes the rain again **Aí vem a chuva novamente

**Falling from the stars **Caíndo das estrelas

**Drenched in my pain again **Embebida na minha dor de novo

**Becoming who we are **Tornando-se quem nós somos

Sesshoumaru olhava para Rin e se inspirava...parecia que estava cantando até melhor que o normal.Seus olhos fixavam a beleza da garota a sua frente.

**As my memory rests **Como as minhas lembranças descansam

**But never forgets what I lost **Sem nunca esquecer o que eu perdi

**Wake me up when september ends **Me acorde quando setembro acabar

**Summer has come and passed **O verão veio e se foi,

**The innocent can never last **o inocente nunca sobrevive

**Wake me up when September ends **Me acorde quando setembro acabar

**Like my father's come to pass **Como meu pai veio para ir embora

**Twenty years has gone so fast **vinte anos passaram tão rápido

**Wake me up when September ends **Me acorde quando setembro acabar

**Wake me up when September ends **Me acorde quando setembro acabar

**Wake me up when September ends **Me acorde quando setembro acabar

(Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends) 

Finalmente terminada a musica, Sesshoumaru olha para Rin sorrindo e perguntado se ela tinha gostado.

-Eu AMEI!Você é ótimo!Muito obrigada mesmo!Se eu pudesse tinha gravado esse momento!- diz ela de sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Quem bom que gostou, foi um prazer tocar pra você- diz ele piscando e fazendo a atriz ficar envergonhada.

-Eu...eu nem sei o que te dizer...hehehe, estou muito emocionada!- Rin comenta feliz.De repente lhe deu uma vontade estranha e ela abraça o guitarrista com tudo, o que o deixa surpreso.

-O- O que foi?- pergunta ele vermelho.

-Eu, eu não sei!Mas...- ela olha para ele e também fica vermelha...mas ela também sorri, um sorriso sincero e bonito.- Obrigada mesmo viu!- ele também sorri com isso- Vamos!Está frio aqui fora!Tem um programa muito legal que passa nessa hora, assiste comigo?- e Rin começa a tagarelar novamente enquanto puxava Sesshoumaru para dentro do hotel.

"Ela...não muda mesmo" ele pensa sorrindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Operação destruição de encontro em ação!Sim, era o que estava acontecendo!Jakotsu, Sango e Mirok não tinham dó e continuavam aprontando!Depois do restaurante seguiram eles até uma praça.Kikyou e Inu-Yasha observavam uma fera de cachorros que estava tendo, um mais fofo que o outro.Sango logo teve uma idéia!Eles aramaram e do nada um cachorro enorme, bravo e feroz começa a correr atrás de Kikyou tentando morder a bunda dela!Ela sai correndo e gritando desesperada!Inu-yasha com varias gotas tenta ajudar, mas só consegue depois de pedir ajuda para os caras que trabalhavam com os cachorros.

Lógico que o cachorro tinha sido treinado para fazer aquilo, e lógico que foi contratado por Jakotsu...mas isso é detalhe, hehehe!Kikyou então tem a idéia de ir patinar!Logo todos voltam para seus carros e vão para a pista de patinação da cidade.

Mirok pede ajuda a Sango e eles bolam de fazer com que uma parte do gelo ficasse meio pronta para quebrar quando alguém ficasse em cima.Jakotsu cuidou para que nenhuma outra pessoa pisasse ali sem ser a Kikyou...e ela acabou pisando!Caiu na água e começou a gritar de desespero.Inu-Yasha , coitado, teve que tirar Kikyou dali.

Depois de ficar em contado com aquela água tão fria, a vocalista até pega um resfriado.Eles acabam tendo que ir à farmácia comprar remédio pra gripe.mas quando iam voltar para o carro Kikyou acaba caindo num buraco e ficando presa na neve...sim, armação do trio!(NA:Acho que vou contrata-los para fazer isso com outras pessoas também, estão tão bons!xD).

Agora eles já estavam meio que voltando para o hotel...Kikyou e Inu-Yasha pararam numa outra praça que ficava mais ou menos na frente do hotel.

-E agora?O que vamos fazer?- perguntou Mirok.

-Sei lá, acho que já aprontamos todas...se bem que...olha!Eles estão indo comprar cachorro quente!O que acha de apimentarmos de mais o do dela?- sorri Sango de forma travessa.

-Boa!- concorda Mirok e Jakotsu.Desta vez quem mexeu seus pauzinhos foi Sango.Usou seu charme para distrair o cara do cachorro quente enquanto Mirok trocava o ketchup por pimenta das muito das ardidas!

Logo tiveram a visão de Kikyou soltando 'fogo' pela boca de tão ardido!Foi cômico ver Kikyou desesperada por um copo de água...embora ela tenha bebido quase um galão inteiro!

-Chega!Não agüento mais!Parece um complô contra mim!(NA:Imagine...é só impressão sua!sarcasmo geral) Eu quero voltar para o hotel agora!Que péssimo dia de Natal!O pior da minha vida!o que está olhando com essa cara de trouxa?VAMOS!- disse ela que começava a arrastar o cantor até o hotel.

-Inha...vai terminar assim?- pergunta Mirok desanimado, ele estava se divertindo.

-Nossa!E não tá bom?- pergunta Sango.

-Ok honeys!O Grande Finally está por vir!Estão vendo aquele cara carregando todo aquele barro?- pergunta Jakotsu.

-Aham!- concordam Sango e Mirok.

-Então sentem e observem!- disse Jakotsu indo até o cara e depois até umas crianças.

Depois de tudo combinado, Jakotsu se juntou aos dois e eles ficaram a esperar pelo o que Jakotsu havia tramado.

Inu-Yasha continuava sendo arrastyado por Kikyou até ouvir umas vozes de duas crianças.Elas estavam pedindo autógrafos.Kikyou reclamou que queria ir embora!Mas Inu-Yasha nem ligou, continuou escrevendo nos caderninhos das crianças.Kikyou furiosa voltou a andar para frente, mas de repente um bando de lama cai sobre ela!A vocalista olha para o lado e vê que tinha sido um cara que tinha derrubado os sacos de lama nela por acidente.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Kikyou da um piti de perua!Começa a gritar escandalosamente, chamando a atenção de Inu-Yasha que não sabia o que fazer de tão surpreso, e também chamando a atenção das crianças que riam da cara dela.

-Ai que nojo!(NA:Ela tem nojo dos próprios parentes!Onde já se viu!Ela é prima da lama e fica falando isso!Que prima mais infiel hein!xDDD)!Estou coberta por lama!HAAA!Eu quero ir pro hotel agora!ANDA LOGO SUA BESTA!ME LEVE PARA O HOTEL!- gritava furiosa Kikyou com Inu-Yasha que apenas concordava com ela!Logo os dois foram embora para o hotel de vez.

-Hauhauaahauahaua!-ria Sango.

-HAUAHAUHAAUAHAU!-ria Mirok.

-HUHUHUHUHHUHUHUH!- ria Jakotsu também- e ai?Gostaram?Eu sou demais né?

-Me lembre de lhe dar uma medalha!Hauahauaha- ria Sango.

-E eu o troféu!Hauhaauahau- concluiu Mirok.

-Ok, ok!Vamos voltar para o carro e trocar de roupa para entar no hotel então, vamos!Huhuhuhu- ria Jakotsu enquanto ia junto com os outro para o carro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome estava na recepção do hotel conversando, quando escuta a voz de Kikyou enfurecida vindo da porta.Ela olha e começa a rir!Kikyou coberta de lama! "O que será que aconteceu?hauahauaha!" ela pensava.

-Ou!Eu não acredito nisso!Meu cabelo!vai estragar tudo!E minha roupa então?ERA DE MARCA!E minha pele?Oh my Goddes!Socorro- Kikyou see lamentava e gritava a toda hora.

-O que aconteceu?-pergunta Kagome chegando perto dos dois...mas isso foi um erro!Kikyou estava tão alterada que olhou para ela com um olhar de retalhadora!

-APOSTO QUE FOI PRAGA SUA!Sua empregadinha horrível GRRRRRRR!Eu vou matar você!- disse Kikyou quase partindo pra cima dela, mas foi impedida por Inu-Yasha.

-Ela não tem nada a ver Kikyou!Pare!- ele ordena.

-NÃO PARO MESMO!Eu tenho certeza!Foi inveja sua, não é?vamos!Fale!Sua empregadinha horrível!- disse Kikyou.

-Cale a boca Kikyou!Não culpe os outros pela sua incompetência e desgraça!-disse Kagura aparecendo no local.

-Ora, veio ver minha desgraça também, Kagura?PORQUE NÃO VAI ENCHER O SACO DO SESSHOUMARU?- fala Kikyou.

-Humph!Lógico que vim ver sua desgraça!Acha que perderia esse prazer?Hauahauah!Cale a boca e olhe só para você!Está ridícula!Você fala que essa garota é horrível, mas a única pessoa horrível que vejo aqui é você!Ué?Não era você que sempre conseguia o que queria?HAUAHAHAUAH!-ria Kagura da cara de Kikyou, o que fazia esta ficar cada vez mais nervosa.

-VACAS!É isso que vocês são!- diz Kikyou.

-não!Isso é o que você é!Eu e ela somos muito melhores que você!- diz Kagura erguendo mais a cabeça e depois olhando para alguns empregados que assistiam a cena- E vocês?Vão ficar só olhando ou vão retirar essa monstruosidade daqui?Andem!Levem esse monte de lama para tomar banho!

Logo Kikyou foi retirada do local pelos empregados que a levaram para o apartamento para ajuda-la a retirar a lama.Mas antes Kikyou falara: 'Vocês me pagam'.

-Relaxa, ela não vai fazer nada...- disse Kagura.

-Espero...er...obrigada por me defender.- agradece Kagome.

-De nada!Alias!Gostei de você!Você tem fibra pra enfrentar aquela cobra!Te admiro!Quando precisar de ajuda é só me chamar!Vou indo, bom final de Natal!- diz Kagura sorrindo e indo embora.

-Obrigada!Pra você também!- Kagome acena um tchauzinho "Até que ela é legal.."

-Me desculpe pelo acidente Kagome...- Inu-Yasha fala para a garora.

-Tudo bem, eu já sei como ela é!Mas parece que o encontro foi um desastre, né?- diz ela meio feliz por dentro (NA:A gente, vai!Ela também não precisa ser uma santa!Qualquer uma ficaria feliz com isso!).

-É...nossa, não via a hora de acabar!Hehehe- o hanyou sorri amarelo.

-Entao tá...vou indo...- diz Kagome, mas Inu-yasha a segura pelo braço.-Hã?

-Espere!não quer assistir um filme comigo no meu apartamento?Eu loquei uns ótimos!- ele a convida.

-...então está certo!Vamos!- ela sorri feliz e eles se dirigem para o apartamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O trio responsável pelos desastres de hoje agora estavam no restaurante comemorando a vitória e rindo dos acontecimentos.

-Eu proponho um brinde!- diz Mirok- a nossa vitória!

-A nossa VITORIA!Tim-Tim!- dizem todos encostando suas taças umas nas outras.

-JAKOTSU!Te procurei por toda parte!Onde tinha se metido?- uma voz familiar pergunta atrás deles.

-Rin?-eles perguntam.

-O que aconteceu querida?Eu tinha saído com eles!- Jakotsu responde.

-A tá!Aconteceu uma coisa ótima!Venha!Preciso lhe contar- disse Rin pedindo para ele a acompanha-la.

-Fofoca?Eba!Vamos querida!Sango e Mirok-kun, nos vemos depois!Fofoca é sempre bem vinda!huhuhuhu!-Jakotsu se levanta e vai embora com Rin.

-Que fofoqueiro..- reprova Mirok.

-Hauahauahau!Deixa ele!Ele é meio que cabeleiro, maquiador e etc...esta acustumado a viver com as fofocas!Imagine o que devem falar naqueles salões de beleza de luxo que só vai gente rica!- fala Sango.

-É tem razão...- Mirok sorri, mas logo se lembra de uma coisa- Sango você pode vir comigo até meu apartamento?

Pobre dele por ter feito tal pergunta...levou um soco na cara na hora...sango entendera tudo errado.

-PERVERTIDO!Pensei que tinha parado!- Sango falou brava.

-NÃO!Você entendeu errado!Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você!Só não sei se vai gostar, por favor...venha comigo!- pede ele explicando melhor.

-Bah!Tá vamos!Mas vamos logo, antes que eu mude de idéia!- diz ela indo com Mirok até seu apartamento.

Eles chegam e Mirok acende a luz.Sango senta-se no sofá enquanto Mirok ia até o quarto pegar alguma coisa.Ele volta segurando uma caixa vermelha com alguns furinhos e entrega a ela.

-O que é?- ela pergunta.

-Abra e descubra!- ele diz, e também se senta no sofá.

Sango retira o laço e depois abre o pacote.Sua expressão era de total surpresa!Era aquela gatinha!Então ele tinha comprado?Sango vira-se para ele e fala:

-Que linda!Você comprou pra mim?Obrigada!Obrigada mesmo!Sempre quis ter uma!Foi naquela loja,não foi?- ela estava muito feliz e abraçava a gatinha, fazendo carinho na cabeça desta.

-Sim foi!Você tinha gostado e resolvi comprar!-ele diz sorrindo.

-Obrigada Mirok...de verdade..- ela diz também sorrindo.

Os dois ficam ali conversando e brincando com a nova moradora daquele hotel...mal sabiam o que ainda podia acontecer com duas almas como a deles naquela noite...(NA:Principalmente com uma autora loca como eu tomando conta delas XD).

E o que aconteceria com Kagome e Inu-Yasha?E o encontro de Ayame?...

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oie povo!Gostaram do cap?odiaram?Me contem ok!bem...como o prometido, n teve cena picante do Inu c a barro, mto pelo contrario...nem teve tempo direito neh?hehehe!gent queria avisar q proxima semana n vai dar pra postar novo cap pq minhas provas começam segunda e eu soh vou ter tempo d estudar!me desculpem...

A musica do Sesshy fiko boa?Inha gent...eu to c tanto medo d ter posto e vcs n terem curtido!Sei la...eu gosto dessa banda, mas n sei d vcs...agradeço a ajuda q me deram pra escolher viu!Eu realmente espero n ter decpcionado vcs!

Vlw pelas reviews, mandem mais q elas são mto bem vindas!

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:

**Kagura Fan 17: **Oie!Seja bem vinda!Mto obrigada pela sua review viu, fiko feliz d estar gostando da fic!Vlw msm por me ajudar a escolher a musica, embora n tenha posto eu pensei seriamente em por!Eh q eu tb adoru Jota Quest!Bem qm sab eu ainda n acabe pondo em algum outro cap, neh?Espero q tenha curtido o cap!Mande mais reviews q ficarei mto feliz!Bjuss

**Tibinha: **OieÊ!td certu?Vlw pela review viu, adoro saber q continua gostando da my fic! Ametista tb eh sua pedra preferida?Nossa q legal!A minha tb eh!Eu acho tao linda!Bem o q a Kagura vai fazer contra Rin ainda ninguém sab, isso nós veremos nos próximos caps xD!Vlw por me ajudar a escolher a musica do Sesshy!Não eh akela mas eh do Green day...espero q tenha curtido!E tb esperoq tenha gostado do cap!Mande mais reviews flw?Bjuss e xauxau

**Karol Misao: **oizinho!td blz?Vlw pelas reviews viu!Que bom q vc curtiu o cap passado e a Rin nele!Espero q tb tenha curtido esse cap!Qnt a musica, dpois me diz o q achou, ok?(eu tb n sou tao boa assim pra escolher musica xD, sou louca msmd fazer fic sobre banda hauahaua)!realmente a Kikyou eh um traste!Ainda mato ela na fic XDDD hauahauah, ela podia ter morrido d intoxicação alimentar nesse cap mas fikei c dó xDDD!Q bom curti meu s comentarios contra ela, os desse cap fikaram bons?O Mir e a San são mto fofos msm, e o Jakotsu tb eh legal!Dolu eles!A kirara apareceu!hauahaua!tava td mundo estranhando q ela n tinha dado ar da graça hehehe!Qnt ao meu signo...n, eu n sou d virgem...sou d leão!Leonina fanática hauahauah!Tah no meu profile, dpois se vc kiser saber mais sobre mim e ver a data do meu niver...soh n vai eskcer o bolo hein!XD hauaahua, mas eu puis ametista, pq eh my pedra preferida!Eu acho tao linda!há!Nem eu sei qnts caps vai ter hauahauah!soh sei q vai demorar mto pa acaba...bem, espero sua review viu!Bjaoooo

**Cami Taisho: **Oi!td certinho?Vlw pela review viu!e q bom q vc curtiu a festa!bem realmente foi necessário fazer o Inu pedir pra sair c a barro, mas ateh q n foi ruim ele ter feito isso neh?Olha soh no q deu xD!hauahaua!Seu irmão nem por dinheiro cala a boca?hauaahauaha ai meu Deus!Mas a Rin tb continua tagarelando, eh q ela c o Sesshy agora tah mais segura pra falar neh?hehehe!E q bom q curtiu o Mirok defendendo a sango!O mirok eh fofo msm!Espero q tena curtido esse cap viu!me manda mais review!Vou ficar mto feliz!Bjus e xauzinho

Lah-chan: Oie!Bem vinda viu!Fiko feliz de saber q vc gosta da my fic!Mto obrigada pela review!E q bom q vc curtiu cap passado, espero q esse tb tenha sido bom!hauahaua!Eh a Rin eh tagarela msm, mas qm sab o Sesshy n consegue cura-la?hehehe! A part do Mir c a Sango foi fofa msm!E fiko feliz d estar gostando do jakotsu, realmente os meninos sofrem c ele xD!Eh...tipo, a Sango reallmente foi boba d n beijar o Mir, mas o pq dela ter feito isso vc vai entender dpois...e a Kirara apareceu!hehehe, ele deu sim...eh q ele n ia da uma gata no meio d uma festa neh?XDDQnt a Kikyou e o Inu, vc eh a favor deles?bem...tipo essa fic eh d Inu e Kchan então espero q vc n fike chateada com o Inu fikar c a Kagome...mas realmente eu a Kikyou n esta tao má...é q como eu já disse, prometi q não iria fazer ela uma vilã sem sentimentos, msm pq eu n acho q exista alguém totalmente má...mas bem, dpois me diz tb se gostou da musica do Sesshy viu!Bjusss 

Bjuss e xauzinho

G-chan


	10. O fim de uma temporada de neve

Oieeeee povo!td certinho c vcs?Bem minhas provas ainda n acabaram, mas deram um tempinho...hehehe, e eu aproveitei para escrever o cap!Graças a Kami-sama fui bem, G-chan aliviada...tomara q eu va bem tb nas q faltam...Voltando, AHA!Eu sabia (desculpa, mas eu tenho q dizer) q vcs iam 1 reclamar do encontro e dpois agradecer hauahauahaua!Eu tinha q fazer isso, se n n seria eu msm XD!

**ATENÇAO!ATENÇAO!ATENÇAOOOOOO!**

Minha amiga **R-chan **criou uma coisa (eu esqueci o termo usado XD) mto legal:

**O batalhão 'contra barro podre'!**- Eu e ela convidamos todos para fazerem part desse grupo!vamos acabar com a Kikyou!Qm kiser participar eh soh avisar!XDAceitamos susgestoes e planos de assassinato!

Bem, novament agradeço mto mtoo mto pelas reviews!Eu adoru mto recebe-las!Espero q me mandem mais!

Nossa esse carnaval foi mto...tipo n carnaval hauahauahaua!Eu n tava no ritmo carnavalesco...hauahaua!soh eu msm...mas eu n curto msm mto carnaval, fazr o q neh?bbah!Mas isso n interessa neh?Então vamos a fic, BOM DIVERTIMENTO!

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

Capitulo 10: O fim de uma temporada de neve...

Depois de tantas confusões naquela tarde de Natal, agora todos já estavam mais calmos.A paz reinava naquele hotel.Sango e Mirok continuavam no apartamento conversando e brincando com a nova moradora.

Sango se sentia muito à vontade com a presença do baterista, mas isso também lhe preocupava um pouco...ela sabia que não podia, de maneira nenhuma...se não...Ela abraça mais a gata que miava como se demonstra-se estar se sufocando com aquilo, mas a garota estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não reparara.

-Se continuar abraçando ela assim vai mata-la antes de ela passar pelo menos uma noite aqui- diz Mirok tirando Sango de seus devaneios.

-Hã?Opa!Desculpa, eu não percebi...- ela explica envergonhada.

-Acho que deve pedir desculpas para a gata e não para mim!Huahauahaua!- Mirok da risada, o que só contribui para a vergonha da garota aumentar.

-Você realmente tem o dom de me deixar envergonhada...- ela comenta.

-He!Mas você fica linda com o rosto meio corado- ele diz na frente dela dando um daqueles sorrisos de galã de cinema...claro que isso não ajudou em nada na tentativa de Sango parar de corar.

-EU...eu...eu...ai, pare de brincar comigo.- ela diz virando o rosto com expressão triste "Mirok...eu não posso!não complique as coisas..." ela pensa.

-Não estou brincando com você!Olhe para mim.- ele diz pondo sua mão no rosto dela e fazendo este virar para ficar de frente com o dele.

-NÃO!- ela tira com violência a mão do rapaz do rosto dela e novamente vira o rosto- Não, por favor...

-Porque foge de mim!- ele pergunta tentando entender o que se passava "Ela é tão estranha, não consigo entende-la!"- Acho que é você que está brincando comigo!

-NUNCA!- ela grita novamente assustando alem do rapaz a gata que só observava tudo.

-Ora!Então o que foi?Porque foge de mim?- ele pergunta novamente.

-...- Sango não sabia o que fazia, estava confusa...sabia que no fundo tudo acabaria do mesmo jeito que sempre acabava.Afinal, porque desta vez seria diferente?

-Não vai me responder?Acho que tenho o direito de saber...- ele fala sentando-se novamente no sofá.

-Não é educado perguntar sobre o passado de uma mulher...- ela responde.

-Não estou perguntando sobre seu passado e sim sobre seu presente- ele rebate.

-Isto está ficando irritante e sem sentido, acho que vou me retirar.Obrigado pela gata, eu adorei!Um ótimo fim de Natal pra você.Eu vou indo.- ela diz se despedindo.

Ela ia embora, mas foi impedida por uma mão que segurou seu braço violentamente, fazendo com que a gata caísse de seu colo e também com que ela vira-se para trás e esbugalhasse os olhos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome e Inu-Yasha também estavam num apartamento.Inu-Yasha preparava algumas panquecas e tirava uma garrafa de coca-cola da geladeira.Kagome permanecia sentada no sofá esperando o retorno do cantor.

-Acho que é pouco, né?- Inu-yasha aparece na sala com um prato com dezenas de panquecas.Kagome quase tem um pane no sistema.

-POUCO?Por Kami!Só se for pra abastecer um batalhão de esfomeados do terceiro mundo!- a empregada comenta.

-Ora, mas você vale pelo dobro disso- disse Inu-yasha em tom de provocação.

POFT!

-Grosso, arrogante, baka...- xingava Kagome que possui veias que saltavam de tanta raiva.

-Ai sua busu!Como é estressada!Deus me livre!- o cantor se senta no sofá pondo o prato num banquinho na frente dos dois.- e que filme vamos assistir?

-Manda ai pra eu ver...- ela fala virando-se para ele.Inu-Yasha pega uma sacola e entrega a ela- vamos ver... 'O chamado', 'O chamado 2', 'Navio fantasma', e ' Jogos mortais'...conclusão simples e básica que meu cérebro teve: Você quer que eu morra de ataque cardíaco ou que simplesmente não durma direito no Natal?Eu morro de medo desses filmes!

-Medo?Essas coisas não existem!- ele diz rindo da cara da púbere.

-Eu sei!Mas isso não impede meu cérebro de fazer eu ter alucinações com os personagens desses filmes!Principalmente quando eu estiver no escuro, sozinha, e na minha cama!- Ela diz jogando os filmes no colo do rapaz.

-Bah!Que cérebro mais fresco...- ele comenta.

-Cala a boca idiota!Bem, acho melhor ir pra casa então...- ela diz se levantando.

-Não quer descer e ir comigo ao jardim?- Inu-Yasha pergunta.

-Fazer o que lá?- ela pergunta, "Ele podia fazer um convite melhor...há!Me esqueci...esse tipo de convite ele só faz para a perua fresca...rs" (NA:UHU!É isso mesmo Kagome!Acaba com essa nojenta!) ela pensa revirando os olhos.

-Não sei...mas algo me diz que vai ser bom (NA: Algo é igual a eu, equação difícil né?Tenho certeza que todos erraram!huahauahau)- ele diz piscando para esta.

-Ok então, aceito o convite.- ela concorda "Se quer brincar, então brincadeiras você terá!".

Demoraram uns cinco minutos para descerem e sentarem-se no banco da varanda.O jardim à frente deles estava totalmente coberto de neve, era uma visão até que confortante e bonita para a ocasião.Os pequenos flocos caindo davam um ar angelical e também havia pouco movimento por ali.

Kagome e Inu-yasha permaneciam calados apenas observando, olhavam-se constantemente, mas nenhum com algum assunto para começar.Até que kagome deve uma idéia e sorriu maliciosamente.Esta começou com seu tom provocativo:

-Duvido que saiba fazer um boneco de neve!

-Vai ficar na duvida...- ele disse sem se importar

-Humph!- kagome bufou- Sei, sei...isso tudo é medo de pagar mico?Eu sabia que era um fracassado mesmo.

-...- Inu-yasha apenas fechou os olhos e pensou um pouco (NA: Ok!Todos nós sabemos que ele é burro demais pra conseguir fazer isso XD!Inha!Eu amo ele) – Isto é um desafio? (NA: Não!É um convite para se mudar para a África!Dã...)

-Considere como quiser- ela sorriu travessa, ele cairia no plano.

Logo Inu-Yasha se levantou e começou a fazer o tal boneco de neve.Ele mostrava um pouco de dificuldade para conseguir juntar a neve e formar as bolas, mas persistindo conseguiu.Logo ele arranjou um chapéu, uma cenoura, botões e um cachecol.Pronto!O Boneco estava ali, feito!Ele virou-se para Kagome com sorriso vitorioso se exibindo.

Kagome levanta e vai até o boneco...começa a rodeá-lo, e quando para na posição em que o Inu-yasha estava na frente do boneco que estava na frente dela, ela pula na direção do boneco, fazendo este, ela e Inu-Yasha caírem no chão também coberto por neve.Assim que caíram Kagome se levantou num pulo, mas o Inu-Yasha...digamos que não se encontrava num bom estado.Estava caído no chão, e o boneco estava em cima dele...traduzindo, para ele havia neve na frente, atrás, e dos lados!

- Xou je xatars exdustra! (Vou te matar, estúpida!)- reclamava o cantor que por estar soterrado de neve o som não saia direito.

-HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAAHU!Como você é panaca!Hauahauahau!Vai me matar, é?Espero que até lá você aprenda a falar certo!XDDD- Kagome não continha seu ataque de risos!Mas quando percebeu que ele estava tentando se levantar, correu e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore com tronco grosso, para que ele não a visse.

-Cof, cof, cof!URGH!Cuspir neve não era bem o que eu planejava...ATCHIM!...Muito menos pegar um resfriado...BAH!E aquela maldita!Ficou com medo agora e resolveu se esconder, sua garota arrogante!- ele pergunta irritado, procurando ela com o olhar.

Nada.O silencio era a resposta para a pergunta do hanyou.E agora?Ele realmente estava se a andar pelo jardim a procura do ser 'infantil' como este a denominava.Enquanto isso Kagome se mantinha escondida atrás da arvore e preparava uma bola de neve em suas mãos.Quando Inu-Yasha chegou mais perto donde ela se encontrava, ela arremessou a bola na direção dele , o acertando no rosto em cheio!

PLOFT!PLOFT!PLOFT! Era o som de mais bolas de neve indo de encontro com a cara do cantor.

-MALDITA!- Inu-Yasha grita e também joga uma bola de neve na cara dela.

Sim, com isso começava a guerra irracional de dois idiotas no meio de um jardim de hotel...bah!Mas fazer o que?Eles não disseram que queriam brincar?Ninguém falou que o sentido não estava no real sentido...Kagome estava se dando melhor no jogo, tinha reflexos mais rápidos por estar acostumada a sempre trabalhar duro!Ou você acha que ser empregada de hotel é algo totalmente inútil para desenvolvimento de outras habilidades?Mas mesmo assim, Inu-Yasha não estava tão atrás.

-pelo visto nosso todo poderoso cantorzinho de meia tigela está...PERDENDO FEIO!E o melhor!Pra **mim**!- a morena riu enquanto tacava outra bola.

-Ora, ora, e a bruxa tá se achando, né?Como você é ingênua!Isso é só um truque!Quando menos esperar você vai ver o que é uma verdadeira guerra de bolas de neve!- Inu-yasha tacava 5 de uma vez, embora nossa amiga conseguiu se livrar de todas.

-Convencido!Só quero ver provar!- ela disse tacando mais bola, mas ele também conseguiu desviar.Ela saiu correndo e ele foi atrás dela (NA:Onde a vaca vai o boi vai atrás XD), começaram a correr em volta de uma arvore, kagome corria de traz porque estava virada para Inu-yasha, estes tacavam bolas um no outro.O problema?Inu-yasha tacou uma muito forte e acabou fazendo com que a morena caísse no chão, mas antes de cair ela segurou o braço dele e ele acabou caindo junto.

Posição: (NA:007 há 3 metros da sogra chata, pronto para atacar!XD hauahaua, e todo mundo acreditou!) Kagome deitada no chão e Inu-yasha em cima dela, seus rostos muito próximos e totalmente corados.

-Inu...Inu- ya...sha- ela estava com cara de 'Meu marido é gay e não sabia!", totalmente sem saber o que fazer.Aqueles lábios a sua frente realmente pareciam convidativos.Mas o que a mais a deixava perdida era aquele par de olhos âmbar que por algum motivo estranho parecia que estava cada vez mais perto dos do dela.

-Kagome...- Inu-yasha não se sentia muito diferente, ele sabia que ela era uma verdadeira beldade, e não negava que sentia desejo sobre ela. "Será que é a coisa certa?" ele pensa, mas ao ver que a garota fecha os olhos e entre abria a boca ele decidiu que não era hora para ter duvidas "O resultado eu vejo depois de fazer".

Inu-yasha aproximou-se mais do rosto da jovem até ficar a milímetros de distancia, finalmente os lábios dele colaram nos dela, uma sensação boa invadiu os dois.Eles queriam mais, e Kagome deu permissão para isso, entre abriu mais os lábios fazendo com que Inu-Yasha pudesse aprofundar mais o beijo.Era o momento só deles.Nada mais importava, tudo que queriam era ficar assim para sempre.Kagome entrelaçou o pescoço do cantor, e este fazia caricias no rosto da jovem com seus lábios.Ele desceu para o pescoço e isso excitou um pouco Kagome.Agora ele voltara a olhar para os olhos dela, pareciam enfeitiçados pelo perfume um do outro.Inu-yasha estava prestes a colar seus lábios com os dela novamente, quando um floco de neve cai na bochecha desta a despertando do transe que ela se encontrava. Ela demorou um pouco para seu cérebro analisar a informação, mas quando ele terminou esta esbugalhou os olhos e deu um grito ensurdecedor.

-Qual é, bruxa!Quer me deixar surdo!-reclamou o cantor se levantando rapidamente.

-Seu depravado!O que pensa que está fazendo!- ela grita novamente.

-Ora, eu não sou o único culpado aqui!E vai dizer que não gostou?- ele pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente.

-EU ODIEI!EU TE OD!HUNF!- Kagome gritava, mas Inu-yasha tapou a boca dela com as mãos.

-Ei, shiu!Não precisa acordar o hotel inteiro...- ele disse fitando-a...mas desta vez não havia tom provocativo ou sorriso de deboche, ele sorria amigavelmente.

-Humph!Isso não devia ter acontecido...- ela diz um pouco cabisbaixa.

-Porque?Eu não te engravidei nem nada, que horror...pare o drama!- ele disse rindo, mas do mesmo jeito ainda não era provocação.

-Hum...- "O que ele tem na cabeça?Ele não gosta da Kikyou...?" ela pensava.Estava muito confusa e não sabia se comemorava ou chorava pelo que tinha acontecido.- Eu...- ela foi interrompida.

-Não vamos nos preocupar com isso hoje!É Natal, não é?E...não é nada disso que você está pensando, esquece ela, ok?- ele fala.

-Hã?Mas c- ela foi interrompida novamente.

-Nossa estou com fome, que tal comermos aquelas panquecas?Vamos!- ele disse enquanto punha seu casaco nela e seu braço pelos ombros dela também.Kagome olhou para ele corada e surpresa e esse apenas sorriu.

-...Ok!- ela disse por fim também sorrindo "Mas como ele sabia que estava pensando nela?E...ele está tão fofo!Acho que realmente devo esquecer ela um pouco..." ela pensa, e continua a andar com o cantor.

-Ora, ora...esses dois estão se aproximando...huhuhu!Só quero ver a cara de idiota de Kikyou quando descobrir...- Kagura que estava por perto e observava a cena comenta para si mesma, depois de ver eles indo embora.-Mas acho que tenho outras coisas para fazer agora...- ela sorri maliciosamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayame se encontrava em seu quarto.Esta se preparava para o encontro que teria a algumas horas com Kouga.Ela nem acreditava que finalmente seu amado a convidara para sair (NA: Se eu fosse ela ficaria mais feliz se aparecesse alguém melhor do que a bruxa do 71 (cap passado)).Ayame tomara o banho mais caprichado de toda sua vida, estava cheirando rosas!cabelos bem tratados, desta vez iria com ele no penteado de princesa.

Ela já havia experimentado milhões de roupas.Era uma boate, então não precisava ir muito xique, estava frio, mas lá seria só puro calor!Então uma roupa leve...Eram tantas opções que se confundia e tinha medo de não dar tempo de escolher.

Por fim, no desespero acabou pondo uma calça jeans azul e uma blusa de alcinha verde.Pegou um casaco de lã fino para por no caminho, e estava com uma sandália plataforma bege.Estava muito bonita, burra a alma que não se apaixona-se pela beldade.(NA: Do jeito que o Kouga é insensível,é capaz...).

Faltava 5 minutos!5 minutos e ele bateria naquela porta!Ok, agora era 4 minutos e 47 segundos, mas isso não faz diferença...Ela andava que nem louca pra lá e pra cá.Ora se olhava no espelho, ora olhava para a porta...a impaciência a dominava.Foi quando ela escutou:

Toc Toc!( NA: O que vocês queriam?Din Don?É uma porta!)

-Já vai!- Ayame disse mas esperou alguns segundos antes de abrir "É melhor ele pensar que não ligo tanto, e...tenho que ficar calma, isso mesmo!Calma, calma...AI KAMI-SAMA ME AJUDE!"Ela olhou para a porta, a porta olhou para ela (NA:Ta, isso é ridículo...), ela deu o primeiro passo e com um pouco mais de esforço deu o segundo,e finalmente ela decidiu abrir a porta.- Oi Kouga!

-Quem?- um cara pergunta.

-Hã?- Ayame faz cara de confusa.Era um entregador de pizza!Mas ela não havia pedido pizza!Esses serviços de entrega estão cada vez mais inúteis...- Eu não pedi pizza!

-Opa!Desculpe, apartamento errado, tchau madame...- o cara foi embora.

Ela fechou a porta desapontada "Que droga!Tanto esforço para dar de cara com um entregador de pizza!ARGH!Que saco...ninguém tem pena de mim não?" ela pensava revoltada.Foi quando novamente ouviu o batuque na porta. "Mas o que aquela anta quer afinal?Só falta me dizer que errou novamente o apartamento!" assim ela abriu nervosa a porta e gritou:

-O QUE FOI DESSA VEZ, MALA?- ela abre a porta violentamente e tamanha sua surpresa quando vê...que era só um gato.Esta cai para trás.-ARGH!Some daqui gato!- ela joga o gato pela janela (NA: Do 20 andar...orra!Eu não sou tão má assim!Só vou matar o gato por causa da queda e não por espanto de altura e desespero!...a diferença é enorme!..sarcasmo).

Ótimo, agora já fazia 4 minutos que ele estava atrasado, Ayame suspirava em desanimo "Droga...porque isso só acontece comigo?".Então ela ouviu novamente o toque na porta...certo, agora isso estava irritante!O que ela encontraria dessa vez?Do jeito que era azarada talvez uma barata...isso fez com que ela ficasse com ânsia, resolveu rezar para que estivesse errada.Ela pensava se atendia ou não...mas o barulho foi irritando, ela estava ficando com raiva, não conseguia pensar!Novamente abriu a porta e explodiu.

-VOCE NÃO ME METE MEDO SEU SER NOJENTO!- ela grita imaginado ser a barata.

-Hã!- Kouga pergunta sem entender nada "Eu sou nojento?" ele pensou.

-Kou-Kouga!Ma-mas o que faz aqui!-ela pergunta surpresa e envergonhada.

-Nós marcamos de sair, não marcamos?- ele pergunta confuso- e...que historia é essa de eu ser nojento?

-Que?NÃO!Não, eu não disse isso!Quer dizer, não pra você!Pensei ser uma barata!Mas sim, nós marcamos de sair.- ela fala toda confusa.

-uma barata?Ayame!Desde quando uma barata consegue bater na porta?- Kouga pergunta e olha para ela como se ela fosse algum tipo de ET.

-Er...- Ayame estava pasma "É mesmo!Como sou burraa!Gahhh!Eu me odeio!Ele está me olhando como se eu fosse anormal!BUAAA".Ela não parava de balançar e socar a cabeça.Kouga já estava considerando a hipótese de ela ser mesmo um ET.

-Er...Ayame pelo amor de Deus!Pare!Você está parecendo doida!- Kouga fala tentando para-la.Foi quando ayame vira-se para ele, mas tropeça e este a pega impedindo-a de cair- CUIDADO!Você está bem?

-Est-estou!Domo arigatou...- ela se recompõe, mas mesmo assim estava vermelha como um tomate.

-...- Kouga parou um pouco para olha-la.Ela realmente estava linda daquele jeito, e corada parecia muito fofa...ele não resistiu a sorrir- Vamos?

-Sim- ela respondeu e eles se encaminharam para a garagem em busca do carro que os levaria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela virou-se para trás e seus olhos ficaram esbugalhados quando percebera que o baterista havia beijado-a . Sim!Ele a pegara de jeito, a segurava firmemente em seus braços, não a deixando escapar.Sango começou a chorar...sim...não que não quisesse aquele beijo, mas pelo o que aconteceria depois dele.

-Não vou deixar você fugir de mim!NÃO SEM SABER O PORQUE!- ele declara logo depois de separar-se dela...mas ainda a segurava.

-Me solta!Me...solta- Sango continuava chorando e num ato se livrou de Mirok e deixou seu corpo desabar sentada no chão.

-Sango...- Mirok olhava para Sango, ainda estando em pé.-Porque...?

-Porque eu não posso!- ela diz chorando mais.- Não...posso.Ele não vai deixar!Ele nunca deixa!Ele...culpa dele...

-Ele quem?O que ele te fez?Não estou entendendo nada!- Mirok confuso senta-se no chão na frente da garota.

-Ele...Bankotsu- Sango diz ficando com uma expressão mais perturbada após pronunciar o nome.

-BANKOTSU!O que aquele canalha fez!Se ele te chantageou pode falar!não deve ter medo!Vamos a policia, qualquer coisa!- Mirok falava, até que a jovem levanta um pouco a cabeça e se atira em seus braços.

-NAOOOOO!- ela grita para o espanto do rapaz- Ele...ele é meu amigo!E...meu irmão...ele é o único que sabe sobre meu irmão!

-O que?Saber o que sobre seu irmão?E como pode dizer que ele é seu amigo!Você quer dar pane no meu sistema?- Mirok pergunta impaciente e fazendo ela se separar dele novamente.

-Eu vou explicar melhor...a alguns meses atrás meu irmão teve que partir para um certo lugar, para trabalhar... "Com aquilo"...e meu irmão corre muitos riscos!Bankotsu mantém contato com um cara que trabalha junto com meu irmão e assim ele pode me manter informada!E graças ao poder dele, ele também evita que meu irmão corra mais perigos!Mas não é por isso que ele é meu amigo.Apesar de tudo ele é legal comigo, me trata também como uma amiga!Nós conversamos, rimos, e etc...mas...mas ele é apaixonado por mim...e quando tem outro na parada competindo com ele...esse outro nunca tem um final bom.- Sango derruba mais uma lagrima lembrando de todos que já haviam tentado se aproximar dela- Bankotsu é muito competitivo!Ele não aceita perder!E não mede forças para ganhar!O que eu quero dizer é- ela foi interrompida por Mirok.

-Que se me aproximar de você também não terei um fim muito bom?- ele pergunta e ela apenas concorda- Sango eu não tenho medo dele!E você não pode deixar que ele controle sua vida desse jeito!tem que reagir, se mostrar forte!Eu não vou desistir!

-Não Mirok!Por Kami-sama, não estou brincando!Esse négocio de você não temer ele...muitos já me disseram!E como já disse, não conseguiram!Porque seria diferente?Você só fala isso porque ainda não sabe do que ele é capaz!Mas quando ver...você também concordara comigo.- Sango apenas chorava mais, estava desesperada!não queria que Mirok insistisse naquela loucura!

Mirok a pega e puxa para perto de si a beijando novamente.Isso doía na jovem, ela sabia que quanto maior o contato, a paixão, maior perigo haveria...mais desastres.Mirok também não sabia exatamente o que faria, mas ele não ia deixa-la, não...ele não era assim.

-Mesmo não sabendo do que ele é capaz, mesmo que eu tenha o mesmo destino que os outros, eu não vou desistir!NÃO SEM TENTAR!- ele diz tentando passar alguma confiança para a garota de cabelos castanhos a sua frente, mas de nada adiantou.

-Por...que?- ela se levanta e pega a gata que ganhara- Porque você não entende?Porque nunca entendem...?- Ela pergunta e caminha em direção a porta, antes de ela sair do apartamento ela ergue a cabeça e fala- Se me ama e não quer me ver sofrer...desista.- e assim ela vai embora de vez.

-...- Mirok olhava na direção em que Sango havia indo embora e depois de pensar um pouco sorri- Desculpe-me senhorita Sango.Eu não vou...desistir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kouga e Ayame já haviam chegado na boate e estavam dançando.No inicio Ayame ficara meio tímida...não sabia dançar muito bem e o fato de ser com o Kouga também não ajudava muito.Sem contar que aquele salto estava incomodando um pouco, e o cabelo também não estava tão arrumado, isso era desesperador, ela não queria pagar mico!Conclusão: Mulher sofre.(NA:E como!).

Bem, mas de qualquer jeito...o ritmo foi entrando e ela começou a se animar!Estava se divertindo afinal.Esquecera da pizza, do gato, da barata, e de tudo que antes a incomodava.

Sentaram-se um pouco para conversar, com todo aquele clima Ayame se soltara mais e conseguiu ter uma conversa decente com o companheiro.Eles também tomaram um pouco de bebida.Kouga queria mais, mas Ayame era do tipo certinha!Mataria aquele infeliz se ele desse uma de bêbado, mesmo ela gostando dele.

Aquela noite realmente foi muito boa para eles!Dançaram até não querer mais!E mesmo sendo o cachorro que é, Kouga respeitou Ayame.Não fez nada que ela não quisesse (NA: mas ela queria tudo!...SEUS PERVES!Não é esse tudo xD).A banda também estava legal!Ayame pensava ser a garota mais feliz do mundo!No fim da noite até encontraram com alguns amigos lá!Foram embora todos no mesmo carro, Ayame fofocava com uma amiga, e as duas riam de certas coisas meio...sim seus perves!Riam de coisas assim...

Quando Ayame e Kouga chegaram no hotel, ele fez questão de acompanha-la até o apartamento desta.Ao chegarem, a jovem a porta e sorridente se vira para o rapaz.

-Obrigada!Foi maravilhosa à noite de hoje!-ela diz.

-Fico feliz que tenha se divertido!Boa noite pra você!Espero que possamos repetir isso mais vezes!Tchau Aya-chan- ele se despediu e foi embora.

Ayame fechou a porta sorridente e se encostou nela...e gritou.

-VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!HHHAAAAAAAAA!- o grito foi tão forte que todos do andar se assustaram e pularam do local onde estavam.

Ayame saiu saltitante por todo seu apartamento, dando cambalhotas e etc!Então ela olha para o lado e vê que o gato que tinha tacado pela janela estava vivo e olhando ela pela janela.Ela vai até o felino, o abraça e o gira no ar!

-Você é o gato mais fofo que já vi!Te amo!Pode destruir os móveis se quiser!- e quando ela olha melhor...ele tinha uma barata na boca- AI!BARATA!Barata, você nunca me esteve tão linda e fofa!Poderia até por um lacinho em você!IUPIII!- e ela joga o gato e a barata pra cima e deixa os dois sofrerem o acidente de queda enquanto ia para seu quarto toda feliz!Até a idéia de uma pizza lhe pareceu boa naquela hora...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manhã naquela cidade de Tókio.Hotel Stars: 9:30 da manha.

Kagura andava pelos corredores do hotel indo em direção ao restaurante, estava com fome.Tinha acabado de levantar e pretendia tomar seu café da manha.Porem enquanto andava ouviu algo que lhe chamou atenção.

-Consegui.Espero que isso ajude em algo...- era Rin que falava.Kagura pode ver enquanto se escondia para não ser descoberta.

-...- "O que é aquilo na mão dela? Não pode ser!Aquilo...aquilo...tenho certeza!" pensava Kagura enquanto olhava para o que Rin tinha em mãos.

-Acho melhor levar isto para dar uma olhada...- diz Rin escondendo o que carregava na bolsa e indo embora.

Kagura sai do lugar em que estava escondida e com a cara mais confusa, espantada e num fio de voz fala:

-Mas aquilo era...a agenda do Sesshoumaru!Eu já a vi muitas vezes!Tenho certeza que era a agenda dele!mas...o que essa garotinha está tramando?- Kagura fala "Pelo visto ela não é uma garota tão inocente assim..." e pensa também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apartamento do Inu-Yasha:

Kagome e Inu-yasha se encontravam dormindo no sofá, com pipoca pra todo lado, refrigerante derrubado no chão, garrafas de saquê abertas, filmes de terror espalhados pela sala, tv ligada no vídeo, e os dois ainda babavam...XD

E o que será que vai acontecer? 'Então neste mesmo site, nesta mesma história aguardo vcs!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Domo galera!Terminei!Ufa!Pensei que não conseguiria...xDDD, vou falar pq...eu comecei a escrever hj dpois do almoço e estou ateh agora ( 21:08 ) escrevendo...deprimente, não?mas n tinha nd melhor pra fazer e eu n consegui parar...d qualquer forma, acho q n vai dar pra revisar o cap e corrigir os erros...então ignoremos eles, ok?

Mas realmente espero q tenham curtido...acho q enganei vcs d nv, neh?hehehe, todos pensavam q ia ser : kaginu romântico e td certo, sanmir romântico e td certo, e ayakou trágico XDDD hauahau, mas n foi trágico...na verdad, o da san e do mir foi...mas pelo menos vcs já começam a entender melhor a situaçao do casal...

INU E KCHAN BEIJARAM!ALELUIA!Vcs já devem estar pensando q eh o fim do mundo neh?Eu sei q enrrolei...mas foi..antes tard do q nunca!xD

**ATENÇAO!ATENÇAO!ATENÇAO!**

Voltando a questão do **batalhão 'contra barro podre'! **:

Eu queria propor algo q n sei se R-chan vai me bater e se vcs vão gostar, mas fmz...n custa tentar neh?

Bem, eu pensei em tipo...vcs podiam dar sugestoes sobre coisas malignas para se fazer c a barro, ai eu punha tds elas aki e dpois vcs escolhiam a melhor!Bem...ai escolhida a melhor no fim do cap, eu faço uma mini historinha com aquela idéia...bem, espero q aprovem e mandem a susgestoes...e espero q R-chan n me bata...mas fmz

Qnt a essa ultima frase do cap: 'Então neste mesmo site, nesta mesma história aguardo vcs!'

Eh um present para a **Karol Misao**! Miga vc queria q uma fic terminassee assim neh?Então tah ai!espero ter realizado seu desejo xD

Galera, novamente vlw pelas reviews!Espero receber mais!Vou responde-las:

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: **

**Hikari Nakao:** Oie!Td certu?Bem vinda viu!Mto obrigada msm pela sua review!Fiko mto feliz d recebe-la e d saber q gosta da my fic!Vlw pelos elogios ;), realment a Kikyou mereceu!odeio ela...vc leu sobre o batalhão contra ela?leia e participe se kiser!Espero q tenha gostado do cap!Bjuss e xauzinho.

**Lah-chan:** Oie d nv!hauahau, fmz?Vlw pela review passada viu!Então eu q me confudi?vc no curti a barro!ufa!Ainda bem então hauahaauahua!Mas realment o Inu eh um enrrolado para descartar ela...rs, fazer o q?Mas como eu já disse, realment ninguém eh totalment ma pra mim, pelo menos n uma pessoa xD...então n faria Kikyou assim...ela tb tem q ter uma lado um pouco bom...Vc curtiu a musica!Q bom!fiko feliz!Estava aflita...n sabia se iam aprovar hauahaua!A K-chan vendo desenho hauahaua, td mundo tb achou engraçado hehehe, mas vc tem razão o trio san mir e jac arrasou!Tb ela merecia, neh?hhahuaahauah (risada maligna).XD, bem para vc n ficar mais brava cmg espero q esse cap tenha tirado suas duvidas, ou pelo menos part delas hehehe!Espero q tenha curtido!Bjussss e xauaxau

**NathBella:** Oi!vlw pela review viu!E tb por continuar acompanhando minha ficzinha!Fiko feliz q tenha curtido cap passado, o trio foi msm demais, a barro mereceu!Qnt ao tel deles pra armar um plano contra seu prof, eh soh discar pro FBI e falar os nomes dos três (SIM ELES SÃO DO FBI!Na minha ment louca eh claro...xD)...espero q consiga se livrar d seu prof e q tenha curtido o cap!Xauxau

**Dedessa-chan**: oie, fmz?Seja bem vinda!Vlw pela review!Adorei recebe-la!Q bom q vc gosta da minha fic !Hauahauaha, mais uma fã de meus comentários idiotas?hauahauaha!Q bom, eles fazem sucesso msm!XD vc tb eh do tipo q faz?Q massa!Mas tipo, realment n da pra segurara neh?EU pelo menos n resisto hehehe!Qnt a Kagura...ela infelizment vai ter q prosseguir c o Sesshy, mas ninguém disse q esta garantido c qm ele vai ficar!Ela ainda tem chances!Vc odeia a barro tb?Então n deixe d participar do batalhão contra ela!Faça sua part e ajude a termos um mundo melhor...um mundo SEM BARRO!xDespero q tenha gsotado desse cap, bjuss e xauzinho!

**R-chan:** fala ai miga!td certu?Gostou da surpresa?Eu aceitei sua ideia e acabo d espalha-la!Espero q vc tenha gostado da minha sugestão...acho q vai ser divertido, agora se vc no curtiu, n tem problema nenhum!EU CANCELO NA HORA!mas então...sim vc já comentou aki, e eu tava c saudads...vc tinha sumido!mas qq fiko feliz q continua acompanhando!hauahauahau, o cap passado foi hilário msm!O trio foi demais ,neh?Fiko content q vc curtiu!A kchan assistindo desenho, eu tb acho q ela tem bom gosto xD!bem...o negocio da Aya com o Kouga acabou prestando!Enganei a todos novament, confessem!XD hauahaua !realment a culpa foi minha pelo Inu sair c a kikyou, mas eu já tinha o cap passado em ment desde o principio...por isso fiz akilo ;)!EU TB QUERIA UM INU PA MIM!REAL PA CASAR!XD...se bem q...eu queria mais mesmo era um Kenshin (samurai x, já assistiu?), inha, ele eh lindooooo!Eh o meu 1 marido!Sim...o Inu eh segundo hehehehe eh verdad, a kagura merece um fã club hauahauaah!coitada, ateh q ela tah legal...mas bem, miga vou indo ok?espero q tenha gostado do cap e da surpresa!bjus e xauzinho

**Lulux:** Oie, td certo?Vlw pela review viiu!Mto obrigada msm, fiko feliz em recebela e em sabr q gosta da my fic!vc tb curti meus comts bakas?hauahauah, acho q Deus e o mundo curti xDDDD, fiko feliz d eles terem mais fãs!heheherealment a kagura arrasou!espero q tenha curtido o cap...inha, infelizment n tenho msn (...espero q n ligue...bjuss e xauzinho!

**Karol Misao:** Oie miga!Eu tb estou aki!hauahauahaua!Q bom q vc curti green day e gostou da music!Essa banda eh msm mto legal, eu adoru ela!Essa musica q vc mais gosta tb eh super legal!Novament meus coments fazem sucessio, daki a pouco acho q montam um fã club pra eles hauahauaauahau!Q bom q vc tb gostou do encontro, foi ótimo neh?o melhor encontro da barro hauahauaha, vamos mata-la!Eh msm!n deixe d entrar pro batalhão contra ela viu!E eh claro q pod contratar o trio!Novament volto a dizer: eh soh ligar pro FBI e falar o nomi dels hauahauaha!bem tah ai os encontros q vc esperava miga!espero q tenha gostado!e sim, o Kouga eh msm a bruxa do 71 xDDDD!E eu vou cobrar o bolo hein!xD! p.s: gostou da supresa?my fic terminou c a frase q vc pediu!bjusss e xauxau!

Bjuss e xauzinho

G-chan


	11. o dia em que até o cão virou cadela

Fala ai povo!Tudo certo?Voltei com mais um cap!Espero que se divirtam!Muito obrigada pelas reviews passadas, eu amo recebe-las!Adoru todos vcs!

**ATENÇAO!ATENÇAO!ATENÇAO!**

Sobre o **batalhão contra barro podre **a **R-chan**, criadora dele, aprovou o negócio da mini historinha no final da Kikynojo!Eu recebi as sugestões e vou coloca-las para vcs escolherem a melhor e me falarem qual vcs querem q eu faça!Mas eu queria exclarecer q aki só está a idéia principal, o resto eu faço depois, mas q qualquer idéia escolhida eu vou fazer com q fique mto legal!Vamos a elas então:

Dar barro envenenado a ela, e ai acontec varias coisas. (Karol Misao)

Ela derreter enquanto tenta tomar banho. (Ki-chan (Miga eu sei q n foi bem uma idéia sugerida, mas eu achei legal e resolvi colocar))

Kikyou pega Inu e Kchan se beijando e sai correndo, ela cai na cadeira e sai rolando com ela pela escada por 15 andares e depois acontec vários acidentes q já foram passados para mim, está bem engraçado viu povo! (Dedessa-chan)

Na agenda do Sesshy tem um podre da barro, kagura rouba ela d curiosidad e dpois qnd a barro pisa na bola c ela, a kagura ferra ela contando o podre! (Kagura Fan 17)

Não vale votar na sua hein!XDDDDDD hauahaua

**Integrantes do batalhão:** Kagura Fan 17, sangohigurashi, nathbella, Dedessa-chan, Ki-chan, e Karol Misao e eu XD.

Quem mais quiser entrar é só avisar!

**GENTE EU TENHO UMA NOVIDAD!**Minha amiga Karol Misao vai fazer duas comunidades no orkut!A primeira é do batalhão e a segunda é 'Eu amo os comentarios da G-chan)!Vlw msm miga, eu fiko mto honrrada!Bem povo, qnd ela fizer n façam cerimônias pra entrar hein!hauahaua!

HÁ!galera, eu to quase chegando a 100 reviews!Eu to mto emocionada!Espero q me ajudem a chegar nesse cap!Conto c vcs!Bjaoooooooo e boa fic!

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

Capitulo 11: O convite para Kyoto e o dia em que até o cão virou cadela.

Apartamento do Inu-Yasha:

Kagome e Inu-yasha se encontravam dormindo no sofá, com pipoca pra todo lado, refrigerante derrubado no chão, garrafas de saquê abertas, filmes de terror espalhados pela sala, tv ligada no vídeo, e os dois ainda babavam...XD

Depois de um certo tempo os raios do sol forte e quente que voltavam a reinar naquela cidade, invadem o recinto onde eles se encontravam, iluminando-o.Inu-Yasha acaba acordando por causa de sua sensibilidade.O jovem rapaz olha para o lado e se depara com a bela garota dormindo.Então ele analisa o local e vê que estava tudo um horror "Vou ter que dar um jeito nisso..." ele pensa.

Ele ia se levantar e lavar o rosto, mas então se lembra da presença da garota.Ela realmente não estava numa posição agradável.Ele a pega no colo com cuidado e a leva para o quarto, a depositando na cama.Ele pega também alguns cobertores e os coloca em cima dela antes de sair.

Inu-yasha sai e decide tomar banho, pega algumas toalhas e ao entrar no banheiro começa a se despir.

Kagome começava a se mexer demais, e num ato acorda e se senta na cama, respirando rapidamente.Ela olha ao seu redor e não o reconhece como seu quarto...infelizmente ela sabia de quem era.O que havia acontecido depois dos filmes?Ela pensava ter dormido no meio deles.Será que Inu-Yasha fizera algo?Como ela parara ali?Ela se levanta e disposta a ter respostas sai brava do quarto...porem não encontra ninguém.Ela suspira. "Aiaiai...bem, acho melhor ir tomar banho." Ela pensa.

Ela se dirige ao banheiro, mas quando ia abrir, a porta abre sem ela sequer tocar na maçaneta, revelando um Inu-yasha apenas de toalha na cintura.

-O o que?- Inu-Yasha cora violentamente.Kagome o olhava de cima a baixo.

-Eu...eu ia usar o banheiro...- ela diz envergonhada, naquele momento podia se confundir ela com um tomate.- Me perdoe...

-Er...não, está tudo bem...- Inu-Yasha olha para ela, e vê que esta olhava para todos os lados menos pra ele, tentando se esconder.Ele então ergue o queixo desta com a mão e faz com que ela virasse o rosto para ele.- É serio, está tudo bem!- ele sorri docemente- Vou preparar o café da manha.

Kagome nem percebeu direito quando ele deixou de estar na sua frente e passava a se encontrar no quarto.Ela estava tão surpresa, que demorou para se dar conta. "Isso não é possível!Ele está muito gentil pra ser verdade..." ela pensa ficando intrigada.

Passado um tempo, Kagome já tomara o banho e Inu-yasha terminara de fazer o café da manha.Agora os dois se encontravam na mesa olhando para seus respectivos pratos.

-Você me pois na cama hoje, quando acordou, para que descansasse numa posição melhor?-ela pergunta.

-Sim- ele reponde.

-Domo arigatou- ela sorri, isso estava ficando agradável.Mas quando ela bota aquela comida na boca quase tem um ataque!O gosto era horrível! "Que raio de comida é essa!" ela pensa engolido o mais rápido possível e tomando todo o liquido de seu copo...que por sinal também estava muito doce (NA:Eu gosto mais de coisas doces, mas quando exageram fica ruim).- você está querendo me matar!

-Não!É que...não sou muito bom na cozinha.- ele fala jogando a comida dele no lixo, pelo menos não tinha sido ele a alma sofredora e azarada que experimentou.

-Não é muito bom?Ok!Quem você quer enganar?Se quiser eu te ajudo, agora me fale a verdade!Mano, você não sabe nem preparar um café da manha!Se interna!- ela fala indo jogar o resto da comida dela no lixo também.

-Bah!Fica na sua ai!EU não sou uma empregada que nem você!- ele disse isso, mas não percebeu que estas palavras magoaram muito Kagome.Sim, ela era uma empregada!Se orgulhava disso, mas realmente gostaria de ter algo melhor.

-...- Kagome só fica quieta, esperando (NA: a anta) se tocar.

-Bem, acho melhor irmos.Temos que encontrar com Mirok e Sango e...!o que aconteceu?Porque essa cara busu?- ele pergunta rindo um pouco dela.

-Ai eu não te entendo!Uma hora você é gentil na outra um grosso!- ela reclama.

-Vocês mulheres que são muito frescas.Agora vamos logo!- ele diz fechando a porta.

-O que vamos fazer hoje?É melhor aproveitarmos porque amanhã eu trabalho o dia todo!- Kagome fala emburrada, e virando o rosto.

-Claro!Vamos aproveitar muito...- Inu-Yasha diz num tom malicioso, no ouvido da jovem, enquanto a abraçava por traz e fazia com que esta se surpreendesse e corasse.

-Inu-Yasha!Para!Seu pervertido, você é pior que o Mirok!-ela diz tentando se livrar dos braços dele.- Já disse pra me soltar!

-Opa, opa garotinha!Calma!Eu só quero...aproveitar bem o tempo como você disse- Inu-yasha a vira, fazendo ela ficar de frente pra ela e começa a se aproximar dela.Eles estavam a milímetros de distancia, quando escutam o barulho do elevador chegar e abrir a porta.

-Descer ou subir?- o cara do elevador pergunta para os dois, mas ao ver a situação deles, fica meio sem jeito e pede desculpas- não queria atrapalhar...

Os dois viram-se para o homem e coram.Kagome empurra Inu-Yasha pra longe, e esse reclama pelo ato!Kagome entra no elevador brava, e mostra a língua para o cantor."Maldito cara do elevador!" Inu-Yasha pensa.

-Não, imagine senhor!Eu é que agradeço por evitar que esse idiota ai fizesse algo.- ela fala bem alto.O cara do elevador só fica com varias gotas na cabeça.

-Damare baka!té parece que eu ia fazer algo!Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer, você que é muito boba!- Inu-yasha entra também no elevador e zomba com a cara de Kagome.

-ARGH!Grosso!Você só quer se divertir, né?- ela pergunta.

-não, se quisesse até a velha cega da esquina ao lado que está lá há dois anos esperando que alguém a ajude a atravessar a rua é melhor que você!-Inu-Yasha ri travesso.

-ORA!Pois até um...um...UM POKEMON é melhor que você!- ela fala a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça.

-Pokemon?Sua criatividade realmente não é muito ampla- ele diz em tom zombeteiro.

-EU TE ODEIO!- ela grita com veias saltando de sua testa.

O coitado do cara do elevador que só assistia a tudo, com varias gotas na cabeça, sem entender nada, tentava falar.

-Descer ou subir?- ele tenta novamente.

-CALA A BOCA E DESCE, TÁ LEGAL?- Inu-yasha e Kagome gritam juntos estressados para o coitado do cara.

-Si-sim!- o cara tremendo obedece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A porta do elevador se abre no térreo, e revela Inu-Yasha e kagome emburrados, e o cara do elevador com gotas na cabeça.

-Humph!-resmungam juntos.

Os dois saem e vão até a sala, onde se encontravam Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jakotsu, Sango e Mirok.Logo eles perceberam o clima.Rin e Sesshoumaru pareciam namorados, Sango e Mirok pareciam que estavam no enterro, e Jakotsu por fim estava com cara de tédio.

-Er...oi!Tudo bom?- eles cumprimentam os que estavam na sala.- O que estão fazendo?

-Eu e Sesshoumaru-sama estávamos conversando sobre alguns livros muito interessantes!Descobri que ele gosta de historias de vampiros, e eu comentei que curto de piratas!E sabe o q- Rin falava , mas de repente todos se viram pra ela e gritam:

-OK!NÃO PRECISA FALAR!

-Ou...então tá.- Rin concorda piscando.

Todos ficam em silencio esperando que alguém falasse algo.Escutam o barulho da porta se abrindo e Ayame aparece.Ela os cumprimenta e diz que Bankotsu esperava por Mirok, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru na sala dele, e também para avisarem Kikyou e Kagura.

Sango decide ajudar Ayame nas tarefas (NA:Coitada da Ayame, eu sempre faço ela trabalhar mais que as outras!hauahau).Rin e Kagome foram conversar na piscina.

Os rapazes entram no escritório de Bankotsu e se deparam com ele e as duas moças.Eles se sentam no sofá e esperam para ouvir o que ele ia falar.Foi então que outro homem adentra ao local.Era um homem alto, de cabelos negros, magro, e bonito...parecia ser bem rico.

-Isso é muito triste para mim.Mas a escolha é de vocês.Este senhor que está aqui ao meu lado é um político importante de Kyoto e está aqui para lhes convidar para o festival de ano novo que ocorrerá lá na cidade.Ele é um dos organizadores, está aqui representando todos de lá!Eles dizem que seria uma honra vocês irem passar lá e se pudessem, gostariam de que vocês cantassem um pouco durante a festa.Porem, se não quiserem ir estão convidados para a festa daqui do hotel.-Bankotsu explica aos integrantes da banda.

-Ir para Kyoto?Parece uma boa idéia!Eu topo- Kagura diz, ela gostava daquela cidade, e ficava mais encantadora no inicio do ano "E quem sabe lá eu não tenho alguma chance de ficar com Sesshoumaru?" pensa.

-Também concordamos- Mirok e Sesshoumaru dizem.

-Ir para Kyoto?Bem...eu...não sei.- Inu-Yasha não sabia o que fazia, ele tinha planejado passar aqui com Kagome.

-Pois eu topo!E a maioria venceu!Nós vamos para Kyoto senhor, estamos muito gratos pelo seu humilde convite- Kikyou fala, ela detestava Kyoto, achava uma cidade tediosa, mas vendo pelo outro lado seria uma forma de separar Inu-yasha de Kagome.

-Eu é que lhes agradeço por aceitarem o convite!Espero ansiosamente por vocês daqui alguns dias.Tenham uma boa tarde.- O senhor fala ao grupo.

Assim, resolvido tudo direito, todos se ausentam da sala.Kagura e Kikyou vão para o salão de beleza, mesmo ainda estarem com o ocorrido anterior entalado na garganta.Mirok decide procurar por Sango.E Sesshoumaru e Inu-yasha vão atrás de Rin e kagome.

Estas ultimas conversavam animadamente sentadas nas cadeiras envolta a piscina.Dessa vez Rin não tagarelava mais, e isso contribuiu para que as duas ficassem mais amigas.

-Ainda bem que o tempo voltou ao normal!não agüentava mais aquele frio!Aiaiai...SOL, IDOLATRADO SOL!EU TE AMO MEU AMOR!hauahauaha!- Kagome falava fazendo pose.

-BUFFFFFFFFFFFFF!hauhauaahauahauaahua!-Rin acaba cuspindo todo o suco de tanto dar risada.- Hehehe, mas você tem razão!O dia está lindo!E nada melhor que o sol!

-Que papo legal, hein?- Inu-Yasha fala com ironia, atrás delas.

-Inu-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama!- Rin fala animada, virando-se para eles sorrindo.Os dois coram e Kagome ri.

-E então?O que bankotsu queria?- Rin pergunta.

-nada de muito importante...vamos almoçar?-Sesshoumaru diz.

-Ok, mas precisamos chamar os outros!- Kagome se intromete.

5 minutos depois, todos estavam no restaurante...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-yasha, Kagome, e Mirok comiam como famintos do terceiro mundo!Inu-yasha Enfiava tudo de uma vez, sua boca se encontrava cheia de macarrão, salada e carne!Kagome e Mirok brigavam pela comida!Kagome amava sushi e Mirok também, eles ficavam tentando roubar um do outro!Na mesa, já se possuía vários e vários pratos de comida usados pelo trio.

-Tila maox das ix!(Tira a mão da ai!)- Kagome batia em Mirok que tentava pegar o bolinho de arroz.

-Roxces xão unx patacax!(Vocês são uns panacas!)- Inu-Yasha roubava o bolinho dos dois e os jogava para dentro de seu corpo junto com mais umas vinte salsichas e uma lula.

-EIX!(EI!)-Mirok e a morena reprovam a atitude do cantor enquanto engoliam o que tinham na boca (NA:Credo...como eles não engasgam?...).

-FEH!-Inu-Yasha tomava toda a garrafa de coca cola.

Os demais ali presentes apenas observavam pasmos a situação grotesca a sua frente.Eles já estavam enjoados de ver aqueles três socarem comida para dentro do corpo, e começavam a ter medo de comer e acabar tendo uma indigestão.

-Vocês já não querem dar uma pausa?-Sango pergunta com uma gota.

-Nãf misca!Ta unas delifiax!Por qes ce no ta comendio?(Nao miga!Ta uma delicia!Por que voce nao tá comendo?)- Kagome perguntava enquanto comia um prato de arroz inteiro.

-ER...não obrigada, não estou com fome...- Sango fala com uma gota.

-Acho que o que Sango-san quer dizer é que você deveria comer com mais calma Kagome!- Rin explica melhor.

-Bobagem!Não vai acontecer nada comigo!- Kagome sorri com vários macarrões saindo da boca dela.

-Ai...er- Rin olha espantada "É, mas eu não garanto que não vá acontecer comigo!" ela pensa.

-Oi de novo pessoal?Posso tirar a mesa?-Ayame chega perguntando para todos.

-Mais ARROZ!- Inu-Yasha aponta o prato para que Ayame posse mais, essa apenas o olha espantada e com uma gota.

-Há!Deve ter uma solitária Inu-chan!- Ayame sorri amarelo levando na esportiva.

Todos riem com o comentário, realmente aquela cena era horrível, mas também cômica.Sesshoumaru suspira e diz:

-Nos livre dessa situação senhorita.Tire essa comida daqui antes que alguém pare no hospital...(NA:NOSSA!Ele falou muito!E não foi com a Rin!xD).

-Claro...-Ayame obedece, e tira tudo, mesmo com o trio de esfomeados tentando segurar os pratos.

-bah...acho melhor pedirmos a sobremesa, né?-Kagome pergunta já procurando por um garçom.

-NÃO!-todos, menos Mirok e Inu-Yasha, gritam desesperadamente.

- O .O!- Kagome não entende nada.

-Hehehe, acho que ver esse trio comendo é um jeito fácil de se suicidar!- Rin cochicha para Sesshoumaru, que apenas concorda e sorri levemente (NA:ELE sorriu?TSUNAMI!Mulheres e crianças primeiro! ).

-Rin...preciso falar com você, vamos até a sala?- o rapaz fala.

-Claro Sesshoumaru!vamos- Ela fala, e os dois se levantam da mesa pedindo licença.

-Amigos, eu tenho um convite a fazer a vocês!-jakotsu falava para os que tinham ficado- Hoje uma querida amiga minha, Kamatari (NA:peguei emprestado a personagem de samurai x!hehehe), vai sair comigo e eu gostaria muito que vocês nos acompanhassem!Nós vamos num lugar muito legal!huhuhuhu!

-Temo por mim nesse passeio- Mirok fica com várias gotas na cabeça.

-O que me preocupa mesmo é o lugar aonde vamos- Kagome declara.

-Pera ai, mas que tipo de amiga é essa?-Inu-yasha pergunta desconfiado.

-Kamatari...?Não me é estranho esse nome...- Sango fala tentando se lembrar da onde conhecia o nome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-O que quer falar Sesshoumaru?- Rin pergunta enquanto se acomodava no sofá da sala.

-Queria saber se vai passar o ano novo aqui?- Sesshoumaru diz abaixando a cabeça meio envergonhado, mas com a mesma expressão seria (NA:Não, jura?Me diga uma novidade...rs).

-Ano novo?Bem...se não aparecer nenhum outro convite mais interessante- Ela diz sorrindo para ele, o que contribui para que ele se embaralha-se um pouco nas palavras.

-Er bem, então..tipo...quero dizer, Kyoto!Não quer ir comigo e com os outros a Kyoto?- Sesshoumaru fala "Droga, o que está acontecendo?Sesshoumaru recomponha-se!" (NA:Pra vocês terem noção, ele não mudou de expressão, não corou, nem mostrou nervosismo...traduzindo: ELE PRECISA SE RECOMPOR DE QUE EXATAMENTE?)- nós da banda fomos convidados a ir pra lá e aceitamos.Quer ir junto?

-Kyoto!Eu adoro aquela cidade, e no ano novo é tão linda!Os festivais de lá são muito legais, já foi neles?- Rin inconscientemente voltava a tagarelar, mas a verdade é que ela estava muito feliz por dentro, seu coração batia descompassado.- Uma vez eu...- foi interrompida pelo guitarrista.

-Sim ou não?- dessa vez ele mostrava impaciência.

-Ou...desculpe-me Sesshoumaru-sama!Mas...eu aceito sim!- Ela disse piscando e colocando os olhos escuros, num ato bem elegante.Ela se levanta e vai até ele- Obrigada- termina sorrindo.

-De nada- Sesshoumaru a olhava intensamente (NA:Isso é possível?Sesshoumarus conseguem fazer isso? O .O) e tocava o rosto da jovem com as mãos, ele voltou a falar- Fico muito cont

-OIIEEEEEEEEE!- Kagome entra pulando sorridente na sala sendo seguida pelos outros atrás.Sesshoumaru que fora interrompido se afasta rapidamente de Rin, e esta apenas fica com uma gota e um ponto de interrogação na cabeça (NA:Alguém já percebeu que todo mundo nessa fic tem problema de lerdeza?rsrsrs).- Ops...interrompi algo?(NA:Não K-chan, imagine!Eles só estão corados e com vontade de te matar porque sofrem de uma doença muito comum hoje em dia (Ódio), agora sente-se e relaxe!).

-Huhuhuhu!Ora ora, parece que as chamas deviam estar predominando o ambiente aqui...- Jakotsu sorri malicioso.

-Como assim chamas? (NA:Não finja!Você não é tão santa!)- Kagome pergunta inocente (NA:Sei, sei...).

-Bah!calem a boca!Escute vocês dois!Nós vamos sair com Jakotsu e uma tal de Kamanaoseiquelá!Vocês vão querer ir?- Inu-Yasha fala no seu tom folgado.

-Hã?Quer dizer a Kamatari?Ai eu amo ela!EU vou sim!Vamos Sesshy?- Rin pergunta abraçando o braço do rapaz.

-Tudo bem...- Sesshoumaru fala no seu tom frio novamente.

-Eba!Então vamos todos!- Kagome grita animadamente (NA:Tá eu sei!isso foi muito...OI EU SOU O TELETABES!TCHAUUUU!...eu vou me internar, acreditem..).

Eles foram se arrumar, e por volta de umas 3 horas da tarde eles estavam na frente do hotel esperando pela limusine que iria busca-los e leva-los até o local combinado.Kagome vestia um lindo vestido de alcinha comprido e largo, vermelho e com rosas brancas na parte debaixo.Inu-Yasha trajava um colete verde escuro, e estava sem camisa,e uma calça jeans azul.Mirok de boné azul, blusa branca e calça jeans azul.Sango vestia um top laranja e shorts jeans preto, com um casaco laranja amarrado na cintura.Jakotsu usava uma roupa bastante afeminada e chique.

A limusine chegou.Era imensa, tanto dos lados como na questão de altura...a duvida era cruel, era mesmo uma limusine ou o cruzamento de uma com um ônibus?Dentro dela havia uma parte com banheira e tudo!Havia também um mini-bar que por incrível que pareça era formado de ouro...sim, OURO!Uma tv com dvd, e o banco da limusine na frente, e um telefone do lado.

-Uau...nós vamos mesmo nisso? (NA:NAOOOOOO!Querida, isso é só pra passar vontade, que nem quando você vai ao shopping e fica olhando naquelas lojas onde só tem jóias caras, na esperança de que um dia poderá compra-las...na verdade...o calhambeque está ali ao lado,divirta-se...)- Kagome olhava espantada.

-Sim, mas terão que pagar 500 reais pelo transporte- Jakotsu fala olhando serio.Quando todos depois do choque iam gritar o famoso 'O que!' Jakotsu fala na frente- Estou brincando!huhuhu!- todos caem pra trás.

-bah!Jakotsu você é um idiota!Eu vou entrar- Inu-yasha entra na limusine, houve um momento de silencio e quando todos iam entrar, Inu-Yasha sai correndo da limusine –AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!SOCORRO!

Gota

-O que houve?-Todos perguntavam enquanto olhavam para Inu-yasha que tinha suas mãos em seus lugares traseiros (NA:huhuhuhu xD).

-Um monstro!Um monstro enorme, feio e mal!- Inu-Yasha grita como uma criança que viu um fantasma.Todos olham pra ele como se ele fosse débil mental.- É VERDADE!

Todos olham-se entre si com aquela cara de 'Xiiiiii!Hospital ou manicômio?'.De qualquer jeito todos acabam entrando no 'carro' e no fundo de toda aquela mansão sobre quatro rodas eles encontram um mini cãozinho, raça pintcher (NA:tá errado, mas eu não sei escrever certo), com um corpinho magro e pequeno, com coleira de ouro, cara enorme, olhos também grandes, e dois dentes de ouro, com laço rosa enorme na cabeça.Certamente era um bicho horrível, mas parecia totalmente inofensivo...o primeiro pensamento geral: "Esses Inu-Yashas de hoje andam cada vez mais incompetentes" e o outro "Qual o nome desse ser grotesco?".

-Não acredito que ele teve medo de isso ai- Sango fala zombeteira apontando para o cão, e esse de repente mostra os dentes e late mostrando indignação- Ai!Que susto!

-Ele parece ser o tipo não amigável- Kagome conclui (NA:Coitado Kagome!Ele está sendo taooooooooooooooo gentil e dedicado, de onde tirou a idéia dele não ser amigável?ironia geral).

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!O cachorro olha feio para a morena também.

-credo!Foi só um comentário!Oô cachorrinho nervoso! (NA:É o stress, atualmente até cachorros estão submetidos...onde essa geração canina vai parar?Também nunca vi tanta besteira numa só fala XDDD)- Kagome pula pra trás.

-Calma pessoal!Para acalmar um cachorro é só dar biscoito!(NA:Ele não é o Loro ô imbecil...)- Mirok diz se aproximando da pequena fera.Mas esta lhe mordeu o bumbum e ele saiu correndo para fora da limusine como fez anteriormente Inu-Yasha.

-Ora, ora...o que faremos?- Jakotsu pergunta.

-Vão sentar ou não?- O motorista pergunta a eles.

-Bah!Isso daqui é grande o suficiente para que ele fique em algum canto enquanto ficamos no resto- Inu-Yasha fala.

-Desculpe senhor...isso tudo é apenas para o cachorro, vocês vão sentar-se ali- O cara aponta para um lugarzinho pequeno no canto, que tinha uma linha marcando o limite entre aquele lugar e o resto.- Sabe como é, ele gosta de espaço.

-QUE!Você só pode estar brincando!Aquilo é minúsculo!Não caberemos todos lá!- Sango fala espantada.

-Isso não é problema meu, senhorita...só posso lhes avisar que Bida é sensível e não gosta que pisem no que é dela.- O cara fala se retirando.

Primeiro pensamento: "BIDA?", o segundo "MAS ISSO É MACHO!Eu tenho certeza!Olhe lá!"...terceiro pensamento: "Gay...gahhhhhh!".

Por fim, resolveram entrar, sentaram-se no lugar e espremiam uns aos outros.O cachorro apenas se encontrava sentado no banco à frente da tv que passava um show de ópera...torturando os ouvidos de nossos heróis.Inu-Yasha cansado de ficar espremido, sai do local sem fazer barulho para que o assassino de lugares traseiros não pegasse o seu novamente.Ele conseguiu...por uns 5 segundos é claro xD!Antes, ele olhou para o cachorro que parecia estar dormindo e depois suspirou aliviado, nesse meio tempo uma dor em locais inapropriados o invadiu!

-HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Inu-yasha sai correndo com o bicho ainda mordendo seu bumbum.Ele olhou para o bicho com extremo ódio e este lhe sorriu malicioso e lambeu os beiços...ótimo, confirmado!O cão era gay mesmo!

Logo o cão começou a atacar a todos.Estes corriam desesperados.O alvo principal do monstro gãoy(NA:É uma mistura de gay e cão, mas não vamos chamar ele assim...ele fica chateado...alguém sabe o caminho do hospital mais próximo?) era os lugares traseiros masculinos.Mas mesmo assim ele mordia tudo e todos!E aqueles dentes de ouro não faziam a dor amenizar...

A guerra na limusinebus!(Limusine e ônibus): BIDA X INU-YASHA E CIA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou andava pelo hotel tentando achar algo pra fazer (NA:SE MATA!SE MATA!).realmente os dias quentes haviam voltado contudo, ela estava prestes a derreter (NA:barro derrete!Bom saber...huhuhu, risada maligna!).Resolveu ir para a piscina.

-Por Kami, preciso me refrescar!- ela dizia enquanto ia em direção a piscina mergulhar, mas foi atropelada por um bando de criancinhas que estavam brincando de pega-pega.Os olhos dela giravam e ela via um monte de (NA:BARRO!) pintinhos e sua cara estava suja de pegadas.-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaiiiiiiiiiaiiiiiiiii (NA:isso deve doer...FAZ DE NOVO!).

Em meio tempo, um certo passarinho que voava por ali também acabou parando perto dela no ar e a confundindo como privada (NA:CREDO!Uma privada é muito mais limpa!hauahauaha) resolveu fazer xixi na testa dela.Esta saiu correndo para piscina para limpar aquilo, mas na presa acabou tropeçando e caindo dentro da piscina, mas como a parte não era muito funda e ela tinha ido com tudo, ela acabou batendo a cabeça no chão, fazendo sair sangue...(NA:Barro tem sangue?pensei que só era lama.)

Depois de dois minutos, algum ser (NA:idiota) nota que ela estava afogada, e pede ajuda para tirar ela de lá.Assim kikyou foi encaminhada para a enfermaria do local, mas no meio do caminho Kagura a vê e decide ir junto.Ela olha pra Kikyou e sorri maldosa.

-Com licença!Por favor, vocês poderiam colocar a musiquinha da Xuxa aqui para escutar?Ela sempre disse que ama essa musica!Quem sabe ela não se recupera mais rápido!E também, por favor, ponha uma borboleta morta do lado dela...ela é colecionadora...ama isso!- Kagura diz porque sabia que Kikyou não suportava aquilo, ela só queria ver a reação daquela fresca quando acordasse.Assim, os empregados obedeceram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A limusinebus finalmente chegara ao seu destino, ela parara em frente a uma mansão enorme e totalmente rosa e branca!Era muito chique no estilo mansão atual NY!(NA:O porque de NY, não me perguntem...).Cheia de vários e vários tipos de flores diferentes e exóticas.Uma enorme piscina em forma de colher habitava o lugar.

Dentro da limusinebus a situação era a seguinte: Ela havia sido dividida ao meio.Uma porção de almofadas vindas de algum lugar desconhecido fazia a divisão junto com algumas tabuas de madeira.Inu-yasha e CIA estavam todos mordidos, suados e ofegantes e ficavam alertas para novos ataques do Gãoy!Este apenas estava do outro lado (NA:Sério! Dã...) quieto, esperando para dar o bote enquanto assistia tv.

-Merda, ele ficou com a tv!- Kagome fala emburrada.

-E daí?- Mirok pergunta.

-A essa hora passa Bob esponja, eu queria ver!-Kagome fala como se fosse a coisa mais triste do mundo e todos caem pra trás com varias gotas.

-Chegamos ao local- O motorista abre a porta e esbugalha os olhos quando vê a situação do carro, ele suspira- Podem sair, eu levo a Bida.

-A Bida?A BIDA?Ele quer dizer **o** Bida, né!-Inu-yasha reclama, mas o cão rosna para ele fazendo ele ficar quietinho!

Eles saem e se deparam com aquela visão de mansão.As bocas caem no chão e varias moscas param por ali XD .O motorista passa aquele famoso spray mata mosca e eles voltam a si.jakotsu foi o única a não ficar espantado, ele já conhecia o local.

-Vamos galera?- ele pergunta.

-Claro Jakotsu, só espero que a dona desse cão não seja tenebrosa como ele- Mirok comenta.

-GRRRRRR- O Gãoy rosna para o baterista.

-Tenebrosa?Eu quis dizer esplendorosa!Que ela seja esplendorosa como você hehehe!- Mirok se desculpava de joelhos para a criatura esguia, e todos caiam pra trás.

-Huahauaahaua!Não se preocupe Mirok!Kamatari-san é muito legal!- Rin diz.

O motorista os guia até a porta daquela imensa mansão e toca a campainha, esperando sua chefe atender.Feito isso, a porta se abre revelando uma garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos da mesma cor, com um kimono roxo e prateado, magra e alta.Era realmente muito linda, os meninos estavam babando!

-Sejam bem-vindos!Jakotsu!Rin!Que saudades!- Ela abraça eles e depois se apresenta aos outros- Meu nome é Kamatari, entrem e sintam-se a vontade!Podem sentar no sofá!- Quando ela sai acaba revelando um bando de gente gay e lésbica dançando, comendo, e conversando.Era uma festa para pessoas que curtem o mesmo sexo!O que eles faziam ali?Jakotsu até vai lá...mas eles?

-Bem, pelo menos ela é agradável...tomara que ela não seja lésbica- Mirok fala com alguma esperança.

-Hã?Ela é ele Mirok!- Rin explica, e o garoto junto com todos se espantam e viram pedra!

-Porque Kami-sami?Porque...?- Mirok se lamentava.

-Ou, cadê?Cadê?HÁ!BIDA!Bida minha cadelinha linda, como foi a viagem?Você se tornou amiga deles?- kamatari conversava com o cão assassino.O grupo apenas pensava algo do tipo "OOOOOO, nossa melhor amiga!rsrsrsr".-Nossa me esqueci!

-Do que?-eles perguntam.

-A musica da Bida!Ela ama essa musica!Escutem.Alfred ponha agora a musica de Bida!- Kamatari ordena ao mordomo, e logo todos estavam ao som de:

**Se tem uma coisa,**

**Que me deixa passada...**

**É gritar comigo,**

**Sem eu ter feito nada...**

**Se tem uma coisa,**

**Que eu não admito...**

**É gritar comigo,**

**Dentro do meu ouvido...**

**Você gosta de mandar,**

**Você só me faz sofrer**

**Você só sabe gritar,**

**E grita sem saber...**

**Mas sem mim você não vive...**

**Sem meus cuidados amor...**

**Fala baixinho comigo,**

**A sua dona chegou...**

**Vem aqui!**

**Que agora eu to mandando,**

**Vem meu cachorrinho,**

**Sua dona tá chamando... **

**Vem aqui!**

**Que agora eu to mandando,**

**Vem meu cachorrinho,**

**Sua dona tá chamando... **

**Thu, thu, thu, fhu, fhu, fhu,**

Sit, junto… 

**Thu, thu, thu, fhu, fhu, fhu,**

**Sentado, calado…**

Todos com varias gotas na cabeça.Que raio de musica era aquela?Tinha a ver com cachorro...mas...com a BIDA!Essa era a musica daquele monstrinho assassino de lugares traseiros?UGHHHHH!

-Não é linda!Essa musica mostra o poder feminino, e também pode ser aplicado no caso da Bida, ela manda no cachorro dela!E é tão sensível essa musica quanto ela (NA:OOOOOOO!Nossa, agente fica até emocionado de tanta sensibilidade!)!- kamatari fala sorrindo.

-Er...é...pode ser...- eles concordavam.

Eles começaram a se 'misturar' na festa...ironia nesta fala, pois eles tentavam de tudo para não se aproximarem de outros seres estranhos.Muitas vezes, alguns passaram a mão naqueles lugares de Inu-Yasha, Mirok e Sesshoumaru.O que levava a irá da torcida feminina verdadeira.

Mas as meninas não estavam livres dos ataques, não!Recebiam varias cantadas idiotas, e as vezes eram até agarradas!Os meninos tinham que salva-las!

-Ai meu Deus, aquela ali está olhando pra mim- Kagome diz a Sango, ela se referia a uma lésbica que olhava para ela e sorria.Era uma moça loira, cabelos compridos e lisos, corpo bem moldado, alta, de olhos azuis, até esse ponto linda.Mas acreditem, ela era horrível de cara!O nariz enorme, boca estranha e com batom **verde**!As orelhas também eram mais orelhas de Dumbo!

-UGHH!Acho melhor você não se afastar da gente!- Sango diz a amiga.

Enquanto o grupo ali conversava, Kamatari chega por trás e abraça Inu-yasha.este apenas se espanta e vira se deparando com 'ela'.Esta se encosta em seu peitoral definido e começa a falar.Todos apenas olhavam pasmos, mas uma certa garota morena do grupo estava morrendo de ciúmes e raiva.

-E ai bonitão?Está se divertindo?A festa está tão animada...não quer ir dançar comigo...?- Kamatari falava com voz rouca dando um ar sensual.Inu-Yasha não sabia o que fazia para se livrar.Kagome só ficava cada vez mais vermelha de raiva.Kamatari acaba por passando a mão em certos lugares de Inu-yasha (NA:Acho que ela teve aulas com Mirok!hauahaua)!Sim...tal gãoy tal dona.Ela também não era nada 'amigável'.

-EI!- Inu-yasha se afasta- O que pensa que está fazendo!

-Huhuhuhu!Eu gostei!Está de parabéns!HUHUHUHU!(NA:Isso já virou a risada declarada gay, né?rsrsrs)- kamatari ri mais, e volta a caminhar em direção a Inu-Yasha.

-Inu-kun, agente não ficou de ir até a piscina...?-Kagoeme entra no meio enlaçando seus braços no de Inu-yasha.Ela olha para Kamatari e sorri vitoriosa.

-Piscina...?HÁ!SIM!Claro, a piscina!Como fui me esquecer?Vamos?Tchau pessoal- Os dois saem do local indo embora.

-Ou...ele tinha namorada?Que pena...bem...MIROK!Mirok você também está muito lindo!Não quer se divertir comigo- Kamatari cantava a nova vitima.Dessa vez Sango que ficara brava!

-desculpe mas ele não está muito afim!- sango fala.

-Você é a namorada dele?-Kamatari pergunta já ficando impaciente, ela não ia ficar com nenhum!

-Eu...?Não!Imagina, eu namorada desse pervertido!-sango vira pro lado emburrada e corada.Mirok não entende nada, mas fica meio triste.

-Sério?Que bom então!Vamos Mirok?- Kamatari pergunta.

-Claro!- Mirok idiota como é, se esqueceu que ela não era bem uma garota.Ele só queria se divertir.Sango virá na hora espantada.

-MIROK!Ela é ele!- Sango grita.

-Nossa que horror!Você gosta mais de mim do que essa garota escandalosa e preconceituosa, né?- Kamatari pergunta ao rapaz.

-Er...-Mirok não sabia mais o que falava.

-O que!Escute aqui sua bruxa!- Sango gritava.

-Você que é uma sem classe!- Kamatari inicia a briga.

E assim, começa.Kamatari e Sango brigam muito até serem separadas.Mas mesmo assim, Kamatari não desistiu.Ela cantou o Sesshoumaru, depois novamente o Mirok, e até procurava por Inu-Yasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-Yasha e kagome se encontravam perto da piscina.Tiveram que enfrentar uma Amazônia de flores para chegar ali, mas finalmente tinham conseguido!

-Obrigada Kagome!Sou muito grato por me livrar daquilo- Inu-Yasha diz ofegante.

-De nada, só fiz o que achei certo.Mas você podia ter mais atitude, né!Pensei até que estava gostando- Kagome vira emburrada.

-Hauahau, vai me dizer que está com ciúmes?Eu sei que sou lindo!-Inu-yasha ri convencido.

-O senhor convencido, eu não tenho ciúmes, pelo menos não de algo como você!Me poupe né?Não sei aonde você é lindo!-Kagome mente para não dar o braço a torcer (NA:Não, ela mente porque está fazendo curso para se tornar Pinóquio!Dã...).

-É mesmo?Pois ontem parecia que você sabia muito bem onde eu era lindo...- Inu-yasha sorri malicioso, ia se aproximar mas leva um soco na cabeça.

-Não abuse da sorte, ok?-Ela reprime com tom assustador fazendo ele dar dois passos pra trás.Voltando a sua expressão normal, ela pensa um pouco e começa rir.

-O que foi?-O hanyou pergunta.

-Até que a festa está engraçada!Hauahauah, foi cômico o que aconteceu até agora.E...já está de noite, são 7 horas né?A noite está tão linda hoje, cheia de estrelas!Minha constelação da sorte é 'As três Marias', sabia (NA:Sim, é a minha na verdade hehehe) ?- Kagome fala olhando para o céu.

-Hehehe, tem razão, a festa foi engraçada.E a noite está linda mesmo, mas constelação da sorte?De onde tirou isso?- Inu-Yasha pergunta zoando com a cara dela.

-Não enche ok?Eu inventei oras!- Kagome fala corando.

-...em Kyoto a visão do céu a noite é mais bonita, você já viu?-Inu-yasha pergunta.

-Não, mas de onde tirou kyoto?- kagome pergunta sem entender nada.

-bem...- Inu-Yasha pensa um pouco antes de falar e podia se perceber sua face ganhar um tom avermelhado- Hoje eu e o resto da banda aceitamos um convite para passar o ano novo em Kyoto...

-Aceitaram?...- Kagome assume uma expressão triste.Ela queria que ele passasse com ela. "Bah!Como sou tonta...é obvio que isso ia acontecer." Ela pensa.

-Queria saber se quer ir conosco também?- Inu-Yasha pergunta tímido.

-Eu...?-Kagome pisca algumas vezes e logo um sorriso de orelha a orelha surge em sua face.-É claro que eu quero!-Ela grita animada.

-Sério?-Inu-Yasha também estava feliz.

-SIM!Domo arigatou Inu-kun!-Kagome diz dando três pulinhos!Inu-Yasha também estava feliz, mas ao ouvir o 'Inu-kun' ele para e a olha torto.

-Como assim Inu-kun?-Ele pergunta mostrando claramente que não queria que ela o chama-se assim.kagome ia responder mas de repente eles escutam um grito.

-O que terá acontecido?-a morena pergunta.

-Talvez o Gãoy tenha atacado novamente!Huahaauahau!-Inu-Yasha ri.

-Hauahauahau!Gãoy?De onde tirou isso?(NA:De onde,né pessoal?hehehe)- Kagome pergunta ainda rindo.

-Esquece, vamos voltar- Inu-Yasha declara, fazendo eles se dirigirem a mansão novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora todos se encontravam voltando para o hotel, dentro da limusinebus.e graças a deus, o Gãoy havia ficado na mansão, então todo o espaço estava liberado para eles, e seus traseiros também estavam mais seguros xD.Sango e Rin se encontravam assistindo tv.Mirok, Inu-yasha e Kagome atacavam a comida que tinha no mini-bar.jakotsu tagarelava ao telefone, e Sesshoumaru apenas ficava no canto marcando presença.

-Ainda bem que nos livramos de lá!Acho que nunca vou me esquecer dessa festa!-Kagome fala enquanto punha mais comida para dentro do corpo.

-Nem me lembre!O final então foi a maior pagação de mico!-Mirok concorda engolindo todo o conteúdo da garrafa de coca cola.

Então todos tem a visão do final cômico e horrível.

**FLASH BACK**

Todos estavam sentados na mesa conversando, quando Kamatari aparece com alguns amigos mandando Alfred botar alguma musica para comemorar de vez a festa.Ela convida o grupo para se levantar e ir dançar a musica também.A musica era aquela clássica YMCA, e todos faziam a mesma coreografia.Alguns davam até gritinhos de excitação.O grupo era assediado no meio da dança...era ridículo.Inu-yasha que ia no ritmo acabava gritando também, fazendo varias gotas na cabeça dos companheiros aparecer.

FIM DO FLASH BACK 

**-**E que gritinhos eram aqueles?Hein, Inu-yasha?-Mirok e Kagome perguntam.

-FEH!isso não interessa!Eu fiquei meio confuso e fui na onda, quando vi já tinha feito!-Inu-Yasha cora um pouco e fecha a cara.

-Sei, sei...-Kagome e Mirok olham pra ele como se dissessem 'E eu realmente virei amiguinho da Bida assassina de lugares inapropriados".

Assim, a viagem prosseguiu normalmente.Eles chegaram ao hotel e foram aos seus respectivos apartamentos dormirem, o dia tinha sido cheio, e eles ainda tinham que se preparar pelo que vinha por ai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sala de enfermaria do Hotel Stars Tókio, 23:00 da noite (NA:Não, do dia!Derr!), Kikyou que ainda dormia, acorda e começa a escutar a musiquinha idiota da Xuxa, e vira ao para o lado vendo aquela borboleta morta, ela fica enojada e grita:

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- infelizmente, não havia ninguém ali naquela hora e ela estava presa na cama, tradução: uma noite inteira com uma borboleta morta ao seu lado e ouvindo a musiquinha idiota da Xuxa!(NA:HAUAHAUAHAUA!Risada maligna).

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NA: E ai galera!Curtiram o cap?Bem eu espero q sim!Não vou falar mto hj pq estou meia apressada e até que já escrevi mto no inicio néh?hehehe, o negocio é que tenho q terminara d baixar o epi d samurai x, atualizar meu flog q eu dei uma sumida d la desde semana passada hauahaua, e fazer meu trabalho d hist...hehe me desejem sort e paciência hauahauaha!Vou responder os coments!bjusss

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Kagura Fan 17: **Oi miga!Td certu?Vlw pela review passada, vc já está no batalhão!Sua idéia já foi exposta, mas vc tem q votar em outra viu!hauahau se n é sacanagem xD!Bem, qnt a sua fic...eu achoq vc tinha q ferrar a barro nas duas!hauahauaaha!fazr o q, eu odeio ela hehehe!Espero q o cap atual tenha agradado!Bjus e xauzinho

**Sangohigurashi: **Oi, bem vinda!Q bom q vc gosta da minha historia, esse cap fikou bom?Bem considere-se participante do batalhão hehehe!Vc n mandou sua idéia, isso é uma pena, mas qm sab numa próxima vez né?Vote na q vc achar melhor viu!Vc prevê as coisas?q massa, eu uns anos atrás as vezes fazia isso tb!O povo se assustava d vez em qnd hauahauaha!Mas eu fazia queestao d falar q tinha acertado xD!E sab isso d coisas q vc quer e de repent acontec?isso acontec mto cmg qnd estou jogando baralho!Eu digo q tenho sort pra esses tipos d jogos hauahauah!Bjus e xauzinho

**Nathbella: **Oie, td blz c vc?vlw pela review, e por continuar acompanhando a fic (vc ja deve ta cansada d ler isso neh?XD)Q bom q curtiu o cap passado!hauahaua, q bomq gostou da part da Ayame, acho q foi a mais engraçada do cap passado hehehe!mas e este cap vc curtiu?Eh msm, sempre tem alguém pa atrapalhar o namoro do povo...o gent q n tem mais nd pa fazer neh?bem, pelo menos isso da alguma graça...E vc já esta no batalhão viu!Vote na melhor historia!Hauahau q pena q vc n vai se livrar do seu prof, mas espero q tenha ido bem na prova!E esclarecendo sua duvida, busu significa feia, feiosa.Bjusss

**Lah-chan: **Oizinho, fmz?Obrigada pela review passada!Espero q este cap tenha agradado!Q bom q tah achando o Inu fofo, ele eh msm hauahaau, um pouco grosso mas fazer o q?hauaahaua, a aya-chan eh msm cômica, mas ela merec ser feliz neh?Putz, eh msm...san e mir tao num drama, mas n se preocupe viu, faz part!Agora qnt as suas perguntas eu n posso responder se n estrago as surpresas!Bjuss e xauzinho

**Dedessa-chan: **Oie, td blz?já esta dentro do batalhão!hauahau, n precisa fazr nd pa ce inscrever, era soh avisar msm!nossaa, eu adorei sua idéia!meus parabéns viu!Estou torcendo pra ela ganhar, confesso q foi a melhor q eu recebi, adoraria escreve-la!...mas d qualquer jeito, vc vai ter q votar em outra...bem, q vença a melhor neh?Adorei a rima q vc fez no final hauahau!Espero q tenha gostado do cap!bjusss

**R-chan: **OIE!E o seu batalhão tah fazendo sucesso miga!hauahaua, já tem gent e já mandaram idéias!xDMas eu fiko feliz q tenha gostado da surpresa !Inha, n tenho hotmail n hehehe, mas vc bem espertinha hein, descobriu meu e-mail do ig!hauahauau qnd kiser me mandar e-mail sinta-se a vontad, n tem problema!Mas meu nome n é Sandra viu!XD...na verdad esse e-mail eh da minha mae hehehe!por isso o sandra, q por sinal, n tem nd a ver c G-chan, neh?hauahauah!sim eu demorei pa fazer eles se beijarem!xD mas ants tard d q nunca neh?hehehe fiko felliz q tenha achado bom!E q bom msm q o Mir n vai desistir da sango!Esse casal ainda vai ter mtas cenas românticas!Agora, o q kagura vai fazer eu n posso contar...na verdad, tem todo um mistério entre Rin, kagura e Sesshy...vai acontecr mtas coisas c esse trio...a durmida foi sugestiva?hauahauaahau, olha maliciosidad!orra, como se eu fosse santa neh?rsrsrs!vc vai postar uma fic?Boa sort pa vc, q faça mto sucesso!Estou torcendo, dpois vc me passa o nome flw?E eu comento sim...n garanto sempre pq eu sou mto enrrolada hauahauahaua!mas eh verdad...tem um mont d fic q eeu leio e eu sempre acabo me enrrolando inteira pa deixar comentário, eh q eu n posso ler d sab e domingo então eu salvo no pc e leio qnd n to c a inet...ai eu tenho q esperar ateh sab pa comentar, mas as vezes tem outras coisas pa fazer, fiko sem tempo, ou então eskço o q ia comentar...nossa eh uma confusão miga!eu sou enrrolada pa caramba!mas vou fazr o possível pa comentar viu!cont c meu apoio!Há, n se eskça d votar na historinha q vc quer viu!vc tb pod votar!hauahaua bjussss

**Paty: **Oi miga!tah sumida msm, tava c saudads!Mas relaxa ai viu, eu t perdôo, msm pq eu faço a msm coisa q vc xD!hauahau, eu tb sou enrrolada pa deixar coment nas fics dos outros hehehe!Fiko feliz q tenha curtido os caps passados!me diz o q achou desse dpois, ok?Entre para o btalaho contra a barro viu!e vote na melhor historia para eu fazer!Vc tah fazendo uma fic?qual eh o nomi?d q?dpois me fala pra eu ver se consigo ler, viu!bjus e xauxau

**Ki-chan: **oie, td blz?Seja mto bem vinda!Vlw pela review e por ler minha fic!Q bomq vc gostou dela!Ixiiii, vc leu fic d gent q curti Kikyou , ta ai a explicação pa n ter gostado!Kikyou eh uma desgraça q parasita nesse mundo, temos q elimina-la!xDvc n falou clarament, mas eu t puis no batalhão ok?E msm ntendo sido uma sugestão, vc falou e eu gostei e acabei pondo la espero q n se import!Soh q vc vai ter q votar em outra ok?Fiko contente q tenha gostado da musica do Sesshy, eu tb amo ela!hehehe!Vc no gostava da Rin?inha...MAS Q BOM Q AGORA GOSTA!XDDD hauahaua, a Rin eh mto legal sim!Vc vai adora-la!bem nesse cap teve um pouco d momentos românticos neh?espero q tenha achado bom!Vou indo, bjus e xauzinho!

**Karol Misao: **OIEEEEEEEEEEEE!Primeira coisa ants q eu morra: EU KERO!EU KERO!Eu kero as duas comunidads!Seria uma honra para mim!Fiko mto agradecida!hauahauaah!E d nd por realizar seu desejo, vc merec!Nossa, eh msm!Gatos caem d pé!O .O!G-chan pasma hauahaua!Boa explicação para o gato ter sobrevivido xD!Vc ligou no FBI e te deixaram esperando?bah, esses serviços mundiais estão cada vez mais inúteis, não ligue!Q bom q vc gostou do beijo dos dois!Eles são lindo msm!Q bom q vc tb curtiu a hist do kohaku, e sim o Narak vai aparecer...ainda tem mta gent q vai aparecer hehehe!Mas n cont a ninguém viu!Se eu gosto de Pitty?mais ou menos...mas essa musica ai eu nunca ouvi falar!hauaauahaua!Eu falei sobre pane no sistema pq esses dias eu escutei dizerem e cismei c a frase hauahaua!E vc já esta no batalhão viu!hehehe, vlw pela sugestão, mas vc vai ter q votar em outra hein!hehehe!E n!Eu n escrevi no dia 8 hehehe, escrevi ants xD!Bjusss e xauzinho, e novament DOMO ARIGATOU!

Bjuss e xauzinho (mandem reviews e me ajudem a chegar a 100!)

G-chan


	12. O sobrenome da limpeza é dor de cabeça

NA: Oieeee!Td certinho?Mil e uma desculpas pela demora viu gent!Eu tava enrrolada c as provas bimestrais!Mas já passou, recebi o boletim do bimestre e fui OTIMA!Um mont d nota alta !Valeu a pena xD!Bem depois, eu tive q pegar outra semana pra escrever...e como eu tava meio cansada, saiu mais lerdo hehehe...

**GENT EU AMO VCSSSS!OBRIGADA PELAS 100 REVIEWS**!Estou mto feliz msm!Vlw, vlw, vlw!Mto obrigada por continuarem a ler my fic e mandar essas reviews maravilhosas q eu amo!E isso eh para todos q já deixaram um recado pa mim, msm q tenha sido soh uma vez!No fim do cap eu irei responde-las com mto prazer!Nossa, mas eu nunca pensei q com a my primeira fic eu já eia conseguir tanto susseco xDDDD DOMO ARIGATOU GALERA!

**Batalhão contra barro podre: **A vencedora da historia q eu vou colocar aki para lerem, eh da...DEDESSA-CHAN!Parabéns, viu!Vc merece, sua historia eh msm ótima!No próximo cap sua hist vai estar aki nessa fanfic!hehehe...

Vamos a fic então?

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

Capitulo 12: O sobrenome da limpeza é dor de cabeça!

Depois do alvorecer daquela noite, todos já se encontravam de pé.Hoje não seria um dia muito bom, Sango e Kagome trabalhariam feito loucas, já tinham que começar a por o hotel em ordem!Daqui alguns dias seria ano novo, Kagome iria para Kyoto com os outros, mas Sango ainda não tinha recebido convite nenhum.

-Vamos lá irmãzinha, não podemos enrolar o dia inteiro!Ponha logo essa roupa!- Sango falava para Kagome que se encontrava no quarto se arrumando.

Sango vestia um vestido chinês simples, da cor verde.Usava essa roupa, pois seu primeiro serviço no dia seria na recepção.

-Pra você é fácil falar, né!Sua roupa é mó básica!Agora eu tenho que por essa roupa de empregada super complicada!Nunca vi tantos babados em toda minha vida!- Kagome reclamava enquanto entrava na sala.

Kagome usava um vestido preto de empregada, com um avental branco, gola que cobria todo o pescoço, meia-calça preta, sapatos pretos e seu cabelo estava preso num alto rabo de cavalo.

-Você está linda K-chan!O problema é que só quero ver você fazer os serviços sem morrer de calor!Huahauaahua!-Ria Sango.

-Há- há-há!Estou tendo um ataque cardíaco de tanto rir...vai tirando, vai...depois você vai ter que usar também, trouxa!- Kagome mostra a língua e abre a porta do apartamento- Vamos?

As duas descem as escadas.Sango vai para a ala de recepção e Kagome vai para os fundos pegar os produtos de limpeza.Limparia os apartamentos dos hospedes (NA:Ela vai limpar em alguns andares, e em alguns apartamentos)e depois teria que alimentar os cavalos.

-Oi Kagome!Vai limpar os apartamentos? (NA: Não, ela só está com essa roupa e esses produtos na mão porque acha que vai conquistar o Brad Pitt assim...DERRR) - Ayame pergunta a morena.A ruiva vestia o uniforme de garçonete.

-Vou sim, só quero ver as sujeiras desse povo porco!É tudo cheio da grana, mas mesmo assim uns porcos!Nem te conto o que encontrei uma vez!- Kagome revira os olhos.

-HAHAHA!Tem razão...Bem, hoje vai ser um dia agradável pra mim, pois só tenho turno de trabalho de manha, logo, logo estarei livre!- Ayame fala sorrindo "Finalmente aquele folgado do Kotsu-kun me deu uma folga!" ela pensa.

-Que bom, você merece!Tem trabalhado muito esses dias!Mas eu realmente tenho que ir, tchau Aya-chan!-Kagome se despede e sobe para o primeiro andar.

A morena entra no primeiro apartamento.Graças a Deus não havia ninguém, sempre que ela entrava os hospedes ou começavam a falar sobre o capitulo da novela passada, ou ficavam a enchendo dizendo que ela não limpara direito ali ou aqui, e isso quando não a expulsavam-na na maior grosseria falando que esta atrapalhava.

Kagome começou a limpar primeiro a sala, depois a cozinha que deu mais trabalho, pois estava suja de comida pra todo lado.Quando foi limpar o quarto encontrou chiclete grudado no lençol da cama... " Que tipo de povo é esse!" ela pensou.Depois limpou todos os outros apartamentos do 1 andar que eram da sua lista.

Indo para o 2 andar ela se deparou com o apartamento de Sesshoumaru. 'Ótimo, tomara que ele não esteja' esse era o pensamento da jovem.Mas ao entrar ela se depara com ele sentado no sofá com sua guitarra em mãos(NA: Veja pelo lado bom!...depois de quinze minutos: É, também não achei o lado bom XD.).Esta suspira.

-Vou fazer a limpeza, ok?- Esta afirma.

-...-Ele a olha com frieza e esta já começava a pensar qual local daquele apartamento era melhor para se esconder ou onde havia um telefone para ligar para a policia.- Você faz isso?Pensei que era só uma folgada que fazia trabalhinhos idiotas quando quer.- Ele continua, e kagome cai pra trás.

-Eu trabalho sério sim!não é porque nos últimos dias só tenho me divertido que não trabalho!Eu não sou nenhuma vagal, ok?Então acho melhor você retirar o que disse!- Kagome fica brava.

-...- Sesshoumaru a olha como se fosse um inseto idiota- Comece pelo quarto e não faça barulho.- ele ordena voltando sua atenção para a guitarra.

-...Tá...- Ela fala com uma gota e vai para o quarto "Idiota...foi como falar com a parede!A diferença é que a parede não te irrita!".

Depois de limpar tudo, ser torturada por Sesshoumaru fazendo limpar sujeirinha por sujeirinha, Kagome vai embora.Mas o que a mais irritava era o ultimo comentário do rapaz: ' Você é uma péssima faxineira, peça demissão...".Assim, ela limpou os apartamentos do 3 e 4 andar depois.E quando chegou ao 5 encontrou mais um desafio.

-E ai senhorita Kagome?Desistiu do Inu-Yasha e percebeu que eu sou o cara ideal pra você?(NA: Acho que é mais fácil ela se apaixonar por um gorila do que por você...ô cantada idiota!)- Mirok a recebia aos sorrisos conquistadores baratos.

-...Me poupe, Mirok...- Ela o olhava com varias gotas na cabeça.- Eu vim aqui limpar seu apartamento, por isso não me atrapalhe com suas cantadas idiotas!

-Ok gatinha...- Mirok concorda indo se sentar no sofá...porém antes ele passa a mão em Kagome e recebe dois socos na cabeça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, já era duas da tarde e Sango acabava seu período de trabalho como recepcionista.Agora ela teria que ir limpar a piscina e depois ajudar no salão de beleza do hotel.

Esta foi para a piscina então, e usava um maiô azul escuro, um lenço branco amarrado no cabelo, e uma saia curta branca.Havia uma outra garota que a ajudaria a limpar.Assim as duas começaram (NA: Não...elas ficaram com preguiça e resolveram deixar que os hospedes nadassem naquela sujeira mesmo, afinal...o que tem demais algumas pessoas terem o risco de pegar doenças?xD)...não demoraram tanto, mesmo a piscina não se encontrando num bom estado.O fato de ela não ter sido aberta nos dias de neve, fez com que ela também não fosse limpa...então a sujeira estava acumulada.

Terminado o serviço na piscina, esta foi para o salão de beleza.Estava lotado!Com a volta dos dias quentes, todas as mulheres queriam arrumar seus cabelos, fazer as mãos e pés!E também tinha a questão que logo chegaria o Ano-novo.Sango suou para agradar todas aquelas mulheres!Mas o que mais dava raiva eram aquelas indecisas que pedia um penteado, e depois outro, ou que ficava meia hora para decidir a cor do esmalte.E as reclamações das frescas que esta tinha que escutar?Realmente, salão de beleza não era para nossa amiga.

-Ufaaaa!pensei que nunca terminaria!-Sango suspira animada enquanto saia do salão- Deixe me ver...qual é o trabalho que tenho que fazer agora?-Sango pega um papelzinho do bolso que falava as tarefas.Ela checava uma por uma até chegar na que teria que fazer...ela fica chocada- Não...isso não está acontecendo!VOU TER QUE CUIDAR DE PIRRALHO?Eu prefiro mais um turno no salão de beleza do que isso!Eu sei que gosto de criança mas...mas...eu nunca me dou bem nesse trabalho!SOS!

E assim Sango começava a amaldiçoar a alma infeliz que colocara que ela faria aquilo, e rumava para a ala das monitoras de criança.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tchau K-chan!Valeu pela limpeza, e boa sorte nos outros apartamentos- Mirok se despedia da amiga.

-Contanto que eu não encontre outro pervertido que nem você!- Kagome esbraveja.Tinha passado a limpeza inteira recebendo cantadas, e batendo no baterista por ele passar a mão em certos lugares.Tinha até se atrasado no serviço por conta dele.

-Hehehe, acho que só o Inu-Yasha que você vai encontrar como outro pervertido.Mas...tome cuidado com as bruxas do 6 andar ok?Elas são piores que eu...- O moreno avisa.

-É...o Inu-Yasha é um pervertido também.Mas quem são essas 'bruxas'?- A empregada pergunta inocente.

-Kikinojo e Kagrudenta!(NA: Sim, é verdade!Essas duas criaturas são os piores pesadelos das crianças atualmente!Costumam aparecer a meia noite causando situações barrentas e grudando em todos os Sesshys de seu quarto!Por isso tome muito cuidado!Mas temos uma solução: Os supermercados já tem o anti- barro grudento!Comprem já!É só R$ 1,99!Afinal...Kikyou e Kagura não valem muito...rsrsrs)- Mirok fala fazendo cara de quem contava uma historia de terror em algum acampamento.

-Hauhaauahauahau!Ai Mirok, você me mata de rir!Mas...sabe que eu acho a Kagura um pouco legal?-Kagome fala para Mirok depois de rir.

-Bem, a Kagura é mil e uma vezes melhor que a Kikyou, isso é uma verdade incontestável!Mas...não se engane Kagome, a Kagura também sabe ser fria e interesseira.- Mirok a alerta- Mas também, ela costuma ser é mesmo mais uma grudenta!Hauahauahaua!- Mirok ri também.

-Bem...cada um vê de um jeito, né?Eu ainda não a conheço tão bem assim, só quis dizer que a impressão que eu tenho é que ela não é tão má assim.Deixando de bobagens, tenho que ir!Se não vou me atrasar mais ainda, tchau Mirok!-kagome se despede indo para o 6 andar.

Chegando neste novo desafio Kagome decide limpar primeiro os apartamentos que não eram de Kikyou e kagura, e depois opta pelo de Kagura.

-Er...Boa tarde, eu vim limpar seu apartamento- kagome entra e vê a baixista olhando revistas de cosméticos e roupas chiques.

-Ou olá...pode começar pela cozinha se não se importar?- Kagura fala praticamente ignorando-a

-Tudo bem...- Kagome fica meio chateada, mas pensa "Pelo menos vou fazer meu trabalho a vontade" (NA: Tadinha dessa criança...ela ainda não se tocou que não sou boazinha...huhuhu).

-HAAAAAAA!-Kagura dá um grito de perua e Kagome vai correndo ver o que aconteceu.- não acredito!Esse modelo não está mais em liquidação!

Kagome cai pra trás.

-Ora vejam só!Estava ontem mesmo e hoje já tiraram!Bando de muquiranas!- Kagura reclamava- Ei você!- ela aponta para a morena- Venha cá, estou com uma duvida cruel!

-Ahnnn...claro, pergunte- Kagome vai até ela.

-Você acha que devo comprar meu creme de beleza nessa loja ou nessa outra?- kagura pergunta mostrando na revista.

-É bem...- Na realidade Kagome não entendia nada daquilo "Qual a diferença mesmo?" era o que ela pensava- Acho que na que está mais barato...hehehe

-É...pode ser.Ai com o dinheiro economizado posso fazer a mão e o pé.- Kagura pensava até se lembrar- Ou nossa!Você tem que fazer seu trabalho, estou te atrasando!Desculpe...pode ir agora.

Kagome então foi limpar o apartamento, porem de 10 em 10 minutos era atrapalhada por kagura que perguntava coisas inúteis para ela, ou a fazia limpar de novo, pois achava que estava muito empoeirado e ela era alérgica.Uma vez enquanto falava ao telefone com um ator famoso ela foi convidada por este para sair!Ela fez a maior festa de perua, sufocou Kagome num abraço apertado, e dava gritos muito...mas muito agudos!

-Que pena que já terminou querida, estava gostando de ter sua companhia por aqui!Te garanto que é bem melhor do que a da Kikyou...humph!Aquela vadia...boa sorte lá com ela, acho que você já percebeu que ela te odeia né?- Kagura conversava com Kagome antes desta ir embora.

-Obrigada, espero ter mesmo!Mas sim, já percebi que ela me odeia.Não gosto de criar inimizades, mas realmente ela é insuportável!Até prefiro que ela não seja minha amiga...- Kagome responde enquanto ia até a porta- Tenho que ir!Tchau!

-Espere!Você vai faxinar o quarto da Rin também?- Kagura pergunta.

-Sim vou...porque?- a morena pergunta.

-Tome cuidado com ela também, ok?Até uma próxima!Não quero te incomodar mais!Tchau- Kagura fecha a porta logo depois.

-O que ela quis dizer com isso?A Rin?Bah...esquece.Bem ótimo!Agora só falta a bruxa!- Kagome olha para a porta do apartamento de Kikyou como se dissesse que ela não ia se render(NA: Isso mesmo Kagome!Vamos exterminar essa nojenta!Está com os produtos de limpeza e bastante água ai?). "Tenho pena da Kagura...ela realmente não tem outra companhia além dessa cobra.E...mesmo ela sendo uma perua, e eu já ter escutado um monte dela...não consigo odia-la!Agora..Kikyou já é outra historia..." ela pensa.

-Vim fazer a limpeza!-Kagome entra no apartamento, porem este se encontrava vazio.Onde estaria Kikyou? (NA:Onde né?hehehe (cap passado: ela tava na enfermaria))A empregada apenas agradeceu aos céus por não ter ninguém e se pois a faxinar antes que ela aparecesse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango se encontrava agora tomando conta da pirralhada.Ela realmente gostava de crianças, mas não conseguia manter o controle quando eram muitas, e com isso acabava se estressando.

-Ai Kami-sama!Acho que vou surtar daqui a pouco!Hã?-sango falava, mas vê que uma menininha chorando cutucava sua perna- O que foi linda?

-BUÁÁÁÁÁ!ELE PEGOU MINHA BONECAAAAAAA!- E a garotinha abria o berreiro, deixando Sango com mais dor de cabeça.

-Ai calma!Calma!Pare de chorar!Eu já vou recuperar a boneca!- Sango punha as mãos nos ouvidos tentando não ficar surda.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!VOCE FOI GROSSA COMIGO!- e a menininha chorava mais.

-Não, não!Me desculpe!Eu não queria ser grossa, agora pare de chorar!-sango se desesperava.

-EU QUERO MINHA MAMA!BUÁAA (NA:Afff...já mencionei que odeio crianças pequenas?Elas são extremamente irritantes!O pior é que a maioria costuma gostar de mim...rs)!- e a infeliz chorava mais e mais.

-HÁ EU DESISTO!TAMBÉM QUERO MINHA MÃE!(NA: Gota)- Sango desistira de vez e começava a chorar também (NA:Só imaginem a cena...rsrsrs!Coitada da Sango.)

-Aqui está sua boneca!- Uma garota entrega a boneca para a criança e esta para de chorar.

-OBLIGADA MOÇA!- os olhinhos da monstrinha, ops, da menininha brilhavam e ela soltou um sorriso de orelha a orelha.Indo assim embora.

-Ayame?- Sango fala confusa.O que ela fazia ali?

-Oi Sango!Creio não ser sua mãe, mas se quiser posso te ajudar a cuidar dessas crianças!Eu adoro esse trabalho!- Ayame se oferece.

-Obrigada Ayame, mas não posso aceitar!Hoje é seu dia de descanso!Trabalhou duro todos esses dias, não acho justo que me ajude já que eu, ao contrário, só andei na moleza.E também, eu gosto de criança, o problema é que quando elas se juntam nesse grupo enorme eu perco o controle delas e fico nervosa!Mas eu vou dar um jeito...- Sango agradece.

-Relaxa, eu sei disso!Mas mesmo assim quero ajuda-la!Pra mim é uma forma de diversão ficar com essas fofuras (NA: Ou monstrinhos que ainda vão endoidar metade da população)!Ou será que você não quer que eu me divirta?- Ayame pergunta.

-Afff, você sabe mesmo como ganhar a discussão né?Bem, sente-se ai.Vamos conversar um pouco- Sango sugere, e elas se sentam- Soube que saiu com o Kouga esses dias atrás...

-Sim, foi muito bom!Ele foi super delicado comigo!- Ayame sorri feliz se lembrando do dia.

-...Não acha que ele só está se divertindo?Ayame...você sabe da reputação dele?- Sango pergunta preocupada.

-Sango não me venha com essa!O Kouga não tem nada de conquistador barato como dizem (NA:Se ingenuidade matasse...)!Ele não está se divertindo!Tenho certeza!- Ayame se aborrece.

-Tudo bem, me desculpe então- Sango abaixa a cabeça "Imagina que ele não é!Ele apenas engana as moças da mesma forma, o que isso tem de conquistador barato?rsrsrs" ela pensava.

-E você e o Mirok?-Ayame pergunta pegando Sango de surpresa.Esta cora instantaneamente e vira apara a amiga, ficando toda atrapalhada.

-O- O qu- que quer dizer?Eu e o Mirok não temos nada!- Sango fala rubra.

-Sango, eu não sou uma dessas criancinhas!Me conte tudo agora!- Ayame bota sango contra a parede.(NA: É Sango!Conte tudo agora!Nossa, vocês percebem como eu gosto de encurralar o povo né?hehehe).

-O meu romance com Mirok é impossível!E por vários motivos, então vamos mudar de assunto!-Sango reclama tentando fugir.

Ayame ia retrucar, mas as duas são chamadas pelas crianças para brincar e resolver um problema.

-Não pense que vou deixar por isso mesmo.- Ayame fala, e as duas vão ajudar as crianças.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome tinha subido para o 7 andar...era o que Inu-Yasha se encontrava.Ela ficou meio aflita, mas quando entrou viu que ele não estava.Estranhou pensando onde ele podia ter se metido, afinal todos os outros estavam no hotel...ou melhor...quase todos!Será que ele estaria com Kikyou?Ela sabia que ele gostava dela, mas...ela pensava que estava surgindo algo entre ela e o cantor.Suspirou e começou o serviço.

Depois ela só teria mais dois apartamentos para limpar: Um ainda no 7 andar, e o da Rin no 12 andar.O problema era que o apartamento do 7 andar pertencia a uma velhinha meio surda...isso causou muitos problemas.

-Senhora vim fazer a limpeza...- Kagome diz.

-Não, aqui não tem tirolesa...- A velha fala e Kagome fica com uma gota na cabeça.

-A senhora não entendeu!Eu vim limpar o apartamento!- Kagome tenta falar mais alto.

-Dora se escafedeu?Foi para um alojamento?- A velha continuava a confundir.

-MEU DEUS!ESTOU TENTANDO DIZER QUE VOU FAXINAR AQUI!- Kagome se estressa (NA:Se estressa?Que isso!Que garota nervosa!Onde já se viu, ela deveria preparar um café e começar a fofocar como toda pessoa faria, não concordam?ironia geral...).

-Fudeu quando você estava trepando com o Ytar aqui? (NA: O .O ...eu sei, ficou muito aquilo...)- A velha confundia a frase, mas essa deixou Kagome realmente corada. (NA: Resta saber se foi de vergonha ou raiva xDD).

-EU NÃO FIZ ISSO!- A morena grita.

-Você não quis isso?Foi estupro?- A velha ficava espantada e Kagome não sabia mais o que dizia.

-Que droga, eu vou começar pela cozinha, ok?- Kagome fala impaciente.

-E foi uma droga porque ele começou tocando na sua coxinha? (NA: Nossa mano, a veia é mais safada do que nós!Que?Afff...para!Eu aposto que você também é!ORRA!XDDDD)- A velha começava a pensar mais e mais besteira (NA: Não, ela começava a pensar que aquilo era lindo e que podia escrever um livro infantil com aquilo...DÃÃÃ!).

-Merda de véia!- Kagome xinga pra valer.

-E teve diarréia?- A velha faz cara de nojo e Kagome de gota.

A coitada da Kagome passou meia hora tentando explicar que tinha vindo fazer a faxina.Depois foi para o 12 andar fazer a limpeza no apartamento de Rin, porem esta não estava.Apenas Jakotsu se encontrava lá.

-Oi querida!Se não se importa poderia me ajudar a escolher uma roupa?Marquei um encontro com uma amiga minha, e é num lugar chique!Venha cá!- Jakotsu ordenava.

Kagome foi e disse o que ela achava (NA:Jura?Pensei que ela ia dizer o que o cara da sorveteria achava...rsrsrs).Mas Jakotsu só deu sossego para a coitada depois que foi embora.Fazendo sua faxina Kagome descobriu algo que a deixou intrigada.A agenda de Sesshoumaru no quarto de Rin...o que faria aquilo ali?Ela pensou em pegar, mas desistiu "Isso não me diz respeito..." foi o que ela pensou.

Finalmente terminado de vez aquele serviço, Kagome foi dar (NA:Pra quem?ORRA xD) comida pros cavalos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango tinha terminado seu período como monitora das crianças, e ela e Ayame tinham ido ao restaurante beber algo para descansar um pouco.Sango ainda tinha que trabalhar como garçonete...mas faria isso junto com Kagome, então até esta chegar teria um tempinho...

-E aquele negócio sobre o Mirok hein?-A ruiva pergunta.

-Esquece isso saco!- Sango bufa.

-Nunca entendi porque seus romances nunca dão certo...você nunca conta o motivo!Assim não dá, né?-Ayame bebe todo o liquido de seu copo.

-...- Sango fica entristecida com aquele comentário da amiga "É verdade...será que nunca conseguirei ser feliz?...".

-Senhoritas Sango e Ayame?- uma voz masculina pergunta atrás destas, fazendo-nas virarem.Ayame com uma cara pervertida e Sango corada.

-Mir-Mirok?- Sango gagueja.

-Peço desculpas por interromper a conversa de vocês, mas preciso muito falar com você, senhorita Sango- Mirok direciona o olhar a púbere.

-Ahn...claro, vamos.Ayame te vejo mais tarde, avise a Kagome se ela aparecer para me esperar, ok?-Sango diz indo junto com Mirok para fora do hotel.

-Pode deixar!- Ayame responde.

Sango e Mirok se encontravam agora no barzinho ao ar livre que o hotel tinha perto da piscina.Eles se sentaram na mesa e começaram a conversar um pouco.Mirok perguntou se ela queria algo, ela somente agradeceu e disse que aceitava uma água.Porem...

-EI!O que está fazendo?- Sango grita!Mirok tinha a pego de surpresa e agora a segurava no colo e a levava-a em direção a piscina.

Chegando nesta ele joga a garota de lindos olhos castanhos claros, dentro da piscina e começa a rir da cara espantada que esta fazia.Ela estava totalmente encharcada e o pior: começou a espirrar.

-Ótimo...além de tudo vou pegar um resfriado!- Ela bufa dentro da piscina.

-Hauahauahau!Qual é Sangozinha?Você não queria água?-Mirok ri travesso.

-Sangozinha é?Pois você vai ver a Sangozinha!- Sango sorri maliciosa e sai da piscina começando a correr atrás de Mirok que fugia- Ei!Volte aqui e lute como um homem seu covarde!

-Calma Sangozinha!Eu só estava brincando, por favor pare!- Mirok corria em volta da piscina desesperado.

-Eu...disse...para- Sango falava enquanto pulava em direção a Mirok e fazia com que os dois caíssem na piscina- NUNCA ME CHAMAR DE SANGOZINHA!

PLOFT!Era o barulho dos dois corpos se chocando contra a água.

-BuFFFFFFF!Ai...Nossa Sangozinha assim eu morro afogado!- Mirok reclama, mas leva um soco na cabeça por continuar a chamar a moça pelo apelido.

-Você não tem jeito!- Sango vira para o outro lado inconformada.

Mirok aproveita o momento de distração dela, e a puxa para o fundo da piscina junto com ele.Ela abre os olhos espantada , estavam a milímetros de distancia.O coração de Sango começa a acelerar.Ele era louco ou o que?Ela morreria na piscina!Mas isso era o que menos tinha importância depois que Mirok colou seus lábios aos dela.Ele pedia permissão para aprofundar o beijo e a garota deixou de primeira, estava nas nuvens (NA:Existe nuvem marinha?ok comentário inútil...).Mirok a abraça e quando o beijo começava a ficar mais excitante a falta de ar os invade...afinal, eles também estavam debaixo d' água!

Os dois se separam e desesperados por ar sobem até a superfície.

-HAAAAA!Puf...puf...puf...- Sango estava com a cara mais assustada do mundo.Ela nunca precisara de oxigênio tanto quanto aquele momento.

-BUFFFF!PUF...PUF...Puf...- Mirok se encontrava do mesmo jeito.

-SEU LOUCO!Eu quase morro sem ar!-Sango reclama, mas ainda estava meio assustada.

-Me desculpe senhorita Sango, eu não resisti!-Ele fala sorrindo.

-Ora!Eu já mandei ficar longe de mim, não mandei?- Ela fala furiosa, mas a verdade era que estava feliz por ter beijado Mirok e por este ter dito aquela frase.

-...- a expressão de Mirok se torna séria e ele começa a olhar frio para a garota, isso a deixou preocupada- Senhorita Sango...a senhorita se incomodaria de me responder uma pergunta?Você...não quer ser feliz?

-Hã?- Sango estranhou a assim não queria ser feliz?É obvio que esta queria!A mente dela começava a ficar confusa "O que ele quer dizer com isso?...Não estou entendendo.Porque essa pergunta?"- Ser feliz?É obvio que quero...mas não entendi o porque do senhor ter perguntado isso.

-Se quer ser feliz porque nunca luta pela sua felicidade?- Mirok pergunta novamente, e confundido mais Sango.

-Mas eu luto sim pela minha felicidade!- Sango diz.

-Luta...?Como?Quando?Não é o que parece.- Mirok faz uma pausa e sai da piscina sendo seguido por Sango.- Senhorita Sango, a senhorita deixa que Bankotsu manipule sua vida, como se fosse só mais um fantoche dele!E seu irmão?Sei que faz de tudo para ter noticias dele...mas o que fez para salva-lo do que quer que seja em que ele esteja?

-Eu...- Sango não sabia o que responder.Analisando bem até que era verdade o que ele falava.Talvez ela sempre soubesse disso, apenas resolveu ignorar por medo...ela não acreditava que a garota de personalidade forte que se dominava, abaixava a cabeça tão facilmente para Bankotsu.-Tem razão...você está certo!Eu...sou só uma covarde mesmo.

-...não vamos pra tanto!Digamos que você só tem preguiça de mostrar a sua verdadeira eu!- Mirok vira-se ficando de frente para ela- Está vendo a Lua?

-Sim...- esta responde.

-Ela nunca para de brilhar...a questão é que ela é escondida pelo sol...e... assim como a Lua, você também tem um brilho que nunca para de brilhar, mas que está sendo escondido por Bankotsu...Mas assim como a Lua...uma hora você vai ter que conquistar seu espaço e mostrar ao Sol, no caso Bankotsu, que também merece ter sua própria vida...- Mirok sorri e abraça Sango.

-Será que eu vou conseguir vencer o sol, que nem a Lua?- Sango se pergunta abraçando Mirok também.

-Só se você se aliar às estrelas...- Mirok se separa um pouco, fazendo com que pudesse ver o rosto de Sango e ela o dele- Eu...posso entrar nessa briga?Você aceita ficar comigo se conseguirmos?

-Er...- Sango estava corada- Mirok, eu te conheço a pouco tempo...eu queria muito que você me ajudasse...mas, não posso prometer que ficarei com você.Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre meus sentimentos, e não acho justo fazermos isso!Quando vencermos...se eu tiver certeza...eu ficarei...com você- Sango diz colando seu lábios aos de Mirok.Ela estava feliz, tinha esperança de conseguir.Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, ele lhe passava tanta confiança e carinho...isso a fazia sentir especial.

Mirok vai aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo, fazendo que para estes nada mais importasse.Eles já haviam se esquecido do mundo (NA:Espero que não de que precisam de oxigênio mesmo não estando de baixo d' água!Não quero ser responsável por três mortes...isso mesmo, três!A deles, e a minha...rs Sei que vocês me queimariam viva).Mirok brincava com Sango segurando a língua desta e não a deixando livre.Sango se divertia internamente.Foi quando...naquele clima todo, (NA: a anta do) Mirok resolveu passar a mão em lugares indevidos.

PLAFT!Era o som do belo tapa na cara que o moreno levara.

-HENTAI!Quando vai parar?- Sango bufa.Mas então ela tem uma idéia genial!Ela taca Mirok dentro da piscina, quando este estava desprevenido.-Hauahuaahau!Vingança número dois de Sango-san,...executada perfeitamente!

-BUFFFFFFFFFFFF!Inha, Sangozinha..- em meio a esse comentário ele recebe uma bigorna (NA:Não me perguntem da onde!O serviço de armas não é meu!EU NEGO!xD)na cabeça, que é tacada por Sango que detestava o apelido- ITAI!Assim eu vou morrer na piscina!

-Pois não é má idéia!- Sango vira brava.

-Então não quer receber o convite que tenho a lhe fazer?- Mirok pergunta chamando a atenção da empregada.

-Que convite?- Ela indaga.

-Eu, o resto da banda, Kagome e Rin vamos para Kyoto passar o Ano novo...quer ir junto?- ele convida.

-Kyoto...?- Sango pisca algumas vezes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paralelamente a isso, Kagome já com o uniforme de garçonete se dirige ao restaurante.Porem encontra um certo rapaz no caminho.

-Inu-Yasha?- Kagome pergunta.

-Oi Kagome, tudo bem?Já terminou seu serviço?- O garoto pergunta.

-Na verdade, este é meu ultimo turno!Mas não ficarei muito nele!- Kagome sorri e então se lembra- É mesmo!Onde esteve esta tarde?Fui faxinar seu apartamento e não te encontrei.

-Fiquei sabendo que Kikyou estava na enfermaria e fui visitá-la.Não era nada sério, quer dizer, ela bateu a cabeça mas está bem!E depois, fui dar uma volta por ai.É bom sair e andar pelas ruas.- o hanyou responde.

-Hum...(NA:Eu sei o que você está pensando Kagome.Porque aquela vadia não morreu com a pancada!Não se preocupe, um dia ela morre...pancadas não fazem bem duas vezes HUHUHU (risada maligna))...espero que ela se recupere logo (NA:Temos que ser educadas né?Tradução da frase dela: ESPERO QUE ELA MORRA NAQUELA ENFERMARIA E QUE VÁ PRO INFERNO ESCUTANDO UM CD INTEIRO DA XUXA!HUHUHU)- Kagome diz.

-Eu marquei com o Mirok as 22 h no salão central, você e Sango estão convidadas!Te vejo lá...- Inu-Yasha vai embora, antes roubando um selinho de Kagome e a fazendo corar.

-MA-MAS O Q-QUE?- vermelho era o estado do rosto da jovem.

Kagome com vergonha vai para o restaurante.Lá ela encontra Ayame que diz que Sango havia saído, mas logo, logo voltaria.Ela esperou uns 20 minutos e finalmente a amiga resolveu dar o ar de sua graça.Elas foram trabalhar (NA:Sério!Tem certeza?Ajuda das cartas ou universitários?rsrsrs), e lá pelas 21:45 h, foram trocar de roupa.

Kagome agora vestia uma blusa branca de alcinha e um short jeans azul.Sango também pois uma blusa branca, mas com uma saia da cor vinho e um sobretudo também vinho.A morena desceu para o salão central, mas a de cabelo castanho foi antes falar com Bankotsu.

-Oie!- Kagome cumprimenta Inu-Yasha e Mirok.

-Olá Kagome!- Eles retribuem o cumprimento.

-Obrigada pelo convite, precisava me divertir um pouco depois de hoje!- Ela sorri, sentando-se.

-A senhorita trabalhou muito hoje, merece!Mas...onde está a senhorita Sango?- Mirok pergunta.

-Ela foi falar com Bankotsu- Kagome responde.

-BANKOTSU!Mas porque?- Ele pergunta.

-Como porque?Ela me disse que foi você que a convidou para ir conosco para Kyoto!Ela foi pedir permissão, né?Dãã...- Kagome faz cara de "Fala sério, até o Gãoy é mais inteligente" (NA:GÃOY!Que saudades do(a) nosso(a) amigo(a) cão tarado(a)XDDD).

-Permissão?HÁ!Entendi...-Mirok falava, mas vira-se para o lado vendo que Sango caminhava em direção a onde eles estavam sentados.

-E ai Sango-san?O Kotsu-kun deixou?- Kagome pergunta se levantando para a amiga que finalmente chegara.

-...- Sango abaixa a cabeça e diz- Não...

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NA: OIE D NV!Hauahauahauaahau!Qnt tempo n?Umas 11 linhas né?xDDDDDDDD

Hehehe, curtiram o cap?Eu sei...vcs devem estar querendo me matar!Sei q vou receber um mont c akela pergunta: COMO ASSIM A SANGO N VA!...calma, sente e relaxe ok?Ela n vai simplismente pq n pod ir...rsrsrs,eu n posso contar neh?Se n estraga as surpresas...

Nossa mas nesse cap as garotas ralaram hein?Já tava na hora dessas vagais trabalharem neh?xD coitada, mas q estavam na completa folga, elas estavam...

Qnto a hist da Dedessa-chan, no próximo cap já vai estar aki para vcs lerem!Porem eu queria esclarecer algumas coisas...teve gent q me mandou mais idéias nessas reviews pra hist...n q eu n tenha gostado d recebe-las, mas eh q gent...N ERA MAIS HORA D MANDAR SUGESTAO!xD ee povo viu hauhaauah, qnd eu peço pa mandar a sugestão n manda, qnd eu peço pa votar, vai la e me manda a sugestão!eu mereço...ok, mas td bem.Eh soh pra avisar q td tem hora certa, qnd eu falar pra dar a sugestão tem q dar naquela hora!Dpois n adianta...td bem?

Bem, gent, MTO OBRIGADA NOVAMENT PELAS REVIEWS!VLW PELA AJUDA MSM!AMO VCS!Vou responder as reviews!

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Kagura Fan 17: **Oie, td certu?Vlw pela sua review e por me ajudar a chegar nos 100!Mto obrigada msm!Q bom qcurtiu o cap passado tb, sim kikynojo se fudeu hauahauaha (risda maligna) xDD!vc votou na da dedessa-chan e ela ganhou hehehe, no próximo cap vc já poderá ler a hist!Qnt akilo d vc ter um mont d planos pra sua fic e no fim ter saído diferente...isso acontece msm, tb acontece cmg!nesse cap msm, alem d td isso q tah ai, eu tinha planejado outra coisa tb...era important, mas eu tive q arranjar um jeito d encaixar em outro cap...ai, vcs ainda vão ver...hehehe!Dpois me diz o q achou desse cap, ok?Bjusss

**Lah-chan: **Oie, vlw pela sua contribuição para q eu chegasse aos 100!hehehe, q bom q vc ainda tah curtindo a fic , fiko mais feliz ainda!Sim...tem razão, o inu soh briga ca kchan rsrsrs, mas ele ainda melhora, eu acho...rsrsrs!A ayame tava trabalhando mto msm, mas nesse cap eu dei uma folguinha pa ela e puis as outras vagais pa trabalhar duro!xDhqauahaua, q bomq curtiu o Gãoy, foi uma criação maluca minha hehehe...mas realment o cap anterior tava engraçado, dpois me diz como fikou este ok?E mais uma vez obrigada!Bjus e xauxau

**Nathella: **Oizinho, fmz?Vlw vc tb por me ajudar a conseguir 100 reviews e por sempre mandar uma pra mim!Eu fiko feliz por isso !Mas infelizment n vou poder por sua sugestão...qm sab numa próxima?a vencedora já foi a Dedessa-chan hehehe, mas eu garanto nq esta ótima a dela!dpois fala o q achou do cap!bjusss

**Lulux: **Oi!td certu?Poxa vlw msm por mandar uma review e me ajudar a cehgar a 100!Estou mto agradecida, mas fiko mais feliz ainda em saber q esta gostando da fic!Sim...o Inu tah um perve na fic hauahauahaua!coitado xD!Dpois me conta o q achou do cap!Bjuss

**Karol Misao: **Oie miga!Como tah?Vlw por me ajudar as chegar as 100 reviews!!E como tao as comunidads?Já tao prontas?Faz tempo desde a ultima vez q agent se falou neh?Andei meio ocupada hehehe...agora: COMO ASSIM O SEU VIZINHO TEM UM CACHORRO MACHO CHAMDO BIDA!EH zuaçao com a minha cara neh?xDDD, hauahaaua!Mas o Bida ou o Gãoy foi criação total minha, uma loucura q veio na minha cabeça hehehe...na verdad era pra ele se chamar Fifi, mas eu pensei q seria mta cópia (normalment os cachorros de madame eles custumam por q chama Fifi...rsrs) ai eu tenho uma miga q tem apelido Bida, e achei q encaixava certinho!Oooo, mas akele cara no escritório n era o Narak não!jura q parecia?nossa, nem percebi hehehe...Sim Kagome teve ciúmes, mas ela sempre tem ciúmes?n entendi o espanto hahauaahau!O Jak n teve ciúmes pq ele conhece a Kamatari e sab q ela eh assim msm, q nem ele...então n tem problema!xDDOs gritinhos do Inu?SIM DEU A LOUCA EM MIM!HAUHAAUAH!Mas n precisa me levar pro hospital...hehe, eu já me considero melhor !(?)!Vc votou na da dedessa-cahn, e ela ganhou, no próximo cap vc já poderá ler, t garanto q eh ótima!Dpois me fala sobre esse cap!Bjaoooooo e xauxau

R-chan: E ai miga!Td certu?Vlw pela ajuda viu!Consegui as 100!Qnt vc ter demorado, relaxa, o q importa eh q vc mandou!Eu entendo...e alias...acho q eu demorei mais ainda neh '''''''!Huahauaha, eu sou mais esperta!Vc n vai descobrir my name!xD!Mas td bem, como vc msm disse eu tb n sei o seu!Agora sobre vc ter feito seu apelido primeiro eu n sei se eh verdad...pq esse meu apelido eh do my flog na verdad...ai eu passei pra cá tb, hehehe!Então eu olhei no my flog e meu apelido nasceu no dia/2005!E ai?Fiz primeiro ou n!hehehe...bah mas isso n importa n verdad xD!Essa vai ser sua fic?Vc já começou a publicar?Desculpa, eh q já faz um tempão q n tenho tempo pra ler as fics...ando mto enrrolada, a única fic q eu continuo lendo certinho eh akela "Entre asas e anjos' d samurai x, da senhorita Mika, vc conhece?Eh mto boa, ela eh uma excelente escritora!Meu sonho eh ser como ela , orra xDDDDDDDD!Eh serio, ela manda mto bem!Qnt a essa sua amiga, eu acho q ela lê my fic mas nunca deixou review aki eu acho...eh q nos negócios la do site, tem uns tais de alertas q tinha o nick dela...soh q como eh tudo em inglês eu n entendo nd...já acho um milagre ter descobrido como se publica essa fic e como se atualiza ela xDDD!A dedessa-chan ganhou, eu tb gostei da hist!Vc lê os coments?hauahauah, q paciência!como se eu n tivesse...rsrs, já fiquei meses num msm trabalho d desenho hehehe, pelo menos fiko ótimo!Q bom q vc vai entrar nas comu!Qnd fikar prontas eu falo, to esperando a resposta da my miga!E n, eu n tenho orkut...n precisa me mandar convite, eu recebo um mont toda semana hehehe...pq n entro?simplisment pq n kero...na real, tenho vontad d matar meus amigos q ainda n entenderam esse recado e continuam me mandando convite...rsrsrs.Nossa, isso daki tah fikando enorme ''''''', então eu vou reduzir um pouko td bem?espero q n fike triste hehehe...soh kero dizer q fiko feliz d ter curtido cap passado!Realment tava engraçado XD, eles são msm esfomeados hauahau!O inu vai ficar cada vez mais fofo e romantico viu!claro q n significa q vai deixar d ser um baka...hehehe!Ce tem 14 anos?Eu tenho 13, vou fazer 14 esse ano hehehe...VC ODEIA CAES!PQ!Eles são lindos!Eu tenho três bases aki em casa!Amo eles msm um deles sendo uma mala sem alsa c trezentas toneladas de chumbo dentro...rsrsrs, na verdad eh a família, a mãe, q eu mais amo, a filha e o pai, este ultimo eh a mala.HAUAHUA!A musika tava horrível msm, eu sei...mas foi d propósito, pa zuaçao msm...dpois fala desse cap hein!Bjaoo! 

**Uchiha Lara: **Oie!Bem vinda viu!Obrigada por contribuir para q eu chegasse aos 100!Fiko feliz q goste da my fic, vc me pediu mais cenas românticas, nesse cap teve da Sango c Mir...espero q tenah gostado!E obrigada pelos elogios!Sim kikynojo se fu!Vc odeia ela?Entre para o batalhão contra barro podre então!Espero q o cap tenha agradado.Bjus e xauzinho

**Paty: **Oie miga!td certu?Vlw pela ajuda viu!Obrigada por colaborar para q eu chegasse aos 100!Vc foi a numero 99, a ultima ants do 100, então eh mto especial!Fiko feliz q tenha sido vc a 99!hehehe!E eh claro q te perdoei hehehe!HAUAHAUAHAHAUAH!Ce n tem noçao d como eu ri lendo sua review!tava mto engraçada!Vc e o Inu brigando são cômicos, mas tadinho dele!xDD...tadinho nd!tem q apanha msm!orraaaaaaaa!Q bom q curtiu o cap, o gãoy fez sucesso msm D! Vc fez o inu dança pa vc q nem na my fic!E EU PERDI ISSO?hauahauahaua!Me diz o q achou do cap falou?bjaooooo

**Lari: **EU T ADORUUUUUUUUUU!HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU!E ai miga!Vlelw msm pela review!EU amei vc ter deixado ela pra mim, e a 100 review n podia ser d uma pessoa melhor!Afinal vc eh uma amiga mtoooooooooooo gent fina, eu t dolu!hauahau, erros básicos d português?eh msm, euu sei disso, ultimamente eh q tem vindo mais neh?os últimos caps eu postei sem revisar antes...hehehe, eh a preguiça dominando o planeta xDDDD!Q bomq gostou do cap passado !eu sei...n teve beijo da kag c o inu...mas em Kyoto as coisas vão começar a esquentar!Ai o romance vai vir pra valer!Até agora eles soh estavam se 'conhecendo'...hehehe!SIM!Eu vou descobrir o endereço da anta q impediu a kikynojo de se afogar!Vamos contratar o kenshin tb?ele pod retalhar essa anta!ou melhor...ele pod retalhar a própria barro!huhuhu!O gãoy e a kamatari fazendo sucesso nas passarelas!Todo mundo amou essa dupla!hauahauaha, o gãoy foi invenção minha, e ai eu achei q a Kamatari daria uma ótima dona dele!Combinou certinho neh?hehehe!O inu dançando YMCA?HUHUHUHU!Isso foi uma loucura minha xD!Nossa eu amei sua idéia de tortura contra Kikyou!Acho q vou expor ela algum dia !hehehe xDDD!Miga, mais uma vez obrigada viu!Espero q tenha curtido o cap!Bjussss e xauzinho!

Bjuss e xauzinho

G-chan


	13. A viagem na limusinebus

NA: **RECADO IMPORTANTE PARA OS LEITORES:**

Gente as comunidades ficaram prontas!Primeira comu: "Amo os comentários da G-chan" e a segunda "Batalhão contra Barro Podre"!EH soh vcs irem no lugar ond pesquisa as comu e digitar isso...a primeira se n der certu, vcs colocam soh 'comentários da' e procuram!Por favor gent, entrem nessas comu!Eu ia adorar ver vcs lá!PLEASE PLEASE!I AM IMPLORO!xD

Bem gent, tah ai mais um cap pra vcs se divertirem...dpois me dizem o q acharam ok?Ignorem os erron tive tempo d revisar...

Resumo: Kagome trabalha num hotel, e um dia uma banda famosa se hospeda nesse hotel, trazendo novas confusões e paixões inesperadas...péssima em resumos.

- blablablabla – fala

" blablablablabla" – pensamento da personagem

(N/A: blábláblá) – intromissão da autora.

Hotel do amor

Capitulo 13: A viagem na limusinebus

Eram 8 horas da manhã quando todos se encontravam dentro de grande veiculo.Inu-Yasha e Mirok jogavam cartas, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Jakotsu assistiam tv, e Kagome fingia não ver que um certo ser (NA: se é que coisas ocas, e que fedem podem ser chamados assim) a olhava com um profundo ódio.Kikyou tinha uma cara cínica (NA: E Kikyous tem outras caras?) que Kagome tinha vontade de socar, mas ela infelizmente tinha que se controlar.

O grupo porém não se encontrava num veiculo qualquer.Eles viajavam na LIMUSENEBUS!O fato era que Jakotsu havia convidado Kamatari para viajar com eles.Inu-Yasha e Mirok socaram o pobre infeliz por durante 1 hora, e depois Kamatari ofereceu a limusinebus para levar todos a Kyoto.O Gãoy também estava a bordo nessa viagem (NA:É isso ai!Gãoy nas paradas!), só que como Kamatari estava no veiculo, o grupo podia ficar a vontade.Na realidade...O Gãoy tava na sala de banho da limusinebus...mas isso não vem ao caso.

Eles estavam indo para Kyoto mais cedo, pois não ficariam só para a festa.Eles iriam passar a primeira semana do ano inteira lá!Não ficariam em hotel pelo que souberam, e sim numa casa meio fazenda.

Quanto a Sango, está não conseguira ir...

FLASH BACK:

-E ai Sango-san?O Kotsu-kun deixou?- Kagome pergunta se levantando para a amiga que finalmente chegara.

-...- Sango abaixa a cabeça e diz- Não...

-O QUE!PORQUE NÃO!- Mirok levanta revoltado.

-Desculpe, ele disse que não posso, pois ele já liberou a Kagome e também porque disse que marcou algo no qual é essencial a minha presença!- Sango fala levantando a cabeça novamente e encarando Mirok.

-E VOCÊ ACEITOU NUMA BOA, NÃO FOI!- Mirok fica estressado.

-Calma ai Mirok!Não precisa gritar com a Sango-Inu-Yasha tenta segurar o amigo.

-Eu tentei convence-lo!Não grite comigo!E além do mais, ele ainda é meu chefe!Não posso ir contra esse tipo de ordem!- Sango fala brava.

-Quer saber?DANE-SE!Se quer ficar, então tá!Ótima passagem pra você- Mirok sai do local.

-Grosso!Eu não quero ficar!Eu tenho que ficar!- Sango começa a chorar e Inu-Yasha junto com Kagome tentam acalma-la.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Eles tinham brigado, na hora da despedida mal se olharam.Mirok sabia que tinha pegado muito forte com Sango, mas não teve coragem de pedir desculpas.Mas...voltando para a atualidade, Kamatari estava no meio de Inu-Yasha e Mirok.Ela observava eles jogarem (NA:Ou não...huhuhu xD), e quando um deles ganhava ela fazia questão de abraçar o vencedor e falar a mesma besteira por 5 minutos no ouvido do infeliz.Kagome e Kikyou ficavam furiosas quando o vencedor era Inu-Yasha...(NA:CIUMES PARA AS ANTAS DESSE MUNDO!).

-Kamatari não acha melhor ir lá ver como está o seu cachorro? (NA:Não é cachorro burricidade publica!É cadela, cadela!Preciso soletrar?...Lidar com a massa bovina desse mundo está cada vez mais difícil!)-Kikyou indaga.

-AI!Fico tão feliz por se preocupar com Bida!Se quiser pode ir lá você também!- Kamatari diz com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Não- A vaca, ops...a barro responde friamente.

-Porque não Kikyou?Aposto que a Bida vai adorar a sua companhia (NA:Não...o Gãoy tem bom gosto apesar de tudo...)- Kagome fala.Lógico que isso era um plano para ferrar a Kikyou, afinal Kagome sabia como a cadela era.(NA:Isso mesmo Kagome!Planos diabólicos em ação!).

-...- Kikyou olha para Kagome com cara de "Você é irritante, sabia?" (NA:E G-chan olha para Kikyou com cara de "E você fede, sabia?").

-GANHEI!-Inu-Yasha grita vitorioso.

-HAAA!MEU HEROI!- Kamatari se joga pra cima do cantor pela vigésima vez.

Kagome e Kikyou se entreolham como se dissesem: "Eu te odeio...mas vamos nos unir e matar ela?".Depois de uns cinco segundos Kamatari se encontrava presa dentro da geladeira, com cordas amarradas em seus braços e pernas, e um lenço na Kagome e Kikyou juntas são perigosas!Ainda bem que esse fenômeno só ocorre uma vez em cada 10.000.000.000.000.000 de anos...

Inu-Yasha suspirava aliviado, e Mirok tinha gotas na cabeça.Kagome e Kikyou não falaram nada...elas se odiavam mesmo assim, a questão era que não estavam afim de ter outra rival.Tudo estava muito bem (NA: com Kikynojo junto?Duvido...) até Inu-Yasha ser idiota o bastante para abrir a boca para agradecer as jovens (NA:Ou melhor, a jovem..porque a física e a química ainda não comprovaram se a junção de barro com cérebro de barata (se é que isso tem cérebro) dá em ser humano).Maldita hora que ele fizera aquilo.Kikyou deu uma de garota que faz tudo pelo seu amado, e ficou lá abraçada com ele na frente da Kagome.O sangue desta ultima subiu as alturas, a vontade de mandar aquela infeliz pra Sanasa pra ver se ela derretia era imensa (NA:Ok...essa não era a vontade dela, porque ela não sabe do que é feita sua rival...mas é uma boa idéia né?).Eles então se juntaram a Kagura, Rin, Sesshoumaru e Jakotsu para assistir tv.Estava passando um programa que mostrava pessoas fazendo objetos de cerâmica.

-Nossa esse objetos parecem muito interessante, não é Inu?Eu queria um pra mim!( NA:Se você quer eu terei o imenso prazer em te dar, tudo bem se eu usar você para fazer?Há...e também posso depois jogar na privada e dar descarga?)- Kikyou fala ainda abraçada no cantor.

-Eu posso comprar pra você se quiser (NA:Mas eu insisto em fazer!)- o hanyou sorri, enquanto fazia um cafuné na cabeça da cantora.

Todos olhavam para a cena enojados pelo cinismo da víbora, e pela idiotice da anta.Foi então que...Kikyou grita!Era o Gãoy em ação de novo!Ele já tinha terminado o banho e agora voltava para onde o grupo estava.Ao ver Kikyou ele não resistiu em morder a bunda dela (NA:Será que quebrou? O.o ...mas ele não mordeu porque achou bonita!Ele mordeu porque aquilo o assustou e ele reagiu!Vai que dá li sairia algum gás venenoso?).

Kikyou tentou fazer com que aquele cachorro a largasse, mas não conseguiu (NA:Lógico!A Bida sabe que tem que acabar com você!Ela é membro do batalhão!xD).O Gãoy então começou a arranhar todo o rosto dela e ataca-la mais violentamente...a vocalista corria de um lado para o outro gritando por ajuda (NA: Acorda idiota!Todo mundo aqui se for ajudar alguém, vai ajudar é o Gãoy!xDD).

-SEUS IMPRESTÁVEIS!ME AJUDEM!- Kikyou grita mais.O grupo porem estava naquela filosofia "Antes ela do que nós"...então, ela estava perdida.

Infelizmente Gãoy após ter posto Kikyou para dormir (NA:Que pena que não foi para sempre...) olha para o lado e intimida o grupo.Estes começam a suar frio e a cadela sorri maliciosamente, então em fração de segundos, mas como se fosse tudo em câmera lenta, Bida corre em direção ao grupo que se escondia e cada um destes começa a correr para um lado como desesperados.Já pode tirar o efeito de lentidão...

-Onde está Kamatari-san quando precisamos dela?- Rin grita desesperada.Bida ia morde-la, mas felizmente Sesshoumaru a protege...que pena que de um jeito nada agradável para ele.-Sesshoumaru-sama!Oh não...

Kagome vai desesperada em direção a geladeira e a abre com toda força, tirando Kamatari de lá!Ela desamarra Kamatari, mas esta não mostra reação.Ela parecia mais uma estatua de gelo...então Kagome tem a idéia de ligar o aquecedor (NA:De onde surgiu isso?) do lado dela, e esta acorda!

-Ahn...?O que?Onde estou?O que está acontecendo?- Kamatari olha toda aquela confusão, de pessoas gritando, sendo mordidas, quebrando coisas e se escondendo...e é claro...Gãoy sendo o culpado!

-Agora não é hora para amnésia!Faça a Bida parar!- Kagome ordena com veias saltando.

-Tudo bem querida, calma.BIDAAAAAAAAAA!O cachorro do Brad Pitt lhe mandou um e-mail! (NA:Ou nossa, e ela entendeu...rsrsrs)- Kamatari grita e o cão vou da bunda do Inu-Yasha para o colo da dona (NA: Ignorem meu comentário anterior...).- Ahh fofinha, depois eu marco um jantar pra vocês dois!HUHUHUHU!- Kamatari brincava com a cachorra até notar algo que ensurdeceu meio mundo, pois ela gritou...e o grito não foi nada bom...- Você está suja de novo?HAAAA!Banho já!ALFRED!

Então Alfred brota no chão e leva Bida para tomar outro banho (NA:Esse povo não se importa com a conta de água, não?).Todos suspiram aliviados...menos Kikyou que ainda permanecia desacordada.Kamatari 'sequestra' Kagome para faze-la de cobaia em suas experiências malucas.Não, ela não é cientista!Esses experimentos são...penteados de cabelo, roupas diversas, e maquiagem!(NA:Traduzindo: Kagome virou a mais nova boneca agora!Será que ela fará mais sucesso que a Barbie?Cala a boca G-chan...).

Inu-Yasha foi cuidar de Kikyou, o que causou muito ciúmes em Kagome.E jakotsu foi ajudar Kamatari em seus experimentos em Kagome.Agora Sesshoumaru estava enrascado!De um de seus lados Rin, do outro Kagura.Isso realmente não terminaria bem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango se encontrava em seu quarto com sua gata, Kirara.Ela estava triste pelo que havia acontecido na noite passada, e também pelo fato de Mirok não ter entendido o lado dela...ela sabia que tinha dito que não abaixaria a cabeça para Bankotsu.Mas isso para as coisas em que este realmente não devia se meter!Agora...quanto a dias de trabalho...isso é algo na qual ele realmente determina!

-Não queria ter brigado...- Sango se levanta e põe uma musica, porem não era qualquer uma.Era uma musica da banda...ela queria se lembrar de seu amado.

De repente ela sente garras arranhando sua perna, ela olha para baixo e se depara com a gatinha.Pega esta no colo e sorri.

-Quem sabe quando ele voltar, ele faça as pazes comigo?- Ela pergunta esperançosa.

TOC! TOC!Alguém batia na porta.

Sango foi atender e se deparou com Ayame sorrindo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voltando para a limusinebus, Kagura e Rin permaneciam quietas...com certeza armando algum plano diabólico.Sesshoumaru agia normalmente como se nada acontecesse, mas ele é assim mesmo.Kagome depois de sofrer com as experiências de Jakotsu e Kamatari, tinha ficado bonita até.Trajava um vestido marrom, com detalhes em bege, cabelo liso com ondulações fortes nas pontas, sandália de salto alto bege, uma bolsinha também beje, e alguns acessórios a mais, como brincos, colares, pulseiras e anéis.Estava com uma maquiagem leve.

-UHU!Querida você está arrasando!Top 10!- Jakotsu bate palmas.

-É...ficou bonitinha...mas ainda vai precisar de muito pra chegar no meu nível (NA:Que modesta, né?)- Kamatari gira os olhos entediada.

Inu-Yasha que até agora estava cuidando de Kikyou (NA:fala sério...esse é o pior dos programas já inventados!) ao olhar para Kagome, seu queixo cai!Ele fica admirado com a beldade em sua frente.Ele então se esquece de Kikyou (NA:Demoro!) e vai até Kagome sorrindo meio envergonhado.

-Você está linda assim...- ele diz para esta.

-È mesmo?Obrigada então...e se não se incomodar, pode sair da frente?Quero mostrar a Rin meu novo visual, e você está no caminho.- Kagome diz ignorando totalmente o rapaz, e passando reto como se ele fosse um inseto desprezível "Baka!Vai cuidar da Kikyou agora...".

Inu-Yasha não entendeu nada (NA:Porque os homens de hoje são tudo esses bando lerdos?Fala sério!Para onde mandaram os que prestam?) e ficou chocado!Ele que se achava o tal, que era desejado por meio mundo feminino, que era lindo, rico, e famoso...tinha sido desprezado por uma garota!Agora o ego dele estava lá em baixo...(NA:isso mesmo Kagome!Mostra pra ele que ele não passa de um panaca!Tudo bem que eu também quero esse panaca...hehehe).

-Kagome você está linda!- Kagura e Rin elogiavam a amiga.

-Obrigada...eu também gostei- Kagome fica meio corada, e sorri agradecida.

-Miga se você quiser eu tenho um batom aqui que é a sua cara- Rin pega sua bolsa e ia oferecer o batom a amiga quando é interrompida por Kagura.

-Fala sério baixinha...meus batons são muito melhores que os seus!Aliás, tudo que é meu é melhor que tudo que é seu!Com licença!Kagome querida passe esse daqui.- kagura diz.Mas o pior era que realmente o batom de Kagura era mais bonito, Rin se sentiu como excluída.

-Pois então Kagome, você pode usar um dos meus esmaltes, na qual eu duvido que Kagura tenha melhor, já que os meus vêem do salão de beleza do Jakotsu!- Rin empurra Kagura para o lado.

-ORA!Está insinuando que meus esmaltes são horríveis?(NA:Chamou pro pau!)- Kagura pergunta com faíscas nos olhos.

-Só quis dizer que os meus são melhores e isso ninguém pode negar!(NA:Quebro!)- Rin faz pose de vitoriosa e Kagura se retorce por dentro.

-Humph!Pode ser...mas creio que Kagome não quer passa-los agora.Querida venha comigo- Kagura puxa Kagome para o canto e cochicha para esta- Como você agüenta essa garota insuportável?

-Er...eu- kagome ia dar uma desculpa, mas foi puxada para o outro canto por Rin.

-Essa Kagura é mesmo uma invejosa né?Só porque estou tendo mais sucesso com o Sesshy do que ela!Que culpa tenho se ela não o agrada, aliás, que culpa tenho se ela é horrível!- Rin cochicha para Kagome.Mas novamente esta é puxada por Kagura para o outro canto.

-O que essa baixinha tava falando?É mesmo uma víbora né?Falei pra tomar cuidado!E não passa de uma grosseira também!- Kagura falava, e a coitada da Kagome que já estava até zonza foi puxada de novo.

-EI larga ela tampinha!- Kagura briga com a morena.

-Fica quieta sua falsa!- Rin revida.A coitada da Kagome só estava no meio sendo puxada pro lado e pro outro, até que se irrita e grita:

-PAREM COM ISSO!QUEREM PARAR DE FALAREM MAL UMA DA OUTRA PARA MIM!Que saco, cacete!

-não precisava ser grossa Kagome!- Rin se ofende.

-A baixinha está certa, só estávamos nos abrindo!Que amiga, hein?-Kagura também não gosta da atitude.

-Para de me chamar de baixinha, grudenta!- Rin inicia a briga novamente.

-Grudenta é voc- Kagura é interrompida.

-CALEM A BOCA!- Kagome grita de um jeito de dar medo, e as duas se encolhem.

-Cala a boca você...- Kikyou diz a Kagome.

-Qual é?Vai querer brigar também, sua mané?-Kagome a olha com olhar de battousai.Porem Kikyou apenas a olha como se essa fosse um lixo (NA:Gente que não tem espelho em casa é foda, né?XD).

-A questão queridinha (NA:UGH!Tinha que ter vindo dela...) é que chegamos no local onde vamos ficar...- Kikyou fala cinicamente.

-Hã?Chegamos em Kyoto? (NA: Não!Chegamos no Himalaia!)- Kagome pisca algumas vezes, já mais calma.

-Isso mesmo querida!Bem vinda à Kyoto!- Kamatari diz a Kagome sorrindo.

Ok...ai eles saíram todos felizes do carro, pegaram suas malas e entraram na casa!E também deram uma festinha para animar o ambiente...isso no desenho errado é claro!O problema foi que Gãoy voltara a ativa novamente!Quando todos estavam prestes a sair do carro, Bida atacou todos novamente!Mas Kamatari conseguiu resolver a situação novamente, ela disse que ia marcar uma hora no salão de beleza pra Bida...lógico que ninguém entendeu como a cachorra entendera o que ela disse...mas isso é só detalhe, esqueçamos.

Saindo do carro, todos olham para a gigantesca casa-fazenda que ficariam!Aquilo realmente era enorme, deveria caber um palácio ali!Embora fosse uma fazenda, tudo era extremamente chique, com uma casa com 3 andares, branca, com janelas grandes e de forma retangular.Um lindo jardim florido havia logo em frente a casa, e também se encontravam um chafariz, piscina, e um lugar para churrasco ali.

Bem...mas essa era só a primeira visão, e uma visão apenas do lado de fora e da frente.O lugar era muito gigante e deveria existir muitas outras coisas.Então, eles resolveram entrar na casa...não encontraram ninguém.Decidiram esperar na sala.

-Será que não tem ninguém?-pergunta Kagome.

-Mas eles disseram que haveriam pessoas aqui!Pelo que eu sei, os donos...- Mirok responde.

-Acho que deveríamos procurar.- Sesshoumaru sugere.

-É uma boa idéia.- Rin concorda.

Foi então que a porta de vidro que estava do lado deles se quebra, fazendo vários fragmentos de vidros voarem pela sala!Sesshoumaru criou uma barreira para impedir que ele e os outros se ferissem.Depois do choque inicial eles abrem os olhos e vêem algumas kodachis no chão.Era um ataque?

-O que aconteceu?- Kagome pergunta com medo.

Alguém ia responder que não sabia, mas eles então escutaram uma voz feminina e doce.

-Droga, Cristiny vai me matar por isso!Tenho que melhorar nessa mira...- a garota desconhecida diz.

Ela entra e todos podem então contemplar sua beleza.Era uma garota alta, magra, com cabelos lisos até a cintura, loiros e nas pontas vermelho, pele branca, e olhos vermelhos.Pelo jeito ela tinha estilo, o modo pelo que falara e sua posição mostravam claramente.Ela vestia uma blusa chinesa prata com detalhes em branco, uma calça azul escura, uma boina azul escura, e um tênis branco e azul.Aparentava ter 18 anos...era uma verdadeira beldade.

Ela olha ao seu redor e vê nossos amigos sentados no sofá a olhando com idiotas.Ela pensa um pouco e sorri travessa.

-Pelo visto vocês são o grupo que se hospedaram aqui por um tempo, né?Que pena...pensei que encontraria pessoas em vez de panacas.- ela diz se encostando na parede.

-QUEM É PANACA AQUI!- Todos saem do transe e protestam indignados.

-Ahnnn, finalmente resolveram mostrar que merecem meu recebimento- Ela se afasta da parede e fica em frente a ele, sorri, e com o dedo levanta um pouco a boina- Meu nome é Letícia Kioguiry!Sou uma das donas desta casa, por isso recebam minhas boas vindas!Espero que gostem da hospedagem daqui...

Todos voltaram a suas expressões de ela conseguia falar daquele jeito tão estiloso?Ela tinha superioridade...Mas o que mais chocou eles era o fato dela ser uma das donas!Ela era tão nova, apesar de ter 18 anos!

-A senhorita é a dona!- Kagome pergunta.

-Sou sim garota, mas pode me chamar de Letícia, ou Lelet...Alias, quais são seus nomes?- Letícia pergunta se sentando na cadeira ao lado.

- Eu me chamo Kagome, este ao meu lado é o Inu-Yasha, aquele moreno é o Mirok, aquele ali é o Sesshoumaru, o irmão mais velho do Inu, aquela morena é a Rin, depois é a Kagura, a Kikyou, a Kamatari, o Jakotsu, o Alfred e a Bida.- Kagome apresenta todos a garota.

-Prazer!- todos dizem ao mesmo tempo.

-...Bida?- Letícia levanta a sobrancelha, e uma gota surge em sua cabeça.(NA:Não esquenta Lelet!Com o tempo você se acostuma xDDD O Gãoy já é da família!)- Okkk, já saquei, esqueçam...

Foi então que o silencio invadiu a sala.Todos estavam curiosos a respeito de uma pergunta, mas com vergonha de falar.Letícia que só os observava, suspirou e se pois a falar.

-Estava treinando ninjutsu...-Ela fala e todos se espantam!

-Como descobriu que era isso que queríamos saber! (NA:É!Como?)- eles perguntam assustados.

-Eu sou uma ninja, e como tal tenho obrigação de descobrir o que meus adversários pensam e o que eles vão fazer em determinado momento!Treino isso a quase 15 anos, seria ridículo de minha parte se não conseguisse descobrir o que pensam!Inclusive quando as evidencias deixam tudo tão óbvio!- Letícia deixa a cara séria de lado e sorri superior- Traduzindo: **Eu sou a gênio **por aqui!

-UAU!- todos ficam admirados e como novos fãs da garota, batem palmas para esta.

-Se fosse a gênio teria uma mira melhor...(NA:correção...todos menos a invejosa)- Kikyou fala fazendo pouco caso.

-Está me desafiando sua patricinha metida de quinta categoria que acredita que é a rainha do salão de beleza, quando tá mais é precisando de uma plástica?- Letícia pergunta calmamente, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para Kikyou com ar de vitoriosa e desafiadora.(NA: ISSO MESMO LELET!Acaba com essa nojenta!)

-Como!Me chamou do que?- Kikyou pergunta com veias saltando.

-Letícia, não seja grosseira com os hospedes.- Uma outra garota fala enquanto adentrava a sala.

-Senhorita Cristiny?- Letícia vira-se surpresa para a garota desconhecida.

Esta era alta, magra, cabelos lisos, curtos e negros como a noite.Os olhos desta eram azuis cristalinos, e sua pele branca como a neve.Vestia um vestido preto de mangas compridas e com buffs, e embaixo godês, e uma fita amarrada.Tinha uma expressão séria e aparentava ter 16 anos.

-Leticia, espero que saiba que pagará pelo conserto da porta de vidro...- Cristny diz e olha friamente para a amiga.

-Hã?HÁ!Sim, eu sei!Relaxa ai!- Letícia pisca – Não vai dar as boas vindas para eles?

-...- Cristiny dirige o olhar frio ao grupo, fazendo este se encolher de medo- Bem vindos...

-O-obrigada- Eles gaguejam.

Cristiny vai embora e todos suspiram desanimados.Letícia começa a rir que nem louca e eles se viram com gotas na cabeça.

-Hhauahauaahau!Nem esquentem!Ela é assim mesmo, fria e calculista!Com o tempo vocês se acostumam...E alias senhorita Kikyprecisadeplastica, obrigada pela dica, realmente preciso melhorar minha mira!Como contribuição se quiser eu posso comprar um creme pra essas suas rugas!(NA: Não gasta seu dinheiro não!É inútil mesmo!xD)hauahauahauaahauah!- Letícia ri da cara da cantora (NA:Já disse que eu amei essa garota?).

-ARGHHH!Ora sua...- Kikyou fica brava enquanto todos se seguravam para não rir...todos menos Sesshoumaru e Alfred é claro...mas estes estão treinando pra virar pedra de gelo...rsrsrs.

-São só vocês duas que são as donas daqui?- Kamatari pergunta.

-Oh não, Yushiro também é dono!Ele saiu para resolver uns negócios, mas logo estará de volta!Enquanto isso, querem ir para seus quartos?Se quiserem é só seguir a mestra!- Letícia pisca convencida...mas de qualquer jeito...ela tinha estilo!- Aliás, você ai!- ela aponta para Inu-Yasha- se quiser meu quarto está a disposição! (Sorriso perve).

-Sério?- Inu-Yasha pergunta animado, mas recebe dois socos na cabeça de Kagome e Kikyou.- ITAI!

-Ele agradece muito, mas terá que recusar o convite!NÃO É MESMO!-Kagome e Kikyou olham para o hanyou com cara de serial killer.

-SIM!SIM!CLARO!- Inu-Yasha responde desesperado.

Letícia vai de um jeito sedutor até Inu-Yasha e o abraça por trás.

-Que pena...eu queria tanto sua presença...não quer pensar melhor, meu dogzinho?- Ela fala sedutoramente, fazendo o cantor babar e o sangue das garotas ferver de raiva.

-Ele já deu a resposta!NOS LEVE AOS QUARTOS AGORA, OK!- Kagome explode de raiva.

-Ok irmãzinha, mas só porque você tá pedindo!Por esta busu ao seu lado eu não faria nem ovos fritos!(?)...- Letícia se separa de Inu-Yasha e faz sinal para os outros a seguirem.

Assim todos foram para seus respctivos quartos.Alfred e Bida ficaram num, Kamatari, Jakotsu e Rin em outro, Kagura e Kikyou em outro, Mirok e Sesshoumaru em mais outro.Sobrava apenas Kagome e Inu-Yasha...porem estes se recusaram a ficar juntos...ou melhor, Kagome recusou.O tarado do Inu-Yasha já tava querendo ficar junto.Por fim, como os quartos no segundo andar só faltava um, tiveram que ir para o terceiro andar.Neste andar ficavam os quartos de Letícia e Cristiny que eram no mesmo, um outro quarto daquele outro dono desconhecido ainda por nossos heróis, e mais dois quartos na qual ficariam Kagome e Inu-Yasha em cada um.

-Aiaiai...que preguiça de desfazer essas malas!Acho que vou deixar pra outra hora...- Kagome suspira e se joga na cama.

Ela então passa a contemplar o quarto.Era muito bonito e chique, era enorme com uma cama de casal gigante, sofás pelo quarto, uma estante, e um armário, uma sacada também na janela, no chão havia um tapete fofinho que cobria todo o quarto, as cores do quarto e dos moveis eram branco e marrom, e isso fazia com que o lugar ganhasse um tom aconchegante!Em cima da cama ficava um lustre grande e bonito, banhado a ouro e que era no estilo japonês com enfeites vermelhos.

Perdida em pensamentos Kagome nem percebe que a porta de seu quarto abrira e que um certo rapaz tinha adentrado o recinto.Desse modo, esse mesmo rapaz consegue sentar-se na cama e sussurrar um 'oi' no ouvido da jovem, fazendo esta pular na cama de susto.

-HÁ!O que está fazendo aqui Inu-Yasha!- Kagome pergunta reprovadora.

-Vim ver se minha princesa precisa de alguma coisa...para passar o tempo- Inu-Yasha sorri malicioso e vai se aproximando de Kagome.

-Não, mas tenho certeza que a Kikyou ou a Letícia sim!A propósito, você estava tão interessado naquela Letícia e tão dedicado com a Kikyou, que não entendo porque não vai lá fazer propostas indecentes para elas?Vai, pode ir 'dogzinho'!- Kagome vira para o lado, fazendo pouco caso.

-Hã?- Inu-Yasha estranha "Ela tá com ciúmes?(NA:NÃO!Ela está naqueles dias mesmo...Dãaa!Claro, né!) Hauahauaha!Bem...acho que vou brincar um pouquinho com ela então"- Tudo bem Kagome!Você está certa!Não vou fingir que não fiquei mais interessado naquela Letícia do que em você...acho que vou lá agora...

-QUE?Seu cachorro!- Kagome vira para ele, mas este é mais rápido e acaba ficando em cima desta, a prendendo na cama.Kagome sua frio...o que ele iria fazer?- Inu-Yasha...isso não tem graça!Me solte agora!

-Calma, eu só tava brincando...- Ele sorri- É claro que eu prefiro você...

-Hã?Humph...se prefere então pare de correr atrás da Kikyou!Você parece o cachorrinho obediente da dona fresca!Blergh!(NA:Concordo U.U)- Kagome fecha a cara.

-Sabia que você é linda quando fica com ciúmes- Inu-Yasha se aproxima do rosto da jovem, e a beija intensamente.

Inu-yasha e Kagome brincam um com o outro, num jogo de sedução.Ele acaricia o corpo da jovem, e essa vai desabotoando a camisa do cantor.Ele começa a beijar o pescoço de Kagome.Eles se sentam na cama e voltam a se beijar abraçados.Kagome se levanta ainda beijando Inu-Yasha, e este faz o mesmo.Kagome começa a beijar o peitoral do hanyou, e depois vai até a orelha deste e fala com uma voz sensual, levando Inu-yasha a loucura.

-Se eu fosse você, pensava melhor...- Ela fala.

-Eu já pensei...- Ele sorri malicioso, e esta devolve o sorriso.

Kagome então prende ele na parede e volta a beija-lo.Inu-Yasha inverte a posição, fazendo ela ficar presa na parede, enquanto a beijava.O problema era que na verdade ela estava encostada na porta.Então ainda beijando ele, ela abre a maçaneta da porta e joga ele para fora do quarto.

-HÁ!- Inu-Yasha cai no chão do corredor e fica confuso.-Mas o que?

-Bobinho...eu disse para você pensar melhor...- Ela sorri vitoriosa e fecha a porta, deixando o hanyou do lado de fora.Ela tranca a porta para ele não voltar a entrar e vai em direção da cama- pensar melhor...com a cabeça de cima de preferência.

-Maldição!Como fui burro- Inu-yasha reclama, mas quando olha para o lado encontra algo muito, mas MUITO desagradável...Gãoy!Este ataca Inu-Yasha que acaba gritando- HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kagome que estava dentro do quarto se assusta um pouco, mas logo depois suspira e fala:

-Esse Inu-Yasha não tem jeito...

CONTINUA...

HISTORIA DA VENCEDORA:

Oi, tudo certo?Bem, se estiver ou não, eu não quero nem saber...meu nome é Kikyou, sou alta, magra, cabelos pretos e a garota mais linda do mundo!(NA:Nos sonhos dela kkkkk)!Meu amor é o Inu-Yasha, ele é lindooooo, mas na verdade eu tenho um profundo ódio por ele...sim, eu o amo e o odeio (NA:Claro, você não bate bem da cabeça...), mas isso não vem ao caso.

Estou hospedada neste hotel de quinta categoria com ele, uns outros seres inúteis, mas o problema maior é aquela nojentinha que o meu amor conheceu aqui.Kagome...ou melhor Kagona (NA:Não...ela não pode ser isso, pq ela não fede como você!)!Eu odeio essa garota!Ela vive tentando roubar o MEU Inu-kun!Afff...e o pior é que ela nem tem roupas de grife!Aiaiaiai...como vocês acham que eu me sinto sendo trocada por uma garota que não conhece nada de marcas?BEMMMMMM, isso é traumatizante!(NA:Então porque não morreu de vez com o trauma?).

Kagura, uma idiota que anda comigo, me chamou para ir no quarto dela deste hotelzinho ver algumas revistas.Estou andando pelo corredor dessa joça para ir até o maldito quarto...e...e...O QUE!O que é aquilo?Inu-Yasha e Kagome se...se beijando?Não...ela vai passar mal hálito para ele!Quando eu for beija-lo, ele vai ter que escovar aquela boca mil e uma vezes!Ok honey!Eu sei...isso é ridículo, eu pego ele com ela e fico pensando nisso...mas...É IMPOSSIVEL NÃO ME PREOCUPAR COM ISSO!Se você não é higiênico não posso fazer nada...

Bem, depois de eu dar o meu showzinho de vitima...o que?Lógico que eu tenho que dar!EU sou a principal aqui!E se não fizer isso ele não vai correr atrás de mim, né?EU penso!Recapitulando, eu sai correndo para...para...ora!Para algum lugar!(NA:A anta nem sabe pra onde vai...).Então de repente uma cadeira surge na minha frente...hã?Espera um pouco!Como assim uma cadeira?Fala sério!Uma cadeira aparecer do nada não tem lógica!Ok...depois eu penso em como matar a anta que pois aquela cadeira ali(NA: E eu em como premiar essa alma abençoada!)...porque matar?Vou te explicar...POR CAUSA DAQUELA CADEIRA CRETINA EUZINHA AQUI ESTOU ROLANDO NA ESCADA!Sim...eu tropecei, cai de cara na cadeira, e como esta estava na frente da escada, eu acabei indo com a cadeira e tudo...e estou rolando na escada...o pior...essa escada tem...15 ANDARES!

AI Não!Socorro, eu vou ficar suada!GAHHH!Eu odeio ficar suada, sem contar que minha roupa está rasgando!NÃO!Essa roupa é super caraaaaaaa!(NA:Se fudeu!hauahaua)Hã?Minhas unhas?Ai senhor...minhas unhas de princesa acabam de se quebrar...acho que vou ter um derrame...socorro!(NA:Putz...ela quase se matando na escada, e fica mais preocupada com as unhas do Paraguai dela!Affff).

Então depois dessa tortura horrível, eu cai no chão e quase fico inconsciente!O pior é que mesmo estando um pouquinho consciente, eu não consigo falar!Droga...e todos foram embora para uma festa!Oh my Goddes, quem vai socorrer a bela dama?Não seu idiota!A dama sou eu!(NA:BUFFFFFFFF!ta, ta, ta...a gente finge que acredita)

POFT!

Ai Deus...estou perdendo a consciência...caiu um vaso bem nos meus...PEITOS!Quem foi o desastrado?Estou com dor...meus seios doem...HÁ!Graças a minha beleza!Vieram me socorrer...mas eu...eu...Ela perde a consciência.

DEPOIS DE UNS 20 MINUTOS:

Onde estou?Porque isso é tão branco?Ninguém lembrou que eu só gosto de rosa?Incompetentes!Hã?Isso daqui é um hospital?Que horror, tem teias de aranha nas paredes!E que uniformes mais bregas, eles não tem nenhuma consultora de moda?Me tirem daqui!Eu vou processar alguém por isso!Cadê o imprestável do meu advogado quando preciso dele? (NA: Ela mal sabe que o advogado dela entrou para o batalhão xDDD)!Ótimo, acho que estão me levando para um quarto desse hospital...EI!Estão virando esse negócio demais!EU vou cair!E...e!HAAAA!LAMA!EU CAI EM CIMA DE UMA POÇA DE LAMA!QUE NOJOOOOOOOOO!Me tirem daqui!(NA:Mas é só sua irmã!Que menina mais mal educada!Não é assim que se fala de sua irmã!xDDDD)ótimo, demoraram!Agora eu exijo que limpem a minha doce pele antes que ela se contamine mais! (NA: Que?Mas você é feita de barro!Como pode estar te contaminando?Gente burra é foda, né?).

Tomara que estejam me levando para a sala de banho...hã?Mas o que?Espere!Estão virando demais de novo isso!Assim eu vou cair novamenteeeeeeeeeeeee!Kikyou cai, mas ela estava na escada, então foi rolando...e isso se repetiu 3 vezes!

EU JURO QUE VOU PROCESSAR ALGUEM POR ISSO!Que tipo de hospital faz uma paciente chique como eu rolar pela escada 3 vezes?Se fosse um favelado tudo bem...mas eu sou Kikyou Samatine!I speak English!(NA:...QUE MERDA!hauahauahaua (Kikyou: Estou invadindo isso daki para falar: FOI VOCE QUE ME FEZ FALAR ISSO!) E daí?Vindo de você fica uma merda, oras!)

Graças a Deus, finalmente cheguei nesse quarto!Hã?Mas não vou tomar banho?Aaaa se eu pudesse falar agora!Iria dar um de meus pits de perua!Que?Fica quieto que eu posso!Mas espera um pouco, porque os objetos desta sala parecem estar se aproximando?HAAAAA! Os objetos caem em cima dela

Aiaiai...onde estou?Acho que perdi a consciência de novo...Onde será que está o médico que cuidará de mim?Ou será que essa joça nem isso tem!Hã?A porta está se abrindo...deve ser o médico...O QUE?

-Oi Kikyou, tudo certo?Acho q eu você já me conhece, não é mesmo?Se não eu terei o prazer de me apresentar...meu nome é G-chan, e esta aqui ao meu lado é a Dedessa-chan...e advinhe só!Nós vamos cuidar de você!Mas não se preocupe...nós vamos cuidar muito, mas MUITO bem de você G-chan e Dedessa-chan sorriem malginamente

NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!EU PREFIRO MORRER DE UMA VEZ!

Assim, Kikyou entra em coma 'acidentalmente' e é 'cuidada' por G-chan e Dedessa-chan

Fim

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NA: FALA GALERA!Td certu?Curtiram o cap?E a historia da Dedessa-chan?Eu modifiquei um pouco o final, mas acho q ficou mais legal c o q eu inventei...peço desculpas a senhorita Dedessa-chan caso ela n tenha curtido.Bem...queria agradecer as reviews e pedir novamente para **ENTRAREM NAS COMUNIDADES!**

GENT EU TO SUPER FELIZ!Eu fui na minha exposição de desenhos no Mc Donald's!Tah mto legal!Eu amei!Vou fikar famosa d vez!xDDD hauahauahau

Eu fui c a minha amiga la ver!Mto xic, fiquei super feliz

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:

**Karol Misao:** Oieee miga!Td certu?Se o cachorro eh Bida msm, entao acho melhor vc ir se acustumando c a Bida da fic tb!Pois ela voltou a ativa xDDD!Qnt a vc ter q escrever rápido pra sua mãe n te matar, td bem...n quero q vc morra por uma review hauahauah!Qnt a idéia da agenda, eu vou ver sim se consigo encaixar...bem, é ver o rumo que a historia vai tomar...EU JÁ FUI LA VER AS COMU!Tah mto fofo...mas n, eu n tenho orkut...my amiga deixou eu entrar no dela pra ver hehehe...detalhe q essa my amiga ama a Kikyou...mas td bem...isso eh detalhe xDDD!Bem eu já pedi para o povo entrar!Agora eh esperar...mas, tem uma coisa q eu n curti!Pq na comu dos meus coments tem q ter a ft dakela nojenta?eu sei q tah falando mal dela, mas eu preferia uma da Kagome...eh!Uma da Kagome e da Sango ficava fofo, neh?vê se vc põe!EU imploro hauahaua!Mas diz ai, curtiu o cap?E a hist da Dedessa-chan?Me conta dpois...bjuss!

**Lah-chan:** Oizinho, td blz?Vlw pela review viu!Hauaauahau, sim eu demorei, mas ants tard do q nunca neh?hehehe...e obrigada pelos parabéns!O Seshy foi mal c a k-chan msm, Sesshy seu infeliz!Mas vamus ignora-lo...hauahau, Kagura fútil?IMAGINAAAAA!Percebe a ironia?rssrsrsrs...a sango foi a q mais sofreu msm, criança pequena ninguém merece!mas eu dei um premio pra ela dpois...A Sango vai começar a agir sim, soh q ela n foi para Kyoto...vc vera a mudança d atitude dela c o decorrer, ela vai deixar de ser uma gatinha obdiente...bem, me diz dpois o q achou do cap e da hist da dedessa-chan ok?HÁ!N se esqueça de entrar na comu!Eu fikaria feliz d ver vc la!Bjussss

**NathBella:** Oie, td certu?Vlw pela review viu!E mais uma vez pelos elogios tb!Realment a Sango n foi, mas vc vai entender o pq daki uns caps...o fato dela n ir eh mto important!A kiknojo n morreu na my fic...mas sofreu bastant na hist da Dedessa-chan neh?hehehe espero q tenha curtido os dois!HÁ!Se vc tiver orkut por favor entre nas comu!Fikaria mto feliz d ver vc la!Bjussss

**Lulux:** Oieeeeee!Td certinho?Vlw pela review viu, domo arigatou pelos elogios tb!Q bomq curtiu cap passado!E esse cap fiko bom?E a hist da Dedessa-chan?A kikyou n morreu...mas ela sofreu hein?E eh bem melhor uma kikyou viva sofrendo, do q uma morta se divertindo no inferno...afinal, o inferno deve ser o paraíso pra ela neh?rsrsrs!N mata o Kotsu-kun n!Ele n fez isso soh por ciúmes, tem uma surpresa no meio d tudo isso...mas eu n vou contar neh?hehehe...surpresa ser surpresa...se tiver orkut n esqueça d entrar nas cumo!Eu imploro!Bjusss

**Mitsuki kagome**: OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!VC VOLTOU!EBA!Q bom!Tava c saudads!Seja bem vinda d volta!hauahauahau!Tah c nick novo eh?Q xic xD!Soh q algo esta me perturbando...Tsuki significa lua...mas e Mitsuki?Me conta blz?Mas td bem d vc ter sumido viu, eu t entendo...depois q eu comecei a escrevr minha fic eu nunca mais tive tempo como antes...eh uma confusão!As vezes eu n consigo nem ler as outras fics!Acho q vc posto cap novo na sua neh?essa eh uma das q eu ainda n li...seriu!eu nem entro mais nas fics novas q surgem...pq se n eh mais pra mandar...ou melhor...pra dever xDDAcho q soh vou voltar a ter estabilidade nas reviews qnd entrar d férias...pq ai meu tempo vai ser totalmente livre!Hauauaahau, q bom q vc curtiu o gãoy!ele voltou nesse cap e vai passar a saga d Kyoto c agent!Acho melhor vc se preparar hauahaa!Q bom q curtiu o beijo do inu c a kchan!e fiko feliz tb q meus planos contra a barro tem agradado!hehehe, alias!vc gostou da hist da dedessa-chan?Ixi!Acho q vc n sabe sobre o batalhão neh?dpois da uma lida nos cap passados ond eu falo no inicio e no fim...vc vai saber, e se quiser pod ateh entrar!E tb tem as comu no orkut q eu faço questão q vc entre, ok!há!O kotsu-kun n deixou ela ir...mas n foi soh por ciúmes n viu!Dpois fala sobre o cap blz?bjuss

**Kagura Fan 17:**Oie, td certinho?Vlw pela review viu!Q bom q vc curtiu o cap passado !hauahauaha!Qnd a Sango souber das cantadas a casa vai cair msm!Mas coitada...não vamos piorar as coisas para ela xD!HÁ!Vc também esta convidada para entrar nas comu viu!Eu vou adorar ver vc nelas!Espero q tenha curtido o cap!E a hist da Dedessa-chan tb Bjus e xauzinho!

**Paty: **Oie miga!Como tah?Vlw pela review viu!Hauahauahuahau!Q bom q vc fiko feliz de ter sido a 99, eu tb adorei!E inu seu mala, para d dar palpite aonde n eh chamado!Ninguém pediu sua opinião!hauahauah!E miga n liga por ele ser fofoqueiro viu...pod bater q eu deixo...ou melhor...o gãoy já deu um trato nele neste cap!E alias, vc curtiu o cap?E a hist da Dedessa-chan?Por favor entre nas comu no orkut viu!Conto c vc!ooo, mas sua review saiu certo?Tipo eu axo q n mandou td, acabou d um jeito mto estranho, meio q do nd...dpois da uma olhada la e me fala...eu n entendi bem hehehe!Bjus e xauzinho!

Bjuss e xauzinho

G-chan


	14. Passeando com o gãoy

NA:Oie gente!Desculpaaaaaaaaaaa!DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA!Não me matem, eu imploroooooo!!!!!Eu sei que eu sumi do nada e que já faz um ano que eu não atualizo, mas é que eu meio que sai da onda de nu Yasha...agora eu em Yu Yu hakusho, as super gatinhas, hunter x hunter, e mais uns outros ai...eu já nem leio mais fanfics de inu...e tenho preguiça de escrever que vocÊs não calculam!Sem contar que agora a escola, 1 ano...a escola tah mto dificil...e não to tendo tempo pra nada...

Esse cap é como um present e um pedido de desculpas...ou até mesmo.uma esperança de volta...NÃO ESTOU DIZENDO QUE VOU VOLTAR!Estou dizendo que se por algum milagre, eu vou continuando até ver onde dá...acho que até já perdi a pratica de escrever...pq na escola, agora narração não pode passar de uma folha...ai fika akela merda neh ¬¬ pq ano passado, eu escrevia livros nas narrações!e agora, de repente, eu tenho que escrever uma folha...fala serio, e como eu tb n escrevo mais nenhuma fic...realment axo q vcs vão estranhar o cap e ver algumas foras minhas hehehe...mas qm sabe com o tempo eu n acabe voltano como ants neh?hehehe...

Mas eu realmente fikei surpresa que apesar de tanto tempo, vcs ainda me mandam reviews pedidndo pra voltar...fikei meio emocionada e falei: ok g-chan, não custa tentar neh? Bem...então tah ai...só espero que me perdoem, e aviso para não estranharem caso não volte... bom proveito

bjusss

Hotel do amor

Capitulo 14: Passeando com o gãoy!

Todos já haviam arrumado seus novos quartos.Era de tardezinha ainda...logo, logo o jantar estaria pronto e eles iriam conhecer o outro dono da casa, Yushiro.Rin e Kagome tinham saído para cavalgar um pouco, já que Rin adorava cavalos.Jakotsu e Kamatari tinham ido passear pela cidade e os resto do grupo se encontrava na sala jogando cartas (NA:Esse povo só joga carta né?hauahauah, meu Deus, que horror ¬¬).

-Gente, preparei um lanchinho pra vocês comerem!Como está o jogo ai?- Letícia adentra a sala como várias bandejas.

-Um saco, Mirok e Sesshoumaru só ganham...- Inu-Yasha reclama.

-Nem esquenta dogzinho, o problema é que você tá com a patricinha metida, quando você trocar de parceira você ganha!(NA: Concordu U.U)Agora aqui estão os lanches- Letícia coloca os lanches numa mesinha ao lado e se senta para conversar com Kagura.

-Inu-Yasha você não vai me defender?- Kikyou pergunta.

-Defender do que?- (NA: Isso mesmo Inu, nunca defendas Kikyou xD) Inu-Yasha indaga inocentemente.

-...- Kikyou com aquela cara de "Afffffff"- Esquece e descarta logo essa carta!

-Ok..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ayame...?O que faz aqui?- Sango pergunta confusa e deixando a ruiva entrar no apartamento.

-Eu vim aqui perguntar se você não gostaria de ir comigo amanha a tarde comprar um vestido para a festa de Ano Novo!- Ayame diz.

-Mas assim?Tão em cima da hora?A festa já é amanha!Eu acho que o Kotsu-kun não vai deixar, tenho muito trabalho!Ainda que Kagome não está aqui...- Sango fala desanimada.

-iiiii, que nada viu miga!Kotsu-kun deixa sim!Ele tá me devendo uns favores...-Ayame pisca travessa- A gente vai sim...quer dizer, isso se você quiser né?

-Aiaiai viu Ayame!Que favores são esses hein?O que você andou aprontando?- Sango pergunta desconfiada, sabia que Ayame não era muito santinha pra certas coisas...

-Eu não aprontei nada Sango!Que mania de achar que eu faço coisas erradas!Eu só trabalhei em tempo extra, oras!Agora vai ou não?Se não quiser eu chamo outra pessoa então!

-...Tá legal, Ayame!Eu vou sim...amanha as duas beleza?- Sango pergunta.

-Ok!Então tchauzinho!- Ayame sai sorrindo do quarto de Sango e vai andando pelo corredor até encontrar Bankotsu.- Tudo ok!Amanha a tarde ela não vai chegar nem perto deste hotel!

-Excelente serviço Ayame, depois eu lhe dou o dinheiro pro vestido...agora preciso ir até meu escritório- Bankotsu agradece e vai embora...mas o que ele estava tramando?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome e Rin se encontravam cavalgando pelas redondezas da casa, realmente era um lugar bem tranqüilo e com uma paisagem muito bonita.Kagome estava radiante como sempre, fazia tempo que não tinha chances de descansar daquele jeito...mas já Rin estava com um ar meio preocupado, alguma coisa parecia incomoda-la.Kagome percebendo isso pergunta:

-Aconteceu algo Rin-san?

-Hã?não...nada não, eu só estava pensando. Hehehe- Rin sorri amarelo, mas não convence a amiga.

-E pensando no que exatamente?- Kagome faz uma cara de curiosa e ao mesmo tempo travessa, já imaginando no que era...ou melhor, em quem era.

-Affff, já disse que não é nada K-chan!E não faça essa cara, que eu sei muito bem o que você está pensando!!!!(NA: UHU!Rin-san lê mentes agora O.O!!!)

-Sabe é?E no que exatamente eu poderia estar pensando?- Kagome pergunta provocando.

-Aiai- Rin suspira desanimada- Quer saber?Acho que você sabe muito bem no que está pensando, então não é necessário que eu lhe responda essa pergunta (NA: Bela conclusão ¬¬ rsrssr).

-Pois isso quer dizer então que você não sabe no que estou pensando, e voce apenas não quer dizer no que esta pensando porque sabe que eu sei no que você está pensando (NA: O.O'''' Faz sentido não?...) – Kagome fala vitoriosa como se tivesse descoberto que na verdade as fábricas invisíveis do papai Noel ficam no Imalaia...ou seja, Rin estava com uma bela gota na cabeça...

-K-chan...acho melhor irmos embora antes que caia do cavalo de tanto rir...- Rin tentou avisar, mas kagome nem deu ouvidos...não deu outra, e lá estava Kagome estatelada no chão enquanto Rin apenas balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro em sinal de tédio.

Por fim, desceu para ajudar a amiga...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ei!Vocês estão roubando tenho certeza!- Inu-Yasha grita!

-Cala a boca- todos dizem, já estavam enjoados daquele jogo estúpido e das reclamações do cantor.

-Humph...mas eu ainda acho que estão roubando! (NA:Jura?Não diga...)- o hanyou bufa.

-Oie gente!Voltamos!- Jakotsu e Kamatari entram na sala com um monte de pacotes de compras.

-Já voltaram?- (NA: Não, são alucinações!Derrrr)Rin entra na sala também.

-Sim, onde está Kagome?- Jakotsu pergunta.

-Lá no jardim!Ela queria ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar!- Rin responde educadamente.

-Aiai, eu comprei uns vestidinhos LINDISSIMOS, mal posso esperar para vesti-los em K-chan!Ela vai amarrrrrrrrr!!-diz Jakotsu com estrelas nos olhos.Gota geral.

Nesse momento entra Leticia na sala novamente reclamando sobre o suposto Yushiru, que este estava demorando demais...Kikyou entao a olha de forma mortal, já se aproximando de Inu-Yasha como se dissesse que este era dela, e para a loira ficar bem longe...mas esta ignora completamente e o abraça com tudo.

-MEU DOGZINHO querido!Está gostando daqui?Se quiser eu posso te mostrar todos os lugares , inclusive o meu quarto se ainda estiver interessado!!- ela sorri maliciosamente.

-Ahhh tudo bem...-Inu-Yasha falava enfeitiçado.

-Tudo bem coisa nenhuma, Inu-Yasha você vai me trocar por essa loira oxigenada?!(NA: Olha quem fala!Mais loira burra impossível!xD)- Kikyou diz... e logo vai parar nas Ilhas Malvinas com o belo soco que levou de Letícia!

-Nunca...MAS NUNCA se atreva a falar um 'a' sobre meu cabelo!Meu cabelo é SAGRADO!!Entendido?- Letícia vira com um olhar mortal e sombrio para os outros integrantes do grupo fazendo-os tremer na base (NA: UI!Melhor premio de serial killer vai para...: LELETS!xD).-ENTENDIDOO?!

-SIM SENHOR!- outro soco, e agora foram todos para algum lugar distante de da via Láctea...

-È SENHORITA!- ela grita brava por detestar a palavra senhor ou senhora quando estas eram dirigidas a ela!Onde já se viu?Uma garota lindíssima e de alta estima ser chamada assim?Era morte na certa!-Affe, esses hospedes ainda vão ter que aprender muito!Rapadura é doce, mas não é mole não!...Mas onde será que Yushiru se meteu?..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No jardim Kagome continuava passeando imersa em seus pensamentos. " Por que ele é tão insenssivel?Uma hora parece que ele realmente quer algo serio comigo...mas outras, ele não passa de um galinha!"Sem perceber por onde caminhava ela acaba esbarrando em alguem e caindo no chão.

-Você está bem?- Ela olha para cima e se depara com um rapaz de uns 25 anos, preocupado e muito bonito...era ruivo e tinha olhos verdes encantadores.

-Si-sim...me desculpe- Ele oferece a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar e esta agradece.- Você é...?

- Yushiro , Touya Yushiru...você deve ser uma das hospedes certo?- Ele fala sorrindo..Kagome não conseguia resistir...o que ele tinha perguntado mesmo?O sorriso dele era tão... "KAGOME!Que é isso garota?Ele deve estar me achando uma idiota!" –Er..você está ouvindo?

- Hã?- a garota estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés- AH!Me desculpe...eu me distrai hehehe...meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, muito prazer...Touya não é?

-Prazer, a senhorita realmente é muito linda (NA: Lá vem mais um conquistador barato rsrsrs) Eu acabei de chegar, sou um dos donos...estava agora mesmo indo para o salão central...será que esta bela dama se incomodaria de me acompanhar?- e de novo aquele sorriso...como ela poderia resisitir?

"Quer saber, o Inu-Yasha que se dane!Ele que fique com a Kikyou, o Touya me parece muito melhor hihihi" (NA: O .O Kagome se revelando!!kkk).E assim ela vai junto deli para o hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ei gente, alguém sabe onde aquela idiota da Kagura foi parar? (NA: Sendo a Kagura ela deve ter confundido Júpiter com a Terra no caminho de volta depois do soco...) Eu Kikyou , linda e maravilhosa (NA: Porque ela não ficou em Plutão hein?Acho que até os alienígenas recusaram rsrsr) preciso ir ao salão de beleza, se é que nesse fim de mundo tem um (NA: Olha.ter até deve, resta saber se eles aceitam lama como cliente ou como produto de beleza kkkk).- Kikyou diz.

-Tem sim...mas duvido que resolvam seu problema- Fala Leticia calma.

-A conversa ainda não chegou na cozinha...-fala Kikyou brava.

-Então porque está participando dela? (NA: Nossa QUEBRO!) – Letícia sorri vitoriosa...-Mas sabe, eu realmente estou curiosa...

-Pois veja como estou interessada rs..-Kikyou pegava sua carteira de dinheiro toda rosa , com pelos de pelúcia, e escrito: I'm pop star , com uma foto...dela rs, mas quando foi ver só tinha 5 reais (NA: Qual é?Acham mesmo que eu vou dar dinheiro pra ela?Prefiro ajudar no mensalão!) Ok...4 reais e 27 centavos...(Na: Achei que era muito xD (Kikyou invandindo: MUITO?) Quer apenas 2 reais é?- olhar mortal- (Barro: não, não...ta ótimo hehehe) .Ótimo agora ela ia ter que ir no banco primeiro...não podia ser pior..

-Estou curiosa, pensando em como você vai se virar na trilha que faremos amanhã para não estragar essas unhas de pirua huhuhu (risada maligna)- completa Lelets.

-TRILHA!!??- Kikyou surta!

É...podia ser pior...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em um outro lugar dali, Kagura se encontrava andando pelos corredores do hotel...Ela realmente estava decidida, iria separar Sesshoumaru de Rin a qualquer custo...ela sabia que a garota tagarela estava escondendo algo, só precisava saber exatamente do que se tratava...o problema? Kamatari a tinha feito de passeante (NA:Existe isso?) de gãoys...ops, da bida hehehe...ela olhava para aquele ser horrível (NA: Não se mete com o gãoy não que ele é mascote do batalhão!) e pensa como céus, poderia ter nascido um cachorro tão estranho... "Affe, mas ninguém merece viu.."

Bida então começa a latir e insistir em bater com a cabeça numa porta de um dos quartos... "Ótimo...agora deu ataque epilético nesse ser..." mas então ela presta mais atenção e vê que é a porta do quarto onde Rin estava...

-Humm...interessante- Ela adentra o recinto e começa a procurar por onde estariam as coisas de Rin...-Aqui!A agenda do Sesshoumaru!- Ela olha bem, e vê que estava com um marcador...ela abre na pagina marcada e lê algumas linhas – mas isso daqui são os nomes dos nossos bancos!Este daqui é o que tem a conta conjunta do Sesshy com o Inu-Yasha...mas o que será que ela está planejando?

Bida então começa a arranhar sua perna e esta pensa "Maldição, quando não morde arranha!".Mas então ela vê um papel na boca da cadela.Era um telefone, estava escrito que era de um empresa chamada : Naraka (NA: Noss, de onde será que eu tirei né?rsrsrsrs) .

-Naraka.?Hummm pra uma cadela gay, você está me saindo melhor que Cherlok Homes (NA: É..eu não sei escrever xD) – Então Bida vira o lado do papel na mão dela e Kagora lê: "Banho e Tosa...desconto de 25 porcento" a mulher cai pra trás!

-Affe!!Retiro o que disse...só você mesmo pra saber até cartão de salão pra cachorro!-Hum?- "Vem vindo alguém, é melhor levar isso daqui comigo..." ela esconde o papel da empresa no bolso.

A porta se abre revelando Rin que entrava com um bando de pacotes:

-Kagura?O que está fazendo aqui?- A púbere pergunta desconfiada.

-Vim trazer esse saco de pulgas até aqui para perguntar a Kamatari se Alfred já pode tomar conta dela, mas ela não estava, ai a Bida começou a fuçar nas coisas..acho que devia estar procurando alguma coisa...- Kagura mente.

-E por acaso ela achou?- Rin pergunta , não acreditando muito na desculpa de Kagura...

-Humm...talvez...-Kagura ri maliciosa- Bem queridinha, acho melhor eu me retirar...adeusinho!

- "A Kagura está muito estranha...acho que ela já deve ter desconfiado de algo...é melhor avisar Bankotsu."- Rin pega o celular e liga para ele após a moça ter saído...mal sabia ela que esta ainda estava de ouvidos na porta esperando escutar algo.

-Alô?Bankotsu?...Acho que temos problemas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura agora estava no refeitório pensando enquanto gãoy comia ao seu lado...era impressionante...ela com aquele prato roceiro comendo arroz e bife, sentada naquelas mesas enormes e feias de roça, num banco que não dava nem para apoiar as costas...e enquanto isso...Bida estava numa mesinha particular cor de rosa, toda chiques, com flores e tudo, e uma cadeira maravilhosa com detalhes em ouro!OURO! inclusive com o nome dela escrito com pedras de platina!Ah!E não vamos esquecer que esta ainda comia caviar, camarão e um delicioso filé!

Afinal, qual é?O que aquele cão tem que ela não tinha?Ela era Kagura, a baixista mais famosa do Japão!Isso era uma afronta contra sua popularidade (NA: O .O E ela tem isso?kkkk).Mas esquecendo um pouco dessas futilidades, ela voltava a pensar no que escutara atrás da porta...

-"Então ela está associada ao Bankotsu...mas o que será que eles estão querendo?Não deu pra saber o resto porque começaram a falar em inglês...Droga, nunca pensei que ia odiar mais essa língua do que eu já odeio!(NA:Uhu!Nessa eu to com você, ABAIXO O INGLES!)" Ela retira o cartão que havia roubado de dentro do bolso... "Naraka...preciso descobrir o que raios é isso!"

Bida então começa a latir, Kagura olha de soslaio irritada e é obrigada a levar o bicho infeliz para passear...Bida começa a levar ela para tudo quanter lugar, até parecia que ela era a investigadora!E o mais interessante foi que realmente fazia sentido os lugares que a cadela ia, já que era os mesmos onde Rin acabava indo também...

Chegaram então a academia do lugar, e lá estava a crimin..ops a rin.Ela estava fazendo esteira, e Kagura resolveu deixar o gãoy na esteira para cachorros (NA: Alguém sabe o hospital mais próximo?...) e ir na para pessoas (NA: Não, para babuinos...O que que é?!Eles também tem seus direitos!xD) ao lado de Rin.

-Então quer dizer que Kagura, a que não suporta suor, também faz academia é?Interessante...- Rin diz sarcástica.

-Na verdade não querida...é que hoje estou de bom humor.AH!Alias, alguém como você que freqüenta deveria então ser um pouco mais magra não?Hihihihi- abafa o riso- Desculpe, mas é que é impossível não notar...ainda mais quando é tampinha!hauahauahau- Kagura explode o riso.

-Está me chamando de gorda?! (NA: Não ¬¬ que isso, ela AMA você demais pra falar isso rsrsrssr) Escute aqui...pelo menos eu não grudo nos outros né?Alias é tão grudenta que deve viver a base de chiclete né?hauahau- Rin tira com ela também.

-Trident!Eu sou chique!E de melancia para ser mais exata (NA:Eu adoru esse ).

Enquanto a sessão "quem fala mais merda" continuava gãoy já estava entediado de correr naquela esteira...que esquecemos de mencionar...também era de ouro...(NA:Eita povo esnobe ¬¬) Assim, ela decidiu que como ela era linda mesmo, magra e rica...ela não podia esperar até se encontrar com cachorro do Brad Pitt xD...sabe como é, ela também tinha seus rolos com o do Tom Cruise ou do Johnny Depp (Na:EPA EPA EPA!O cachorro do Johnny, porque o dono (ele) já é meu huhuhuhu (risada maligna))...mas voltando ao agora, ahhhh fala serio, aquele instrutor lindo e maravilhoso ali...dando sopa...haha que ela ia deixar passar!

Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, aparentava ter uns 25 anos...realmente estava para gãoy!Ele foi lá todo todo como quem não quer nada, e quando ele (o moço) deitou para descansar ele lambeu a boca dele!O cara no maior susto abre o olho e se depara...bem...com o gãoy (NA: O que definitivamente não deve ter sido uma visão muito agradável né?Tadinho do instrutor xD) e joga o bicho pra cima no desespero.

Nessa altura do campeonato Rin e Kagura já haviam acabado a troca de 'elogios' e olhavam pasmas para a situação.A baixista teve que segurar o riso quando gãoy mordeu a bunda do cara e este saiu gritando de dor por toda academia.

-Huhuhu, essa Bida é das minhas!- Kagura ri.

-Affe, da pra parar com os sem-vergonhismos!Precisamos ajudar o cara antes que ele tenha que fazer um implante de traseiro!- Rin fala indo em direção ao cara.

-E perder aquela bundinha sexy?!De jeito nenhum!Vamos lá ajudar agora!(NA: Só Kagura memo viu xDD) – Kagura sai que nem doida e Rin fica com uma gota na cabeça.

Depois delas terem ajudado ele a se livrar do demônio..ops, do gãoy...alias!Depois de Rin ter ajudado, por que a 'útil' da Kagura só ficou gritando e causando o maior escândalo rsrsrsr...mas enfim, Rin vai embora, e Kagura aproveita para dar em cima do instrutor ...e é mordida por Bida que não gostou nadinha do negócio.

-Affe cadela viu...perdi aquele Deus grego tudo por sua causa!- Kagura reclamava enquanto continuava a passear com Bida pelo jardim...- Mas até que você tem bom gosto, danadinha hein, beijou ele de jeito né?! (NA: Kagura falando de assuntos amoroso com o cachorro, xD até ela já ta precisando do manicômio!kkk).- ela ri e Bida por incrível que pareça faz uma cara triunfante! O.O

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Gente alguém viu a Kagome?-Mirok pergunta- Ela sumiu né?E já posso até imaginar o porque...- o moreno olha reprovador para Inu-Yasha.

-Ve se não enche Mirok...eu não fiz nada!-o hanyou reclama

-Talvez esse seja o problema huhuhuhu- Jakotsu ri maliciosamente, e todos ficam com gotas na cabeça.

-Affe...- o cantor bufa entediado...então a porta se abre revelando Kagome e Yushiro...primeira reação de Inu-Yasha: - Quem é esse cara Kagome?! (NA: Porque não me surpreende...rs).

-Esse é o Yushiro, o outro dono...eu acabei esbarrano com ele no jardim hehehe- Kagome explica meio envergonhada pela falta de educação do cantor.

-Muito prazer, espero que estejam gostando do – ele não pode terminar a fala porque logo recebe um soco na cabeça de...

-SEU IDIOTA!

Letícia...

-Aiai...ta batendo hein?Que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

-Você some por 5 HORAS e ainda me pergunta o que fez?!FALA SÉRIO!- Letícia da o olhar battousai.

-Ahhhh...eu fui dar uma volta!Resolvi cultivar umas flores naquele lugar de sempre- Ele fala sorrindo e recebe mais 6 socos na cabeça e uma rasteira!(NA: UAU!A Letícia ta estressada!Não imagina rs ¬¬...)

-Argh!Isso é pra você aprender, e olha que eu ainda estou com raiva! (NA: Não se preocupe Lelets, o magazine Luiza já tem a solução!Acabaram de lançar agora a boneca inflável: KIKYBARRO! Ela fede um pouco mais tudo bem, serve para você bater toda vez que quiser, e ainda lhe rejuvenesce o espírito!É fantástico o que 7 horas d espancamento d Kikyou faz!E o melhor de tudo minha gente...é só 1,99, repito 0,99!MAS É SÓ ATÉ AMANHA!xD)- Letícia sai furiosa da sala.

-Aiai..acho melhor eu não sair sem meu celular da próxima vez hehehe-Yushiru comenta ainda com dor no chão.

-Ai Touya, você está bem?Quer ajuda?-Kagome tentava ajudar preocupada.

-Obrigada...A Lelets é assim mesmo..eu já to acostumado.-E ele abre novamente "aquele sorriso" e a púbere baba junto com as outras garotas da sala (NA: Se é que barro e bichas contam rsrsr).

-Affe, olha só Mirok...a Kagome toda assanhada com esse cara...é só dar as costas viu- Inu-Yasha fala nervoso e kagome fica vermelha que nem tomate.

-INU-YASHA!Eu e ele somos apenas amigos!Você está me fazendo passar vergonha!

-Cala a boca bruxa, eu sei muito bem qual é a da sua 'amizade'..- ele fala irônico.

-Baka!VocÊ não sabe nada, e nem tem que se meter na minha vida!Vê se me erra!- Kagome fala.

-Ah, não se preocupe que vai ser um prazer...miss dada – ele fala isso e recebe um soco mortal de Kagome, fazendo ele ir parar em 3 galáxias distantes daqui (NA:UHU!Poder feminino!).

-IDIOTA!- ela sai saltando fumaça pelos ouvidos...e é claro que o (NA:sem noção do..) Inu-Yasha vai atrás...

Nesse meio tempo, não podemos esquecer da (NA:nossa mais nova boneca de pancadaria!) Kikyou, que aproveitou para ir se oferecer para Touya...

-E ai meu bonitão (NA:Blerghhhh)?- Kikyou fala

-Ahhh, eu acho que tenho que resolver alguns assuntos administrativos...tchau!-e ele sai feito fumaça.

-Affe...parece que ele não gostou muito de mim (NA: E há muito que ninguém gosta de você!A física já provou que isso é impossível!Ee gente que não lê jornal viu kkk)- Kikyou fala fingindo falsamente e horrosamente estar chocada e começa a chorar (NA:Sei...só se for com colírio!).

Bem...como ninguém liga pra Kikyou...deixaram ela lá assim mesmo rsrsrsr (NA:acho melhor comprar bom ar pra quando voltar xD)...mas...e onde estariam nossos protagonistas?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tá legal sua cadela maluca...pra onde está me levando dessa vez?-Kagura pergunta impaciente...então ela olha e vê Inu-Yasha e Kagome brigando "Interessante.." ela pensa e se esconde junto a Bida nos arbustos para espionar o casal, mas a cadela rosna não gostando da atitude.

-Te levo na academia de novo amanhã!-a baixista sugere e Bida sorri e fica quetinha observando (NA: ¬¬ até a Bida está se corrompendo!)

-Inu-Yasha você é um grosso!Eu só estava tentando ser gentil com ele!-Kagome se explicava.

-Gentil?Gentil demais pro meu gosto!-Inu-Yasha gruni.

-Affe, vê se cresce!

-Feh!

-Pare com esse seu Feh e fale algo que preste!

-Algo que preste

-O que foi cadela!?O que?Que ela vai bater nele daqui a 5 segundos?Ta eu aposto 5 reais que daqui 3s!-Kagura fecha aposta e depois de 5 segundos...

PLAFT

-Merda...- Kagura passa a grana para Bida.(NA: Perde pra um cachorro é bom hein ¬¬''')

-Inu-Yasha, você não facilita!-Kagome reclama.

-Cala a boca bruxa...vocÊ que tava se esfregando nele!

-Tá com ciúmes é?

-De você?

-Iii eu aposto agora 6 reais que ela fala sobre a Kikyou!-Kagura da um novo lance- O que?Você aposta 6 reais que é da Letícia que ela fala?Fechado! (Na: Como ela entendeu? O .o )

-Não...imagina, afinal você não tem ciúmes de mim né?!Só da kikyou rsrsr...

-Hahahaha!Essa eu sabia que ganhava, pode ir passano, vai passano hauahauhau- Kagura ri vitoriosa e bida rosna desagradada e passa o dinheiro.

-Affe, lá vem você com a kikyou de novo!Não sei porque você implica tanto com ela! (NA:Homem lesado é duro né?) – Inu-Yasha fala se aproximando de Kagome.

-Nossaaa!!Agora ela tem que bater!Aposto 5 reais que ela bate!-Kagura olha para gãoy- 7 reais que ela xinga?Okay! (NA:Espera, espera!Nessa eu também quero entrar, 10 reais que ele não vai deixar ela continuar! (Kagura: Ei!Mas você é a autora, não vale!) E daí? Quer entrar como parceira nas historias felizes do batalhão também é?- olhar mortal- (Kagura: Não, não, pode entrar hehehe)).

-Ai Inu-Yas- Kagome não pode terminar de falar porque Inu-Yasha beija a boca dela a calando.

-Merda...-Kagura fala. (NA:Huhuhu podem ir passando!)

Kagome no inicio tenta se debater mas acaba sedendo e passando as mão pelo pescoço do cantor, enquanto esse punha os braços entorno da cintura delicada da jovem...Por que tinham que brigar tanto?Por que tantos desentendimentos se o que queriam mesmo era aquilo...apenas ficar perto um do outro, sentir o outro...Kagome agora brincava com a língua do cantor indo cada vez num ritmo mais acelarado...Quando por fim faltou o ar eles se separaram...

-In-Inu-Yasha...-Kagome estava completamente rubra.- Tonto!Por que fez isso?!

-Pra VOCE parar de ser boba...Kagome, esquece a Kikyou!

-E você esquece?-Kagome pergunta com uma ponta de esperança.

-Olha...você topa sair comigo a noite pela cidade?-Inu-Yasha fala mudando de assunto..

-...-Kagome fica meio triste por ele ter fugido do assunto e acaba ficando na duvida do que falar...

-Por favor...-Inu-Yasha faz aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado (NA:Nhai não resisto a essa cara!).

-Affe...ta bom vai...mas é bom você não dar nenhuma mancada, ouviu bem?

Ele a beija feliz pela resposta dela e promete que ela não ia se arrepender...Assim, eles voltam de mãos dadas para dentro do hotel...

-Aiai...precisa de uma paciência pra ver esse casal viu!Alias, precisa de uma paciência pra ver a lerdeza do Inu-Yasha e a burrice da Kagome...mas tudo bem..-Kagura reclama.

-auauauau!-Bida fala (NA: Jura que foi ela?rsrsrs)

-É.o pior foi ter perdido a aposta pra aquela autorinha idiota..(NA: Ouvi alguma coisa?-olhar de serial kiler) Não, não imagina hehehe!!!A melhor autora de todas hehehe (raios em direção a Kagura- Na: UHU!Virei Zeus!ok...eu não tomei o remédio mesmo, agora largue esse telefone do hospício!)

-auauauauau- Bida novamente...

-O Inu-Yasha lindo?Há...é todo seu querida, eu só me importo com o Sesshy!-Kagura converssa com gãoy (NA: Mas se quiser ligar por causa dela...)

-AU!

-Nem pensar!Meu, meu e meu!O que?!VocÊ vai morder a bunda dele?MAS NEM MORTA!EI!Volte aqui cadela desgraçada- Kagura sai correndo atrás de Bida.

-O SESSHY É MEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

Será que Bida vai ganhar essa disputa?E no que vai dar o passeio de Inu e Kagome?...

Continua...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prontinho...ufa...sinceramente, eu não achei que ficou muito bom, mas peço que não sejam muito duros comigo...prometo que se eu voltar mesmo com o tempo eu vou melhorando...keria pedir até que me ajudassem se não se incomodarem...receber algumas sugestões hehehe...

AH!e se kiserem me mandar opções para a historinha da barro...agora a sessão vai chamar: HISTORINHAS FELIZES (pra gente \o/) pod ser?

Bem gente, beijo...e novamente: obrigada e desculpa

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Mari: **Oie, tudo bom?Seja bem vinda obrigada pela força e pelos elogios.não sei se você gostou mto desse cap, mas peço paciência pq digamos q estou meio enferrujada heheheehe

Espero mais reviews bjus

**Lexis-chan: **Oi, prazer mto obrigada pelo elogio.fiko feliz q goste da fic, espero q esse cap n tenha fikado tão ruim hehehe...dpois me diz ok?bjus

**Lah-chan: **oi lah!td bom?qnt tempo neh?hehehe aiaiaia sorry, por ter parado por 1 ano...mas eh q aconteceu tanta coisa...e msm assim ns ei se vou continuar msm n viu...isso foi mais um present hehehe.msm assim, axo q deu pra notar q n tah como os d ants neh?Se vc puder me ajudar fikarei mto feliz mas obrigada pelos elogios e a campanha contra Kiknojo eh eterna amiga!Essa nunca vai acabar hauahau Bjus

**Dark Angel: **oiee, td bom?Bem vinda, obrigada pelos elogios n, q isso vc n foi grossa n...eu q sou uma preguiçosa msm hehehe...peço mil desculpas por ter parado.qm sab n continuo por mais algum tempo?gostaria d pedir sua ajuda pra isso tb, se n se importar claro me diga o q achou do cap falou?bjus

**Maroca: **oie, td bem?bem vinda!mto obrigada pelos elogios, fiko feliz q goste da fic hauahauahu a kikynojo se depender de mim vai sofrer eternament amiga, n se preocupe xD (risada maligna)AH!E n eskeça d entrar na comu do batalhão! Peço desculpas se o cap n fikou mto bom...espero q entenda bjus, espero mais reviews!

**G-misteriosa: **Ola!hauahauh bem, hj eu vou parar d tortura-los hauahauahu, tah ai a continuação...o problema agora eh a continuação deste hehehe, axo q deu pra ver q n tah tão bom qnt ants neh?to meio enferrujada...se puder me ajudar..agradecerei espero pela sua opniao, e obrtigada pelos elogios bjokas

**E-Pontas: **Oiiiiii, eu axo q vc já tinha me mandado reviews sim hehehe, mas fiko feliz q ainda esteja gostando...desculpe pela demora viu...bem axo q meus coments já n estão mais tão engraçados neh?Mas tenha paciência, vou tentar melhorar dpois me ajude dizendo o q axa e dando sugestões ok?bjus e xauzinho

**Mine-H: **Oiiii, tudo bom?Bem pra continuar dakele gjeito, soh c ajuda d vcs agora e dando um poko d tempo hehehehe...mas espero q esse cap n tenha fikado tão ruim assim...dpois me diz o q acha ok?De qualquer forma obrigada pelos elogios, ah!e n eskça d entrar pro batalhão!Temos ateh comu no orkut!hehehe bjaoo

**Karol Misao: **HELLO AMIGA!Td bom?qnt tempo hein?Mas como dizem: qm eh vivo sempre aparece hehehe...affe, axo q vc deve ta um poko decpcionada cmg neh?mas eu peço mil e uma desculpas viu...tanto pela demora como por esse cap n estar no nível dos outros..gostaria de t pedir ajuda qnt a isso tbm...hauhaua sim sim, o bida voltou e nesse cap apareceu bastant neh?o q axou da dupla dele e da kagura?heheheh curti a sua idéia pra dar nome pras hists da barro, e acbei escolhendo akela: Historinhas felizes (p gente) e tb curti a idéia do arsenal d água!qm sab hum?hehehe os mistérios da rin já estão começando a cair...e qnt a sango, no prox cap (se tiver um neh ¬¬) eu vou por o porque dela ter precisado fikar no hotel enfim...sorry, obrigada e me ajude xD bjus

**Lulux: **Oie, td bom?hauahua sorry pela demora viu, mas vlw pelos elogios...eh isso ae, kikyou tem q se torturar!Quer comprar a boneca inflável?hauahau n eh tóxica, eu garanto xD sinto mto se a qualidad do cap e dos meus coments caiu, mas peço o tempo eu engajo novamente xD hauahau iiii, axo q a lelet eh mais agressiva q vc neh? Mas essa soh da em cima do inu d brinkadera D pod fika tranqüila teh mais bjus

Bjus e xauzinho

Milady G-chan


	15. Ne me quitte pas

NA:Oieeee gent, td bom?Inha, valeu msm por terem me apoiado pra voltar , dessa vez tentei fazer um cap melhorzinho...vamos ver o q vcs acham neh?kkkkk mas esse tah mais romântico acho P Enfim, se demorei peço desculpas, é que estou em época de prova...ai tem que estudar né?hehehe ai também, tenho que terminar o desenho do Jonnhy Depp que eu to fazeno, agora tb a prof surgiu c a idéia d fazer um teatro d natal no fim d ano, ai eu e mais umas pessoas fikamos encarregadas de fazer o roteiro, fikou mto massa D , e dpois eu ainda vou apoveitar q sei desenhar pra ajudar a fazer o cenário, e o figurino da galera que vai dançar axo q vai ser bastante divertido!principalmente pelo fato d perder aula, mas ok hauahauhauahau

Esse cap eh tpw uma homenagem ao dia dos pais tb, n tem nd a ver c o dia assim...mas eh q eu puis uma poesia q desde q eu era pekena meu pai sempre fala pra mim, e eu gosto mto dela...ai eu puis pra fika d homenagem pra ele hehehe PAI TE AMO!

Enfim...boa leitura ai povo!

Hotel do Amor

Capitulo 15: Ne me quitte pas

Depois de toda aquela confusão, a noite já chegava, e uma certa jovem de cabelos negros se arrumava alegremente para um suposto encontro.Esta trajava um vestido rosa curto e solto, com um sobretudo branco por cima por causa do vento que fazia lá fora.Definitivamente ainda estava um pouco aborrecida com o rapaz, mas agora não tinha mais volta, ela tinha prometido não?Se levantou e foi até a janela observar o cair da noite, e aquelas lindas luzes que iluminavam a cidade...sentiu a leve brisa bater em seu rosto, e começou a cantarolar uma antiga canção de quando ainda era uma criança.Há como era tudo mais fácil naquele tempo...era..

Imersa em seus pensamentos, Kagome nem percebe quando a porta do quarto é aberta silenciosamente revelando um certo rapaz de cabelos prateados.O hanyou vestia uma blusa vermelha, com um casaco jeans azul por cima, e uma calça da mesma cor.Ele olhou para a garota que ainda permanecia de costas e o sentimento de culpa apossou-se do seu coração...ele tinha vacilado, mas tudo o que ele menos queria era ver aquele lindo rosto triste...com lágrimas caindo insistentemente como daquela vez, quando se conheceram.Ele não queria faze-la sofrer, e definitivamente estava disposto a não fazer!O problema...?Seu coração que ainda permanecia dividido.

Enquanto ainda pensava, Inu-Yasha ia se aproximando, e a morena ao notar a presença deste se vira fazendo-os ficarem com os rostos bem próximos.

-I-Inu-Yasha...-ela fala baixinho corando ao olhar para aqueles profundos olhos cor de âmbar.Ele definitivamente mexia com ela.

O cantor, porém nada mais faz do que sorrir e lhe oferecer o braço para poderem saírem.Sem falar nada os dois passam primeiro no salão central do hotel para avisarem sobre sua saída...Kikyou os olha de forma mortal, constrangendo um pouco Kagome, mas ao contrario desta, Inu-Yasha não se abalou muito.

O casal pega então um dos carros do hotel, já que a limusine que vieram era meio que...exageradamente chique para um simples passeio...Mas na verdade nada disso importava muito.Inu-Yasha ia dirigindo, e o silencio já se tornava perturbador para ambos.Kagome de vez em vez olhava de relance para o cantor, mas novamente abaixava a cabeça com vergonha...Até que algo lhe correu a mente.

-Para onde vamos?

-Não sei direito também...quer parar por aqui e nós damos um giro pela cidade a pé?-Inu-Yasha pergunta, mas ainda sim não a olha diretamente.

-Hmm...pode ser.

Inu-Yasha estaciona e os dois descem, começando então a andar pela cidade.Na verdade esta nem era muito grande, e podiam se ver mais casas simples e algumas lojinhas pelas ruas, do que algo com muita agitação, bares, e shoppings como era a paisagem de sua tão cidade de Tókio.Mesmo assim, não deixava de ser algo extremamente aconchegante, e Inu-Yasha passa o braço pelos ombros de Kagome como se fosse aquece-la mais..

Andando pelas ruas os dois logo avistaram um lugar onde parecia haver mais agitação.Chegaram mais perto para pedir informações, e saber o que estava acontecendo...era um festival tradicional da cidade que estava ocorrendo; algo como uma festa de adiantamento do ano novo...

-Quer ir?-Kagome perguntou.

-Claro, você quer?-Inu-Yasha perguntou e Kagome balançou a cabeça concordando.

Adentrando no local podiam-se ver muitas barraquinhas de comida e diversão.O estomago da púbere começa a roncar e Inu-Yasha dá risada, fazendo-a se envergonhar e desculpar-se.O cantor então vai com ela comer alguma coisa...eles pedem um churrasquinho (NA:Sei lá o que eles comem nisso xD) e uns refrigerantes.

-Hmmmm!!!!!Delicia!-Inu-Yasha fala comendo tudo de uma só vez.

-Inu-Yasha!Desse jeito nossa próxima parada vai ser no pronto socorro mais próximo!

-Olha só quem fala, miss "Espetinho de Lingüiça!"- o vocalista fala apontando para a jovem que também comia 5 espetinhos de uma só vez!Os dois começam a rir.

-Okay, senhor todo poderoso Inu-Yasha, isso não foi muito delicado!Como vingança irei comer a sua parte!-Kagome então avança para o prato de Inu-Yasha e esse se desespera, tentado se salvar (NA: Salvar a sua comida né?xD).

O resultado?Dois loucos numa barraquinha de churrasco brigando por dois pratos de carne, fazendo voar toda esta e ainda derrubando refrigerante pelo balcão (NA:Nosso querido amigo balcão!Já estava até com saudades, será que ele passou bem?...cala a mente g-chan!¬¬).e espantando toda a clientela.A dona da barraca furiosa berra, assustando nosso casal...resta saber se foi pelo grito ou pela "linda aparência" desta.A senhora, aparentava ter uns 47 anos, era gorda...MUITO gorda, gigante, com cabelo todo crespo e mal penteado, dando a impressão de não ser lavado a pelo menos uns 700 anos, as unhas também cortadas de forma totalmente irregular e com uma cor forte de vermelho, também parecia pedir urgentemente por um lindo balde de acetona, de tão horrível, as roupas eram muito justas e ainda vinha escrito em sua blusa "100Patty" (NA:Imagine se não fosse O .o)...aquela visão já teria espantado qualquer ser não cego, mas nossos heróis eram corajosos!Eles agüentavam mais um pouco de tortura...como um "cheiroso" hálito da mulher que ao começar a gritar e cuspir na cara destes, ameaça bate-los com a panela!Eles saem correndo, e com a mulher atrás tentam fazer de tudo para despista-la.

No final, ao conseguirem se livrar da "patty" em forma de bolinho de carne, os dois caem na risada.Kagome culpa Inu-Yasha pelo acontecido, o provocando, mas este apenas sorri divertido.

-Ora, vai dizer que não gostou de ter comido a minha parte, ou vai reclamar por ter engordado 3 kg?-ele fala com tom de deboche.

-Ahh não se preocupe, eu não preciso de regime que nem certas pessoas...-ela fala irônica.

-Está querendo dizer que sou gordo?(NA:Bem só se ela for cega né?Porque o Inu é um belo pedaço de mal caminho Huhuhuhu risada pervertida xD )

-Que bom que entendeu- Kagome fala com aquele sorriso de vitória extremamente irritante.

-Feh!Vai dizer que prefere aquela mulher?

-Okay, também não vamos exagerar...aquela mulher me assustou mais que os seus filmes de terror!(Na:Coitada Kagome!Que preconceito com as patricinhas que ficam se arrumando por longos e longos tempos! Ironia geral rsrsrsrs)-A morena começa então a dar risada.

O vocalista da banda aponta então para uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, e os dois se dirigem para esta.Só para variar, é claro que ele foi tentar se exibir, e para ser mais irritante, infelizmente ou felizmente este acertava todos os bonequinhos da barraca, fazendo as jovens que estavam em volta suspirar.Kagome, porém não era garota de ficar só olhando.Ela também pega uma das armas e começa a atirar nos bonecos, acertando-os todos.

-Ora,ora- Inu-Yasha sorri – É briga?

-Derrubou, é pênalti querido!-Kagome fala convidativa.

Os dois então começam a guerra, deixando as crianças frustradas por não poderem jogar, e um dono da barraca bem feliz, com tanto dinheiro.Porem por ficarem com pena dos pequenos, eles dão todos os brindes que ganharam para estes e saem novamente em rumo de outra barraca de diversão.

A atenção de Kagome então é prendida por uma na qual você tinha que tentar pegar umas bolas pequenas, bem coloridas e bonitas, com uma vara, da água.Enquanto a jovem pedia ao dono para lhe dar uma das varas e esperava a fila andar, Inu-Yasha apenas ficava a observa-la pelo canto do olho, pensativo... "Ela é tão linda, tem um sorriso irradiante.Sempre que estamos juntos me sinto muito a vontade, nem mesmo com Kikyou não consigo me sentir assim.Será que eu realmente estou gostando dela, ou ela está virando uma espécie de melhor amiga?" Ele ouviu então a morena reclamar e riu ao ver o fracasso da mesma ao tentar pegar a bola vermelha com detalhes em dourado.

-Mas que incompetência hein?

-Você fala como se fosse fácil!Mas eu não consigo, e eu quero essa bola...ela é tão linda...-Kagome fala cabisbaixa.Pronto!Isso já foi o suficiente para convencer o garoto a ajuda-la...tudo para manter o sorriso daquela menina.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo...- Ele fala, aproximando-se por trás dela, colocando seu rosto no ombro dela, ao seu lado, e pegando na mão da mesma para poder auxilia-la ao tentar pegar a tal bola.

-Ma-mas o que ta fazendo?- Kagome fala super corada, o corpo dele bem próximo ao seu lhe causava um certo arrepio, e sua respiração acelerava...ele era tão.. irresistivel?Entretanto logo se deixa seguir pelo toque da mão dele na sua, e com a ajuda deste...consegue então pegar a bola vermelha que queria.-Obrigada...- ela fala meio envergonhada, mas sorrindo pela gentileza do amigo.(NA:Amigo?sei, sei...ok...eu sei que vocês não ligam mais pra mim BUAA shuinf shuinf...)

-Não tem de que. –ele sorri cavalheiro, deixando-a mais encabulada ainda.

Os dois vão então para a uma barraca de doces, que segundo Inu-Yasha não entendia porque nós mulheres comíamos tanto doces (Na: As leis da física e da química já comprovaram que o melhor amigo da mulher é o bom e velho doce!xD), mas Kagome retrucou falando que esta é que não entendia o que os homens viam de melhor nos salgados.Deixando as inutilidades de lado, o fato é que quase todos os doces bons já haviam acabado ou estavam muito caros...o único que deu para comprar foi uma maçã do amor, fazendo o casal ganhar um comentário do tipo "vocês formam um belo casal".Um pouco constrangidos eles vão para um lugar mais calmo, onde havia um lindo chafariz, na qual rolavam boatos que realizava qualquer pedido depois do final daquele festival, a meia noite.

Os dois se sentam num banco ali do lado, e Kagome passa a admirar a lua, sem saber...que ela mesma já estava sendo admirada.

-Está sendo uma noite agradável...-Inu-Yasha fala.

-É está...-Kagome cora um pouco "Aiai, o que eu estou fazendo?Como ele consegue me deixar tão nervosa e tão tranqüila ao mesmo tempo?É como se sem querer ele tocasse meu coração e compreendesse tudo que sinto...mas será mesmo que compreende?"- E o que vai fazer amanhã?

-Amanhã é ano novo...a noite iremos numa festa chique que terá aqui pelos arredores...cantaremos no meio da festa, e depois será a vez de outras pessoas...-ele apenas responde- Vai ser um Ano novo bem divertido, você virá conosco?

-Sim...mas não costumo me animar muito no Ano Novo...me desculpe- Kagome fala indiferente despertando a curiosidade do companheiro.

-Por que?É tão lindo, todo mundo feliz...aconteceu algo?-Inu-Yasha pergunta de forma a olhar diretamente nos olhos da jovem, mas não era um olhar intimidador...mas sim um que a transmitia coragem e compreensão- Se não quiser falar eu entenderei.(NA:Inha, o Inu é lindo agindo assim)

-Não...não é nada grave, apenas...Ah Inu-Yasha, eu sempre fui sozinha, desde pequena , sempre trabalhei naquele hotel...nunca tive outras oportunidades na vida...pra mim o ano novo é só um dia que me traz falsas esperanças de mudança..-Kagome ia continuar mas é interrompida.

-Não diga isso!Sempre há esperança!Você é uma mulher bonita, inteligente e forte, é claro que oportunidades novas irão surgir, e eu sei que você vai conseguir- Ele sorri- Agora pare de pensar negativo, entendeu mocinha?

-Hihihi-Kagome se diverte- Ah muito obrigada Inu-Yasha, você é uma pessoa muito boa pra mim...

-Pode contar comigo pra tudo.-Ele volta a olhar para o chafariz pensativo- Acho que você vai ficar super sexy com um vestidinho curto de ano novo huhuhu!!!!

PLOFT!

-AFFE SEU PERVERTIDO!Vou te conta, tava bom demais pra ser verdade viu...-Kagome bufa no lugar depois de socar o cantor...mas aquilo lhe fez lembrar de algo-Hmm...acho melhor você não ir se animando muito com isso de roupa, ouviu?

-Hu?Por que?

-Affe...digamos que meu guarda roupa não é assim igual ao da Rin, da Kagura e da...Kikyou...(NA:AH mas desse não é mesmo!Deus que me livre xD)- Kagome explica.

-Ah que bobagem Kagome...eu lhe compro um vestido, eu sempre comprava os de Kikyou no inicio e...-Inu-Yasha pára ao ver o que dizia "Kikyou...droga, me esqueci de novo dela..."(NA: Ainda bem, não?)

-Kikyou...sempre a kikyou...-Kagome revira os olhos- o que vocês tem na real, Inu-Yasha?Não consigo entender...as vezes eu acho que você gosta dela, outras... "que gosta de mim"-Kagome cora um pouco ao pensar.

-Outras?

-Nada...e então?

-Hummm...A kikyou é muito importante pra mim.-Inu-Yasha fala e Kagome sente como se tivesse recebido uma descarga de 100 volts de energia em seu corpo- Ultimamente nós não estamos nos falando muito, mas ... é como se eu estivesse preso a ela- Inu-Yasha então se toca que era com Kagome que falava- ah!Me desculpe...eu sei que vocês não se dão muito bem, né? (NA:Ah que isso Inu-chan!É claro que elas se amam, quem não amaria uma Kikyou?rsrsrssr ironia geral)

-Não...pode falar.Você gosta dela né?-kagome já deduzia trsite.

-Hã?Ah bem não...eu não sei, as vezes eu acho que- Inu-Yasha é interrompido.

-Ah tudo bem Inu-Yasha, deixa pra lá!Acho que já ta na hora da gente voltar né?Vamos indo-Kagome já se levantava para ir embora, mas é impedida pela mão do cantor segurando o seu braço.-Ora, mas

-Desculpa!Eu sou um tonto mesmo né?(NA: Ilustre conclusão ¬¬) Por favor, Ne me quitte pas!-Inu-Yasha fala desesperado.

-O quê?-Kagome pergunta sem entender a ultima fala dele.

-Ne me quitte pas, não me deixe só...por favor...Kagome- Inu-Yasha começa a falar e Kagome volta a se sentar no banco.O cantor começa então a falar uma doce poesia francesa.

**Ne**** me ****quitte****pas**Não me deixe

**Il****faut****oublier**É preciso esquecer

**Tout****peut**** s' ****oublier**Tudo se pode esquecer

**Qui**** s'****enfuit****déjà**Que (quem) já se foi

**Oublier****le****temps**Esquecer o tempo

**Des****Malentendus**Dos mal-entendidos

**Et****le****temps****perdu**A (querer) saber como

**À ****savoir****comment**Esquecer estas horas

**Oublier****ces****heures**Que de tantos porquês

**Qui****tuaient****parfois**Por vezes matavam

**A ****coups**** de ****pourquoi**O coração da felicidade

**Ne**** me ****quitte****pas**Não me deixe

**Moi, je t'offrirai**Eu lhe oferecerei

**Dês perles de pluie**Pérolas de chuva

**Venues de pays**Vindas de países

**Où il ne pleut pas**Onde nunca chove

**Je creuserai la terra**Escavarei a terra

**Jusqu 'après ma mort**Até depois da morte

**Pour couvrir ton corps**Para cobrir o seu corpo

**D' or et de lumière**De ouro e de luz

**Je ferai un dimaine**Criarei um país

**Oú l 'amour sera roi**Onde o amor será rei

**Où l 'amour sera loi**Onde o amor será lei

**Où tu seras reine**Onde você será rainha

**Ne me quitte pas**Não me deixe

Inu-Yasha continuava a recitar a poesia para Kagome, e olhava bem no fundo dos olhos da garota.Esta estava impressionada com a beleza daquela poesia, não imaginava que o cantor fosse tão romântico.Todo aquele clima estava mexendo com ambos...

**Ne me quitte pas**Não me deixe

**Je t'inventerai**Eu inventarei para você

**Dês mots insensés**Palavras insensatas

**Que tu comprendras**Que você compreenderá

**Je te parlerai**Eu lhe falarei

**De ces amants-là**Daqueles amantes

**Qui ont vu deux fois**Que viram duas vezes

**Leurs coeurs s 'embraser**Seus corações se abrasarem

**Je te raconterai**Eu lhe contarei

**L'histoire de ce roi**A história daquele rei

**Mort de n'avoir pas pu**Morto por não ter podido

**Te rencontrer**Encontrar você

**Ne me quitte pas**Não me deixe

**On a vu souvent**Vimos muitas vezes

**Rejaillir le feu**Reacender o fogo

**D'un ancien volcan**Do antigo vulcão

**Qu 'on croyait trop vieux**Que julgávamos velho

**Il est, parait-il** Existem, parece,

**Des terres brulées**Terras queimadas

**Donnant plus de blé**Produzindo mais trigo

**Qu 'un meilleir avril**Que um melhor abril (primavera)

**Et quand vient le soir**E quando vem a noite

**Pour qu 'un ciel flamboie**Para que um céu se inflame

**Le rouge et le noir**O vermelho e o negro

**Ne s 'épousent-ils pas**Não se casam?

**Ne me quitte pas**Não me deixe

Os dois agora se encontravam bem próximos, e Inu-Yasha leva sua mão a face da garota, afastando uma mecha de cabelo e fazendo carinho nas lindas bochechas rosadas desta.Kagome suspirava com o toque gentil do rapaz, e se deixava levar pela esfera romântica, estava ali...estava ali tudo que ela queria.A cada segundo, a distancia entre os dois enamorados diminuía cada vez mais, a respiração, descompassada, de ambos, se misturava e transformava-se em uma só.Kagome sela um beijo entre eles e os fazendo sentir uma sensação completamente inexplicável, não...aquilo não era só paixão, não podia ser...

Inu-Yasha passa os seus braços pela cintura da jovem tentando oferece-la mais conforto, esta também começa a lhe fazer carinho em suas pequenas orelhinhas de cachorro como forma de "agradecimento". Os dois estavam envolvidos num jogo fascinante do amor, um jogo que talvez nunca mais poderiam sair...que nunca mais iriam querer sair.O beijo que antes tinha começado calmo e doce, agora se tornava cada vez mais rápido e apaixonante...era como se tivesse um imã na boca deles, não era possível...toda aquela vontade insaciável.E sem querer a brincadeira " inocente" de línguas, vai deixando cada vez mais evidente duas coisas...que aquilo era apenas o inicio de um sentimento muito especial...e que...

Eles ainda precisavam de oxigênio pra viver!!!!!! XD Quando não agüentavam mais, se separaram lentamente, um pouco confusos com tudo aquilo...mas Inu-yasha então continuo:

**Ne me quitte pas**Não me deixe

**Je ne vais plus pleurer**Eu não vou mais chorar

**Je ne vais plus parler**Eu não vou mais falar

**Je me cacherai là**Eu me esconderei aí

**Á te regarder**Para ver você

**Denser et sourine**Dançar e sorrir

**Et à t'ècouter**para ouvir você

**Chanter et puis rire**Cantar e rir

**Laisse-moi devenir**Deixe-me ser

**L 'ombre de ton ombre**A sombra da sua sombra

**L 'ombre de ta main**A sombra da sua mão

**L 'ombre de ton chien**A sombra do seu cão

**Ne me quitte pas**Não me deixe

**Ne me quitte pas**Não me deixe

Inu-Yasha da um rápido selinho em Kagome e esta sorri, achando fofa a atitude do rapaz.Ele então a olha amavelmente:

-Não me deixe só, entendeu bem?

-Hihihi...claro, não vou deixar-Ela responde feliz.

Eles iam falar alguma coisa quando de repente escutam uns estrondos e um forte clarão invade o local.Eles olham para cima surpresos, e se deparam com um lindo festival de fogos de artifício!(NA:Precisávamos soltar uns depois disso né?kkkk)Tinha de várias cores e formatos, um show encantando nosso mais lindo casal que agora encontrava-se abraçado.

-È agora que dizem que devemos fazer um pedido no chafariz né?-kagome indaga.

-Feh!Vai dizer que acredita nessas babaquices?- o hanyou resmunga.

-Ahh não custa tentar não é mesmo?-Kagome pergunta sem graça.

O meio youkai se da por vencido e vai então até de frente pro chafariz e joga uma moeda junto com a púbere.Logo, como um cruzamento de mentes, os dois pensam a mesma coisa: "Bem...não sei o que me aguarda daqui pra frente, mas...eu só quero que ele (a) seja feliz e que de tudo certo...entre...nós?" Eles se entreolham sorrindo, e terminado seus devidos pedidos se dirigem para fora do festival, retornando agora para o hotel.

-Inu-Yasha...obrigada.Eu, adorei a noite e a poesia-Kagome fala no carro, mas Inu-Yasha não responde, apenas deixa que o sentimento de contentamento lhe invadisse o peito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotel Star Tókio, 12:00h , véspera de ano novo...tudo se encontrava calmo?Só se fosse em outra dimensão!Bankotsu artomentava a todos com os preparativos da festa, estava tudo uma zona, com vários empregados correndo de um lado para o outro, hospedes chegando, toda a equipe de publicidade e decoração ajudando a fazer as coisas.Em meio a tudo aquilo, só duas certas garotas se encontravam sem fazer nada...uma delas, uma certa ruiva, e a outra possuía seus cabelos castanhos.

-Ayame, nessa confusão o que você fez para Kotsu-kun liberar agente?-Sango perguntava desconfiada.

-Mas que coisa, já disse que não fiz nada, só o meu trabalho!Agora vamos logo, pra não ficar enrolando que eu quero ir escolher nossos vestidos de uma vez!Aproveitar que é ele que ta bancando tudo huhuhuhu(risada maligna) –Ayame comenta.

-Aiai viu...vai no racha então né?Vamo indo...-Sango pega sua bolsa e as duas se dirigem para o shopping da cidade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Aieeeee, pensei que fossemos morrer!-rin grita toda cansada e nervosa enquanto desabava no bom e velho sofá do hotel.

-Nem acredito que saímos de lá vivos...-Kagome também relata frustrada.

-Definitivamente, dessa vez você se supero Letícia, minha querida...nunca mais!-Mirok gemi de dor ao olhar para seus machucados- Nossa isso eu nunca vou esquecer...

-E da pra esquecer aquele inferno?-Kikyou diz(NA: Fazer o que né?Na falta de atrizes melhores, vai essa memo rsrsrs) já começando a lembrar junto com os outros do ocorrido.

**Inicio do Flash Back:**

Todos ainda dormiam tranqüilamente, era apenas 6h da manhã e o dia começava a nascer.Entretanto, uma certa garota loira já se encontra BEM acordada, toda arrumada e com um equipamento todinho pronto no salão.Ela decide ir então acordar o resto dos preguiçosos daquele lugar, e o primeiro quarto a se deparar é o de Mirok e Sesshoumaru.

-Hehehe-Ela sorri maléfica, arregaça as mangas e dá um belo golpe de ninjutsu na coitada da porta!!!!!Nesse instante Sesshoumaru acorda exaltado e olha para o lado.

-Você quer morrer humana inútil?!QUE HORAS SÃO?!-O youkai completo surta avançando na garota.

-Ora, deixe de ser estúpido!!!!!-Leticia soca nosso querido Sesshoumaru e este vai parar em algum lugar da Nova Zelândia...- Em primeiro lugar, já são 6horas da manhã!É INCRIVELMENTE TARDE (NA:Pra ir dormir, só se for rsrsrsr) e vocês ainda estão na cama!Segundo, se arrumem logo que nós vamos sair!E é bom estarem no salão daqui exatamente 15 minutos!-ela reclama em ALTO e BOM som para todos.

-Escute...EU preciso dormir mais, porque EU tenho um horário certo para meu sono de beleza!-O guitarrista reclama.

-Sono de bel

ROUUUUUUUNNNCCC ROUUUUUUNNNNNC (NA:Okay, eu confesso...isso foi uma tentativa frustrada de onomatopéia de ronco e daí?PELO MENOS EU TENTEI, TA! XD)

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Letícia olham assustados para trás e se deparam com Mirok babando (NA:Eca) na cama enquanto roncava... GOTA GERAL!

-Ahh entendi do porque você precisar do sono de beleza...rs-Leticia menciona sarcástica.

-hmm...é o inferno dormir no mesmo quarto que esse mirok miserável...-Sesshoumaru diz impaciente, já tampando os ouvidos por causa do som insistente.

Estressada também a dona do hotel se aproxima lentamente e delicadamente no ouvido do baterista e apenas...grita:

-PARAAAAAAA DE RONCARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!-Ela soca "delicadamente" Mirok, e este acorda mais roxo impossível!-Vistam-se logo- letícia vai embora...

-Affe...vai no racha viu...-Mirok pronuncia sem entender nada.

Logo já estavam todos no salão, todos que tinham tido a ENORME felicidade de ser simplesmente chutado da cama, pra não dizer esmurrados mesmo...

-Affe, eu Jakotsu acordando as 6h!Sinceramente, exijo meu advogado!-Jakotsu reclama e todos concordam, cochichando baixinho.

-OUVI ALGUMA COISA?!(NA: ui!)-Lelets vira com um olhar mortal e (NA:Lança seu poderoso kamehameha!ORRA xD Seja lá como se escreva isso ¬¬'') todos se encolhem de medo.-Ótimo...-suspira-Bem gente, vamos para nossa **caminhada!**

**Interrupção do Flash Back**

-Essa foi a pior parte...o choque mental que eu recebi ao ouvir a palavra "caminhada" me traumatizou até agora!-Kamatari comenta (NA:Mas que galerinha sedentária não?kkkk)

-É...e ai lá fomos nós para o inferno!-Inu-Yasha resmunga.- E o pior é que eu ainda tinha que socorrer duas enjoadas!- ele fala e leva automaticamente dois murros de Kagome e kikyou.

-EU NÃO SOU ENJOADA!-as duas gritam juntas (NA:A Kagome tudo bem...mas devo confessar que cheiro de lama sempre me enjoou sabem?...curioso xD)

-Gahhh elas me dão medo- Mirok diz com duas gotas na cabeça.

-Aiiii, mas o passeio nem foi tão ruim assim- Letcia aparece na sala com umas bandejas com lanches- Só acordar o Mirok que foi horrível...

-EI!-Mirok protesta

-Mas saber que o Sessy precisa de "sono de beleza" foi chocante...

-Sono de beleza? O .o- Rin pergunta surpresa

-Humana desprezível, eu te mato!-Sesshoumaru ameaça Letícia.

-Sesshy...que história é essa?Não conhecia esse seu lado...-Rin diz.

-Que lado!?Não é nada disso- Sesshoumaru fica vermelho- É só um habito meu.

-Hábitos meio estranhos, diga-se de passagem, querido irmãozinho...- inu-Yasha debocha do irmão.

-Grrr

-Que decepção Sesshy...-Rin fala fingindo frustração.

-JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO É NADA DISSO!!!- O guitarrista se altera, mas a reação alheia apenas foi de muita risada.

-Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru, nós não temos preconceito (NA:Afinal, depois do Jakotsu, da Kamatari, e do nosso ilustre GÃOY, nada mais nos surpreende rsrsrsr)-Leticia continua tirando sarro da cara dele.- Mas foi emocionante...

Ela volta a se lembrar

Volta do Flash Back 

-AIEEEEEEEE!!!!!Inu-Yasha INSETOS!Aqui tem insetos SOS- Kikyou gritava desesperada no meio da mata (NA: Imagine querida, não são insetos, são os amiguinhos do Barnei! Derrrrr)

-Quer que eu mate?(NA:SIM, ELA!xD)

-Claro sua anta, odeio esses seres nojentos e mesquinhos AHHHHHHH!-nem preciso dizer que foi um grito de piruá né?

-Inu-Yasha!!!!!!!É-é uma aranha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Kagome também começa a gritar

-Ora essa, agora são duas pra encher!-ele fala, e leva novamente dois socos (NA: Essas duas tão boas pra lutadoras de boxe hein? XD).O rapaz vai então tentar resolver, mas por acidente acaba esbarrando numa colméia, e um bando de abelhas começa a atacar o grupo –AHHHHH VAMOS FUGIR!(NA: Desse lugar BABY!xD não resisti)

Todos saem gritando pela mata feitos loucos, mas como a trilha era um pouco estreita eles acabam tropeçando, e vão todos rolando trilha abaixo até chegar num rio e irem todos diretos pra água!

PLOFT!

-AHHHHH!!!!!Pensei que fossemos morrer!-Kagome grita nervosa.

-Ué, mas onde está a Kikyou?-Inu-Yasha pergunta e todos olham em volta não a vendo em nenhum lugar (NA:NOS LIVRAMOS!)

-AHHHHHH-todos escutam então o grito dela (NA:Merda...)

O grupo vai então correndo de volta pra mata e se depara com a grotesca visão de Kikyou presa em meio a um bando de cipós, arbustos e com macacos pulando em volta dela (NA:tadinhos, eles se assustaram!kikyou, sua torturadora de animais!CadÊ o Ibama quando precisamos dele?!).

-Vão me tirar daqui ou ficar só olhando?(NA:EU RESPONDO!EU RESPONDO!)

Todos olham pra Inu-Yasha com aquela cara do tipo "Boa sorte, derrubo é pênalti querido!" e este ultimo apenas suspira desanimado.

Fim do Flash Back 

-É...que amigos vocÊs né?Nem pra me ajudarem com a Kikyou(NA:Inu...todos aqui já tem consciência de que **não** ajudar a Kikyou é um BEM pra humanidade!)-Inu-Yasha reclama, enquanto comia seu lanche.

-Esqueçamos isto...agora nós precisamos é treinar para o show de hoje a noite!Vamos?- os integrantes concordam com Sesshoumaru e se retiram..

-Bem...acho que vou ver o que vou vestir também.Quer ir comigo Kagome?Jakotsu e Kamatari podem nos ajudar.-Rin sugere e estes também decidem ir...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falando em se vestir, isso era uma preocupação também para Ayame e Sango que já se encontravam no shopping experimentando vestidos.Ayame corria feito louca por todas as lojas, e pegava trezentos vestidos para experimentar, era um tal de troca, troca, que só ela precisava de uns 3 atendentes, que para a infelicidade destes, no fim a garota não levava nada.Sango até tinha se contentado com um branquinho básico, mas Ayame quase teve um treco ao ver, algo do tipo "Bankotsu bancará até o mais caro e você quer esse lixo de 1,99?" ...fazer o que, não?

-E este?

-Está bom...-Revirava os olhos enquanto respondia pela 167 vez...

-Tem certeza?Eu acho que está meio agarrado!E este aqui?-a ruiva perguntava indecisa.

-Affe, ótimo também...

-Jura?

-Juro

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo

-Affe, eu não acredito!Eu pareço uma samambaia assim!Acho que esse aqui é o certo!E ai?-Ayame se virava com um laranja dessa vez.

-Perfeito amiga

-Ai, mas não é meio brega não?Laranja, ano novo...affe

-...-Sango já não agüentava mais "Putz, o que foi que joguei na cruz?"

-Pronto!AMIGGAAAAA esse rosa aqui é de morrer não?-Ayame virava com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Claro, Aya-chan, leve este.-Sango sorria forçado.

-Aiii, se bem que aquele vermelho deve ficar melhor né?

-Fica...

-Certeza?

-Certeza...

-Ajuda das cartas?

-AYAME!!!!Se o problema é você nenhum vestido vai ficar bom mesmo! (NA:Nossa!!!!! 3 a 0 pra Sango xD).

-Não seja má, nem foram tantos vestidos assim...-Ayame fala envergonhada.

-Claro que não, apenas 789 vestidos nacionais, 953 ingleses, 1345 franceses e mais uns 1230 americanos, pouco né?-Sango diz irônica.

-Hehehe...tá então eu acho melhor ficar com esse mesmo- Ayame diz triste mas logo sorri intensamente...(NA:tradução:problema a vista ¬¬'''')- ENTÃO VAMOS VER O SEU AGORA!!!!

-Ai Kami-sama...-Sango suspira desanimada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois da sessão "vestidos não nos falta!" Ayame e sango voltaram para o hotel (NA:Não, elas voltaram para a casa da sogra Cleutilde que entrou em coma por assistir pânico na tv e que até hoje não lembrou de tirar o peru de natal do tio Afrânio do fogão desde o Natal de uns 5 anos atrás...hmm deve ta delicioso até, né?!rsrssrsr), a amiga da ruiva finalmente tinha decidido (NA:iria abandonar o pervertido do mirok e o possessivo do bankotsu e criar gangurus no pólo norte!...ok, boiei demais xD hauahau) o vestido, comprou um simplezinho mesmo, apesar dos protestos de Ayame, não queria abusar das 'gentilezas' de seu chefe.

-Aiai, nunca me diverti tanto numa sessão de compras-Ayame falava com olhinhos brilhando.

-nunca me senti num inferno tão grande numa sessão de compras rs-Sango revira os olhos.

-Há que isso Sango!Veja o lado bom da coisa!- "Mas onde é que está o Bankotsu hein?Até agora ele não me contou o que está armando pra Sango, já são 4 da tarde, e aqui estamos nós como eu prometi a ele, mas ele que é bom...nada" Ayame pensa e quando vira o rosto para olhar para trás fica pálida...não era possível!-AHHHHHH!!!!!!

-AI!O que foi Ayame?O que tem lá-lá?-Sango perguntava, mas ao olhar para trás também começa gaguejar..."Estou tendo alucinações?"

-E ai meninas, tudo bom?Acho que vocês devem se lembrar né?-Bankotsu fala apontando para um rapaz ao seu lado.

-Olá Sango...

Esta o olhava de forma a não saber se sorria ou chorava, não, ela não iria agüentar..

-Ko-KOHAKU!?

Continua...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem povo tah ae...to me esforçano, n sei até qnd vai dura...mas enfim...pelo menos mais um né?E curtiram a poesia?hehehe dpois me falem

Porfavor galera, as reviews d vcs são meu insentivo pra continuar, espero q continuem mandando!Vou responde-las agora

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Lah-chan:** Oiee, td bom?Mto obrigada pela review de apoio viu me ajudo mto...ok vou tentar ver se me animo e melhoro isso daí kkkk...espero q esse cap n tenha ficado ruim, dpois vc me fala ok?De novo obrigado pela paciência Bjusss

**MariInha:**Oieeeee, td certinho?Vlw pela review viu, e pela força!hauhauahauahau bem n posso contar mta coisa sobre o q envolve o bankotsu, apenas q terá q ler os próximos caps xD mas o yushiro digamos que vai causar bastante confusão hehehe...espero q tenha curtido o cap...bjaooo teh mais

**Lexis-chan:**Olá td bom?Hehe vlw pela review q bom q gostou do cap anterior, espero q tenha gostado desse tb hehehe…vlw a força, bjussss

**Manu Higurashi: **Oieee td certu?Mto obrigada pela força pra continuar viu fikei feliz q tenha gostado do ultimo cap esse foi mais romântico neh, mas espero q tenha agradado msm assim hehehe...AFFE!Meu, O INU EH UM LESADO ce n tah entendendo!ORRA huahauahauahauahuaaha meu, serio...soh ele pa agüenta kikynojo...pq se me colocassem numa sala c ela huhuhuhuhu axo q soh sairia eu d la xD bem qnt ao bankotsu e a rin...realmente, tah cheirando a crime n?huahauhauahaua mas terá q aguardar os próximos caps hehehe bjoooo moça, xazinho

**Íris Dindara:** Oieeeee seja bem vinda!hehehe q isso, mto obrigada por ter mandado a review, fikei mto feliz espero q já tenha lido os otros caps hehehe e esteje gostandoDpois me fala desse aki tb ok?Qnt a kagome e a sango serem mto stressada c os clientes hauhaauahauahau eu peço desculpas viu xD eh q eu tenho um temperamento meio explosivo, ai sei la, axo q acabo passando isso pros personagens, mas vou ver se acalmo eles um poko xD espero mais reviews bjusssss e xauzinho

**Dark Angel:**Hello miga!Blz ae?huahuahaua tah escrevendo fics tb eh?Quais são os nomes?Dpois eu vejo se da pra dar uma olhada mas realmente tah um pokinho difícil pra mim, pq eu to axano q tah faltando algo em mim cara...q n tah como ants, mas vamo ver se eu consigo melhora neh hehehe? Eh duro...mas desejo sort p vc c as suashauhauahau o lance do bankotsu+rin e ayame soh lendo os próximos caps , sorry xD maas qnt a kagura e gãoy, formaram uma bela ddupla neh?fala serio, o gãoy foi mto mais prestativo q a kagura kkkkk hauahauahau ah eh neh, o sesshy n apareceu direito xD na festa d ano novo ele vai aparece mais, n se preocupe espero mais reviews BJAOOO

Galera, feliz dia dos pais pros pais d vcs então(não, pras vós d vcs rsrsr ¬¬, sorry) divirtam-se!

Bjussss e xauzinho

Milady G-chan


	16. Não direi que é paixão

**N/A:**OIEEE GENT!Por favor não me matem hauahauahua!!Mas eu já tinha avisado que ia sumir né?hehe...AH, DANE-SE, não é nada disso que quero falar!Gente, eu tava com uma saudads imenssaaaaaaaaa de vocês!Não tem jeito, não consigo agüenta, adoru mto tds vcs

E eu tbm ando meio c saudads d converssar c alguém sobre animes...eu larguei meu flog, tinha parado d postar aki...e n tava falando c mais ninguém da net, e como meus amigos da escola não curtem mto anime e mangá...não tinha ninguem pra por exemplo "zuar a Kikyou" hauahuaahua

Alias, nesses últimos meses, eu comecei a baixar os epis d Ranma ½, outra obra da Rumiko-sama...definitivament ela é demais cara!hauahau, to adorando tbm, alguém ai assiste?

Alias, to tão feliz, eu ganhei um pc novinho super moderno nesse natal, e agora to c speedy!Minha vida melhorou mto, diga-se d passagem hehe

Alias, feliz Natal e Ano novo atrasados neh hauahuahaua

Td d bom pra vcs, mas acho que to falando demais né?Entao bom cap pra vcs

Os: kualker erro, descontem q eu nem revisei direito xDDD

Hotel do Amor

**Capitulo 16- Não direi que é paixão**

-E ai meninas, tudo bom?Acho que vocês devem se lembrar né?-Bankotsu fala apontando para um rapaz ao seu lado.

-Olá Sango...

Esta o olhava de forma a não saber se sorria ou chorava, não, ela não iria agüentar..

-Ko-KOHAKU!?

Sango correu para abraçar o irmão, tinha medo que não fosse um sonho, entretanto ao sentir a pele quente de encontro com a sua, o perfume forte deste, ela já não tinha mais duvidas.

-Não posso acreditar...você, você VOLTOU!(N/A: Não me diga rs)

-Também estava morrendo de saudades de você, maninha.-ele sorriu compreensível.

-Mas como?

-Bankotsu, tudo graças a ele!-Kohaku se virou para o homem de trança.

-Desculpe Sango, eu queria ter lhe contado antes que consegui com que Kohaku saísse daquele emprego e que ele chegaria aqui hoje...mas não podia estragar a surpresa.Sei que ficou chateada de não tê-la deixado ir na viagem...-Bankotsu explicava.

-Então foi por isso?- Sango se surpreendeu "E eu querendo fritar ele numa panela pra depois dar de comida pras vacas...se bem que elas podiam ter indigestão né?AFFE!O que, que eu to falando!Ele me uniu com meu irmão de novo!Eu devia me suicida agora!TONTA!TONTA!TONTA!" (N/A: As loiras por dentro são as piores né?¬¬ rsrsrs)

-Sim me descul- O rapaz não conseguiu terminar porque Sango pulara em cima dele gritando de felicidade.

-SEU BOBO!Eu que peço desculpas por ter sido grossa!EU TE AMO KOTSU-KUN!-Sango fala fazendo Bankotsu sorrir satisfeito pela reação da garota.Depois de se dependurar do pescoço dele, ela começa a mimar seu maninho junto com Ayame, e perguntar tudo o que tinha acontecido...o que tinham feito com ele, e etc...

Kohaku não respondia tudo verdadeiramente, e Sango sabia disso, mas estava tão feliz que resolveu deixar pra lá.O que importava era que estavam juntos...ninguém importava mais para ela do que ele.Kohaku porém não parecia tão feliz ao ver a irmã...ele sabia muito bem qual era o motivo da presença dele ali.O garoto então olha com o canto do olho para o dono do hotel, que acena com a cabeça.

-Errr...mana, eu to meio cansado, será que não podemos ir conversar no bar daqui?

-Hã, claro...Vocês vem com a gente?-Sango pergunta para os outros.

-Claro que- Ayame ia concordar, mas é interrompida pelo moreno.

-Que não!Sinto muito Sango...mas nós precisamos cuidar do resto dos preparativos da festa, lembra?-Ele fala olhando ameaçadoramente para Ayame.

-Hummmmm, que pena...depois a gente se vê então...até!

-Até, divirtam-se- Bankotsu então se vira para Ayame- E você Aya-chan, vai ter que ajudar Kohaku a partir de agora.

-O que está tramando hein?(N/A: nossa, o que será né?rsrs ironia)

-Kohaku vai me ajudar a fazer Sango esquecer aquele baterista mesquinho, e ver que eu sou o homem certo para ela (Na: esse é outro que ta precisando visitar aquela liquidação de espelhos no Magazine Luiza, não?rsrsrs)-Ele fala todo convencido.

-Aiaiai...isso não vai presta é nada!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sinceramente, quando Jakotsu disse que todos iam arrasar, realmente arrasaram...O CARTÃO DE CRÉDITO!Se ainda sobrara algum dinheiro depois daquela sessão de compras maluca, isso é um mistério...todos tinham comprado roupas brancas, da mais cara marca, e pareciam que iam pra semana de moda do branco em Milão rezar pela paz do mundo, chegava até doer os olhos!

O show seria esta noite, finalmente a banda iria se apresentar lá por volta da 23horas da noite.Todos estavam muito ansiosos, mas ao mesmo tempo exaustos...então decidiram relaxar um pouco no hotel.Rin, Jakotsu, Kikyou, Kagura, Kamatari e Lelet's decidem ir para a piscina, Sesshoumaru vai para o quarto ler, Mirok decide ir dormir, e então só sobram Inu-Yasha e Kagome na sala principal sem saber o que faziam.

-Está ansioso pro show de hoje?-Kagome tenta timidamente iniciar uma conversa.

-FEH!Vai ser moleza pra mim- Ele fala convencido.

-Ai você nunca muda-a morena suspira- Acho que se suas fã soubessem como você é em particular, sua banda estaria perdida!

-Feh, elas iam é me idolatrar mais ainda...afinal qualquer um sabe quando alguém é simplesmente PERFEITO!(N/A: e humilde também, né?kkk)- ele fala se gabando e Kagome apenas gira os olhos.

-Ok senhor perfeição...então porque não vai ensaiar um pouco mais para suas tãooo idolatradas fãs?rsrsrs

-Simples querida, eu não preciso!Minha voz não é desafinada como a tua.

-Que!?Pois eu acho que também canto muito bem pra sua informação!

-tão bem quanto uma gralha!

POFT!

Kagome dá um soco em Inu-Yasha fazendo ele ir parar em algum lugar na Bélgica.

-Inu-Yasha baka...baka!baka!(N/A:Já entendemos!xD)-Kagome sai pisando duro do local e pensando em como o cantor podia ser tão doce num dia e tão arrogante no outro. "Poxa, será que ele não sabe que eu sempre gostei de cantar!?Inu-Yasha você é um bobão...bobão!"(NA: Ahh tadinho Kagome, só porque ele é pobre e não teve dinheiro pra faze curso de advinhação!)

Kagome então vai se dirigindo para um jardim cheio de flores enquanto ainda pensava a respeito do cantor.Ela não sabia que estava sendo seguida por este, que antes queria brigar mais com ela, mas que agora nem ele sabia o que fazia ao ver o rosto triste da pequena.

"Kagome, sua criançona!" ele pensa.

-Droga...Inu-Yasha!Por que você age assim?Ontem, aquela poesia...-Kagome falava sozinha para si mesma. "Por que?Por que você meche tanto comigo?Será que isso é..."- amor...?

Inu-Yasha que até então acompanhava o falar da garota não entendeu o que significava aquela ultima palavra e resolveu se aproximar mais.

"Amor?Que bobagem!É claro que eu não amo aquele grosso!Não viaja Kagome!" a jovem tentava se convencer disso mesmo, mas não sabia porque aquela afirmação lhe apertava o peito.Algo em sua mente a dizia que ela estava mentindo, que ela apaixonada por Inu-Yasha e muito!"

-Não!NÂO!Eu não vou dizer que é paixão!

Ela então começa a cantar em conflito com sua mente:

**If**** there's a prize for rotten judgement.  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation.  
That's ancient history been there done that.**

Se há um prêmio por jugar mal  
Já sei que vou ser eleita  
Amar não vale o sofrer, não  
O verbo amar a razão rejeita

**Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
****He's the earth and heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya.  
Girl you can't conceal it,  
We know how you're feeling- who you're thinking of.**

Por que a mentira?

ele e terra,e céu e o ar que você respira

para nós esta na cara

isso não se esconde,

nós sabemos onde a sua cabeça está

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!  
****You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh.  
It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love.  
Shoo doop, shoo doop, ooo ooo ooo.**

Não da,não sei,não direi isso não  
E o suspirar vai negá-lo oh,oh  
Isso é tão clichê, não direi que é paixão

**I thought my heart had learned it's lesson.  
****It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming get a grip girl.  
Unless you're dying to cry you're heart out.  
****Ohh...**

Meu coração já devia ter aprendido a lição,  
Tudo é tão lindo no ínicio  
Mais a razão diz: se contenha!  
Se não quiser ir pro sacrificio

**You keep on denying who you are and how your feeling.  
Baby were not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up when you gonna own up?  
That you got got got it bad.**

(Vai ficar negando essa sensação etérea

já estão notando

e você está finalmente dando conta

que isso é,é,é amor)

**Ohh!  
****No chance no way I won't say it no no.  
Give up or give in check the grin you're in love.  
This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love.  
Your doing it read our lips your in love.  
****You're way off base I won't say it.  
****She won't say "in love"  
Get off my case I won't say it.  
Girl don't be proud it's okay your in love.**

Ohhhh. At least out loud I won't say I'm in love.

(Não dá,não sei,não direi isso não  
Não vai fugir seu sorrir e paixão  
Eu não topei não direi que é paixão  
Chegou é o fim,é o fim da atração  
Não direi  
Ela não dira  
Me deixem em paz não direi não  
Confie em nós e a lei da paixão  
Aaaaaaaaaahh em alta voz não direi que é paixão

Sha lalalalala ahhhhh..)

**(I won't say I'm in love -****Cheetah Girls- Hércules) **(Na: Leiam escutando a música , eu adoro ela)

Inu-Yasha que ainda se encontrava escondido atrás das árvores, apreciava tudo de boca aberta.Ele nunca imaginará que Kagome pudesse cantar tão bem!A voz dela, segundo ele, era como o doce canto dos rouxinóis...era perfeita.Mas algo mais intrigante invadia a mente do hanyou.O que ela estava querendo dizer com aquela letra?Será que falava dele?(N/A: Não, do Calistroooo!Sabe, ultimamente ela ficou apaixonada por duendes assombrados rsrsrs)

Distraído acabou tropeçando e fazendo um maior barulho que Kagome percebeu e se assustou!Ela olhou desconfiada para o meio das árvores de onde veio o estrondo e foi se aproximando lentamente, com um pouco de receio.

"Droga!Inu-Yasha seu idiota!" o cantor praguejou em pensamento.

-Tem alguém ai?-kagome pergunta.

"Se ela me pegar aqui estarei frito!"- Inu-Yasha começa a se desesperar a ver que ela estava cada vez mais perto.

-Se estiver, por favor saia(N/A:Nossa Kagome, essa proposta foi tentadora rsrs ironia geral)- A morena continuava a falar, mas ao chegar no local e olhar por trás das árvores não viu ninguém.-Ué...que estranho!

-KAGOME!Kagome!!!

-Hã?-Ela olha para trás e vê Rin correndo em sua direção.- Rin?O que houve?

-Nossa amiga, estive te procurando já faz meia hora!Onde tava?

-Errr...bem eu..- Kagome pensava em alguma desculpa esfarrapada.

-Ah esquece!Nós temos que nos arrumar agora se não vamos nos atrasar!ANDA!ANDA!- A atriz começa a empurrar Kagome feito louca em direção dos quartos dessas.

-Ufaaa...essa foi por pouco!-O hanyou diz em cima da árvore que tinha subido, num gesto de desespero para não ser descoberto.Não acreditava que adiantaria, mas graças a Rin, conseguiu se safar!- Preciso tomar mais cuidado!

Ele se distrai um pouco, mas então lembra que também precisava se preparar para o show.Falaria com Kagome mais tarde...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso em Tokyo, uma certa garota de cabelo castanho claro não conseguia parar de ficar mimando seu irmão no quarto.

-E agora também podemos ir aos shoppings de domingo!Comprar vários jogos legais, ir na pista de patinação...e

-Calma maninha!Huahauahuahau!Eu mal cheguei e já ganhei uma fazedora de tarefas diárias!- Kohaku ria da cara de Sango.

-Ora, esse é o agradecimento por eu por meus miolos pra funcionar por você?!-Ela se finge de ofendida, mas logo cai na risada também...ai como era bom ter seu irmão ali com ela.Quantos dias passará se preocupando, chorando e implorando para que Deus o trouxesse de volta.E agora ele realmente estava ali...ninguém mais podia separá-los.Ou melhor!Ela nunca permitiria que alguém os separassem...não novamente!

-É...irmã?Você está namorando com alguém?

-Hã?- a pergunta foi como um choque de recordações...o que Mirok estaria fazendo agora?- Não...não estou.

-Nem apaixonada?

-...-Sango começou a lembrar do jeito mulherengo e pervertido de Mirok- DE JEITO NENHUM!Quem se apaixonaria por um pervertido!?

-Hã?Do que está falando irmã?Quem falou pervertido?-Kohaku pergunta assustado com a resposta e um pouco desconfiado.

-Hum?HAA!!Nada não, esquece hehe!!- Sango sorri amarelo, mas não convence nadinha seu irmão. "Akele hentai...e depois daquela briga." Sango não queria admitir, mas ainda estava abalada com a briga que tivera com Mirok.

-E o que você sente pelo Bankotsu?-Kohaku pergunta...porém nada se fosse apenas por obrigação.

-Ahh ele é um bom amigo!(NA:Ooo, daqueles pra se doar no natal né?rsrs)

-Não...tipo, você gosta dele daquela forma?

-Que forma?(N/A:Que ingenuidade...)

-Amor mana!-Kohaku já estava impaciente.

-Qu-que?-Sango gaguejara- Por que acha que poderia amar ele?

-Ahh bem, ele é um bom partido né?Gosta de você...e como você disse, parece ser um bom homem...-Kohaku fala, no entanto como se não concordasse com suas falas.

-É...é um bom homem.

-O que foi?

-Acho que fiz uma burrada!Falei coisas duras pra ele, e este só estava tentando me ajudar!-Sango fala triste.

-Err, bem então por que não pede desculpas?-Kohaku fala inocente.

-É tem razão!É isso que vou fazer...MAS ANTES: eu quero um abraço desse meu irmão lindo!!!-Sango começa a apertar seu irmão feito doida, e brincar com ele.

Antes de mais nada...ia matar a saudades!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ayame-chan?-uma voz conhecida aborda a ruiva enquanto ela estava no bar do hotel.

-Kouga-kun?-a garçonete se assustara- Oi...você quer alguma coisa?

-Hummm...acho que sim- Ele a olha maliciosamente, a fazendo corar dos pés a cabeça- que tal se você viesse me procurar hoje a meia noite (N/A: Por que?Você não tem capacidade de atrair mulher sem pedir antes?rsrsrs)?

-E-eu?!Ma-mas pq?-ela indaga envergonhada.

-Ahh isso é surpresa.Se estiver afim, sabe o que fazer.Beijos Baby (NA: Adeus darling! ¬¬)- Kouga sai todo fazendo charme.

-Ai ai, e agora, o que, que eu faço!?-Ayame tenta se decidir, mas então escuta o telefone tocar e corre para atender.(N/A:Ahh, mas deixar na secretária é mais legal!orra rsrsr sei q n sentiram minha falta!)-Alô?AH!Oi Mirok!Ahh bem- Ayame ia continuar a falar, mas o telefone é tirado da sua mão.-Hã?Kotsu-kun?

-Quem você disse que é Ayame?-ele pergunta frio.

-Ahhh...é o Mirok...ele queria saber sobre a-ela ia falar mas foi interrompida.

-Deixa pra lá, eu falo com ele.Pode ir- ele fala como se estivesse ordenando, e por isso a ruiva achou melhor não discordar.

-Alô...Bankotsu falando.

-Bankotsu?!Onde está a Ayame?- Mirok pergunta da outra linha desconfiado.

-Ela teve que fazer suas tarefas, não pode falar agora.O que você quer?-Bankotsu responde grosso.

-Hummm...nada demais.Só queria saber como estão todos...a Sango...- Mirok falava meio que a contra gosto, mas foi interrompido.

-Todos estão bem, principalmente a Sango.Era só isso?

-Arghhh, olha escuta aqui!

-Escutar o- bankotsu ia dizer algo mas foi interrompido por uma Sango eufórica que veio correndo lhe abraçar.

-BANKOTSSSUUUUUUU EU TE AMO!!!!Ai brigada, eu estou tão feliz, me desculpa por tudo!Eu acho que vou explodir de tanta felicidade!- Sango falava sem saber que Mirok escutava tudo por telefone.O baterista entrara em choque ao ouvir sua amada dizendo que amava aquele canalha!O que diabos tinha acontecido lá?Não...ele não queria acreditar.Resolveu desligar...já sofrerá o bastante.- O Kohaku aqui comigo é como um sonho!

-Hauhauaahu que bom que gostou querida- Bankotsu fala, lembrando que Mirok podia ter escutado o "eu te amo" e ficando muito contente.

-Ahh desculpa, você estava no telefone?-Sango indaga se dando conta.

-Hehe, sim, perai.Alô?-Bankotsu coloca o telefone no ouvido novamente, porém percebe que Mirok já havia desligado e dá um sorriso satisfeito. -Acho que desligou...mas não tem problema.E como que está o Kohaku?

-Ahh MUITO BEM!Hauhauahauahua!!!Nem consigo acreditar...-Sango sorria, mas logo esse sorriso some de seu rosto- Desculpa, eu fui tão injusta com você.Pensei que...

-Olha, eu sei...não precisa se explica.Eu também errei...o que importa é que você está feliz e que seu irmão está seguro, certo?(NA: Nossa, mas que comovente rs ironia total)-Bankotsu diz passando o braço sobre os ombros de Sango.

-É...tem razão. "Eu acho.."-Sango fala desanimada, mas logo se recompõe- Bem, vou ver se Ayame está precisando de ajuda!Tchauzinho!-ela retira os braços do moreno e sai correndo.

-Ahh Sango, Sango...logo, logo você vai esquecer aquele bateristazinho..huhu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirok ainda segurava o telefone em suas mãos.O que significava tudo aquilo que tinha escutado?Tinha certeza que era a voz de Sango, não podia ter se enganado...mas por que?Por que ela falara que amava Bankotsu?Era verdade?Bem não parecia que tinha sido forçada...aliás, não havia como ela ser forçada... "Não acredito!Só passei uns dias fora, e já foi o suficiente pra ela se jogar nos braços daquele canalha!!Ahh Mirok, como você foi burro!" (N/A:Lesado cairia melhor) o baterista pensava angustiado.

-Mas se ela pensa que vai ficar por isso mesmo, ela está muito enganada!

-MIROKKK!MIROKK!!-Kagura entra correndo no quarto de Mirok totalmente desesperada!-Ainda bem que te achei!Temos um grave problema!

-Nossa Kagura, o que foi?Acabou o saldo do cartão de crédito?-Mirok ri tirando uma com a cara da baixista.

-Há-há Mirok, guarde suas piadinhas pra depois!A Kikyou está mais rouca impossível!- Kagura fala impaciente.

-Rouca?Affe, ela não pode ter essa crise de frescura outro dia não?-Mirok fala achando que devia ser só mais uma das bobagens que Kikyou inventava para aparecer.

-É sério!Não estou brincando, ela não vai poder cantar!-Kagura fala séria.

-QUE!?Affe, vamos lá ver vai!-Mirok sai junto com Kagura para ver direito o problema.

Infelizmente, para a "alegria" de todos os membros da banda, realmente não era só uma frescura de Kikyou.Ela realmente estava com a voz péssima, (NA:OPA!Correção, a voz dela sempre é péssima!) e não podendo falar alto de jeito nenhum.Todos estavam preocupados, afinal por que diabos aquela mulher tinha que ter isso justo naquele dia?!O amanhã não estava tão longe, não é?O que custava esperar..(NA:Se bem que na minha opinião, eu acho que a Kikyou NÃO PODIA cantar nunca!Fala sério, ninguém se preocupa com efeitos colaterais não?).

-O que vamos fazer?-Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Não sei...estamos perdidos!-Mirok já havia definitivamente feito uma nota mental que aquele era o dia de azar dele.(NA:tadinho xD)

-hmmm...-Inu-Yasha pensava até que olhou para Kagome e pareceu lembrar-se de algo.Então olhou para Kikyou e viu...é, era aquilo!Perfeito!- Já sei!Kagome, você podia substituir a Kikyou!

Nota geral: PIROU?!

Todos olhavam para Inu-Yasha com cara de "Cheirou meia foi?" e Kikyou deu um piti só de pensar na idéia...o que não foi nada saudável...para os outros.Afinal, se escutar a voz da Kikyou gritando normalmente já era o fim...então, com a voz dela rouca, era uma sessão de chá com o diabo!

-NEMMMM PENSARRRRRR!Que ousadia!O que faz pensar que essa garota sem categoria nenhuma poderia me substituir?!ELA NÃO CHEGA NEM AOS MEUS PÉS! (NA: Claro, ela não quer pegar chulé-a-la-barro, né?)- Kikyou quase quebra o vaso de flores na cabeça de Inu-Yasha.

-Calma!Me deixa explicar!Todo mundo aqui pode ver que a Kagome e a Kikyou são praticamente idênticas, não é? (NA: Infelizmente, mas eu ainda vou conseguir a permissão da Rumiko-sama para estragar o rosto da Kikyou!HUHUHU!!Alguém ai quer assinar a lista?)-Inu-Yasha então se vira para Kagome- E bem...eu acho que você deve cantar muito bem, então não haverá problemas.

-Mas você mesmo disse que eu não cantava bem!-Kagome fala envergonhada...ela tinha medo de palco...aquela idéia do cantor não a alegrá-la nem um pouco.

-Ah Kagome!Eu só estava te zuando!

-Pra variar..

-O que posso fazer se você é uma feiosa?

-Que?!Você que é um estúpido!E ainda tem coragem de me pedir favor!

-Escuta, você sabe com que ta falando?!

-Sim, com um idiota! (NA:UI!)

-Olha aqui, você que não é nada delicada!

-Você que não é nada gentil!

-Bruxa!

-Baka!

-EI!Chega né?Não temos o dia inteiro!-Kagura entra no meio da briga.

-Humph...E como pode ter tanta certeza que canto bem?-Kagome pergunta desconfiada.

-Sei lá!Eu só acho...o principal é que você parece a Kikyou- Ele tenta dar uma desculpa.

-hummm...não sei,Acho que não consigo.-Kagome fala por fim.

-Viram só!Ela é incapaz!(NA:Fica quieta antes que perca a voz total!(olhar de batousai) )-Kikyou fala convencida.

-E no momento, você mais ainda- Kagura fala irônica.(N/A:TE AMO!)

-Humph!-Kikyou bufa contrariada.

-Mas acho que essa é a melhor solução mesmo!Por que não tentar Kagome?Tipo, os rapazes podem chegar lá na hora e aliviar um pouco, falando que é sua primeira vez.-Rin sugere.

-Você conhece as músicas, né?-Mirok pergunta.

-Ahh sei lá Rin.E sim, conheço Mirok- Kagome responde tímida.

-Então é perfeito...afinal, a Kikyou é mais a segunda voz mesmo.Está feito.Vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas- Sesshoumaru que ainda não se pronunciara, fala concordando com a idéia e sai.

-EI!Espera!Eu não disse que topava!Eu...droga!-Kagome tenta falar, mas vê que é inútil- Não tenho outra escolha, NÉ?!-ela fala dirigindo um olhar mortal para Inu-Yasha.

-hehe...acho que não!-ele ri.

-Humph!Bem então acho que vou ME preparar agora né?

-AI MIGA!Vou ter um prazer enorme em te ajudar!-Jakotsu sai puxando Kagome com tudo.

-EI CALMA AI JAK!

-Hauahauahuaahu!Acho melhor eu ir lá também, tchauzinho!-Rin sai, e Kamatari vai atrás.

-Affe não acredito nisso!Minha carreira arruinada!FIM DO POÇO!Substituída por uma empregada!ODEIO VOCÊS!(NA:Quer ser demitida é?(olhar assassino) Kikyou: hehe, amei a substituição, NA:q bom sabia que chegaríamos num acordo rs)- Kikyou sai soltando fogo pela boca.

-Sinceramente...acho que se bobear nosso sucesso aumenta sem ela rs-fala Kagura maliciosa. (NA:Maliciosa ou não, eu voto nela!HAUHAUAH).

-KAGURA!-Inu-Yasha reprova (NA:Mas ninguém pediu a opinião dele, então SENTA!).

-Deixa Inu-Yasha "Afinal, eu concordo hauahau!" , alias, falando nesse negócio de cantar, eu queria pedir um favor.-Mirok diz e Inu-Yasha faz sinal para ele continuar enquanto sentava no sofá- Bem, eu queria saber se eu posso cantar uma música em especial nesse show.

-Você cantar?Por quê?Eu já sou o vocalista- Inu-Yasha fala um pouco enciumado.

-Relaxa amigo, não quero roubar seu cargo. A bateria é minha paixão- ele faz uns movimentos tocando um pouco na bateria- Mas essa música eu preciso mesmo cantar...vai ser uma surpresa... "pra ela"- ele fala sorrindo malicioso.

-O que você ta tramando hein, seu hentai?

-Já disse que é surpresa.

-Okay...então fazer o que?Pode, né?Mas não vai se acostumando...- Inu-Yasha também sai da sala.

-Hehe...uma surpresa e tanto.-Mirok fala para si, mas o suficiente para Kagura escutar e ficar bastante curiosa...o que viria dali?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de algumas horas, já estavam todos em frente ao hotel fazenda, prontos para partir na limusinebus.Kagome vestia um vestido branco em forma de bata, com detalhes em dourado no busto, uma sandália também dourada, e no cabelo usava um enfeite em forma de borboleta com strass, e as pontas do cabelo também estavam onduladas.Rin já preferiu usar um vestido vermelho com flores rosas para ter sorte no amor, e usava um sandália prata.Kagura estava com uma blusa decotada vermelha também, e uma calça branca, e por um milagre, resolveu soltar o cabelo também.Kikyo, trajava uma blusa e uma mini-saia brancas super curta, e usava o penteado de princesa (NA:tipo aquele da Bela quando ela ta dançando com a Fera).Já os rapazes, estavam todos de branco mesmo, apesar de se familiarizarem muito com aquele estilo mais comportado.

-Ai gente, queria tanto ir lá com vocês- Letícia fala triste.

-Ahh, mas o Touya vai ficar com você né?-Kagome da uma piscadela

-Humph!E isso lá é coisa boa?-Letícia fala e todos caem na risada.

-Nossa Lelet's!-Touya se faz de ofendido.

-Senhorita Letícia pra você!-Ela da um soco nele- Mas voltando...ai Inuzinho...vou ficar esperando por você tá!Esse ano, tenho certeza que nós dois vamos ficar mais próximos.

-LETICIA!!!-Kagome e Kikyou voam pra cima dela.Claro, antes dão um super soco no Inu-Yasha, sendo ele inocente ou não hauhauahau.

-Affe, essas mulheres...-Inu-Yasha e Touya resmungam ao mesmo tempo enquanto massageavam a bochecha.

-Bem, mas então divirtam-se lá!Bom ano novo pra vocês!-Letícia e Touya falam em coro.

-Obrigado, pra vocês também!-o resto da turma responde e logo depois entram na limusebus.

Inu-Yasha olha para o lado e vê Mirok mexendo no celular.

-O que ta fazendo, Mirok?

-Hã?Ah nada, só tava fazendo uma ligação...-o moreno responde.. "Agora sim, vai dar tudo certo..." ele pensa.Inu-Yasha só olha desconfiado, mas ambos não tem muito tempo para pensar...por que logo escutam:

-AI!O gãoy saiu da coleira!

-QUEEE!!???

E novamente, mais uma viagem dura para os traseiros de nossos heróis xDD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ayame, com quem estava falando?-Sango pergunta enquanto sai do banho enrolada na toalha.

-Ahhh, não.Bem...a turma lá ligou, e pediu para que agente assistisse pela tv o show deles!Parece que vamos ter duas surpresas!-Ayame conta.

-Duas surpresas?O que?

-HAUahuahauahau!Se eu soubesse não seria surpresa, né miga?

-Hauhauahauahu, é mesmo.Nossa, to tão ansiosa pra contar pra eles as novidades aqui também.Da próxima vez que ligarem me chama okay?-Sango pede e Ayame concorda com a cabeça- Mas agora, temos que nos arrumar, certo?

-É isso ai miga!Vamos arrasar!

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: NIHAO!HAuahuaahuhaua, gent, sorry pelo cap ter sido meio curto e por eu n ter colocado mtos comentários, mas não tinha jeito.O cap tinha q para aki msm, espero q n tenha fikado dos piores hehe...mas o próximo eu garanto q vai ser massa!E o q será q o Mirok tah tramando hein? Bem, soh nos prox epis hauahuhusau

E vcs gostaram da musica?Eu vicie nela esses dias hauahau, ai resolvi por

Mas mudando um poko d assunto, vcs n sabem o q me aconteceu cara!Eu fui no xoppis, e por engano acabei ganhando uma nota d 100 reais do mc donalds em vez d uma d 2...na hora eu n vi, mas dpois qnd eu sentei na mesa e olhei pra ela, kuase tive um enfarto!Alias...fala serio, uma nota d 100!!!eu e minhas amiga n acreditamos, definitivament tudo acontece cmg...n sei se eh sort, azar, ou carma...mas td sempre acontece cmg!

Eu devolvi a nota neh, fikei tão feliz, qnd me chamaram d honesta la...n sei explica, mas me fez melhor d q akeles 100 reais la...

Mas sincerament, na hora eu falei: puta merda, tanta gent nesse xoppis, e ela tinha q da a nota justo pra mim!?hauahauhauaahua...mas dpois achei ateh q foi melhor neh, pq se fosse outra pessoa as vezes n devolvia e a moça do caixa ia se prejudica dpois /

Esse ano também acabei fikando moh famosa no meu colegio, por causa do Jonhy Deep q eu desenhei, hauahua virei a desenhista oficial do colégio

Ahh tbm to super viciada em HSM, o troy eh lindo (gchan baba) no meu colégio, tinha um garoto parecido c ele, mas ele saiu, pq já tava no 3 ano /

Q azar neh?hauahau

Alias, to meio c raiva da malhação tbm...pq ela tah tentano imitar hsm, e tah fikando uma droga!fala serio, q musicas horríveis...como eu gosto d escreve poesia e musica, acabei fazendo uma legal la e mandando pro site pra eles colocarem...mas ateh agora n responderam nd, mas eu keria tanto q colocassem, axo q ia fika moh massa e ia ser bem melhor do q a q eles tão pondo ultimament rsrsrs qm sab neh?

Mas bem...

Vamos as reviews?

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**manu higurashi: **Nihao miga!td bom?Q bom q curtiu o cap anterior, espero q esse tenha agradado tbm Ahh a volta do kohaku realment vai trazer mtos problemas, mas eh esperar pra ver neh?hauahauahu eh o inu, não se manca hauahua, mas q bom q gostou dakela poesia eh a minha preferida hehe...e na vdd, alem de ler eu tbm adoro escrever poesias, desde pekena eu já tinha um caderninho q escrevia hauahua.Mas please, n eskece d me mandar uma outra review dpois ok?o seu apoio eh mto important bjuss e xauzinho

**Taisho Girl s2: **Hello!hauahauahuahaua, CONCORDO PLENAMENTE COM TD SOBRE A KIKYOU!xD alias, eu acho que devia abrir essa enquente cara: o que na real eh a kikyou?E qual seria seu par perfeito? Axo q ia fika massa neh?dpois colocava tds as respostas, o q vc axa?Mas q bom q curtiu o cap passado, esse n foi teve mta graça, mas era necessário.O kohaku volto sim mas n sei se foi tão positivo / enfim, obrigada novamente e espero sua review viu!Bjaoo

**Lory Higurashi: **Oie, td bom?Seja bem vinda D e desculpa pela demora...mas colegial, acabou fikando difícil...mas agora q eh férias vou tentar ser mais rápida hehe.Que bom q gostou da minha fic fiko mto feliz espero q esse cap tb tenha agradado!Ah!E n eskeça d entrar pro batalhão contra barro podre hehehe, espero anciosa pela sua review viu?bjinhos

**Lah-chan: **MIGAAAAAA!Q saudads, td bom?Eu sei q eh culpa minha, eu sou uma péssima escritora d fanfics (g-chan chora), mas juro q vou me esforçar, ok?D q bom q curtiu o cap passado esse n foi assim tão romântico ou engraçado, mas precisava dele neh hehe fazer o q, o prox vai ser melhor!;D e t garanto q vai ter, pq eu to animada c ele hehe!Mas voltano ao inu, AMIGa, sincerament, qnd o inu deixar d ser tapado, o Brasil já vai ter virado um país decent...traduçao: espere sentada!rsrsrs xD tpw, eu n gosto d fazer compras d calças e sapatos, mas d resto ateh q n tem problema...mas eu prefiro msm fazer compra d films, revistas e mangas!hauahauahau ixi amiga, a relação da sango e do mir vai se enrrola mais ainda c a chegada do kohaku, mas eh esperar pra ver neh?hehehe enfim miga, obrigada novament e espero outra review viu?seu apoio eh super important!hehehe bjaooo

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s2: **Nihao miga!Td bom?hauahau eu tbm amo francês cara!Akela poesia eh minha favorita , eu tbm adoru escrever poesias hehe...mas voltano ao francês, as duas culturas q eu mais gosto eh a japonesa e a francesa, e minha cidad favorita eh Paris hehe!Axo facisnant .mas relaxa, q na língua, eu tbm n entendo mto não hauahuaau A lelets eh demais cara, ainda vai ter romance c ela e o touya ;D e hauahauhaua, td bem se for chantagem emocional ou não xD eu entendo vcs, sei q eh chato qnd demora pra atualiza / mas eh q o colegial me deixa tão cansada, q qnd tenho tempo, eu fiko c preguiça e kerendo descansar...mas o prox cap vai vir mais rápido agora q eh férias, viu?hehehe e pod dexa q dpois eu dou uma lida nas suas fics sim, bjaooo, espero sua review hein!

**Paty-yumi: **Oiee, td bom?Seja bem vinda e entre para o batalhão contra barro podre hauahauahu!a propaganda eh td, sorry xD q bom q tah curtino a fic, e vlw atrasado por ter lembrado do meu niver nakele dia espero q continue tendo paciência pra acompanhar essa minha fic loka hauahuahau espero sua review bjuss e xauxau

**sangohigurashi: **Oiee, td bom?hauahuahau vlw pela review, espero q tenha curtido esse cap ;D!Nossa amiga, juro q farei d td pra matar a Kikyou!isso vc pod apostar hauahuaahua

alias, aceito idéias viu tem tbm o batalhão, qualquer jogo q vc kiser por em ment pra destruir kikynojo, eu e ctz tds as outros membros aceitarão hauahau espero sua review

bjus e xauxau

**Rin Higurashi:**NIHAOOOOOOOOO MIGAAA!!!!!Q saudads D haushauhaua, cara eu to HIPER distreinada, mas ok….q bom q gostou do cap passado…esse n foi mto assim, mas o prox vai ser bem comico q eu ja to c umas ideias hauahauahu!E sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry elevado a mil pela demora...eu n mereço nem o chão q piso (gchan chora) mas juro q vou me esforçar ok?alias, se kiser me dar uma ajudinha eu agradeciria tbm xDDDDDD temos q atualizar o batalhão neh?hehehe e q bom q curtiu a poesia amo ela, e EH ISSO AI MIGA!A tortura eh bem melhor huhuhu, o q achou da kagome ter substituído ela? ;D agora sim a banda vai pra frent neh?kkk dpois me manda uma review viu, bjaooo

**Karol Misao: **OIEEEEE!!!Noss, tava c mtas saudads tuas minina!como tah?hauahauahau não, não, eu n fui morta no acident da Tam hauahauaha, mas juro q tinha colocado a Kikyou la nakele dia...pq será q ela n morreu hein?hauahau vc tbm n anda mto na onda do inu, q animes ou mangas anda vendo?e bem, estou me esforçando miga, ando realment distreinada, por isso aceito sim sugestões xD...qnt ao narak, ele ainda vai demorar pra dar as caras...mas vamos com calma neh?hauahauahauhu o Jonhy Deep pod ater ser seu vai...mas o capitao Jack Sparrow eh meu!hauahauahuahau meu desenho dele fikou pronto, e eu fikei conhecida no colégio td por causa dele hauahushauahus, ganhei ateh exposição, fikei tão feliz se pudesse eu colocava aki pra vc ver, mas n tenho scanner /// mas ele eh lindíssimo neh?adoru ele n eskece d mandar uma review viu!bjaooo

**ana-chan:** Hello!bem vinda td bom?Q bom q tah curtino a fic, fiko feliz bem eu n ando mais usando akelas expressões, mas kualker coisa eh soh vc colocar extament kuais são q eu t falo e alias, seja bem vinda ao batalhão contra a kikynojo!hauahua alias, adorei a psico!agent podia fazer alguma brinkadera c ela e a kikyou no batalhão neh?isso se vc autorizar claro hehehe!e q bom q gostou da lelets, ela eh louka tbm msm hauahauahua!!!alias, sorry por eu ser uma escritora lerda e preguiçossa q n posta os caps rápido hauahua, vou tentar melhorar!espero sua review bjuss e b-bye

BEM GENTE!N ESKEÇAM DAS REVIEWS XDDD

DOLU VCS

ATEH O MEU PROXIMO SURTO

BJUSS

**MILADY G-CHAN**


	17. surpresas de ano novo

**N/A:**Nihao pessoalll!!!!xD Td certinho c vcs?Bem axo q dessa vez fui 'um poko' mais rápida neh?Prometi q ia tentar postar ants d começar as aulas e...elas começam amanhã, então ainda tah valendo neh?xDE eu matei meus dedos, mas ok xD Aii, eh q difícil fazer fics d inuyasha, qnd vc esta c a cabeça em otros animes...mas estou tentando p alias, keria agrdecer pelo apoio q vcs me deram a única razão d eu continuar a escrever pq eu tb sei q eh chato qnd vc lê akela fic, gosta dela...e nunca descobre o final ¬¬(infelizmente, kuase tds as fics q eu leio tão paradas a um século tb ¬¬) hauahauahu mas axo q já to encheno neh?

Então boa diversão!teh mais

Hotel do Amor

Capitulo 17- Surpresas de ANO NOVO!

-Ai estou tão nervosa...-Kagome falava baixinho enquanto esperava em seu camarim pelo chamado para iniciar junto aos outros o show daquela noite.Estava se sentindo tão sozinha e sem saber o que fazer, como InuYasha tivera coragem de colocá-la em tal situação?Ele não sabia que desde pequena a jovem nunca foi muito com a cara de "palcos e platéia"?Pelo menos não com ambos associados...Mas agora já não havia volta.Kikyou não conseguia falar um "ai" e se ela não ajudasse-os , os integrantes da banda teriam sérios problemas.

-Kagome?

A morena pulara de susto da cadeira onde estava sentada.Ela estava tão concentrada que não percebeu Rin entrar e chegar tão perto dela daquele jeito.Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, e se voltou, logo em seguida, para a amiga pedindo desculpas, afinal também a assustará.

-Não tem problema K-chan...eu só vim saber se você precisava de alguma coisa.

-Ai miga...se já inventaram uma máquina de teletransporte, capaz de me levar para a Iugoslávia nesse exato momento, eu juro que adoraria ganhar uma... –Kagome falou se sentando novamente na cadeira e tomando um copo d'água enquanto Rin a olhava sem saber o que responder.

-Escuta Kagome, eu sei que você consegue fazer isso!Eu confio em você!-Rin olhou bem dentro dos olhos da amiga tentando passar confiança.

-Não diga isso Rin, só me deixa mais nervosa...-Kagome vira o rosto.(NA:Eu também sempre fico mais nervosa com essas coisas xD)

-Affe, é serio!É obvio que você consegue!

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Honey, se Kikyou consegue, você é obvio que também!(NA:Na verdade Rin, a Kikyou é incapaz de conseguir qualquer coisa além de gastar o cartão de créditos...mas ok)-Rin falou brincando tentando descontrair o ambiente.

-Hahauahuahauahau!Só você, Rin!-ambas caem na risada...

Porém esta não durou muito...

-Kagome, está pronta?-Era Mirok na porta, sorrindo compreensível.

-Bem...emocionalmente acho que não.-Ela tenta ser sincera.

-Ahh, mas você está linda!Vai arrasar!-Ele fala adentrando o camarim da amiga, para convencê-la a não desistir...ele ainda precisava dela, pelo menos para poder fazer sua surpresa...(NA:Que amizade pronfunda rs ¬¬).

-Como se minha beleza tivesse algo haver com minha voz...rs- Kagome levanta meio brava, começando a andar em círculos.-Eu nunca fiz nada parecido antes!Será que não entendem?!

-Er...bem, se quiser posso pedir mais 10 minutos...-Mirok fala.(NA:Nossa e 10 minutos vai mudar a vida dela rsrsrs ¬¬).

Kagome olha mais brava ainda na direção do moreno e grita tão alto que faz tanto ele quanto Rin saírem do seu camarim feito loucos!

-E QUE TAL UM SÉCULO!!!!!!!!!????

Ela bate a porta com força e começa a se desesperar. "Droga"ela pensa arrependida do que fez...não deveria ter sido grossa, eles apenas estavam tentando ajudá-la, não é? "Ora, se bem que quem está ajudando eles sou eu!".Sua mente estava muito confusa, ela estava ansiosa demais para se decidir...e novamente a pergunta vinha a sua cabeça:Por quê InuYasha escolherá justo ela?Por que não a Rin que já é atriz e famosa mesmo?Por que?E onde este infeliz estava?

Do outro lado da parede o tal hanyou estava...e pra variar consolando Kikyou (NA:¬¬ não sabia que cerâmica precisava de consolação rsrsrs).Rin e Mirok então entram e começam a falar sobre o ocorrido logo ao lado.

-VOCÊ NÃO ESCUTOU!?-Rin que berrara desta vez.

-Puta InuYasha!A KAgome acabou de dar um chilique e você não escutou nada?NA real?Se suicida cara...-Mirok da um soco na cabeça do cantor.

-Ora, da pra pararem de me encher!A Kikyou não está bem!Eu preciso dar atenção pra ela!-Inu-Yasha resmunga.Definitivamente...como ele conseguia ser tão cego e burro ainda era um daqueles mistérios do tipo "Por que o despertador não tocou?", na qual no fundo, no fundo...você sabe a razão.Era isso que passava na mente de Mirok, Rin, Sesshoumaru e Kagura que escutavam tudo.

-Ahh Inu-chan, não acredito ainda que vou ser substituída...POR AQUELA ...AQUELA...Grrrr...-Kikyou falara, mas...como sua voz estava horrível, InuYasha mesmo fez questão de por as suas mãos na boca dela (NA:ECAA!E se ele pegar germes?) por aquilo ser demais para suas pobres orelhas sensíveis.-Ok...ok...não falo mais nada (NA:JURA?de verdade?Não quer assinar em baixo?).

Todos suspiram de alivio.

-MAS!...quero um novo cartão de créditos depois desse sacrifício.

Todos caem pra trás.

Bem pelo menos ela ficaria quieta, né?(NA:É por isso que eu digo que o dinheiro não compra tudo...mas tudo que é essencial pra viver bem xD).Mas deixando de idiotices, agora já haviam passado 10 minutos...e ou eles saiam e começavam logo aquele maldito show, ou definitivamente uma certa multidão de pessoas não ficariam muito "na paz" nesse ano novo rsrsrs...Então todos decidiram...InuYasha armará isso...ele iria convencer Kagome a sair daquele camarim..

Toc toc (NA:não tenho culpa!)

-Pode entrar...-InuYasha escuta a voz melancólica de Kagome...talvez estivessem certos, ele devia falar com ela, a culpa era dele (NA:premio de maior descoberta cientifica vai para:InuYasha!...ironia total ¬¬).

-Kagome?Err nós já precisamos subir ao palco..-Ele entra no local, mas com um pouco de cautela.-Você está bem?

-Acho que poderia fazer um stripp tease agora de tão confiante!-Ela fala irônica.

-Ahh que bom!Então podemos ir né?-InuYasha diz sorrindo...(NA:Alguém compra um livro de "10 maneiras de se tornar inteligente em uma noite" e dá pra ele, por favor?)

-InuYasha...ainda bem que você não fez carreira política...-Kagome fala com uma gota.

-Hã?Por quê?-Ele se aproxima dela sem entender nada.

-Você definitivamente não se sairia muito bem...rs.-Ela suspira e começa a olhá-lo como se esperasse alguma coisa.-E então?

-Bem, então se você está bem, vamos indo né?-Ele diz alegre.

BOFTTT!!!!!!!!!

Kagome dá um "super-mega-plus-advance-soco-mais-que-mortal" no vocalista, fazendo este ir parar em algum lugar fora da via-láctea.Dessa vez a burrice dele tinha ultrapassado todos os limites da paciência dela!Mais uma palavra e ela explodiria...

-QUAL É BRUXA!?Você é louca!?-Ele grita pegando o punho dela.

-ME solta!Você que é muito lesado!

-Tá se achando só porque ta de camarim particular é?(NA:Escuta aqui queridinho...eu daria 100 camarins particulares pra ela somente...pisar em você (olhar battousai de gchan)).

-Não, eu não sou metida a besta como certas pessoas!-Kagome da uma bofetada no rosto do cantor.

-Melhor ser metido do que covarde que só sabe ficar chorando quando a melhor oportunidade da sua vida aparece na sua frente!-InuYasha berra, mas logo se arrepende ao ver o rosto triste de Kagome.

-Tem razão..eu sou uma covarde.

Aquelas palavras foram como flechas atravessando o coração de InuYasha.

-Err...sua boba!Eu só estava te irritando!Você...você não é covarde.-InuYasha tenta concertar a burrice que fez "Parabéns, você veio aqui para encorajá-la e em vez disso desceu até o subsolo o animo dela!Que trabalho profissional hein?"

-É claro que não!

-Que?-InuYasha piscou varias vezes- repita, please?

-Eu não sou covarde!Eu cansei dessa minha ceninha podre, Deus, estava parecendo a Kikyou!(NA:Não exagere..¬¬')Você tem razão InuYasha, eu posso fazer isso!Sei que posso!Está na minha frente, é uma chance de ouro!Obrigada, não sei o que seria de mim sem você!!-Kagome pula entusiasmada, com estrelas nos olhos e aquela típica aura de "estou pegando fogo".-VAMOS BOTAR PRA QUEBRAR!(NA:isso foi um surto, só pra constar xD)-ela já estava saindo, mas uma mão a segura pelo braço.

-Kagome...-InuYasha a vira e a fita bem dentro dos seus olhos...-Você não está com febre, está?- ele coloca a mão na testa dela para medir a temperatura xD.

-Haha!Não...não estou.Talvez tenha pirado de vez, mas com febre por enquanto não.-ela ri travessa.

-Não te entendo!-ele fala com uma gota na cabeça, mas logo ri.-Bem...nem sei como chegamos a isso, mas vamos antes que mude de idéia...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Num certo hotel em Tokyo, duas garotas corriam eufóricas para o salão principal, para não perderem o grande show da banda Shikon que estava prestes a começar.A ruiva, vestia uma blusa tomara que caia verde, e uma saia branca, seu cabelo também estava diferente, com uma trança única em vez de suas típicas marias-chiquinhas.Já a outra garota, trajava apenas um belo vestido rosa clarinho com detalhes em prata.

Ao chegarem ao salão encontram Kohaku, que as esperava vestindo apenas uma blusa e um calça brancas mesmo.Ele sorri e diz que guardou bons lugares para ver o show da tela gigante que Bankotsu havia encomendado.Eles decidem se sentar então, e realmente estavam num lugar um pouco longe da tela, mas com uma visão muito boa, por estarem localizadas em cima das outras pessoas.

-Estou tão ansiosa para saber quais são as surpresas que Mir-kun falou!-Ayame sorria feito boba.

-Huahauahauahua!Nossa, acho melhor não se entusiasmar tanto Aya-chan...ás vezes nem é grande coisa.-Sango fala calma como sempre.

-Mas o que foi que esse tal Mir-kun disse a vocês hein?-Kohaku entrara no meio da conversa.

-A mim nada!Ele só falou com Ayame!-Sango explica, resmungando quando pela terceira vez uns meninos bagunceiros da fileira a baixo começam a ficar cochichando enquanto olhavam pra ela.

-Bem, Mirok me disse que teríamos duas surpresas...uma que não íamos acreditar mesmo...e outra que era pra fazer Sango assistir até o final, custe o que custar!- Ayame falou, notando a impaciência da amiga.Ela então olha em direção aos "anjinhos" e lhes dá um simples...olhar mais que mortal.

-Pra eu assistir até o final?Nossa mas que importância eu tenho...rsrs-Sango comenta sarcástica.-Mas se bem que eles estão atrasados hein?

-Bah!Vai ver a Kikyou está em duvida se veste uma mini-saia ou uma micro saia!hauahauahahaua!-Ayame tira com a cara da cantora.

-Hauahuahauahau!Só você Ayame!-Sango também ri.

-Bem, acho que essa tal ai já se decidiu...parece que o show vai começar...olhem lá-Kohaku aponta para o telão onde podia-se ver os integrantes da banda finalmente entrarem no palco junto aqueles típicos efeitos especiais.

-Ué...a Kikyou está diferente hoje, não?-Ayame pergunta desconfiada.

Na tela então aparece InuYasha sorrindo e dando as boas vindas e um feliz ano novo...elas então começam a prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

No show (ainda vendo da tela):

-Boa noite galera!!!!!!!!Desculpem a nossa demora, mas hoje aconteceram vários imprevistos, e temos algumas noticias para contar antes de iniciar nosso show!-Mirok começa a falar pelo microfone.

-É isso ai gente!Pra começar, infelizmente nossa querida Kikyou teve alguns problemas e não poderá fazer o show.-InuYasha estava explicando os fatos, mas é interrompido pelos gritos da platéia.

-VIIIVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!(NA:amei essa platéia)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou em seu camarim:

-ATCHIMMMMM!ATCHIM!ATCHEEEEMNEJSNSSSS (crise de espirros...NA:YES BABY!xD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bem como eu estava dizendo..-InuYasha tenta continuar, com várias gotas na cabeça- Para compensar, essa noite uma grande garota irá substituir a Kikyou.Dêem as boas vindas a KAGOME!!!!!-InuYasha fala apontando para a morena ao seu lado.

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????????????-Sango e Ayame berram juntas.

-É a Kagome!O que ela ta fazendo ali?-Kohaku pergunta.

-Sei lá!Não to entendo nada!Essa era a tal surpresa?-Ayame fala perplexa.

-Perai!A K-chan nunca me disse que sabia cantar!-Sango também não conseguia acreditar.

As duas se entreolham então e como se pensassem a mesma coisa gritam:

-VAI LÀ KAGOME!!!!ARREBENTA!

È claro que receberam vários xingamentos das outras pessoas que não tinham nada haver com aquelas loucas, entretanto queriam um pouco de paz nos ouvidos...rs.

-Err gente...vamos assistir o show né?-Kohaku sugere tímido.

Voltando a tela:

-Bem a segunda novidade que tenho a vocês é que hoje o nosso querido baterista, Mirok, vai cantar uma música para iniciar o nosso show!Agora,não me perguntem o que esse doido tem na cabeça...-InuYasha brinca para descontrair.

-Obrigado InuYasha, mas dispenso a ironia!-Mirok volta sua atenção a platéia dando uns passos mais a frente.-Bem gente, a música que eu vou cantar é bem conhecida, e aposto que todos vão adorar!Aliás gostaria muito de chamar também algumas garotas aqui no palco...

-Ué...o Mirok vai cantar?Será que é a outra surpresa?-Ayame pergunta inocente.

-Pois se for...saiba que eu não gostei nada da parte "algumas garotas"- Ayame olha para Sango e essa tinha chamas nos olhos de tão irada- É bom aquele idiota saber o que está fazendo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Você tem certeza que agüenta menina?-Kagura pergunta.

-Tenho sim!Vamos lá que eu to pronta!-Kagome diz entusiasta.

-Humph...como quiser-Kagura começa a subir ao palco.

-Kagome...-InuYasha segura se põe na frente da morena e sorri amigo- Boa sorte...

Sorte...era isso que a jovem realmente esperava ter agora.Naquela hora achou que podia ser fácil...mas agora depois, de subir ao palco e encarar toda aquela multidão já não sabia mais se tinha voz.Até se sentiu mais solta quando InuYasha a apresentou e a platéia pareceu recebê-la bem...mas, estava muito nervosa, e até dava graças a Deus de Mirok ser o primeiro a cantar...

-Tá se acostumando?-InuYasha pergunta em seu ouvido.

-Mais ou menos...-ela sorri amarelo- O que Mirok ta armando?

-Sei lá...aquele hentai não tem corretivo que acerte.-O hanyou fala fazendo ambos rirem.-Bem...vou ajudar no som...você pode dançar se quiser, para não ficar parada.

-Okay...-Kagome fala, e então ambos começam a escutar a canção de Mirok.

**Ladies and gentlemen  
This is Mambo number5**

One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody's in the car, so come on  
Let's ride to the liqueur-store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna

(Senhoras e Senhores, este é o mambo número cinco.  
Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, todo mundo no carro  
Então vamos passear...  
Vamos para a loja de bebidas na esquina.  
Os rapazes estão dizendo que querem gin e suco.  
Mas eu não quero tanto assim.)

**Beerbust like I had last week  
I must stay deep  
Because talk is cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue you know  
They are getting sweeter**

So what can I do I really beg and you my Lord  
To me flirting it's just like a sport, anything fly  
It's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet

(Um porre que cerveja como eu tive na semana passada  
Eu tenho que ficar são para não falar bobagens  
Eu gosto de Angela, pamela, Sandra e Rita  
E enquanto continuo, sabe que elas ficam cada vez mais doce.  
Então, o que posso fazer? Eu realmente te peço meu Deus.  
Namorar para mim é como um esporte.  
Qualquer coisa serve, tudo é bom, vou deixar.  
Por favor afine o trompete.)

**A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man**

Mambo number 5

(Um pouco de Monica na minha vida,  
Um pouco de Erica ao meu lado.  
Um pouco de Rita é tudo que preciso,  
Um pouco de Tina é tudo que vejo.  
Um pouco de Sandra no sol,  
Um pouco de Mary a noite toda.  
Um pouco de Jessica aqui estou,  
Um pouco de você me faz seu homem!

Mambo número cinco.)

Enquanto Mirok ia cantando ele pegava cada uma das garotas e ia dançando junto a elas, como se estas fossem as tais garotas da se ele já tivesse planejado tudo para atingir uma certa garota de cabelo castanhos claros que observava furiosa ele fazer isso sem poder espanca-lo.

**Jump up and down go and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hand on the ground  
Take one step left  
And one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hands once  
And clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this  
Then you are doing it right**

A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

Trumpet  
The trumpet  
Mambo number 5

(Pule para cima e para baixo e ande por toda parte  
Balance a cabeça de acordo com o som,  
Ponha as mãos no chão.  
Dê um passo para a esquerda e um para a direita  
Um para frente e um para o lado.  
Bata palmas uma vez e bata palmas duas vezes  
E se ficar deste jeito, então você está fazendo direito

Um pouco de Monica na minha vida,  
Um pouco de Erica ao meu lado.  
Um pouco de Rita é tudo que preciso,  
Um pouco de Tina é tudo que vejo.  
Um pouco de Sandra no sol,  
Um pouco de Mary a noite toda.  
Um pouco de Jessica aqui estou,  
Um pouco de você me faz seu homem!

Trompete, o tropete  
Mambo número cinco, há, há, há.)

Dessa vez ela ia matá-lo...há!E iria joga-lo no mar sem direito a enterro também.Não acreditava que o cretino tinha passado a mão na bunda de outra garota e ainda dera um selinho na outra!E o pior...será que aquelas vadias não se importavam, não?

**A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man**

I do all  
To fall in love with a girl like you  
'Cause you can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch the sky

Mambo number 5!

(Um pouco de Monica na minha vida,  
Um pouco de Erica ao meu lado.  
Um pouco de Rita é tudo que preciso,  
Um pouco de Tina é tudo que vejo.  
Um pouco de Sandra no sol,  
Um pouco de Mary a noite toda.  
Um pouco de Jessica aqui estou,  
Um pouco de você me faz seu homem!

Eu passo por todas as coisas da paixão  
Com uma garota como você  
Pois você não consegue correr e nem esconder-se  
Você e eu vamos tocar no céu  
Mambo número cinco.)

**Mambo No. 5-Lou Bega**(NA:Amo essa música xD)

Mirok termina a música e a platéia vibra com todo o seu charme.Este começa a agradecer, mas então diz que precisava falar uma coisa:

-Sinceramente...essa música foi pra uma pessoa muito especial.Da qual eu realmente espero que esteja se mordendo de ciumes hauahauahau-Ele ri e todo o povo também, com exceçao dos seus companheiros que apenas o olhavam como um inseto- Mas...na verdade...como na música, o que eu realmente queria falar é...Sango...de todas essas garotas que eu podia ter, você é a unica que eu realmente escolhi.E você não sabe como eu gostaria que você também me escolhesse...-ele sorri e termina escutando vários gritinhos de fãs excitadas com a atitude do baterista.Esse então passa o microfone para InuYasha e olha para este e Kagome- Boa sorte pra vocês...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-GRRRRRRRRRR!IDIOTA!IDIOTA!IDIOTA!-Sango berrava enquanto destruía a ducentésima lata de refrigerante e espumava pela boca (NA:Eccca).

-SANGO, você ta me assustando!!!-Ayame grita desesperada.

-Eu vou matá-lo!Escute bem Ayame, eu vou torturá-lo até que todos os ossos deles derretam a ponto de eu fazer uma canja com eles e...-Sango tinha um olhar de assassina maníaca.

-Ai amiga!Mas ele te fez mó declaração!Você devia estar contente!-Ayame tira à próxima "vitima de alumínio" do alcance da amiga a reprovando.

-Grrrrr...-Sango estava furiosa, mas então suspira e olha cabisbaixa para a ruiva.-Na verdade...eu não sei se estou feliz ou com raiva...Ele é tão estúpido!

-Há-há!Um pouco...mas você ama ele né?-Ayame ri.

-Humph!Agora é a vez da Kagome...vamos assistir...-Sango fala emburrada, tentando esconder a vergonha no seu rosto.

-Okay...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora já não havia mais como escapar.Era a vez de Kagome, e ela já sentia sua barriga doer...porém, o que fazer?A platéia estava ali, ela ia ter que cantar mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso era um fato...e ela sabia disso.Pela primeira vez Kagome admirou Kikyou.(NA:Que fundo do poço¬¬')...como será que ela conseguia com tanta naturalidade lidar com aquilo?Será que ela também sentia medo?Ou será que era ela que realmente não podia concorrer com kikyou?(NA:Claro que você não pode Kagome!Ia baixar muito seu nível competir com seres inanimados e sujos!).

-Vamos lá, Kagome!Você sabe aquele dueto né?- InuYasha a pega pela mão fazendo ir mais pra frente do palco, onde antes estava Mirok.

-Err...aquele dueto?-Kagome pareceu congelar.-Mas eu pensei que ia começar fazendo só uma segunda voz...-Ela tenta convencê-lo a mudar de idéia, ele podia pegar leve, não podia?

-Riri...está dando pra trás?-Ele sorri sarcástico como se já imaginasse que isso aconteceria.

-Na-não é isso!É que..-Ela tentava arranjar uma desculpa, mas o cantor coloca os dedos na boca dela a impedindo de continuar.

-Relaxa...eu te ajudo-Ele entrelaça os seus dedos com os dela.-Você consegue...sabe que sim

Eles sorriem, e então InuYasha anuncia a música que iam cantar.Kagome lembrava muito bem da música...e infelizmente, ela que tinha que começar...

**Someday We'll Know-Mandy Moore **(NA:Essa musica também é ótima, leiam escutando).

**[Kagome**** Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind**

[InuYasha Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?

**[ambos Did the captain of the Titanic cry?**

(Algum dia nós saberemos

Noventa milhas Chicago a fora  
Não posso parar de dirigir,  
Eu não sei porquê.  
Tantas Perguntas  
Eu preciso de uma resposta.  
Dois anos depois  
Você ainda está na minha memória.

O que aconteceu com Emilia Erhart?  
Quem prende as estrelas no céu?  
O amor verdadeiro é só uma vez na vida?  
O Capitão do Titanic chorou?)

Agora Kagome começava a pegar o jeito...ainda meio timida, mas não sabia porque, só de olhar para InuYasha era como se todos os seus medos não passasem de formiguinhas idiotas da qual com um simples passo podia destruir todas.Ela estava cantando com toda alma...ela finalmente descobrira que podia...que ele estava certo.

**Oh, Someday we'll know  
[****Kagome If love can move a mountain  
[ambos Someday we'll know  
[InuYasha Why the sky is blue  
[ambos Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...**

[Kagome Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
[InuYasha Or what the wind says when she cries?  
[Kagome I'm speeding by the place that I met you

[ambos For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight

(Ohh...  
Algum dia nós saberemos  
Se o amor pode mover uma montanha.  
Algum dia nós saberemos,  
Por que o céu é azul?  
Algum dia nós saberemos,  
Por que não signifiquei nada para você?

Alguém sabe o caminho para Atlanta?  
Ou o que o vento diz quando ela chora?  
Eu estou passando pelo lugar que eu conheci você  
Pela 97º vez...Esta Noite!)

**Someday we'll know  
[****Kagome If love can move a mountain  
[ambos Someday we'll know  
[InuYasha Why the sky is blue  
[ambos Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

Someday we'll know  
[InuYasha Why Samson loved Dalilah?  
[ambos One day I'll go  
[Kagome Dancing on the moon  
[ambos Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...

(Algum dia nós saberemos  
Se o amor pode mover uma montanha.  
Algum dia nós saberemos,  
Por que o céu é azul?  
Algum dia nós saberemos,  
Por que não signifiquei nada para você?

Algum dia nós saberemos,  
Por que Sansão amou Dalila?  
Um dia eu irei  
dançar na lua  
Algum dia você saberá  
Que eu fui única para você!!!)

Aquela frase era como se realmente estivessem tendo uma converssa franca, numa sessão de chá das cinco horas.A letra da canção os envolvia de mente e coração e ambos começavam a se aproximar conforme dançavam ao som da sua própria melodia.A platéia tambem estava adorando aquela atmosfera romantica, e todos gritavam e dançavam...isso satisfazia muito Kagome.Ela estava agradando.Ela adorava agradar e ser admirada em volta.InuYasha então como recompensa pega a mão dela e a gira em torno dele, para logo depois puxa-la em sua direçao fazendo ficarem perigosamente próximos.

**  
[****Kagome I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
[InuYasha Watched the stars crash in the sea  
[Kagome If I can ask God just one question  
[ambos Why aren't you here with me tonight?**

Oh, Someday we'll know  
[InuYasha If love can move a mountain  
[ambos Someday we'll know  
[Kagome Why the sky is blue  
[ambos Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

(Eu comprei um ingresso para o fim do arco-íris  
Assisto as estrelas batendo no mar.  
Se eu pudesse perguntar a Deus apenas uma pergunta  
Por que você não está comigo...esta noite?

Algum dia nós saberemos  
Se o amor pode mover uma montanha.  
Algum dia nós saberemos,  
Por que o céu é azul?  
Algum dia nós saberemos,  
Por que não signifiquei nada para você?)

Mas intimidades não era algo para shows e ao vivo para todo o mundo.Tinham que se separar, mas ainda se entreolhavam rindo.Definitivamente...como desejavam não haver ninguem além deles ali...

**Someday we'll know  
[****InuYasha Why Samson loved Dalilah  
[ambos One day I'll go  
[Kagome Dancing on the moon  
[ambos Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...**

(Algum dia nós saberemos,  
Por que Sansão amou Dalila?  
Um dia eu irei  
dançar na lua  
Algum dia você saberá  
Que eu fui única para você!!!)

**-**UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!-e a platéia vibrava pedindo bis.

-Hahaha!Calma, calma ai pessoal!O show só está começando, não é mesmo Kagome?-InuYasha fala rindo em direção a morena.

-Hehe...isso mesmo!-Kagome fica um pouco tímida, mas logo faz um gesto como se estivesse atirando uma arma de brincadeira para descontrair.

Antes de iniciarem outra música InuYasha se aproxima do ouvido de Kagome e a elogia, dizendo que ela mandara muito bem.

-Obrigada...-foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes de iniciar outra canção.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto a banda Shikon arrebentava no palco, Rin em vez de assistir seu amado Sesshoumaru e os seus outros amigos andava pelos corredores indo em direção ao camarim dos astros.Ela precisava fazer aquilo, talvez no fundo não quisesse...mas precisava.Entrou no camarim de Sesshoumaru e se sentiu suja ao começar a revirar procurando por alguma coisa que lhe fosse útil.

Tremeu quando escutou um barulho de porta se abrindo e virou-se rapidamente para dar de cara com Kikyou.

-Pensei que ia estar na primeira fila gritando por "Seshoumaru"-Kikyou diz sarcástica.

-E eu pensei que você tivesse dito que não iria mais falar (NA:Ui!)-Rin devolve, mas sabendo que estava encurralada.

-Humph...interessante você preferir ficar revirando as coisas dele.O que está procurando?Ou quem sabe, como boa vadia, apenas estava esperando para aquilo depois do show?-Kikyou diz vulgar (NA:hello , ela é vulgar!).

-Não sou como você...-rin disse ofendida, mas então resolveu provocá-la também.- Se é que teve capacidade de fazer InuYasha fazer isso com você...o que eu duvido muito.

-Meus relacionamentos não lhe dizem respeito.Vai parar de enrolar ou não?-Kikyou diz brava chegando mais perto da atriz.

-Okay...okay, querida!Eu só..-Rin pensava em alguma desculpa- estava dando uma olhada nas coisas do meu Sesshy por curiosidade...ahh você sabe.Queria saber mais exatamente do que ele gosta...e..

-Saia daqui!-Kikyou a pega pelo braço e a arrasta para fora do camarim- Você não tem permissão para isso, agora volte para a "primeira fila" como uma boa cadela.-Kikyou tranca a porta para certificar que Rin iria embora sem opção, e logo da as costas e vai para seu próprio camarim.

-Droga...-Rin esbraveja, mas se dá por vencida.Pelo visto aquela nojenta não era tão burra como pensava, mas só não sabia porque estava até feliz por isso...-É...acho que vou fazer meu papel de cadela então...

A atriz ia sair, mas então observa de longe algo muito suspeito...Kikyou não dissera que ia para seu camarim?Parece que seu "camarim" ficava um pouco mais longe de onde deveria estar...Rin decide segui-la em silêncio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-UHU!A K-chan ta arrebentando!-Sango falava entusiasmada.

-É, parece que temos uma amiga cantora!Aliás, já vou falando que vou virar empresária dela!xD-Ayame brincava.

-Gente, daqui a pouco é meia noite...vocês não querem ir lá embaixo um pouco, ai já aproveitamos pra hora do banquete, dos brindes e até mesmo os fogos!-Kohaku argumentava.

-EBA!Adoro fogos!Não vamos querer perder, né Ayame?-Sango pergunta, porem vê que a amiga parece estar aflita.-Ayame?

-Hã?Err...sorry Sango, já são quase meia noite e eu tenho que procurar uma pessoa.-Ela levanta toda apressada e sai correndo.-Depois agente se fala!

-Ué, o que deu nela?-Kohaku não entendera nada.

-Affe, aposto que ela vai encontrar o Kouga...-Ela fala emburrada, pois não acreditava que a amiga não percebesse como aquele cara era apenas um cachorro idiota.Ela então nota que seu irmão ainda estava meio boiando.-Esquece maninho...depois eu te explico.Vamos descer também...

-Okay...

Ayame ia correndo feito louca, apesar de nem ela mesma saber para onde estava indo.Kouga disse para procurá-lo, mas não mencionara aonde...e ela já havia andado por todo o salão e nada do youkai lobo dar as graças.Será que havia desistido dela?Resolveu procurá-lo mais na área de serviço, e estava indo pelos corredores até escutar uma voz chamar seu nome.

-Ayame?Onde vai?

Era ele...suspirou aliviada.

-Kouga!Estava te procurando...quer dizer, você disse para procurá-lo lembra?

-Hmmm...-ele se fez de desmemoriado deixando Ayame meio triste.Então ela não importava?-É acho que te disse isso...bem você vai querer me acompanhar?

-Hmm...-Ayame já estava farta de ser desprezada.- Sei lá, isso importa pra você?-Ela pergunta tão fria que chega até a assustar o cozinheiro.

-Bem, claro que sim.Se estou perguntando, né?-ele fala embaraçado.

-E se eu disser que não vou?-Ela o provoca mais ainda e dessa vez o irritando mesmo.

-Ora, não tenho tempo para brincadeiras Ayame!Quem estava me procurando era você pelo que eu saiba!Se mudou de idéia, tudo bem...-Ele já estava indo embora quando Ayame o pediu para esperar.Ela ia ceder...ela sempre cedia.

-Aonde vamos?

Ele sorriu.

-Você vai gostar...acredite.-Então ele entrelaçou seu braço no dela e começou a levá-la para o andar de cima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin seguia Kikyou, e cada vez mais ficava mais difícil de enxergar por culpa da escuridão que só aumentava.Onde aquela cantora louca planeja ir era a questão que atormentava a atriz.E se ela fosse descoberta?Ora!Quem estava agindo estranho agora era a outra, não ela!Quem devia temer era Kikyou...embora Rin sempre achará ela meio sinistra...burra total, mas não sabemos onde pessoas com raiva podem chegar, não é mesmo?

Kikyou então entrou numa sala que ficava virando a direita do corredor de serviços.Rin foi se aproximando da porta, mas de repente sente uma mão tocar seu ombro e uma voz bem conhecida chamar seu nome...

-Olá Rin...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome estava bem mais solta agora no palco, ela e InuYasha já deviam estar na sétima ou oitava música, e a platéia só ia a loucura cada vez mais.Quem sabe dali pra frente não virasse cantora mesmo?Bem, Kikyou nunca deixaria ela entrar pra banda, entretanto uma carreira solo não era má idéia, não é?

InuYasha dançava de um jeito bem ousado, fazendo a população feminina babar (NA:e como!huhuhu(olhar pervertido)) e uma morena de olhos castanhos não gostar nadinha.Era bom provocá-la, vê-la com aquele ciúme todo...dava até peninha, mas sabia como recompensá-la mais tarde.Ela estava se saindo melhor do que ele esperava...realmente valera a pena apostar nela.

A banda começava a se preparar para a próxima musica quando um estrondo ocorre e todas as luzes apagam, deixando o lugar totalmente escuro.O que estava acontecendo?Uma explosão acontece e toda a fumaça envolve o local.

-KAGOME!?Kagome cadê você?-InuYasha tenta procurar pela garota.

-InuYasha!!!!!-Kagome abraça o cantor enquanto tossia por causa da fumaça.-O que, que está acontecendo?

-Sei lá!Tá todo mundo gritando!

Ele pega a mão de Kagome e os dois saem correndo em direção do resto da turma.Afinal, o que tinha ocorrido ali?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sempre achei que aquele bando de abobrinha podre e falação sua não passasse de falsidade.-Uma certa cantora fala sarcástica.

-Acho que em questão de falsidade estamos quites...não é Kikyou?-Rin fala não gostando nada de tudo aquilo...

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A:**Nihao!Curtiram o cap?O que será que está acontecendo hein?Ano novo bem agitado xD Enfim tah ai o cap...agora só n me perguntem qnd vai vir o prox q eu n sei...como eu já disse, minhas aulas começam amanhã...e sinceramente 2 colegial não é brincadeira.Por isso já queria falar que fazer pressão em cima de mim n vai adiantar nd, alias eu detesto q me façam pressão, da mais vontad d n fazer nd...tpw, eu adoro receber reviews com o apoio d vcs...mas aquelas coisas do tpw, me obrigando a postar como se eu estivesse sendo paga pra isso, eu definitivament não gosto...por isso gostaria de pedir q algumas pessoas fossem mais delicadas.

Mas relaxem...eu adoro tds vcs

E alias!Keria ateh fazer uma brincadeira no batalhão contra barro podre...

Queria q vcs me mandassem respostas para essa pergunta:

**O que na realidade é a Kikyou?**

Um alienígena?A sogra do seu vizinho?Uma topeira em crise?Sei lá...inventem o que quiserem, e me mandem, para dpois elegermos a melhor idéia.

Também tem outra questão:

**Qual seria o par perfeito para Kikyou?**

Hehe...inventem e me mandemAgora vamos as reviews neh?

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:

**Lah-chan:**Oiee!!Td bom?valeu pela review e q bom q gostou do cap passado O Bankotsu eh meio mais pra la do q pra ca msm…mas eu ainda n sei direito o fim dele, eh melhor esperarmos neh?Qnt a nota d 100, eh realmente uma raridad xD mas n eh isso tb q keria falar p q pena q esse seu amigo não devolveu os 10 reais, mas tenho ctz q algum pesinho na consciência ele deve ter ficado viu...enfim, espero q tenha curtido esse cap e q suas duvidas tenham se esclarecido...dpois me manda uma nova review hein!bjaooo

**Rin Higurashi:**Oiiii!!!hauahauahua adorei suas idéias contra a kiknojo, mas axo q infelizment eu precisaria d alguma explicação para polas em pratica na fic /...bah!mas nd q impessa d colocar nas historinhas felizes do batalhão xD Então miga, na realidad eu tinha uma "promessa" d n add pessoas q conhecia na net no msn...mas atualmente me deu a loka e eu to add algumas pessoas, se vc kiser, deixe seu msn na próxima review okay? vou espera-la!bjuss e xauxau

**Lory Higurashi: **Nihao!Valeu pela review, espero q tenha curtido esse cap Bem o batalhão contra barro podre...como o nome diz eh uma organização ainda não governamental xD contra a nojenta da Kikyou.A galera aqui que me manda reviews participa, e agora q vc entrou seja mto bem vinda eu já puis umas brincadeiras a respeito disso logo acima, espero q participe delas !E bem qnt ao mirok ter magoado a sango, ela ainda esta na duvida neh?entao vamos deixa-la escolher xD Espero sua review viu!bjinhosss

**Lexis-chan:** Oláaa!!Mto obrigada pela sua review e pelos elogios, espero q tenha curtido esse cap!Partice também das brincadeiras do batalhão contra Kikyou viu?Espero sua review, bjaooo

**manu higurashi:** Oiieee!!Td blz?Obrigada pelos elogios e espero q esse cap tenha esclarecido um poko suas duvidas hehehe!Bem..qnt ao Kohaku...ele tah meio q na mão do Bankotsu, pq foi este q o trouxe de volta neh?mas ai eh esperar para entender melhor...qnt a rin, ainda vai ter mta confusão msm...enfim, espero q participe tbm das brinkadeiras do batalhão q coloquei nesse cap, e me mande uma review, q eh mto important tb hauahauahau alias, se vc tiver msn, me passa pra gent tc, okay?Bjaoo

**Plii-Chan: **Oláaa!!Seja bem vinda obrigada pela sua review, fiko feliz d saber q esta curtindo a fic.Espero q tenha gostado das surpresas desse cap xD.Alias, entre para o batalhão tb viu! aguardo por sua review bjaooo

**A-chan: **Hello miga!Td blz?kkk mto obrigada pelo seu apoio e por me aturar no msn xDDD alias precisamos falar mais das novidads neh?Precisa me contar sobre tsubasa e inuyasha la hauahauahua Espero q tenha gostado desse cap, qualquer coisa vc me ajuda dpois ...mas msm assim espero uma review sua viu?E participe tb das brinkadeiras do batalhão, estarei esperando!Bjuss e b-bye

**Melina Black:**Olá, seja bem vinda!!!!!Obrigado pela sua review e por acompanhar minha fic, espero q esse cap tenha agradado .hauhauahuaah A bida foi um dos meus mais loucos surtos cara, mas q bom q gostou dela xD alias, entre para o batalhão contra barro podre tb!Nesse cap coloquei umas brincadeiras, se kiser, participe espero sua review!Bjuss e teh mais.

**ana-chan: **olá!tanto para vc como para psico xD, estão boas?Ja t add no msn e já postei o novo cap xD, espero q tenha gostado, e fiko feliz pelo apoio...mas n seja tão mandona please?Agora eu vou pro 2 colegial e n sei se vou ter mto tempo pra fic...mas juro q vou tentar postar continuaçoes, okay?hauahauahu a kikyou eh uma idiota msm, se kiser participe das brincadeiras do batalhão!Espero sua review...bjuss e b-bye

BEM GALERA!VALEU E FUI!

BJUSS E XAUZINHO

**MILADY G-CHAN**


End file.
